Those Without Hearts
by The Lionheartless
Summary: AU. A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. This is a story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found a girl to share it with. SoraxKairi
1. Before Once Upon a Time

**EDIT**: Once again, I will be going through this story with full intention to complete it. However, a few things will change. Mostly adding more Final Fantasy characters, more Kingdom Hearts characters and adjusting explanations to fill in plot holes. Lastly, I will greatly improve the romance as a token of thanks. It'll be more matured than fluff (mostly because I have the gall to do it now).

Thank you for your patience and support!

**Full** **Summery:** The story of a boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him and accept he could never be restored. Then, there came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. But restoring both a lonely heart and a lost heart requires more then just a miraculous love story fairy tale. With endless hordes of evil at their heels, hand in hand, they must protect eachother as they join the race to find the legendary mystery known as Kingdom Hearts. Sora x Kairi

* * *

_I: Before Once Upon a Time_

Black. Fire. Screams.

All blurred together.

He ran helplessly with the others, trying to focus on breathing through the toxic fumes stacking from the burning buildings and trees. Despite abandoning their homes, whenever one person fell, another would stop and help them up almost immediately. Even at the risk of their own lives, they all knew they had to stay together. It was the only way they could survive. Because alone, no one stood a chance against them.

Against the Heartless.

He had always heard stories of them, mostly in legends and ghost tales laid out to keep children to behave.

Yet, here they were. Ripping apart their humble settlement and devouring innocents on sight. The horrors were completely driven by two desires: to consume hearts and multiply.

After seeing just one person hideously transform into one of them, he swore that it would never happen to him.

Just as they thought they were safe in the forests, they had come out of nowhere, forcing them to do the only thing they could: run. Only now, the trees worked against them, instead of providing cover like they had hoped. Now the survivors were becoming more divided; it actually made it all the more easier for them to be picked off by the monsters as they dropped down from the trees, or rose from the earth from pools of darkness.

Seeing one go for him, he stumbled and tripped to avoid being caught. With no one to help him up, he thought it was all over for him. Any second a cold talon would thrust itself into his chest and snatch away his heart.

A strong force yanked him up, and thankfully, it was his best friend.

"C'mon, Sora!" He panted. "We gotta keep moving!"

Still shaking, Sora nodded and hopped to his feet, the two soon running side by side. Terror and adrenaline fueling them to keep going, that is, until they reached a great drop off of a great gorge so deep, it was impossible to see the bottom at all.

"Trapped?" His friend breathed, his eyes widening, not willing to accept defeat just yet.

The two seven-year old boys turned around to see the army of yellow eyes crowding the darkness beyond the forest. Riku and Sora readied themselves, trying to hide how terrified they both really were from the other.

"I'm not going down if you're not, Riku!" Sora declared, offering a smile to him.

Riku's stiff face softened. "Yeah, same here!"

* * *

_**Several weeks later...**_

Overlooking the realm from his castle, high atop a balcony connecting from the Royal Chambers, King Mickey sighed with a heavy heart.

Just a few moments ago, he had received word that yet another city had fallen victim to the Heartless' everlasting rampage. The beautiful underwater kingdom of Atlantica.

Week after week, the entire year had been full of reports thick with Heartless attacks. He could still remember the tragic news of the first invasion, the day when Radiant Garden fell after weeks of siege. They were doomed from the start, for they had no way of sending for help. And how the saddened King wished they could have helped their longtime allies, had they only known.

Only after seeing the fallen kingdom with his own eyes, a scene that would haunt him to his grave, did the King realize just how bad the crisis truly was.

King Mickey spared no time to act after loosing Radiant Garden. First, he had ensured his own kingdom's safety by strengthening the Cornerstone of Light. Which theoretically made Disney Kingdom impenetrable to any threats of Darkness. However, it had also isolated the kingdom. With no chance of evil coming in, there was even a smaller chance of anyone already inside from coming out. At least, not without the King himself personally letting them through.

"Your Majesty?" A meek voice spoke up. King Mickey turned to look upon one of two of his most loyal subjects, High Court Wizard, Donald Duck. "We've got a, uh, visitor." The duck looked around nervously, avoiding his leader's eyes. "And, he's not really, um, from around here..."

The King stared. Such a thing wasn't possible!

But even still . . . he had to know how.

"What makes 'ya say he's not from around here, Donald?"

"Ehhhhm," Donald'a eyes attempted to direct his worry elsewhere and not on his King. "He's a human?"

Mickey did not like the level of uncertainty in Donald's voice.

"Where did you find him?"

Donald stammered, "Eh, the guards at the entrance found him, um, lying on the streets in front of the castle. Since he's a human, we figured he's not from around here and that maybe you would know how he got here, since..." He trailed off helplessly from trying to reason, more to himself than Mickey, why the appearance of a human boy required kingly assistance.

Humans were surprisingly uncommon to Disney. The appearance of one was certainly hint enough towards something strange. Mickey was both curious enough to find out more, while also kind enough to be sympathetic to a young boy.

Mickey rubbed his chin. "Anything else?"

"Well," Donald gulped, trying to swallow his nerves. The horribly lack information he couldn't provide was tearing at the duck wizard. "No, not really..."

"Alright," Mickey said, now eager to meet this visitor. "Where is he?"

Donald straightened, still unsure of what to expect from the king. "Right this way, your Majesty."

Once led into King Mickey's own private study, standing opposite of a chair was the Captain of the Royal Knights, Goofy. Apparently, he was trying to make conversation with someone, whom was sitting in the armchair facing the fire.

"That should make 'ya feel better!" Goofy coaxed, pulling away, a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked over the guest. "Ah!" Goofy exclaimed, seeing Donald and Mickey walk in, he then proceeded with an exaggerated, yet, sloppy bow. "Here 'ya are, yer Majesty."

"Thank you, Goofy." Mickey returned politely, and then walked in Goofy's place after the knight had stepped aside.

Sitting in his favorite armchair, was the human boy. About six to eight years old, Mickey estimated. His face was smudged with dirt and grim, his clothes torn and filthy. His unruly, spiky brown hair tousled in every direction, which was surprisingly becoming of him. His eyes were shyly aimed down at the cup of steaming hot cocoa in his calloused, muddy hands.

Goofy had placed a light blanket over his shoulders, but he appeared to be freezing cold. He was trembling and his skin seemed vaguely discolored. In a friendly gesture, Mickey touched his hand, confirming his suspicions. His skin was cold enough that he almost withdrew it immediately, only he didn't wish to startle the poor child.

"Now, what's your name?" Mickey said in his usual, cheerful voice.

No reply or movement was made.

Donald growled, raising his staff threateningly. "That's no way to act in front of-!"

"Donald, please," Mickey shushed Donald, immediately silencing him. He faced the boy again. "Can you not talk?"

Again, no answer.

Mickey stood up straight, thinking hard. How could this child get past all of his barriers? And without him knowing about it? No person or monster was capable of it. Unless, of course...

Holding out his hand, a weapon materialized in the air. A giant key with a golden blade and a silver handle, as well as Mickey's Royal insignia for its golden keychain.

A Keyblade.

The boy's eyes slowly rose, which the sight almost startled the three of them. The boy had intensely blue eyes, however, they seemed to be void of life, as if he were blind.

"Do you know what this is?" Mickey asked, not loosing the kindness in his voice. The boy nodded, but in a robotic motion. He set down his untouched drink, then scooted out of the chair.

Copying the King, the boy held out his hand, and just as Mickey had, a Keyblade appeared. Donald and Goofy gaped in awe at the boy. The Keyblades were near identical, even the same keychains. The only noticeable difference was that the boy's Keyblade had a silver blade and golden handle with a silver keychain attached. Exactly opposite of the metals Mickey'a Keyblade had.

"Well," Mickey started, forcing a smile. He needed to be as optimistic as possible during trying times. If not it himself, but for his friends and subjects.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about finding the other Keyblade Master!" Looking back at Goofy, he added, "You can call off the searches."

"Yes-sir, yer Majesty!" Goofy burst enthusiastically while saluting, nearly chopping his head from the swift motion, then trotted out of the room.

Mickey smiled, then turned back at the boy. The same, dead expression glued to his face, which Mickey feared was never going to leave him. Looking at his Keyblade again, a sudden thought dawned on in his mind.

_Sora_.

The King studied the boy, then spoke. "You're Sora, right?" The boy looked up, and Mickey smiled, delighted by a reaction. Holding out his hand, Mickey said, "I'm Mickey. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and fed, okay?"

Looking at his hand, Sora stared, then gradually, reached and took the mouse's hand.

Finally, Mickey thought to himself, some good news! Having the other Keyblade Master, and so soon, lifted some weight off of the King's shoulders. But of course, all good things seemed to have a catch to them, as Mickey gloomily realized. Because, this boy, Sora...

...he didn't have a heart.


	2. Warming Up to Strangers

_

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts **_

_**II: Warming Up to Strangers **_

_The Lionheartless _

_**

* * *

** _

For the next few years, the Heartless invasion barely slowed. With only a handful of independent kingdoms left, hope had not been entirely lost. The Heartless had quieted down, seemingly waiting for something.

The Disney Kingdom, as its King had ensured, remained untouched by the sinister reaches of the Heartless. Every now and then, brave search parties and rescue teams would be sent out in desperation to locate and keep in contact with the other remaining cities, as well as scoop up survivors dotting Heartless territory.

Since Sora's arrival at the Castle, he had been well taken care of. With no guardian or parent to claim him, King Mickey had taken full responsibility to raise Sora as if he were his own. From there, the entire kingdom furthermore thought of him as a prince, and was even rumored that he was to become the future heir to the throne.

However, his condition since the fateful day Sora appeared had hardly changed. Rarely speaking a single word, Sora was silent and completely void of emotion. King Mickey had urged everyone to overlook the boy's behavior, and do their best to accept and love him, just as he had.

In the years he spent in the castle, Sora was also raised as if he was a true prince, thus supporting the rumors of Sora actually being an heir to King Mickey. However, he was mostly brought up in the ways of a warrior, since he _was_ the Keyblade Master. It was not long from when he began his training that his skills outmatched every other fighter, save the King himself. For those who barely knew him, he seemed cold and unrelenting when he fought, as if he was completely lost in power of the Keyblade.

Based on the observations suspicious eyes cast on Sora, there had grown many suspicions of what he truly was.

At first, he was thought to be a Nobody, his behavior strongly supporting the accusations. Product of the Heartless and bound to abandon the kingdom in selfish search to find his heart. King Mickey, as well as many other officials who had gained favor for Sora, quickly stomped out the ideas from settling in the minds of Disney's Kingdom.

Still, many wondered what lay in store ahead for Disney Kingdom, with an empty vessel as Sora so close to the throne.

It wasn't until another rescue party had returned, this time with refugees from the lost Radiant Garden, when things would finally begin to take a change.

Because, with them, stood certain princess. . .

* * *

While breakfast was being served in the dining hall, it just seemed like any other uneventful day was about to begin once more.

Commonly found where most stories begin.

Sora was, oddly enough, late for breakfast. Usually, he would simply appear onto the scene, right before someone was about to wonder if he would be coming on time.

The doors had suddenly burst open, guards lining the walls bursting to life as they rounded on the door at the intruder. Upon seeing who it was, they sighed, mumbling ("Oh, it's just him…") as they parted to let Sora through.

Over the years, Sora had mildly learned to use facial expressions.

The King and Queen stood, causing everyone else to immediately do so. Save for Donald, where Daisy had to drag him to his feet, since his fork stuffed with scrambled eggs was halfway up to his mouth. Sora's brow furrowed, more serious then usual, but his eyes were wide, showing a need of urgency.

Trailing behind Sora was the exhausted Commander of the Watch, Pete. Still huffing and wheezing from the exercise while continually glaring at Sora, he let out a slow, drawn out breath, and stood up, trying to regain his dignity.

"Well, your Majesties," Pete said with his usual sour tone. "The rescue band from last month returned with-"

Sora waved around a hand, grabbing everyone's attention away from Pete's moment of importance. Gesturing to them to follow, he bolted out of the room like a wild animal off for a hunt.

"Wow, I've never seen Sora this excited over anything." the Queen pointed out, King Mickey nodding in agreement.

"Gawrsh, I wonder what's goin' on." Goofy thought aloud, helping Daisy drag Donald away from his beloved meal.

They all left Pete standing there in the hall, looking more livid then ever as he trudged reluctantly after the group of nobles.

* * *

Standing completely still, enough to make the statues guarding the castle seem alive, Sora waited patiently as the nobles and monarchs had caught up.

Coming towards the castle's entering steps, was a weary group of knights and warriors alike. From behind was a rag-tag group of self-appointed guards of the rescued survivors. All circling protectively around the women and children pulling at carts and wagons full of what was left of their supplies. It was easy to tell the difference between the survivors and the warriors from Disney's Kingdom. All of the strangers wore similar, mud-stained cloaks with hoods shadowing their faces.

Before they approached any further, Sora suddenly shot out like a bullet, no one noticing until a few seconds passed as he pelted for the group. With his trusted Keyblade sparkling into his hand from nowhere, Sora took it with both hands and charged at full force.

As he raised the Keyblade for a first strike, one of the survivors lunged out from the formation, intercepting Sora's weapon at the last moment. Grinding their weapons together, the cloaked man struggled to match Sora's intensity. Unable to overpower him, the stranger dropped down to duck the swipe, then whirled around to trip Sora from behind.

Jumping up on the cart, then propelling himself in the air in an acrobatic twist, Sora fell to the ground, positioning his Keyblade to stab into his back. Grunting angrily, he rolled out of the way, the Keyblade planting into the ground. Sora followed him like a shadow, knocking aside his thrusts with ease as he tried to back away.

The stranger then, in desperation, willed his weapon to glow in a dark, blue aura. He was powering up and preparing a magic spell. Bringing down the weapon to cleave Sora in two, Sora's crossed the sword with a hard blow of his own, shattering his opponent's weapon.

The stranger stood in disbelief at handle of his broken sword, then, to everyone's surprise, _laughed. _

He still chuckled as Sora's Keyblade pointed at his throat.

"SORA!" King Mickey thundered, anger lacing his voice. It was a rare occurrence for the King to become angered, and something no one wished to invoke. Sora lowered his Keyblade, his face harder then stone. In a fluid moment, he reached out and ripped the hood off the stranger's face. Sora's glassy eyes widened for a moment.

Riku smirked at him, an eyebrow raised at his old friend. "Last time I go easy on you, Sora!"

Sora, typically, made no reply and turned to walk away. Taken aback, Riku had to force himself from letting his jaw drop from the unnatural coldness Sora was giving him. After all, they had _just_ been reunited after nearly nine years of separation, and this was his way of saying hello?

"Sora...?"

Disappearing behind the crowds, Sora returned before King Mickey, who was looking very disappointed. Without the slightest hint of any remorse, Sora turned and made his way off the stairs, jumping off the side in a daredevil fashion. Everyone knew Sora only acted more distant then usual when he preferred to be alone.

"What's up with him?" Riku said, bitterness soaking his voice. The King and Queen, now standing before the survivors, exchanged glances.

"Would you happen to know Sora?" Minnie asked hopefully.

"I did," Riku replied, his sharp eyes hardening. "But, that was a long time ago."

"I guess we have quite a bit to explain, then," Mickey said, adding in a sigh.

"Oh!" Minnie gasped, then nudged her spouse in the side. "Where are our manners, Mickey?"

"Oh, right!" Mickey suddenly perked up, then bowed his head. "On behalf of everyone in Disney Kingdom, I, King Mickey Mouse-!"

"And Queen Minnie Mouse," She added in, taking the King's hand and curtsying with his bow.

"-we welcome you to our kingdom, from the bottom of our hearts!" Applause from the curious crowds of citizens broke out, sending out a great, warming feeling towards the newcomers. They seemed to relax now, especially after Sora's sudden '_welcoming_' ambush towards them.

It quieted only when the Queen raised a hand to speak again, "You are all welcome to stay as long as you like!"

"Thank you," Riku said in unison with everyone else in the party, all of them bowing kneel down. A tall man came forward, throwing off his cape and tossing it on a cart. Revealing his long, dark hair and harsh blue eyes.

"I'm Squall Leonhart," He said. "But, just call me Leon. I'm the leader of this group."

"Pleased to meet you, Leon!" Mickey said smiling, offering his hand. Leon's lips tightened, trying to smile, as he took it and shook the King's hand.

"This is Riku, as you've already met." He gestured towards the silvery haired teen. "He's offered his help to us for awhile, and you might even say he's my right-hand-man."

"Hey," Riku said dully with a nod.

"And-" Leon continued, ignoring Riku's rudeness for now. "We would also like to tell you-"

"Please, please." Minnie interrupted. "You all must be very tired from your journey. Whatever it is you like to tell us, you may do so after you've all rested."

Leon sighed, looking relieved and grateful. "Thank you."

"No need," Mickey said. "Now...Daisy? Donald?"

"Yes, your Majesty?" The two ducks stepped forward.

"Take these folks somewhere where they can freshen up." The King ordered politely.

"You got it," Donald said, then adding on quickly, "Your Majesty!"

"Thanks, oh and..." Mickey quickly went over and tugged on Riku's limp hand. "You wouldn't mind coming with me for a bit, would 'ya?"

Riku looked up at Leon, who seemed too busy trying to organize the band of survivors again, then back at the King. Unable to refuse the monarch's request, he nodded solemnly.

"Great! You're a pal!" Mickey chirped, then taking the lead back up the staircase ascending to the castle.

* * *

Sora stood in the shadows of the clock tower's elegant gargoyles; winged white lions with their mouths wide and open in a trumpeting roar. He came up here often to sit amongst them, as if he was part of their silent pride. Here, he felt included, in a somewhat disheartening way.

If he could have, Sora probably would have laughed at the irony of the thought. Because he couldn't _feel_ at all.

However, in a fraction of a second, something stirred within him as he felt Riku's presence. Incapable of showing his emotions, he reacted the only way he knew how. He attacked. The two of them had often sparred with each other as children with wooden swords. So, Sora had hoped maybe Riku might recognize his actions.

Fortunately, Riku did seem to catch that. Sora wanted to smile, but had forgotten how to. Because for once in a long time, he felt like he was having some fun for a change. Well, that is, until he got carried away. No surprise there.

As the sun slunk back into the mountains to sleep, Sora's gaze was fixated on it until it completely vanished. Curiously, he held out his hand longingly. He would look at the sun in between his fingers and wonder...what was it like to feel warm? Everything felt the same to Sora, numb and icy. When he was younger, he remembered while the maids were tucking him in his bed, it was always the same question.

_"Is that warm enough for you?" _

Sora never truly understood what that meant, and once, he tried to ask someone to explain it to him. But, speaking was getting even harder for him with each passing day. He could fight and spar for hours and hours on end, and hardly break a sweat. But, he couldn't even muster a simple '_Hello' _back to the shy, blushing maids without feeling like a he'd collapse any second.

The only thing that kept Sora from losing himself was the soothing voice that resonated from the Keyblade, reminding him of his life before he and weapon became one. He looked forward to his practices, that way. Another reason why he would exercise constantly with it.

An uncomfortable jerk twisted inside his chest, causing him to flinch slightly.

This is why he disliked thinking. He always would end up thinking too much, which only made him more lost and confused then when he started.

Reaching out, his hand closed over the Keyblade as it appeared. He squeezed the handle, feeling it tickle his hand with its...warmth?

Yes, his thoughts were back where he first started.

Sora stood, the muscles in his jaw clenching together. Here is where one would normally sigh, except for Sora.

Now seemed to be another good time to train.

* * *

They had told her not to wander off. Stay with the group, that's all. Just stay with the group.

She should have listened. But then again, they should have expected her to do exactly what they told her _not_ to do.

The castle was as gorgeous as it was enormous. She had never seen anything this wondrous before in her life. It had been quite some time since she was allowed to wander through the corridors of a castle.

The Disney Kingdom...she already loved it. Nowhere before, had she felt so welcome and at home. For years, she had been tossed from group to group, always fleeing from the Heartless. Every time, she was told she had to be kept safe from the Heartless. And each time, they were always vague why she was so important, that others would be left behind to protect her, and only her, from harm.

Finally, they had all made it. No one getting left behind, this time. For as long as she could recall, everyone had always talked about this particular kingdom. How no darkness could penetrate its walls, a place free from the clutches of the Heartless. It sounded like the happiest place in the world to her. There were times, when it only seemed like a myth just to keep everyone's hopes alive.

But here she was, standing in the great halls of Disney Castle, under the protection of the fabled Cornerstone of Light, as well as the legendary two Keyblade Masters.

She wanted so much to meet them, personally. Leon and the others all mentioned how one of them was actually the King of Disney himself. The thought seemed so exciting to her. No wonder the kingdom was so well protected, having a Keyblade Master as the leader.

Unfortunately, for her, no one bothered to wake her as they arrived in the city, and she had slept through the entire meeting. After she _had _woken up here she was told that both Keyblade Masters were present.

Then again, she wasn't too surprised she missed it. Everyone, especially Riku, full well knowing how eager she was about the encounter. And Riku always did enjoy teasing her.

However, based on everyone's stories, the other Keyblade Master didn't seem too glamorous and heroic. When she had woken, she had been told several versions that he had actually _attacked _them! Luckily, Riku was there to stop him, which couldn't have been anyone better. Though no one said it out loud, for fear that Leon might overhear, Riku was, by far, the best fighter they had ever seen. He could even take on Leon on his own and come out without a scratch.

The fact that he lost horribly to someone, Keyblade Master or no, was hard to believe.

And that made her want to meet that particular Keyblade Master even more.

She paused suddenly, after hearing a loud, exerting grunt.

Someone was training? At _this _hour?

After living so long under the fear of the Heartless, she was quite adept at recognizing sounds and assessing situations. Also being in several battles herself, she had attained a taste where she now enjoyed watching people enhance their skills through training. Eager to observe the warrior, she followed her ears towards the source.

There, in the courtyard, was a young man, performing an impressive array of maneuvers and combos as he pummeled through invisible foes. Causing her to slightly flush at the sight of him, she had to admit, he was actually quite handsome. Even more curious, she tried to find a better and closer view.

The boy was lightly sweating, showing he was in top physical condition, as if his complicated techniques did not prove that. Climbing up to sit atop the railing, she peered down at him, studying his movements.

Noticing he had a very curious weapon, she squinted to try and improve her vision to get a better glimpse. It appeared to be a sword, glimmering after every strike it made. As she recognized the sword to be in the shape of an oversized key, her heart stopped at the realization.

_THAT _was the_ Keyblade Master_?

Expecting him to be much older then a teenage boy, the impact of her shock caused her grip on the ledge that securely held her to wane. Also given the fact she was leaning in _very_ closely forward, piled onto her misfortune as her balance wobbled.

Unable to recover, she fell forward, a helpless scream erupting from her lungs.

The Keyblade Master instantly whipped around, throwing aside his weapon for it to vanish. In a full run, he dove and caught the girl, but tripped over the sudden weight, sending the two rolling along the dirt until he hit the foundation, halting their tumble.

Groaning at her scratched legs and arms, she went to push herself off, but her arm gave a protesting twinge. Yelping at her broken support, she fell back down, her head crashing into his jaw.

Not even showing any signs he was hurt, he took her shoulders and pushed her along with him as he sat up. Taking her chin, the boy examined her face, then looked at the injuries on her arms and legs. She was startled by the look in his glossy, cerulean eyes.

They were completely blank of any feeling whatsoever.

The sight instantly made her feel saddened for him. Her vision of the Keyblade Master didn't match her personal, predicted description at all.

She had imagined him to be older, more of an elderly age, eyes filled with kindness and wisdom, and a presence none would dare challenge. This boy, however, seemed broken and empty, and had an aura of utter loneliness.

While she had been studying him, he had put his attention to tend her wounds, no matter how small they were.

Rubbing a hand slowly over each cut and scrape, her skin seemed to melt back together instantly as a serene, cool layer of light touched the afflictions. But, it _did_ feel a little awkward for her, especially when during the moments when he cured her legs.

Still ignoring his own cuts and scrapes, he turned his attention to her sprained elbow as it tilted further in the wrong direction. As he touched it, she instantly drew away at the slightest hint of pain. He shook his head, his eyes almost trying to look worried.

Swallowing hard, his eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth.

"...s-stay..." He croaked, his voice was rough like sandpaper against metal. If she hadn't known any better, she might have thought he had never tried speaking a word in his entire life.

Still with a look of confusion on her face, he rubbed his throat, now burning painfully from a single spoken word.

"S-still..." His voice was just as hoarse, if not more, then before.

Nodding in understanding, she offered her arm. Placing both hands on one elbow, he looked at her, she nodding frantically, wanting it to be over soon. Nodding as well, his fingers closed over her elbow. Biting back her cry, she shut her eyes...but the pain was already gone.

Looking at her arm in astonishment, she tested it out by waving it around. In her moment of joy and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck in gratitude. Releasing him as soon as she had embraced him, leaving his eyes a bit wider then before, as she playfully spun around in a circle with her arms reaching out.

Then she stopped herself, realizing how childish she must have appeared.

"S-sorry about that." She said, putting her hands behind her back and lacing her two fingers together in embarrassment. "I'm not normally like this, you know." He only watched her, with no reaction or judgment on his face.

"Um," She went on, now slightly intimidated by the presence of a Keyblade Master. "I'm just so glad to finally be here, at your kingdom, I mean." Turning around, she spoke clearly enough for him to still hear her voice perfectly. "After running for our lives for so long, it's hard to believe the fact we're actually somewhere safe now.

"Oh!" She spun around. "I haven't told you my name, have I?"

He shook his head, no.

Smiling brightly, she extended her hand. "I'm Kairi." Blinking, the boy looked at her hand, then cautiously took it. Not shaking it, like he normally would. He simply just held it.

Looking like something was stuck in his throat, he tried desperately to say something. "I-I..." Kairi tried not to frown. So, he did have trouble speaking...

"S-ssss," He hissed, forcing sound out harder with each attempt. "Sssssoore..." He puffed out a breath, then closed his eyes and breathed in. "Ssssoore...Ssssooore-ah." His shoulders sagged, worried if that wasn't eligible enough for her to understand. He opened his mouth to try once more.

"...Sora." Kairi said slowly for him. He looked up, nodding quickly, his grip on her hand tightening with his confirmation that she was correct. "Sora." She said again, rolling the name around in her mouth, now smiling wide. His other hand came to hold her hand as well as he took a step closer.

"Sora!" She shouted happily, then followed his movement and had placed her hand on top of his. Kairi giggled softly, searching to find any inclination of happiness in his eyes. "It's an honor to meet you, _Sora." _


	3. Heart of the Matter

_

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**III: Heart of the Matter**_

_The Lionheartless_

_

* * *

_

As soon as the doors behind them were closed; ensuring them their privacy, Riku made no hesitation to sit down while he waited for the mouse king. It was a small room, compared to what Riku had imagined to be a King's personal study. The room was dark for a moment, until King Mickey simply waved a hand before the fireplace, a flame rising obediently from the logs.

Mickey covered his mouth, chuckling. "Funny, kinda." Riku's eyes followed him through the shadow of silvery hair draping over his eyes. "Just, this is where it all started. In fact, that's exactly where Sora was sitting where I first met 'em." He pointed at the chair Riku was now sitting in.

Riku bit back his contempt grin. "I figured this was going to be about him."

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, right?" The King offered. Riku shrugged, and the King read it as a sign to start talking.

"Gosh, where to start . . . ?" King Mickey mumbled. "Ah, okay." He clapped his hands together. "What do you know about Sora?"

Riku looked away. "For starts, we used to hang out a lot when we were kids."

"Best friends?" Mickey guessed, wanting to clarify.

Leaning back, trying not to show much interest in the conversation, Riku cocked his head back to look at ceiling. "Sure, you could say that."

Mickey let another snicker escape, finding Riku's attempts to act cool and calm amusing. "Well...?" He urged him to continue, but Riku didn't seem like he was going to loosen his tongue like Mickey had faintly hoped.

Rubbing his forehead, Mickey shook his head. "Sorry if this is a little personal, but, Sora..." Mickey frowned, his large ears sagging. He avoided being so blunt about sensitive subjects, but this Riku, seemed like he hated beating around the bush.

However, Mickey didn't want to tell Riku about Sora's..._condition_ just yet.

"Well, I don't know much about Sora's past." Mickey recovered. "As you can tell, he's not really a chatter-box."

Riku snorted. "So I noticed."

Mickey frowned deeply. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

"Well, help me out here." Mickey said with one of his best smiles, standing before him by the fireplace. "Where'd you two grow up? What was Sora like?"

"Is this an interview or an interrogation?" Mickey forced a half-smile, suddenly prompting Riku to consider respecting royalty. Letting out a full breath, Riku started.

"Want our life story, is that it? Fine.

"Sora and I grew up on, what _used _to be the mainland of the Destiny Islands. Before it turned into the Fate's Archipelago, like everyone else seems call it now." Riku wanted to spit out the nonexistent filth in his mouth after mentioning such a horrid place. The twisted islands' evil was more notorious then the hellish Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden's newly inherited name once the Heartless had conquered it.

Riku spent the next ten minutes retelling his distant memories of the Destiny Islands, and, of course, his experiences with Sora. He spared the king of the personal, sentimental details of his close friendship with Sora. He wanted to get this all over with quickly, so Riku talked to satisfy the King's curiosity.

He talked of how they would play on a little island, too small for any settlement to inhabit. He told them about other children that would join them as they explored the caves, which became their Secret Place. He mentioned brief experiences that still clung to his memory; such as a time where Sora had camped out at their island for three days. All because Sora didn't want his mother to find out about a prank he did that led to their schooling academy's immediate evacuation.

During the stories, Mickey was absolutely absorbed in them, soaking up every detail. Even after raising the boy, he knew nothing about him, just the shell that remained of the true Sora. The idea of Sora once being a cheerful, kind and passionate person was something that, somehow, made King Mickey overjoyed.

But, reality was closing in, once again. And Mickey would have to shatter the moment by telling Riku the truth about Sora.

Riku read the King's disheartened expression, then finished his story; of when he and Sora ambushed a group of islander teenagers. With nothing but tropical fruit as ammunition, they catapulted them to the teens when their Secret Place had been 'invaded.' The King thought of the best way to say what he had to say.

"You're probably wondering why the Sora you met today, isn't the same Sora you were once pals with when you were both kids." Mickey began. "Like I said earlier, this is where I first met Sora. Only, he wasn't like the Sora you told me about at all. This Sora was, well, empty.

"He had nowhere to go, so, we took him in-"

Riku crossed his arms, not looking at Mickey directly. "For nine years?"

_Seven. _Mickey wanted to correct him. But that was a chapter in his life King Mickey wanted best to be forgotten.

"And in all that time, Sora never really got _better._ He just stayed the same, not ever laughing, smiling . . . . Gosh, he hardly can say a word. The only thing that must be keeping him going is training with his Keyblade." Mickey leaned against a bookshelf. "Doesn't seem right, to me, though. If that's all he's gonna do his whole life is just _fight." _

Just as the King had assumed, Riku hated it when people wouldn't come out and say what had to be said.

"I was hoping that by talking to you, Riku, that maybe I'd finally figure out what's going on with him." Mickey looked at him, Riku finding it hard to not return his gaze. "All I got from it was even more of a reason why Sora...why Sora needs his heart back."

His eyes locked onto the mouse. It was like someone had confirmed a certain fact to be a flat out lie, while receiving a cold, hard slap in the face. Riku did his best to keep his mouth from hanging open in a surprise, and luckily his hair that overlapped his eyes hid the fact that they were wide in disbelief.

"I suppose I should cut the crap and tell you about the night that it all happened, huh? Not like I could forget about it, as much as I want to..."

* * *

"RIKU!"

"SORA!" Riku screamed back, hanging off the edge of the gorge. "I'm okay!"

"Where are you!" Sora's voice called back. Riku tightened the sturdy tree root that was acting as a harness.

"I can't see you!"

Riku gritted his teeth irritably. "I'm right _here! _Look down, stupid!"

Cautiously looking over the ledge, Sora's head came into view. His face lit up with joy to see that his friend was safe.

"I thought you fell..." He said, the boy almost too gratified for words.

"I did," Riku stated hotly. "How _else_ would I end up here, Sora?"

Ripping out the root he had found for Sora to use, and held it out. "Get down here before they come back!"

Sora nodded, but then started look around him. "Okay, one second."

Riku growled, of all the times for him to wander...

"Just hurry it up! I think they just disappeared like that just to mess with us!" He was growing more and more anxious with each precious second that ticked by. "Come _on, _Sora...quit being such a slowpoke, of all the times..."

The silence was unnerving, what was he _doing_, anyways? And at a moment as critical as this?

Not a moment too soon, did Sora return to Riku's view. And much to Riku's surprise, he wasn't alone now.

"Sora!" Riku gasped, flustered and not knowing what to ask first. "Who...is that with you?!"

"Uh, I found her in the bushes, I think everyone left her behind for..." Sora said vaguely, not wanting finish his sentence. "We can't just leave her!"

Riku laughed, taking the opportunity to tease him as he struggled to secure the girl with the rope-root first. "Sora, you're too nice to girls..._ BLEH_!" He mocked, enjoying his friends face reddening like a cherry. "You _like _girls? That's gross, man! Your gonna die from her cooties before the Heartless can get you!"

"I-I don't and will not!" Sora denied back weakly. "J-just shut up, okay, Riku! She's just..."

Sora suddenly wobbled on the spot, obviously dizzy. The boy then gasped, the wind was seemingly punched out of him, as he clutched at his chest.

"Sora?" Riku moved to climb up, showing immediate concern.

"I-I'm o-okay-_GAH_!" Sora doubled over.

The unconscious girl whimpered, as Sora had a vice grip on her arm to keep her from falling while also trying to deal with his sudden pain. Riku swung to the side, pulling her down so she wouldn't risk falling. Her blue, violet hued eyes blinked open for a moment, glancing up at Sora for a second, then rolling lazily towards Riku, then her head rolled back, passing out.

"Get ahold of yourself, Sora!" Riku shouted, as Sora groaned helplessly.

It was then, that Riku saw a figure rise from behind Sora, its menacing yellow eyes looming over them. The shadowy figure grew rapidly, until a giant heartless towered over them. A stretched, heart shaped cutout left a gaping hole in its body, but was only a window to show the army of identical, giant Heartless crashing through the trees.

The Heartless tilted back his head, as if wanting to roar aloud. Throwing back its arm, it shot out towards Sora.

Sora's eyes shot open, a pale glow flashed in his eyes, and a brilliant light exploded from his hand.

In his hand, there was a sword shaped as a key.

Instead of dodging the coming blow of the Heartless, Sora looked at Riku and gave his exaggerated, goofy grin. Riku's eyes widened as Sora raised the key over his head.

Riku screamed desperately. "WAIT-_SORA! NO!"_

"Take care of her." Was all he said before he wrought down the mysterious weapon, cutting Riku's lifeline and sending him falling to the depths below. Time almost slowed to a stop, so many things happening at once.

As soon as the root holding them was severed, Riku watched in horror as he saw the giant Heartless pierced into Sora's back. Once its claws were about to touch and claim Sora's heart, like it had so many others, another explosion of light blossomed into a glorious blast. Shredding apart the Heartless' hand, the light then stretched out and gored the Heartless, ripping it apart as if was made of paper.

He couldn't watch anymore, the scene now out of his sight as time now sped up to make for it. The light that came from Sora dimmed slightly, and specks of sparkling light suddenly shot for them like bullets. They then circled around him and the girl he held onto, wrapping them with reassuring warmth. Their fall slowed down, and they were safely floated down, all a gift from Sora.

Rather, what was now left of Sora.

* * *

Riku shut his eyes, his brow tightening into a glare.

"...what an idiot." Riku commented after finishing. "Sora was always doing stuff like that. Never thought about himself." Riku forced a laugh out, which was not at all convincing. "He's just a stupid _idiot. G_oing and loosing his heart.

King Mickey was now sitting down, still taking in Riku's side of the story. He did not want to feel pity for Sora. That would only put his efforts to shame.

"You know, I've been wondering about something for a long time." Mickey said, Riku now wishing to be silent. "It's not really possible for a Keyblade Master to have a keyblade, but no heart.

"The Keyblade's power comes directly from the heart." He explained thoughtfully. "The stronger the heart, the stronger the Keyblade...make sense?" Riku looked up, sensing a point in the explanation.

"What I'm trying to say, Riku, is that," Mickey sighed. It seemed much more difficult to put thoughts into the right words. "I don't think Sora ever even lost his heart in the first place." Riku's attention perked as he leaned forward.

"I just think, well, forgot how to use it."

"What?" Riku said. "Isn't that saying the same thing as-"

"Eh, let me rephrase that." The King interjected quickly. "What I meant to say, was that Sora still has his heart, only it's disconnected from him."

Riku's face wrinkled in confusion. "That doesn't make much sense either, your Majesty..."

Mickey sighed. "You said that you saw the Heartless get Sora, right?"

"Yeah..." Riku whispered, not wanting the image back in his head.

"Then there was that light that appeared." Riku nodded. "Now, think hard Riku. Which came first?"

Riku bit the inside of his cheek, an empty stare in his eyes as he focused. Suddenly he sat up.

"The light...the light showed up right before the Heartless got to Sora...so that means-"

"Sora has to still have his heart!" Mickey jumped in. "I knew something like this was there. Nothing else would make sense!"

Riku's face darkened. "So...the light took Sora's heart?"

Mickey nodded, "From what I can tell, that it's from the night the Keyblade first awakened to become Sora's. But, in order to save Sora from the Heartless, the Keyblade must have locked away Sora's heart as a last resort."

"Locked away his heart...?" Riku repeated, his hand pushing against his temple. This was both very simple and yet, highly complex. "So, his heart is unreachable to not just the Heartless...but to himself?"

"Yes. . . I know, poor fella," Mickey commented, then let out a sigh. "The only way the Heartless can be stopped is with someone to light the way. But," The King looked down, tightening his fist. "Sora can't fully be recognized as a Keyblade Master until his heart is restored. And without him-"

"We're all pretty much stuck in this war." Riku groaned as he completed the King's sentence. Rubbing a hand over his face, Riku raised an eyebrow at Mickey. "What about you? You're a Keyblade Master, shouldn't you be able to stop all of this-?"

Mickey shook his head. "I might be a Keyblade Master, but. . . I can't do it alone. The Keyblades balance each other out, you see. It's to keep balance and in case one of the Keyblade Masters turns. The Keyblade isn't just a weapon of light, it's all up to the one who's holding it. I might have a lot more experience under me then Sora, but . . . "

Riku frowned. "You're only as strong as Sora can be?"

Mickey nodded. "Pretty much." The King was about to mention another important fact, but it would only cause what little hope remained in the boy to weaken. That the fact that his powers with the Keyblade had been gradually weakening. He grimaced, not wanting to think on the thought of what that implied on Sora's plausible fate. Not to mention, the rest of the world's.

"Plus, I'm. . ." Mickey paused again, then forced a defeated smile. "I was chosen to be the "shield" for Light. And Sora, he was the one that was picked to be the "sword" of Light."

"Meaning, Sora's really the only one who we can count on to stop the Heartless." The King nodded to confirm Riku's statement. Again, Riku heaved a sigh, but each becoming heavier then the last. "Man. . . Leave it to Sora to put us all in a mess."

Mickey laughed aloud, finding it all too true.

* * *

Just before the sun was about to mount up into the sky for a new day, the hand-maidens had started on their daily rounds of tending to their appointed subjects. Whether it was waking them up for the morning, heating a warm bath or bringing up a fresh tray of breakfast up to the room, the castle was buzzing with their routines.

Sora heard a soft knock in his room, but made no motion to move. Sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing only his shorts he wore when he slept, he stiffly sat there. His normally spiky hair was flat from the damp water on his head after his bath. But he had been so distracted to even bother finishing drying himself off.

_Kairi_ . . . is what she said her name was.

Even while he was incapable of feelings, Sora was only left with the foggy haze she left him in. After their introduction, he was going to escort her back to her room with the other survivors, as Mickey would want him to do. But Sora only made it out of the courtyard before falling over in exhaustion.

Usually, he knew better then to speak. It was too much for him to handle. But, he had never wanted to say anything before in the first place.

So why was this so different?

There was something about that girl, that. . . Kairi. That was his only conclusion, that there had to be a logical reason as to how her presence bewitched him to try and speak. Sora shook his head, droplets of water splashing everywhere, and causing the maid to nearly drop her tray.

"S-sorry to startle you, M-master Sora!" The maid said, her timid blush staining her cheeks as usual whenever she saw Sora, steadying her grip on the tray.

Automatically, Sora stood and went over to her in a swift movement and took the tray from her. From the years of tutelage of manners, it was the best results any of his instructors could get to make Sora a gentleman. Still keeping her eyes on her feet, she shuffled over to open the curtains while Sora sat at the set out table by the window with his meal.

Just as he raised a hand to pick up a utensil, a knock came at the door.

Glancing at Sora, the maid moved towards the door, only to have it barge open.

"Where is he!?" Pete snarled as he looked about the room, seeing the maid, he leaned down to her. "GET OUT!" Jumping, she hurried out of the room in terror. Spotting Sora, whom was focusing on chewing, Pete stomped over to him and pointed his thick finger at him.

"_You!"_

As usual, no reply or a reaction was made. The only movement Sora made was swallowing his food.

"You think your so high and mighty, with that key-knife of yours." Pete began. "Opening the barriers without my saying so, eh? Letting in a bunch of hooligans?"

Sora was now purposely ignoring him.

"You know what I think?" Pete said, rounding on him until his hot, foul breath was blowing into Sora's ear. "I think it's all an act of yours, this whole punk attitude you've got! But you don't fool me, nuh-uh! No sir-ee!"

The Keyblade Master set down his fork. Pete stood up, half-expecting something in return from the boy. Leaning forward, Sora's hand reached out towards Pete. Holding his breath, Pete waited...

...as Sora's hand grabbed the freshly squeezed glass of juice still on the tray, downing it in one gulp.

"OOOH!" Pete bellowed. "Think your funny, don't ya! Well, just you wait-"

"Shouldn't you be at your post, _Commander_?" A high voice said sweetly. Sora didn't even turn his head, only his eyes shifted in the direction to see who was now intruding in his room.

Of the many things Sora thought about as he set down his glass, right now, he wondered what a quiet morning was like.

Pete bit back his growl as he forced bowed to the mouse, then squeezed through the door as Queen Minnie walked by.

"Well," Minnie started, as Sora respectfully set down his fork, wiped his mouth and quickly gave the Queen his full attention. Minnie smiled, looking over the boy and sizing him up as he stood up. "You were out pretty late last night, weren't you?"

He swallowed, his jaw tightening.

"At least you made a new friend," Minnie reasoned for him. "But, try and do these sort of things in the _daytime _from now on, alright, Sora?"

Sora relaxed, and nodded his head slightly.

"Now, finish getting dressed!" Minnie said, trying to scold him, but her heart was far too kind. "Leon and the others are waiting for us in the throne room." She made a way to leave, but noticed him fidget. "Alright, I'll wait a moment so we can go down together."

Springing into action, Sora rushed to put on proper clothes as to not keep his motherly mouse waiting. Almost as soon as he ran in the closet, he threw on his carefully laid out clothes for the day. Even looking as though he was rushed, the Queen passed him as presentable before they left to make their royal entrance.

Hopefully, the _princess_ wouldn't mind him either.


	4. The Keyblade Prince

_**

* * *

**_

Those Without Hearts 

_**IV: The Keyblade Prince**_

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

"Presenting-!" A royal guard shouted, demanding silence in the court. "Her Royal Highness: _Queen Minnie Mouse_! Along with Master and Prince, _Sora_!" The entire hall seemed uncertain whether to applaud or remain silent in respect as they approached through the door.

Whispers bounced off the walls like an airy draft as Sora proudly walked by, holding onto Minnie's hand delicately, as expected from any member of the Royal Family. Coming up the stairs, Sora let go of his adoptive mother's hand, then knelt down to bow his head. All a routine he would go through at the beginning of a new week, when the throne room would hold an open audience.

With the Heartless still causing worry, no matter how safe the realm of Disney was, plenty of the citizens would attend to keep up with current events of the war.

Counting down the seconds, Sora rose, as both the King and Queen sat. Next, he took his place next to Mickey's right side. Summoning his Keyblade, commanding immediate respect, he leaned on it, ready for anything to occur.

Well, _almost_ anything.

"Will Sir Leon please step forward!" The same guard shouted. Leon, as well as four others following him, walked up the scarlet, velvet carpet. Riku was among one of them, as stoic faced as ever. Surprisingly, none of them seemed to be suffering from the failing nerves of being the center of attention. Kneeling down low, they bowed until their heads were about to touch the floor.

"Arise, and speak your business!"

Leon was the only one brave enough to stand.

"King and Queen of the Disney Kingdom," Leon said in a reciting, formal tone. "The group I have lead have traveled far after surviving a harsh life after Radiant Garden fell. However, our purpose has been greater then simply caring for our lives. I, Squall Leonhart, am one of the remaining of few, loyal sentinels of my kingdom, that has been charged with a very important task.

"Standing here, now, only shows you of the success we've achieved." Leon paused, taking a moment to let his voice recover.

Mickey and Minnie exchanged glances, then Minnie spoke first. "Are you referring to the girl you arranged for us to meet earlier, Sir Leon?"

Leon nodded, his serious expression never ceasing its solid intensity. "Yes, that girl is none other then a Princess of Heart-"

A burst of excitement and confusion came from both commoners and nobles alike. One such noble, a sour-faced rat, scoffed at them and stepped forward.

"A Princess of Heart?" He repeated, then scoffed a nasally laugh. "Heh! You know the penalty of lying before royalty, especially with such a preposterous claim?" Others began to murmur and nod in agreement.

Mickey and Minnie both frowned at the division that began splitting the room.

Sensing the rising discord, as well at Count Mortimer's rude outburst, Sora's fingers itched to raise his Keyblade to silence the room, and moreover, silence the Count. Only until Mickey's hand shot out, holding him back. Sora, still not looking away from the specific noble, obediently did nothing.

"I assure you, sir," Another man stood up, his eyes and icy blue returning a fierce glare at the noble. The sharp strands of golden hair draping over his face only made him even more threatening to stand against. "He is not lying. There is in fact-"

"Heh!" He snorted arrogantly again. "You dare speak back to me-"

"Count Mortimer!" Queen broke in, the room's volume quieting. "Please refrain from interrupting the order of this meeting."

The Count bowed, smiling at the Queen. "My apologies, _my Queen._" Then muttered an annoying chuckling phrase he would often spout ("Ah-cha-cha"). He shot a quick sneer towards the King, which was nearly impossible to notice. But, Sora had noticed.

No longer leaning on the Keyblade, Sora held it at a more ready position, resting on his shoulder, tapping it impatiently. Mortimer to cowered back slightly, swallowing his dignity. King Mickey, although always kind and generous to all, disliked those who took advantage of his admirable traits. And in the Count's case, he was one whom always continued to exploit the King's kindness for his own benefits. Thus, Mickey made no attempt to calm Sora. Besides, Sora's actions had caused the entire hall to be silent.

"Allow the guests to continue," Mickey said formally, waving his hand.

"Thank you," Leon bowed his head. "Please, let us introduce this Princess-" The two mice nodded in approval.

Stepping from his post, Goofy motioned towards the door, everyone thinking he was going to try opening the massive, pearly doors all by himself. Reaching for the door, he opened a small, miniature door that looked completely hidden instead.

Stepping into the room, Goofy held offered his arm, and Kairi nervously wrapped her arm around his.

Forcing her chin up, trying to recover her memories of how to act like royalty, Kairi walked down the seemingly endless distance towards the monarchs. Goofy patted her elbow, whispering to her.

"Them there are the good King and Queen, so that means," Goofy said, leaning his head to the side so she could hear him. Kairi held her breath. "No frowning!"

Kairi was so taken aback from the odd piece of advice, she almost laughed aloud. Her smile broadened, the spectators' faces now brightening at the sight, becoming more convinced that Kairi was truly a princess.

And then, she saw Sora.

Her jaw slowly fell, her mouth hanging open for a second as she saw Sora standing there next to the thrones. Reminding herself of where she was, she shut her mouth, and tried not to stare. Kairi knew Sora was a very important figure in the kingdom, even before she met him.

The previous night, Kairi was a bit curious when she had met with the Queen, only a short while after he had passed out without much warning. The concern she had for Sora then, was, almost as if she were his mother. And now, seeing him there by the thrones, it made much more sense to her now.

Kairi only wished she knew of the possibility that Sora was in the position to be a _prince_!

While she was enthralled to see the boy again, she was also terrified. His intimating stance, for a fraction of a second, made her want to turn around and walk all the way back _out _room. Only Goofy escorting her towards them prevented her from doing so.

As Sora observed, his anxious tapping slowed, and his arm fell back to his side, the Keyblade Master no longer shedding off the usual frightening aura.

Minnie seemed to be the only one that noticed their connection, and lightly giggled. King Mickey glanced over at her curiously, where she simply shook her head and dismissed her action by waving her hand. Shrugging, the King looked forward at Kairi as she curtsied. As she looked back up, her eyes immediately were dragged back to Sora, whom was _actually_ making eye contact with her.

Very slowly, it dawned on the King of what his Queen was so amused about.

* * *

On very rare occasions did Sora have the chance to meet a princess from another kingdom. With the Heartless, visiting different countries had been diminished from, what he was told, a daily occurrence to near impossible. From the ones he met, Sora couldn't figure out what made the girls so special that people, especially the _male_ guards and servants, would jump on any chance to assist them. They always seemed much too interested in a single person's life, in Sora's perspective.

But, Sora was somewhat beginning to see their reasons now.

As his adoptive parents questioned the Princess of Heart, at first, she struggled to hide her high-strung nerves as she answered every question as sincerely and truthfully as she could. She was to answer questions such as about her childhood to authenticate her position as a princess. As well as inquiries about her years spent with the survivor's caravan.

From what Sora concluded, she was born and raised in Radiant Garden, but her entire lifetime, rarely stayed in one spot for too long. Relying on the hospitality of other kingdoms, her visits would last from two weeks to three long months. At the mention of Destiny Islands, Sora's chest gave a sudden throb, but he only acknowledged it into a cough.

The stories the voice of the Keyblade would tell Sora, all seemed to be confirmed as Kairi told how she would spend every summer season at the islands. However, she had stopped going there just two years before the Heartless claimed it. Sora blinked, something did not seem right about Kairi's recent statement.

It was because he strictly remembered the Keyblade mentioning her. As a little girl who would follow him and his past friend, Riku. But, Kairi had just said she had stopped going to the islands two years prior, Sora reminded himself. She was before the King and Queen, so what reason would she have to smooth over a detail with a lie?

It couldn't have been a lie, right?

As Sora was piecing together Kairi's past, King Mickey stood up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"On behalf of the Disney Kingdom, I'd like to fully recognize Kairi as one of the seven Princesses of Heart," King Mickey spoke a second before the crowds were going to applaud for her. "Tomorrow, we'll announce Princess Kairi again, once the Cornerstone of Light recognizes her pure of heart."

A test.

"While we wait for that. . . Sora?" Mickey stepped back and motioned to Sora, who bent over so Mickey could talk to him personally while Minnie dismissed the court room. "I'm putting you in charge of Kairi's safety, okay?" Sora's head rose, his eyebrows wrinkling his brow.

"Look, it doesn't matter if Kairi is a princess or not, even if the Cornerstone doesn't react to her." He looked back, particularly towards the nobles. "Some people are benefiting from the Heartless, even here at this kingdom, and will want the war to continue. I think someone might try and pull something funny on Kairi to stop anything that could help us. So I'm counting on you to make sure Kairi doesn't get hurt, or worse."

Sora leaned back, standing at his full height.

"Can you do that for me?"

Sora nodded, a bit more enthusiastically then he usually would. Mickey laughed happily as Sora made his way down the stairs. Queen Minnie then took her place by standing next to the King as they watched Sora tap Kairi's shoulder, then bow at her as soon as she turned around. When she made an attempt to curtsy back, he touched her shoulder, shaking his head at her unnecessary action.

"Hey, he's not done that before." Mickey whispered to Minnie. "Not everyday Sora actually likes someone, huh?"

Minnie laughed. "She must be a Princess of Heart to affect Sora." The room was over half cleared as Sora offered out his hand, then jerking his head in the direction of the thrones. Leon, Riku and the others, only looked back once before they left as Sora led Kairi up the steps.

"Whew, that was a little rough, wasn't it?" Mickey said casually, meeting them on the steps. Kairi nodded slightly. "Don't worry, you did great! Everyone seems to be sure that you're legit. Well, except for those wise guys out there today-

"Speaking of which," Minnie led the conversation. "Kairi?"

Kairi stiffened, not sure if she should drop formalities as well.

"We've appointed Sora," The Queen gestured to Sora. "To be your guide to the kingdom. He'll also look after look while you stay at Disney Castle."

Kairi shot glances between them, waving her hands. "Oh no! That's not necessary! I know he's a Keyblade Master and has responsibilities-"

"This is why he's been picked for the job!" Mickey chimed in, smiling. "Unless you're uncomfortable with-"

"No, no!" Kairi interrupted, now blushing in embarrassment from the attention. She was afraid something like this might happen once Leon and the others told everyone she was a princess. "It's just, I don't really think you have to do all this for me."

Mickey tilted his head back. Did she not know what a Princess of Heart was? That had to be the case, since no amount of modesty would cause Kairi's refusal, even with a pure heart. He sighed, he had his fill of explanations lately, and it seemed he would have to offer more.

"If its Sora you're worried about," Minnie continued. "You don't have to worry about a thing-" She paused to laugh. "He's just a bit shy to people that's all. It usually takes him awhile to warm up to others. I'm sure he'll do a splendid job, so would you please reconsider?"

Kairi bit her lip, passing a glance at Sora. Having a Keyblade Master to protect her? Did they really need to go that far? And Leon was not going to like this arrangement at all, she was sure of. Riku might get a kick out of it, though, or the complete opposite. Kairi shuddered at the thought.

Sora then did something unexpected. Getting down on one knee, he bent down his head almost touching his foot, as if he had no title to his name. His Keyblade was flat on the ground to him, making him look completely passive as he waited.

Everyone, especially the King and Queen stared wide-eyed at Sora. _He was actually asking her to let him protect her! _

"Alright." Kairi said, caving in to the decision by Sora's plea. Sora's head looked up, his hand holding the Keyblade went up so he could use the weapon as leverage to get back to his feet. Clearing his throat, he pointed at himself.

"...thank..." He said softly so it wouldn't take as much energy out of him, then pointed at her to complete his sentence and nodded. _Thank you. _With her now temporarily unable to speak, Kairi inclined her head to him, accepting his gratitude.

Anyone not involved in the moment would have seen a flabbergasted King and Queen, tears ready to water their eyes as Sora took her hands and knelt down again. Pulling her hands and pressing them to his forehead, this time, pledging his loyalty to her.

"Looks like Sora's really up for this," Mickey thought aloud, cutting off the moment. Dropping her hands, Sora stood up and faced Mickey and Minnie, waiting. "I think now would be a great time for you, Sora, to show Kairi around for a bit?"

Minnie bobbed her head in approval as Sora looked at her, he turned to Kairi.

"Sounds wonderful!" Kairi exclaimed, finally able to say something.

"We'll tell Leon and whoever else wee need to about the arrangement. So don't worry about a thing, okay, Kairi?"

"Thank you," Kairi whispered as she bent over into a deep bow, directing it towards the entire royal family, then followed Sora out of the room.

"At this rate," Mickey spoke after the throne room was now empty. "It won't be long from now until Sora will be full-fledged Keyblade Master!"

Minnie rolled her eyes, and sighed hopelessly at the remark. She began leaving the room by herself from behind the throne setup. "Not _quite_ what I was thinking, your Majesty, but I agree."

* * *

"Lousy, good-for-nothing-" Pete grumbled, throwing aside the pile of paperwork and punching his shelf, splinters rising from where it was hit, but he whimpered to nurse his hand from hitting it too hard.

"It'll be months before I can get this all cleared up!" He groaned, sucking on one of his bruised knuckles. "Aw, he's not gonna like this one bit. But this is all because of that-!"

"Sora!" Someone called. Pete flinched at the name, afraid his hatred for the so-called prince was finally getting to his sanity. "What's over this way?"

"Hmm," Curious, Pete leaned back in his chair and poked his head out of his window from the tower.

No doubt, there was Sora, walking through the garden. Only, something was different about him today, and Pete couldn't quite place it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Sora!" A girl emerged from behind a gazebo infested with vines of thorny roses. She reached over, took his hand, and led him toward another area. "Oh, are those-?"

Pete scratched his chin, humming to himself. A girl? With _him?_ As crazy as the idea of it sounded to Pete, there was no denying it. "Got a little lady with you now, eh? Hmm, well, this looks like a friendly opportunity for me to get even with that no good punk!"

Pete chuckled, which grew into a heaving laugh. However, it progressed into a scream, as his weight leaned back his chair too much and sent him crashing behind on the floor.

* * *

"Sora?" Kairi called out, looking around frantically.

He was so quiet, Kairi knew she would find herself loosing him often, since he disappeared every now and then.

Then, a tap came on her shoulder. Turning around, Sora stood behind her, and in his head, he held a rose. The color was almost identical to her hair color as he held it up to comparison. She was touched that Sora had gone through the trouble to find one with such a close resemblance. Kairi leaned in, sniffing in a full intake of its elegant fragrance. She pushed it toward Sora to do the same.

Unsure, Sora slowly copied her, only pushing his nose into the blossom, but then sneezed unexpectedly. Kairi's laugh cracked through her lungs, her sides ready to split from trying to contain her mirth.

"That's not how you smell a flower!" She said through laughs as he wiped and scratched his nose, trying to not to sneeze again. "Here, like this."

Kairi went over towards the gazebo again, taking a rose with golden petals, tilting it towards her nose, she inhaled deeply. "Ooh, that's good one. Now you do it!"

Stepping back to give him room, Sora looked at her, Kairi offering an encouraging smile. "Go ahead, its not going bite you or anything."

Focusing hard, Sora edged towards the blossom, trying to mimic Kairi's every previous movement. Kairi shook her head when he looked at her, as close as Sora could muster looking dejected.

"You're not close enough, here," Kairi made to seize the flower and try and take off the blossom, but pricked her finger on a thorn. Instantly withdrawing her hand, Sora straightened immediately with concern. A bead of blood dripped down her thumb, and she was about to put her mouth on it to suck on it, until Sora intercepted her movement.

Wrapping a hand over it her finger, the sting of pain vanished as he lifted his hand. Looking at it, she smiled at him. "You are handy to have around, aren't you?" She laughed, adding a wink.

Sora tried again to smell the rose. His head came back, staring at the rose curiously. Looking around, Sora began smelling every rose. Soon until he was practically running the whole garden to any plant he could find. Kairi wasn't sure how to react to his excited behavior, laughing again as he jumped back from the daisies with a revolted look. But, had he never smelt any before in his life?

Waving her down, Kairi barely caught up to him as he seemed hidden behind a row of colorful, tangerine leafed bushes. He pointed at a strange bed of flowers she had never seen before. They were a deep blue with piles of petals that looked more like feathers. The branches were a reddish, dark brown and had strangle, soft bristles that looked like some sort of substitute for thorns. Kneeling down, Sora examined every one, his eyes then falling onto one in particular. Plucking it out, he held it up to her.

Taking it, she paused to smell this one, where Sora leaned in, eager for her to try. As she did, her eyes closed as the fragrance tickled her nostrils with a sweet taste of a honey with a familiar scent of sandalwood, mixed in with a spicy aftertaste that left the aroma lingering long after she had passed the flower back to Sora.

As he took his turn, Kairi glanced at the sign labeling the flowers.

_Sky Fortune. _

A smile creeping up on her, no doubt, this had to be Sora's favorite. Taking another one, she began to fiddle with it, trying to place it behind her ear, only it kept slipping from her ear. Seeing what she was trying to do, Sora held up a hand to help. For someone with no trace of emotion, he was shedding off a surprising amount of kindness. Kairi now understood more of why the King and Queen insisted that he guard her.

As he wrapped the Sky Fortune flower around her ear, its bristles combing themselves in her hair to stay in place, she felt that as long as she was with the Keyblade Prince, she was completely safe.


	5. Not So Simple and Clean

_**

* * *

**_

Those Without Hearts 

_**V: Not So Simple and Clean **_

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

Snoring loudly, Pete chuckled happily as he sat atop a golden throne in his dreams, subconsciously sucking his thumb at the pleasant image. The door swung open, nearly ready to come off its hinges from being kicked open. Standing in the doorway, was Count Mortimer, looking even smugger then he usually did.

Seeing the giant bulk in the corner, Mortimer rolled his eyes, disgusted by his "partner" and his childish habits. Picking up a letter opener from Pete's desk, he strode over to the sleeping watchman. Positioning the object to be propped up and pointing at Pete, he started to poke at him, trying to wake him up first.

He groaned, then rolled to the side, trying to ignore the annoying finger contact. His eyes shot open, leaping to his feet, yowling in pain as he ran and hopped around the room.

"Now that you're up, Petey 'ol pal," Mortimer said, trying to act suave as he always did. "How how's our _favorite_ prince doing, by the way."

"Oh, that again?" Pete said, his bow contorting at the mention of Sora, yanking out the letter opener, which, luckily, was only wedged between his rusted armor plates. "Weren't we gonna start on that plan of ours until we gots the word from what's-her-face, um-"

"_Ah cha cha_" He sang. "The_ radiant_ Maleficent," Mortimer said, his voice full of dry sarcasm at the name.

"SHHH!" Pete hissed, then glanced around suspiciously, and went over to slam the door. "Don't say it so loud! You trying to get us both _hanged_ for treason?"

"I believe that this falls under Conspiracy, my good friend." Mortimer yawned, adjusting his over-extravagant feathered hat. "You're the Commander of the Watch, you should know these things."

"Aw, shut your trap," Pete snarled back. "I'm just saying, I think we should-"

"Heh! The thinking part is _my _job, Pete." Mortimer interrupted. "You're the provider, the one who makes things happen. I do the idea part and make sure that they _do _happen.

"So, let's get on to business, shall we?" Mortimer continued, his nasally voice rising in excitement. "Did you get any word, by the way?"

Pete smirked, and patted his chest proudly. Reaching in his pocket, he whipped out a worn in letter, a tattered black ribbon with the seal of a black dragon's head shutting it.

"Only one who knows the ins and outs of the King's barriers would be me!"

Mortimer's eyes darkened at the slight mention of Mickey. "Heh. Yes, our dear King...Well? What are you sitting around for?" Pete blinked at the Count, completely clueless. Mortimer sighed irritably and held out his hand. "The _letter,_ you nitwit."

"Ah! Right you are-" Pete gave the letter to him. "Um, careful with that. It's been specially encoded with some spooky spells. Not to mention you'll be in a heap of trouble if you're caught with that."

Tucking away the letter and ignoring him, Mortimer smiled. "Why, Pete, your concern is touching. You make it sound like I might do something bumbling and stupid, like you."

Whisking out of the room, by the time Pete had realized the insult, the door was already shut as the letter opener flew towards him. The letter opener only hit a torn, dart infested portrait of Sora square in the picture's jaw.

* * *

Just as Kairi had predicted, Leon had not taken the news too well. But not only Leon.

Many of the other members of the survivor group were all up in an uproar. All because of the announcement that Kairi had been removed from their care by order of the King himself. But that wasn't the least of their troubles.

What worried them the most, was that that wild, uncontrollable Keyblade Master was now personally guarding their precious princess.

Before, when they were just entering Disney Kingdom, they were more then grateful to spot him. After all, it was him who opened the odd barrier of light that surrounded their kingdom, which had almost made their long journey for nothing. They were barely able to follow his shadow to the castle, where he disappeared.

Only, when he came back, he had openly _attacked _them on sight.

Riku was still being praised for his bravery to stand up not only to the Heartless and the even more terrifying Nobodies, but to Keyblade Masters as well. As usual, Riku dismissed or even ignored most of their comments, they assumed to be his way of being modest.

Leon was having a difficult enough time trying to keep them under control. They were still guests after all, and the King was known for his wisdom. Even if he did not agree with his decision to the slightest, Leon irritably had to remain silent, not daring to speak against King Mickey after they had been kind enough to allow them to stay in their protective walls.

If only the others had been that convincing.

Several of his best warriors, as well as very close friends of his, constantly took every opportunity to leave and "explore" the kingdom. But Leon knew exactly what they were all up to.

If this Keyblade Master was truly fit enough to single-handedly defend Kairi, they were all going to make sure of it using their own aggressive methods. Pressing a finger to his forehead, covering his scar, Leon tried to take deep breaths. Picking up his gun-blade, giving is a practicing swing, he rested it up on his shoulder. Training always seemed to release some of his stresses.

While leaving to find a good area to begin at, Leon spotted a familiar figure emerge from the doors.

"Riku," Leon called out, the teen halting immediately, staying in place as Leon walked up to him. "Where have you been? I told you to go-"

"The King wanted to see me," Riku answered. Leon's eyes narrowed, Riku was spending even more time by himself then he usually did.

"Really?" Leon pressed, his hard gaze prying into Riku's. Usually, Leon's glare could wrench out information out of most people. But Riku was far from being like most people. "Where's Kairi?"

Riku shrugged. "Where else?"

Leon's jaw tightened.

"Hey, don't get so caught up. I don't see why everyone has a problem with Sora-"

"You of all people should be worried about him, Sora." Leon countered. "He was the one who targeted _you_, after all. I would think you would trust him the least to be the one to take care of Kairi-"

"There is no one else better then Sora to take care of Kairi." Riku said firmly. "I, for one, trust the King that he knows what he's doing."

Leon's blood began to boil. Riku always seemed to say the exact things that would trigger Leon's nerves. Stepping closer to him, sizing up their heights to cause more tension, Leon leaned in.

"Listen, Riku," He snarled. "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it. You've done a lot for all of us, I'll give you that. Especially for after bringing Kairi back to us, but," Leon's hot breath was now blowing in Riku's face, whom was focused on not breaking their locked staring contest. "You better set where your loyalties are, before you don't have anyone to be loyal to."

"I'm not bound to anyone," Riku hissed back rebelliously. "All I'm doing is what I think is best to get this war over with."

Leon snorted, then turned away, breaking the tension. "You better watch out for yourself, Riku. I can't convince anyone else that you're still on our side forever, you know, if you keep running off like this."

Riku's fists tightened, wanting to hit something. Why did Leon like making things sound so difficult? Shaking off his emotions, Riku continued on what he came to do in the first place. Searching through the stack of supplies that belonged to their caravan, he was about ready to rip apart every single box.

"Where is it...?"

"Looking for something?" A strong voice said. Riku whipped around, his hand reaching for his sword...only for him to remember that it had been completely destroyed when he and Sora had fought.

Before him, stood a tall man, wrapped in red bandages and a tattered crimson cloak. Only his one golden eye was visible for him to see.

"Who are you?!" Riku demanded.

"Just a humble beggar," The man said simply. "One who has lost his way, pay no attention to me..."

Unconvinced, Riku retained his battle stance. "Give it back."

"Pardon?" The man said, whom was trying to walk past him, but was soon stopped as Riku stepped in front of him.

"That book," Riku stated slowly. "Give. It. Back."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're-"

Riku's hand flew out, reaching in the man's cloak, his fingers touching the torn skin of the tome he was searching for. But the supposed beggar quickly knocked aside his hand, and moved away.

"Pretty quick for a beggar," Riku commented, a daring grin on his face. "And what would you want with a book like that? It's full of gibberish."

"I do what it takes to survive," He replied. "As for the book, I was quite interested in why a simple group of survivors such as you would have this in their possession." He pulled it out, and began to flip through it. "Very curious theses..." He looked over the pages, as if he didn't know what the book contained.

"These _Ansem Notes_ seem very intriguing." The beggar stated, holding out the book. When Riku reached for it, it was pulled away. "Manners, my boy."

Riku's smirk turned upside down into a snarl. "Just give it..._please." _

"That's a good boy," The beggar said, satisfied, letting Riku snatch the book away. "I look forward to our next meeting, Riku."

Riku froze. He never had even mentioned his name to the beggar.

"You may refer to me as DiZ." The beggar said, bowing as if Riku were royalty. "Good day."

Riku went to turn around to demand how he knew his name, but the beggar was already gone from sight.

* * *

"Hey, come back with that!"

Sora stepped aside as a small child darted past him, holding onto a blitz ball. He was quickly followed by a girl who ducked underneath his legs to catch up to the boy.

Wearing a hood over his face as to not be recognized as easily, Sora moved like a specter through the crowds, holding tightly onto Kairi's hand. She did her best to keep up with him, but she was having a little more trouble moving past crowds while dodging the flow of people in the market.

A large cart carrying caged chickens seemed to appear out of nowhere, Sora instantly veered out of the way, but Kairi wasn't as coordinated as Sora, and stumbled, letting go of his hand from her trip. Sora whipped around to grab her, but a large man carrying a crate of apples pushed him out of the way. Then another man carrying a heap of water buckets. Being pushed back, Sora was gradually drifted down the current of the bustling market.

Kairi was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, sweetie!" A sharp voice called.

Kairi jumped at the voice, the group of weasels next to the fish stands cackling loudly by her reaction. Feeling incredibly self-conscious, she crossed her arms nervously, and tried to get out of their sight. Still looking around for Sora, she thought against calling his name. True, she would find him quicker, but, that would also expose him as the famous Keyblade Prince, which is the last thing they wanted.

"Where 'ya going, honey?" A rasp voice hollered. Kairi hoped the man wasn't referring to her, and tried to act oblivious as she walked. A think hand suddenly grabbed her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, little lady!" Spinning her around, Kairi did something in answer, slapping his face hard. The man staggered, shocked by the feedback.

The weasels whooped, cheering on Kairi. "Ooh! There's a feisty one, right there!"

"Heck, I want some of that!" Another weasel commented, spitting out his cigar stump. "Human or not, she's my kinda girl!"

Furious, the man's strength practically threw her against the wall, out of sight from the streets. "You're gonna have to _apologize_ for that, missy." He sneered, Kairi looking away and closing her eyes, not wanting to see his lustful eyes. "I think I got the perfect way for you to make up for it-"

The heavy man was suddenly pushed off of her. Kairi dared to open one eye, and then both went wide open.

A foot from the ground, his feet dangling helpless, was the same man, being held by his collar. The scene looked incredibly odd, especially since on appearance, Sora didn't look capable of holding up a man twice his size by the throat.

If anything, Sora was livid. The man was trembling in fear, the weasels scattering as they ran down the alleyway. The crown insignia necklace Sora was never seen without glinted into the faint light. Knowing it instantly, the man spluttered and choked.

"F-forgive me, your highness!" He whimpered. "I didn't realize-" Sora threw him over his head, sending him crashing into the smelly trash bins. The man cried out in pain, and tried to crawl away, but Sora wasn't ready to stop. Still rooted in spot, Kairi watched as Sora rushed the man, picking him up again, then slamming him against a heavy pile of used, wooden boxes. Breaking into splinters and chunks from the impact, Sora dragging him over and forced him hard into the brick wall.

Beating him around like a dirty rug, Sora was deaf to his cries and yelps of pain. People began to peer down the alleyway, all wondering what the racket was about. Falling to the ground, Sora grabbed his ankle, dragging him back as he clawed the ground.

Kairi was sure he had long since learned his lesson. Sora was completely overstepping his bounds. It was like he had no self control whatsoever. Kairi could have sworn she saw a yellowish glow his eyes. Not to mention a thick shadow hung over Sora like a terrible stench.

As the man flew through the air, his arm now in an awkward position, the Keyblade now blinked into Sora's hand as he stomped towards the man.

"N-n-no!" He gasped at the sight of the Keyblade, blood staining his teeth pink. "Please, your Highness! I said I was sorry!"

That hardly seemed satisfy Sora, whom was now standing over him. His expression was as steely as ever, his spiky strands of hair that tickled his eyes only made him look more striking to challenge.

Summing up all of her courage, Kairi ran up to Sora and flung herself on him, wrapping her arms around his waist and chest from behind.

"That's enough!" Kairi shouted to him, Sora still trying to move forward. "Stop it right now, Sora!"

The Keyblade vanished, and the cold shadow that overlapped Sora lifted. The man scrambled to his feet and didn't waste a second as he hobbled away, screaming. Sora stood there, his breath hard and ragged. By now, the alleyway was cramped with people, all seeing Sora's example of terrible power.

Kairi gulped, and slowly moved around to get in front of Sora. She could see his breath now, coming out in visible puffs. But, it was in the Spring season, nowhere near cold enough in temperature. Sora started to shake, Kairi now overlooking his rash behavior.

"Sora? What is it?"

His hands started to shake, his head lowering.

"No, look at me Sora!" Kairi grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at her.

His eyes were completely unfocused, not at all like Sora. The dark shade fell over him again, the air becoming thinner and frigid around him. Sora's teeth bared, revealed them to be pointed like some sort of beast, and his hands came up and grabbed Kairi's wrists, squeezing them into a deathly grip. Kairi's mouth fell open, silently wanting to cry out, and she started to surrender as her hands lowered.

_No._ She thought stubbornly. This wasn't Sora. It wasn't the same boy who healed her from her fall, or the one who begged to protect her. It wasn't the Sora that had put the Sky Fortune flower around her ear-

Then an idea struck.

Unable to use her hands, Kairi turned her head, letting the Sky Fortune still attached in her hair to face Sora. Nearly head-butting him, the blossom crushed into his nose, forcing him to breath it in.

Backing away, Sora staggered back, as if hit with a heavy blow. The grabbed the flower and crushed it in his hand, its flawless petals ripping and falling away. The heavy aura around Sora evaporated, leaving the prince befuddled and staring into his hand. Slowly, his fingers lifted, revealing the crumpled blossom limp in his palm.

He looked up at Kairi, whom was unsure how to keep their distance, then back down at the dead Sky Fortune. Closing his fist, he rose to his feet, then pulled his hood over his face again, hiding. Kairi laughed to herself, then walked over to him and pushed it back off. She rubbed his arms, trying to both cheer and warm him up, only now noticing how cold they always seemed to be.

_He's so lost._ She said, bending down and trying to look up in his face.

"Do you want to go back?"

Sora didn't answer, hesitating, but shook his head.

"Then are you going to show me around or not?"

Still refusing to look up at her, he timidly held out his hand, showing her the broken flower. Kairi leaned in, then sniffed it.

"It's still smells good," She offered. Sadly, her efforts didn't work, and he let the blossom fall to the ground. Sighing, Kairi replaced to where the blossom was with her hand.

"C'mon, Sora," She said softly. "I still would like to see the kingdom."

Inconsolable, Sora made an attempt to pull his hand away from her. Kairi quickly took the opportunity to lace her fingers with his, sealing her grip to his.

"Like I said," She repeated. "I still want to see the kingdom, Sora. And I want _you _to show me, okay?"

Sora nodded obediently in a drone-like fashion, and pulled her in the direction that led out of the alley.

Watching them pull out of the alleyway, the weasels poked their head out to see if the coast was clear. Pushing through them, Count Mortimer scratched his chin. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the smallest pieces of munny he had and tossed it back.

"Thanks for the show, folks." Mortimer said, then stepped up back into his carriage, closing the door with a complacent smile.

* * *

By the next morning, the entire castle was crawling with anticipation. Everyone wanting to know whether or not Kairi was not just a princess, but a Princess of Heart. As they all dragged through the day, the fateful hour finally came.

Gathering selectively in the throne room, Kairi stood with Leon and his closely knit group of warriors. Cloud, whom dwarfed Leon when it came to being distant, was even showing his anxiety by pacing. Yuffie, normally a spunky, energetic ninja, was also affected, but her personality was neutralized by her anticipation.

Leaning against the wall, a man who shared as much of his emotions as Sora did, Auron only seemed to be dozing off from boredom. Kairi was twisting around her fingers and hands, the butterflies in her stomach at war with the sickening nausea gathering in her insides.

The door opened, everyone jerking their heads in the direction, they're gaze fell as the stumpy Donald Duck pushed open the door. Not even looking, Auron reached out and pulled open the door with a tug, causing Donald to fall flat on his face from the unexpected help.

"Hey!" He quacked. "Who opened the door-AH!"

"Donald?" Goofy called, unknowingly stepping on the Court Wizard's spine. "Where'd he go? He was here a second ago..."

"Get _off_ me, you big palooka!" Donald screeched, yanking Goofy's foot from underneath him. The action only caused the knight to cry out and fall over on top of him.

Also coming stepping into the room, Sora looked down at Donald and Goofy. With each hand, he picked them both up by the arm, Donald by the back of his robes, and hoisted them to their feet.

"Gee, thanks, Sora!" Goofy said, laughing as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, a real help, unlike _some_one I know!" Donald growled, dusting himself off.

"Really?" Goofy asked innocently. "Who'd that be?" Donald slapped his face, letting out an agitated groan.

Once he spotted Kairi, Sora moved to go towards her, only to have Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Auron protectively step in front of him, creating a wall between Sora and Kairi. Sora's mouth twitched, his hand raised in front of him, ready to summon the Keyblade.

"Would you all just relax?" Riku's voice echoed through the room.

Along with Riku, came in Mickey and Minnie, where everyone immediately lined up at their entrance.

"Alright," Mickey said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get started! Where's Kairi...?"

"Here," Kairi poked her head from behind the barrier of warriors. Stepping forward, she curtsied to them, where they returned the greeting with a similar gesture. "I'm ready."

"Great!" Mickey looked at his adopted son, Sora then led the way towards the throne.

Holding his hand over his head, the Keyblade flashed into sight at his call. Swinging it down vertically and grabbing the handle with both hands, the air warped and split from the Keyblade's slash. A bright light breathed through the cut, and was too bright to look at directly for a brief moment. Only Sora and Mickey didn't seem affected, having done it so many times.

Stepping aside, Sora lifted the Keyblade so it rested on his shoulder.

"Kairi, if you would please go first with Sora." Minnie said, touching her hand. "He'll show you what to do while we explain the ritual to your guardians."

"Alright."

However, Kairi knew this must have infuriated them, especially when Sora offered a hand to help her step into the portal. Putting her foot through first, she instantly felt the power of the light. It felt as soothing and gentle as cool breeze on a hot day, but its limitless power was much like feeling the rush of riding on a speeding horse.

Her heart seemed to swell at its presence, and she knew the portal must have been connected to the Cornerstone of Light. She hadn't noticed that she had already stepped in, now being surrounded in a white realm where there seemed to be no up or down. She felt the ground, it rippled like water at every movement she shifted with her weight.

The milky white ground, if it could even be called a ground, shed off a soft mist and a fresh aroma that cleared her senses, calming any worries she had. Caught up in the serene moment, Kairi nearly yelled in surprise as Sora came up behind her, his arms coming around her. She almost expected an embrace, until she saw the Keyblade appear.

Glancing back he was looking down, his eyes going back and forth between her and the Keyblade.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "Hold."

Catching on, Kairi uneasily placed her hands over Sora's while he gripped the Keyblade. Her heart skipped as he suddenly thrust the Keyblade forward, pointing it ahead.

A conjured wind swirled around them, and the ground beneath him flashed as the crown medallion Sora wore on his necklace also appeared from beneath their feet. Kairi closed her eyes at the rush, only feeling Sora's breath on the back of her neck.

The atmosphere faded away, and a draft came. They had left the portal gap, but the presence of light remained. Kairi felt Sora moved closer to her, his hands flexing tightly and his head coming forward until it could have placed itself on her shoulder. She should tell he was trying to focus more of his energy to do something.

Curious, she opened her eyes.

Before her on a large pedestal, was an enormous, clear sphere with what looked to be lightening bouncing around inside of its glass-like shell.

Everyone else was gathered in the room, Minnie blocking their way, but her eyes were closed, her hands clasped together as if she was praying. Mickey rushed ahead, standing on the opposite side of Sora, calling out his own Keyblade and holding it tightly with both hands.

Shooting out a beam from the tip, and Kairi could feel energy drain out of her and spill into Sora, transferring into the Keyblade. Sora's Keyblade kicked back in his hand, Kairi's support lessening the force, as the light shot forward. Mickey's Keyblade answered as another beam of light of his own broke out, both beams hit the Cornerstone of Light and being absorbed.

Sora held his breath, his arms starting to shake, Kairi knowing that he was having trouble. She then started to understand why Sora needed her there with him, since he seemed to lack some sort of strength needed to activate the Keyblade's power.

Eliminating some possibilities, Kairi could only wonder what it was Sora was lacking.

The Cornerstone of Light gave off a flicker, the storm of lights within coming to a halt for a minute. As they paused, Mickey lowered his Keyblade, and everyone held their breath. Sora coughed loudly, Kairi feeling something wet touching her shoulder. Looking back she saw red specks on her skin.

Blood.

Letting go, Sora withdrew an arm, and fell on his hands and knees, coughing violently.

Kairi bent down over him, hands on his shoulders. "Sora!"

"Kairi!" Mickey shouted to her. "Hurry, you have to touch the Cornerstone before it locks up again!"

"But, Sora-"

"Go." Sora said hoarsely, his arms threatening to buckle at the energy spent to say a single word.

Biting her lip, Kairi got up and sped towards the Cornerstone of Light. Reaching out, she let out a breath, afraid of what could happen if she touched it.

A wavering thought came. _What if I'm not what they think I am? _

Shaking her head, her fingertips grazed the perfectly smooth surface, followed by her other hands until they were pressed firmly against the Cornerstone of Light. For a long, agonizing moment, nothing happened. Kairi was starting to despair that all that effort was put to waste. Glancing back, she winced, Sora looking as though he was going to cough up a lung.

Just then, Kairi felt a strange feeling envelop in her chest, wrapping around and tugging towards the Cornerstone. Choirs of inspiring voices whispered into her head, pushing aside all of her thoughts. A tingling sensation began to seep through her fingers, then traveled up her arms and spread throughout her entire body. Her eyes were mystified, and a glow that surrounded the Cornerstone gradually passed onto Kairi.

Staring in wonder by the chemistry between Kairi's heart and the Cornerstone, Mickey and Minnie were ready to accept Kairi as a true Princess of Heart.

But, it was as if a plug had been yanked out, and the Cornerstone of Light suddenly crackled, the light breaking apart and disappearing. A tremor pulsed out of the Cornerstone, shaking everyone on their feet, but knocking Kairi to her knees.

Panting with her hand over her heart, Kairi's eyes were watering at the unbearable aching that gnawed inside of her.

Minnie and Mickey rushed over to Kairi, followed by everyone else. Sora used his Keyblade to help push him to his feet, then dragged his feet over to meet with Kairi.

"What...what happened?" Kairi said, heaving in exhaustion. Minnie patted her shoulder, then looked at her spouse in worry.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it, your majesty?" Leon said, but it seemed more like a statement rather then a question. Mickey shook his head gravely.

"There's no doubt Kairi's a Princess of Heart," Mickey confirmed. "But, it wasn't supposed to react in that way."

"It was going fine at first," Minnie added. "But, well, I'm not sure what that was that happened."

"Looked like it wasn't enough to trigger whatever you guys were aiming for. Or, it was just interrupted by something," Cloud said while looking suspiciously at Sora. Riku rolled his eyes, and Mickey shook his head.

"Why did he give out like that anyways?" Yuffie questioned, also shooting skeptical glares at Sora.

Mickey was about to say. "That's-"

"None of your business." Riku broke in, substituting for the King's explanation. Yuffie rounded on him, threatening him with a dirty look, but Riku was ignoring her. He bent down to Kairi, a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay?"

Kairi took in a breath, the pain receding. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Squeezing her shoulder, he helped her up, but she lost her balance and ended up leaning on Riku for support. They heard a collapse, everyone turning towards Sora, who had finally passed out.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, and went to go towards him, but her legs refused to hold her weight. Riku quickly grabbed her before she fell, then lifted her up.

Donald and Goofy went over to the neglected boy, lifting him up. Muttering a spell, Donald put his hand over Sora's chest, a pale green light sinking inside of Sora. Kairi's squinted, wondering what exactly Donald was trying to heal as Goofy wiped off the red line trailing from corners of Sora's mouth.

Goofy and Donald tried to lift up the boy, it wasn't until Auron came over and took Sora, throwing him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, and followed the willing King Mickey to the exit. Riku bent down for Minnie, who smiled at Kairi and put her hand on her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess." Minnie said as her hand waved over her eyes, Kairi then falling into a deep slumber.


	6. What Makes Eyes Blue

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: For those of you wondering about what's with Sora going all crazy, well, you're just going to have to find out in this chapter! Here's a hint, though. You guys remember a certain Drive form from Kingdom Hearts II? One that always made you a little surprised when Sora went into it. Hehe...hope that wasn't too obvious.

Little inside info for some of you reading this and actually find interest. The chapter title is based of a song by Utada Hikaru (singer who did the theme songs for Kingdom Hearts, for those who actually _don't _ know) it's called BLUE. One of my favorite songs she's done, and the lyrics shocked me to how well they fit for this fan fiction.

Still interested? Okay, here are the lyrics. Check it out. Though I recommend listening to the song, but its in Japanese. I happen to not know Japanese all that well, yet, so...good luck with that. You can go to and look it up, that is, if your not a hacker-downloader. _Arr_! There be online pirates!

* * *

**_BLUE_**, by _Utada Hikaru_

_Streets I'm used to seeing, People I'm used to seeing _

_Recently all have seemed to become the events of a distant country _

_I want to feel it again, in the dark _

_My hopes weave the pattern of vivid music _

_No matter how painful the time _

_Why is it that I sing? (Who knows) _

_I don't want to love anymore _

_Why am I growing distant? (darling darling ah) _

_I can't hear anything _

_The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids _

_My tears don't spill at all _

_I just tried turning BLUE _

_I was born of a woman, but _

_I go best with this color _

_I can't feel anything anymore! It's that age, isn't it _

_The sadness of the clown The spinning lights _

_Even on nights this clod _

_Who is the one singing? (Who?) _

_Five or six sheets of manuscript paper _

_The tune of BLUE ink _

_I want to believe one more time, we will be even _

_Sooner or later the light will reach you! _

_No matter how painful the time _

_Why do I live? (Who knows) _

_I don't want glory at all _

_Normality is the best _

_Darling, Darling, ah... Questions make me blue _

_Darling, Darling, ah... Tell me something good _

_Let me feel it one more time, with a heart from performance _

_No matter how long the night _

_Day should break, right? (Who knows) _

_This story is from how many years back? _

_You're still caught up in it, huh (Darling darling, ah) _

_I can't hear anything _

_A ship floats in amber waves _

_I don't embrace fantasies _

_It's fogged up and I can't see _

_What can you understand? _

_Why do I care? (Who knows) _

_I don't want to love anymore _

_Why am I growing distant? (Darling, darling, ah) _

_I can't hear anything _

_The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids _

_My tears don't spill at all _

_I just tried turning BLUE

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Okay, already! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Happy now? 'Cause I'm not. T.T (Hehe, just kidding.) I also don't claim any rights to those lyrics above by Utada Hikaru.

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**

* * *

VI: What Makes Eyes Blue

* * *

**_

"I was afraid this would happen," Minnie said, replacing the cold rag on Sora's forehead.

Clawing at the bed sheets, they had been forced to tie down Sora to prevent him from thrashing about and hurting himself, or anyone else for that matter.

One thing Sora was still fully capable of feeling was pain. And judging from the look on his face and the sweat drenching him, he was experiencing quite a lot of it.

"He can't keep living on like this, Mickey," The Queen remarked. "If Kairi wasn't there to make up for Sora's lost heart...I don't even want to think about what would have happened. Especially if this is the result, even _with_ someone to help him. I'm afraid he might do something one day that'll cost him dearly."

"I know." Mickey responded, his arms crossed as he looked out of the window. Sora flexed hard, trying to break free from his restraints. "It's trying to get out again, huh?"

Minnie held onto one of Sora's wrists, which seemed to calm him down a bit. She nodded.

"I heard something happened at the market yesterday," The King mentioned. "While they were at the market, something nearly triggered another one of Sora's outbreaks. He could have killed someone, that is, if Kairi hadn't of been there to stop him."

"Who did you send?"

Mickey walked back over to Sora's bed, he had finally stopped struggling. "Riku and Goofy volunteered to go."

"You've certainly taken a shine to that boy, Riku." Minnie commented, lightly changing the subject.

"He's one of the first people who was willing to help Sora out." Mickey said, letting a smile return. "They used to be best friends, you know. Before Sora...well, before the Keyblade chose him."

"They must have been very close, for Riku's friendship to last this long, then."

"Yeah..." Mickey said faintly, Sora's left arm still twitching in a spasm every now and then. Mickey put a hand over Sora's, closing his eyes as he tried to chase away the memories trying to flood back to him.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: Four years ago.

* * *

**_

Tripping over each other, Donald and Goofy crashed through the door of the Royal Chambers. Minnie was reading through another tome, while Mickey had just walked in from the balcony, as it was beginning to rain.

"Sorry to disturb you-" Goofy said, flushing from the awkward burst in.

"We've got trouble!" Donald broke in, not willing to waste time.

Thunder rumbled in the heavens, droplets of rain steadily pouring down from the sky. Circling around Sora were other children, all who were easily unnerved by the young prince's presence. Even with his royal status, that had not been enough to sway them to include Sora in their group.

Most of them training to becoming knights, they blocked Sora's path, forcing him to stand in the mud raising up to his ankles. Not realizing the difference between a warm summer day between the icy touch of freezing rain, Sora stood there and patiently waited for them to part and let him through.

"Ew, I think he's looking at me..." One of the girls shuddered, holding her wooden sword over her nose, as if Sora reeked of a terrible smell.

"Guys," a shy voice said from behind. "I think we shouldn't talk to him like that...he is after all the-"

"What's he gonna do?" The largest boy said, waving his wooden sword around. "Not like he can tell on us, he can't even talk!"

"Or feel," Another added. "He's just as bad as the Heartless. No different then the freaks that took my sister."

They all grumbled, agreeing and glared at Sora, venting their hatred for the Heartless out on the twelve-year-old boy.

"Maybe we should get in some practice on our Heartless friend," One laughed. "He doesn't look half as tough as the instructors make him to be."

"Hey, leave him alone-"

"Go back to your magic books, bookworm." The leader retorted, elbowing the wizard apprentice away. "Let the ones who can actually fight handle this!"

"But, he didn't _do _anything!" A girl rushed out, stepping in front of him. Her eyes flashing angrily at them as she spread out her arms. "Stop being so mean, Seifer! Just because he's different-"

"Your one to talk, witch!" Seifer spat, shoving past her. Staggering, the girl jumped back, grabbing him and biting his arm.

"OW!" He pushed her hard to the ground, sending her straight into a pile of sludge. "Ah, now that's cute. Namine sticks up for the Heartless. Look," He pointed to his eye. "I think the tears are coming on, oh wait. NOT."

The children laughed, Namine looking down at herself, sniffling.

"Aww, what's the matter?" A stout girl taunted. "Gonna cry?"

"Let's leave these losers alone," Seifer said, the group finally turning to leave. Then someone grabbed Seifer from behind, lifted him over their shoulder, and hurtled them into a deeper and much slimier pit of mud. Sora stood up, then turned to help Namine out of the mud.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Seifer barked as he wiped the sludge from the side of his face, then charged for Sora.

Just as Namine was on her feet, right before she was going to thank Sora, a blur plowed into his side, tackling him to the ground. Pinning him down, Seifer pummeled Sora's face, spitting curses.

All of the kids ran out, all circling them, shouting and egging on Seifer. Namine tried to push her way through, but was shoved back. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE WAS ONLY HELPING!"

Sora grabbed Seifer's neck, then yanking his head down, cracking their heads together. Cupping his hands over his broken nose, Seifer howled in pain. Kicking him off, Sora pushed himself up, swinging up his legs to stand up again. Seifer's friends dragged him up, letting him wipe off the blood gushing out of his nostrils.

"What are you standing here for!" The two boys swallowed, looking between. Sora shaking his head, his spiky hair gaining more jagged strands at rain clung them together. Fearing Seifer's wrath over Sora's they rushed him. Namine grabbed someone's practicing sword, then stuck it out, one of the boys tripping and falling flat on his face.

"Watch out, Sora!" She yelled to him.

Instantly, Sora jumping in the air, twisting around, and his leg came hurtling down in a tornado kick. Hitting the side of his head, the boy tumbled into his jeering friends. Sora, however, didn't land gracefully, as the mud caused him to slip, now landing hard on his side. With the wind knocked out of him, helpless for the moment, Seifer came over and aimed a kick for his face.

Namine pushed through, flinging herself on Seifer's back, locking her arms around his neck.

"Stop it, Seifer, and I'll let go!" She said hoarsely in his ear, fear gripping her as tightly as she had his neck. Choking, Seifer tried to pull her off, but his draining oxygen prevented it.

Grabbing her from behind, Namine was pried off his back, her arms forced behind her as they held her.

"No double-teaming!" One shouted over the thunder.

"You guys are _sick!" _Namine spat. "You're all teaming up on Sora!"

"Don't drag her into this!" Someone shouted tried to wrestle one of the girls off.

"Shove it, Max!" Seifer countered. "Don't tell me your on _their_ side?"

"I'm definitely not gonna side with _you!" _Max hissed back.

Amidst all the shouting and chaos, Sora started to sway, clutching his head. He was dizzy and light-headed, his skin feeling as though it was going to split open. Worst of all, his chest felt as tough something was ripping and shredding his insides apart. Sora blinked several times, the his vision inverting. He could see within all of them, most of all, their hearts.

Leaking from their life source, was a disgusting dark slime that gave off a smoke like aura. Sora recognized it instantly.

The Darkness in people's hearts.

The smoky substance was thick and suffocating, all being directed and drawn in by Sora. It wrapped around him, strangling his limbs, making him unable to move. Sora couldn't understand what was going on, but he knew he was completely defenseless against it.

He was too disorientated to see Seifer and two other boys round on him, all shoving him around like a limp doll.

On their own, his arms shot out, grabbing one of their hands, then effortlessly crushed it. The boy staggered, screaming in pain as he grabbed his hand, his fingers crunched together. Sora's foot then swung around, nailing another bystander in the hip, a loud crack echoing the thunder as it hit.

The darkness engulfing him granted him limitless power, but made Sora nothing more then a puppet for its purposes. And Sora did not want that sort of power controlling him. Searching, he tried to call out the Keyblade, but it seemed to be just beyond his reach...

"You _are _a monster!" A girl screamed as they all backed away, Sora hunching over, twitching around, his breath cold and visible. Darkness yanking at his invisible strings and forcing him to move wherever it wanted. Trying hard to resist, Sora's attempts were futile, his senses dulling, like being dragged into a slumber promised to be full of his worst nightmares.

His once deep, blue eyes were brightened with a twisted, yellow glow. Strings of darkness began to drip from him, mixing in with the rain. Soon, the ground was covered in a layer of black spreading from Sora. Seifer took an abandoned sword, then snapped it in two against his leg. Now with a broken jagged point, he readied it for Sora.

"We can't let you out of here now," Seifer said, stepping forward, but actually more terrified to approach the corrupted form of Sora. "_Heartless." _

Sora's eyes were in a full yellow glow, boring into Seifer with a bloodthirsty gaze. Seifer aimed his weapon, staring directly into his chest. Where Sora's heart supposedly was.

Seifer rocketed for Sora, shouting a war cry.

But, it never hit his mark.

Seifer's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. Standing in front of him with the splintered tip biting into their chest...

...was Namine.

"What...?" Seifer backed away, letting go of the sword. The yellow glow left Sora's eyes, his blue eyes returning. He reached out and caught Namine as she fell forward.

"...why...?" Sora said to her, so quite, Namine wouldn't have been able to hear it if they weren't so close to each other.

"Because," She smiled sadly. "You're not...heartless..."

She touched his face, her thumb catching a tear. "See?"

Her head fell back, and she went limp.

Shaking her to wake up, red spreading from the wooden shard protruding from her chest.

Sora lowered his head, trembling. Everyone stood there, all wondering what had come over them. All asking how this possibly could have happened. The rain drops seem to be muted out, and the sky was alarmingly dark.

Inviting him, Sora didn't know what else to do, and the Darkness seized the opening.

His head shot up, the yellow glow returning to his eyes. A shadow passed over his figure, consuming his entire figure in black. No one had a chance to scream, once Sora jumped up, swiping at Seifer, a claw sinking deep between his eyes. Before he was about to pounce on Seifer completely, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He was toying with him, then appeared behind him and dig his new claws into the boy's back.

Sora snarled, then ripped his hands out. Dropping into a pool of darkness, Sora fell out of sight, grabbing Seifer's ankles and dragging him in. A split second later, he jumped out of the ground lifting up Seifer, slashing him wildly. He moved so fast that it looked like there were dozens Soras attacking the helpless boy.

Teleporting around, Sora picked off the children, all in order of who acted against him.

Then Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy, as well several guards arrived on the scene.

Sora looked up, his black fangs sinking into one of the girls who had grabbed Namine from Seifer. Letting go, he leaped up, then stood over Namine's body. Only, he looked more like a possessive predator over its kill, rather then a valiant protector.

"Dear lord," A guard said, then fell over, fainting.

"Is that a Heartless!"

"No," Mickey muttered, the Keyblade appearing in his hand, but by its own will. "It's Sora."

Sora flinched at the sight of the Keyblade, then dove into another dark pool to flee, but taking Namine with him.

"Max!" Goofy shouted to his son, rushing over to him. "What happened!"

"Seifer..." He sobbed. "Tried to get...but got Namine..."

"He's delirious," Donald said, then looked at the King. "What do we do?"

"Get them to safety. We're gonna have to erase there memories of this after we get an explanation." He waved his Keyblade over his head. "All of you! Follow me! We gotta catch up to him before he reaches the gates!"

Sora's scent stuck out like a sore thumb to Mickey as he hounded after him. He left behind a trail of shocked and terrified faces. Carrying Namine with him seemed to slow him down slightly, but he was still inhumanly fast.

Cornering him against the inner walls, Pete and his brigade circled the black creature that was once their prince.

"Alright, boys, fire when I say-"

"STOP!" Mickey yelled.

Pete turned around. "Eh? Sounded like the King for a second there-" He jumped at the sight of King Mickey sprinting towards them.

His surprise accidently caused him to push the trigger of his crossbow. Sora tried to jump, but Namine weighed him down, the bolt pelting him in the thigh. Hissing, Sora ripped it out threw it back, then turned. Digging a claw into the stone, Sora clambered up the wall like a spider.

Even with Mickey shouting at them to stop, some were too appalled by the sight of Sora and fired anyway. Only two actually managed to hit him, one between the shoulder blades, narrowly missing Namine's head. The other biting into Sora's side. Black splattered against the wall, rain washing down Sora's blood dyed with darkness.

Reaching the top, Sora looked back, hunched over on all fours, then jumped down.

Mickey decided to go on alone, slashing down and twisting the key in motion to unlock something. The air parted, allowing the King through.

Running around aimlessly in the realm of light, Mickey could almost taste the darkness emitting from Sora. So many questions wracked his mind. The most prominent one being what was wrong with Sora. Secondly, what horrible thing lead to the transformation. And lastly, why none of Cornerstone's powers had prevented it. The darkness driving Sora had to be incredibly strong to keep him in that form.

Perhaps, it was because of Namine? Sora always did act (in his case) strange around her.

Opening another gate, Mickey jumped through, finding himself at the main gate leading into the kingdom. Coming straight for him, was a obscure figure. People jumped out of the way, or Sora simply jumped or knocked them out of the way.

Holding up his Keyblade, Mickey prayed that his next move was going to work. If it didn't, odds were leaning towards Sora's demise, and perhaps, even his own.

The Keyblade glowed at his command, and he readied himself.

"C'mon, Sora." Mickey said, the boy coming to a halt once he saw the Keyblade aiming at him. "Snap out of it!"

Sora let out a strange howl, one that chilled Mickey's blood, and lunged for the King. Holding his breath, Mickey thought one final prayer, then charged.

* * *

Mickey felt a hand shake him.

Jerking awake, Mickey gasped in a breath of air after reliving the horrible event in his dream. Goofy stood next to him, offering a cup of warm milk to him. Mickey smiled, but shook his head and pushed it away.

"You ought to eat something," Goofy said, trying to force it back into his hands. "Gotta be ready for when he wakes up, right?"

Seeing his logic, Mickey reluctantly took the cup, but held it as it warmed his hands.

"Finally getting some shut eye?" Goofy said, sitting on the edge of Sora's bed. They had taken off the restraints, letting Sora rest peacefully. Mickey nodded, trying to shake off the feeling of being sucked into the horrible memory where Sora turned into a creature that was more terrifying then both Heartless and Nobodies combined.

The haunting feeling that Mickey held onto, was both relief mixed in with regret. Regret that he couldn't save Sora on that day, or rescue Namine, for that matter. But relief he hadn't had gone through what he was going to.

Mickey had planned to use his Keyblade to release Sora's heart. On one hand, it would be free, but there was a high chance Sora would have not survived the blow. At the last moment, Mickey had hesitated, unable to attack one of his own, and allowed Sora to go.

For two long years, everyone thought Sora had perished in the Darkness, finally turning into the Heartless they thought. Theory being that the Cornerstone had held onto his humanity for so long, only to snap. After hearing honest testimonies of the children, Mickey had conjured up a very strong theory.

As frightening as it was, it only proved true that the Cornerstone couldn't keep Disney safe forever.

The Darkness in the children's hearts alone, was enough to cause the crisis. It had been brought out by their undying hatred for Heartless and the war itself, only to be piled onto Sora. Naturally, Sora took on the form of Darkness itself, with no heart to protect him, also linking to the fact the Keyblade couldn't overpower the darkness without a capable heart.

Two years was an eternity for anyone in Heartless territory. Mickey could only imagine how Sora managed to survive. While Mickey wanted so much to know how Sora found his way back and escaped, he was content with the one simple fact.

That Sora was home again.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me do this," Kairi said, giving her brightest smile to the maid.

"Oh, no, your Highness," The maid said, bowing repeatedly. "I'm glad to help!"

Kairi's smile weakened, but she bowed her head to hide it. She really wished could be treated equally, not as a superior. Balancing the tray, the maid held open the door for Kairi, allowing her to enter in. She only hoped he wouldn't wake as the dishes continued to bump and cling into each other.

For as sensitive as Sora was to his surroundings, Kairi figured he must had been in a deep sleep to not wake as she stumbled, the plates clashing loudly with the pitcher. Kairi bit her tongue, scolding herself. How could people balance these things with one hand, over their head, and walk fast without making so much racket?

Setting it down on near his bedside, Kairi covered her mouth to shield her loud breathing. Tip-toeing towards the door, Kairi gently shut it, the lock barely making a click.

Just as fate would have it, she began to hear the sound of sheets rustling. Not turning around, Kairi was half-tempted to bolt out of the room. But she could feel his eyes digging into the back of her head. Laughing nervously, Kairi whipped around, her crimson hair flying up from the spin and falling gently across her face.

"Good morning, you lazy bum!" Kairi said playfully, nearly skipping over to him. It had been, after all, almost been three full days since she was allowed to see him. Actually, she still wasn't allowed to see him, but Kairi simply wouldn't allow herself to wait any more.

Sora sat up, his muscles stiff and weak from lack of use. Kairi flushed a slightly, but forced herself to stay her eyes focused on his face, as his shirt had been unbuttoned and was nearly coming off of his shoulders. Trying hard to push aside the thoughts of how tight and hard his muscles looked, even after three days of sleep, Kairi turned to towards the tray.

"I brought this for you." She reached for it, but paused, Sora now yawning and stretching. Then flopping back down and rolling on his side. Kairi gaped, not expecting Sora to be the lazy type.

"Hey!" Kairi took the spoon, and proceeded to poke his back. "I didn't wake up early just to come up and bring you breakfast, only for _you_ to go back to sleep!"

After a particular jab in a certain spot, Sora recoiled. Blindly waved his arm behind him at her, groping around to grab the spoon. Kairi grinned...she found where he was _ticklish! _

Maybe she would get him to laugh yet. Kairi was especially curious to see what Sora looked like while wearing a smile.

Kneeling on the bed, she let Sora seize the spoon, where he took it, and threw it across the room. Kairi cringed as it ricocheted off the walls, wondering how Sora would treat her then. Kairi shrugged it off, she would only learn if she tried.

Pinching the spot on his ribs, where his arm usually blocked access, Sora jerked away. Kairi's grin broadened mischievously,

"Time. To. Wake..._UP!" _Kairi's fingers crawled over the spot, Sora jumping up, trying to shove her away. Kairi laughed, Sora's eyes were wide, his eyebrows hidden under his spiky layer that overlapped his forehead.

Like most ticklers, Kairi didn't know when the victim had enough. Gritting his teeth, Sora rolled towards her, his hands snaking around her back, and pinned her down. His pajama shirt was, awkwardly, hanging on by one shoulder, still slipping down to bunch at his elbow. Kairi ducked her head forward, being in a familiar position from her past tormented experiences with Riku when they were much younger and he was more open.

Pushing her head against his into his jaw, Sora was forced to look up. While he was distracted, Kairi reached over and jabbed her knuckles into his soft, sensitive spot that she was attacking earlier. Putting his hands over them, Kairi took the opportunity to escape, hopping off the bed.

Sora looked down, confused, wondering how Kairi had actually managed to escape. Looking up with his blank, vast blue eyes, Sora saw the princess leaning against the bedpost, chortling loudly.

"You made that too easy!" She managed to get out, waving the air around her. "Riku always managed to drag me back into it, but he's also a total jerk, sometimes."

Sora tilted his head, as if inquiring more about Riku.

"Riku and I sort of looked after each other while on the Outside World, you know, Heartless domains." Kairi explained briefly. "But Riku always made it look like he was the only one looking out for both of us! Probably for glory, but it doesn't really matter to me."

She sat down on his bed, when he made a movement towards her, she grabbed a pillow and held it up threateningly.

"Oh, sorry, Sora," She said, dropping the pillow. "Being around Riku so much and on the Outside makes you a little more or less paranoid."

Sora nodded at her, swinging his legs over to sit next to her. Giggling, Kairi scooted closer.

"How'd you sleep?"

Sora looked down at his bare feet, shrugging.

"Well, you look okay now, so I'll take that as a good thing."

She leaned forward, trying to look in his face. Kairi usually disliked it when people wouldn't look at her when she was trying to have a conversation with them. But, she was going to let Sora have the benefit of the doubt.

Something about his eyes was very disturbing to look at, but, also drew in her gaze like a magnet against a strip of metal. Empty was the best word to describe them, but the blue in his eyes was nothing she had seen before. It was deep like the sea, and eternally like the sky. Kairi inwardly laughed at herself at the sappy reference to the sky, almost wanting to slap herself for the pun.

Still, the thing that countered the expression in his eyes, was that they constantly were tired, almost old, in a way. Like one who had seen far to much for their fill, not a drop of joy to make anything they'd seen worthwhile.

Sora glanced over at the tray, still steaming its fresh aroma. Pointing at it, then at himself, his head tilted to the side again. Kairi couldn't banish the thought as to how adorable it looked when he did that innocent look...

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kairi quickly reached over and cupped it over his mouth.

"Don't," She whispered to him. "They told me what usually happens when you try and talk. You just woke up, so, you shouldn't-"

The innocent look remained, his eyelids closing halfway. Kairi suddenly felt guilty, as he seemed a little disappointed. Another epiphany awakened in her head.

"I know!" She moved even closer, their legs now touching. "How about, I teach you how to speak?"

Sora looked at her, waiting for further explanations.

"I can't imagine how frustrating it must be, hardly able to say a single word," Kairi said sympathetically, taking his hand in hers. "But, I'm sure you just need some good practice, that's all. So, how about it?"

Sora looked down at her hand, his thumb rubbed against her knuckles. He leaned in to her ear, saying very softly it was like a small breath.

"...please."

Kairi face brightened. "That's wonderful!" She stood up, giving him a warm hug around his neck. Not knowing what to do in return, Sora only swallowed and gripped on the edge of the bed.

"When should we start!" She exclaimed, over-excited. Sora rubbed the back of his neck, then timidly pointed at his meal.

"Oh, right," Kairi said, her hands going behind her back as her leg pawed the ground. "I guess you want to eat and get dressed first."

Sora's head bobbed into a nod as he reached over for the tray. Lifting the lids off of the hot plates, Sora's eyebrow raised when he saw the eggs flipped upside-down, its yolk spilling everywhere. The pancakes where bunched up at the corners, flopping over the plate's edges, and the strawberry syrup and whip cream had mixed in with the hash browns.

"Um," Kairi stepped back, away from Sora as he set it aside and stood up. "Sorry I ruined your breakfast..."

Holding out his hands into a claw like position, Kairi watched him crouch down. The second Sora lunged for her, Kairi screamed and hopped away, darting past him and jumping on the bed, grabbing a pillow.

"_Waaaait!_" She cried, throwing the pillow at him to impede his advancement.

Catching it, tossed it aside, then yanked the blanket out from underneath her. Falling straight on her back, Kairi was helpless as Sora sprung on top of the bed, his hands probing around wickedly from her stomach to her sides, trying to find her ticklish spot.

Turned out, Kairi was ticklish just about everywhere.


	7. Teach to Learn

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Little shorter then usual, so I apologize for that. But, it's an updated chapter, nonetheless. Gotta see how long I can keep this up, eh?

You know, it's funny how this story is. Someone pointed this out to me: its either, "OMG KAWAII" or "OMG SO SAD." Nice to know this story is balanced out by two complete opposite elements. XD

Either way, I'm getting a full kick out of it.

And please forgive further updates, I'm getting a mild case of writer's block. X.X IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE STORY FOR THAT! T.T

Here's the point were suggestions are VERY welcome to keep my ideas from spoiling before I can write them up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts

* * *

**_

_**VII: Teach to Learn

* * *

**_

Sitting under the shade, crossing his legs, Riku sat with a rather unpleasant look on his face.

"Tell me why, again," Riku said slowly as Kairi sat down, dragging down Sora to next to her. "That I have to be here for...whatever it is we're doing."

Kairi stuck out her tongue at Riku. "Don't tell me your backing out?"

"I don't even know what I'd be backing out of!" Riku retorted, folding his arms to his chest. Donald and Goofy snickered. "And why are _they _here?"

Kairi sighed. "Okay, I'll go over it again...for the _hundredth_ time." Goofy started to count his fingers, thinking hard.

"Um, actually, I think it'd be about twelve now." Goofy corrected, Donald slapped his head before yanking down on Goofy's ear.

"This is basically a lesson for Sora," Kairi began. "He just needs more opportunities to interact with people, and who better then the people who know him best?"

"Then why aren't the King and Queen here?" Riku said sardonically. "They have more _important_ things to do...oh, like everyone else does?"

Donald glared at him, he always disliked it when people would talk back rudely. Especially to royalty.

"Well, that's why we're here!" Goofy chirped happily. "We've known Sora just as long as they have, and we got nothing else better to do!" He wrapped an arm around Donald. "Right?"

"Ah, phooey." Donald responded, trying to act nonchalant and push the knight away.

"A'hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. "See? Donald and I are ready for anything, your Highness-"

"Just Kairi." Kairi said nervously, never going to get used fact she was one of the few most important princesses alive.

"Okay, Kairi!" Goofy tested. Riku rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying," She restarted. "Riku, you said you used to know Sora-"

"_Used _to." Riku repeated, but Kairi ignored it.

"-so I thought it'd be good if you were here, too." Kairi looked over at Sora, who was sitting still and reverently, like a mindless statue. Kairi sighed. She had a _lot_ of work do to.

"First thing I think Sora needs to learn when he's around others is..."

Everyone, save Sora, leaned in eagerly.

"...how to smile."

Donald nearly fell over, Riku went to stand up to leave, and Goofy stared blankly. Kairi tapped her fingers. Why did all men have to make things so _difficult_?

"Well? Anyone care to demonstrate?" Kairi urged. "Sora's not going to learn anything at this rate."

"Fine. But the first sight of any smile out of him," Riku said, plopping back down irritably. "I'm out of here."

"Sounds good!" Kairi said pleasantly, Riku shooting a look of daggers at her. "Start us off, Riku!" She elbowed Sora to watch him, who was observing him critically.

A pathetic half smile came to his face. "Ah, stop looking at me like that!" Riku said, looking away.

"Looks like you need some smiling lessons, too, Mr. Grumpy."

"I do not!" Riku said back hotly.

Donald went next, but his bill made it a horrible example for Sora to copy. He looked at Kairi and shook his head, rejecting Donald's attempt. Ripping out a hand full of grass, the offended duck threw it at Sora.

Goofy did no better, since he had a muzzle to interfere with his toothy grin. Sora shook his head, scratching his head at it.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other, nodding, then jumped for Riku. Rounding behind him, each of them hooked a finger into the corners of Riku's mouth. Both pulling at the same time, forcing his mouth to curve up and expose his teeth.

"Do this, Sora!" Goofy said before Riku shook them off.

"Get off!" Riku barked as he retreated from them.

Nodding, Sora brought his fingers up, sticking them into his mouth. Pushing them up, Sora showed off his teeth.

Everyone slapped their forehead.

"No, no, no!" Kairi grumbled. Sora took out his fingers, looking at her, completely confused. "Don't use your fingers!"

Kairi walked over to him on her knees, then leaned up and used her hands to push up his cheeks as she pulled back his skin. Holding it until it sunk in for Sora to memorize, he took her hands and lowered her arms.

"Okay, _now_ try."

Again, Sora's hands came up, pushing back his skin with his palms. Kairi fell forward, burying her face in the ground. Riku was howling in laughter, almost rolling around the grass from hysteria.

"Face it, Kairi!" Riku guffawed. "He's just hopeless!"

Springing up, Kairi pounded her fist on the ground. "He is not!"

Getting up, Kairi sat down, face-to-face with the Keyblade Master.

"C'mon, Sora." She said, her finger pointing at herself. "Like this." Kairi then forced herself to smile wide, her pearly white teeth showing off. Her cheeks nearly aching from the strain of the smile.

Sora's eyes squinted, studying it carefully. She had to lean back, as he was invading her ever shrinking personal space. Drawing away, Kairi let her face relax.

"Got it?" He nodded. "Alright, show me."

Bowing his head, Sora breathed in and out deeply, preparing himself. Puffing up his chest with air, his head popped up, showing his result. Sora's teeth were baring and his gums were in view, his cheeks pushing his eyes to be half-closed. The overly exaggerated grin was enough to make everyone, even Riku, start rolling on the ground, laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy gasped in his fit of laughter.

Donald was speechless, too busy hugging his sore stomach as he rocked back and forth on his back while kicking his legs in his mirth. Riku was bent over, his shoulders shaking and head down as his hair covering his face, his sides ready to split.

Kairi covered her mouth, using every ounce of control to hold back the laughs cracking through. Reaching up, she pinched the edges of his mouth so they curved up slightly to complete his first smile.

"Perfect." She said, before falling over in his lap, laughs bursting out of her lungs.

* * *

Goofy and Donald chatted away, both never looking more pleased and happier then they had in long time. Walking through the double doors and dodging the children rushing past them.

Mickey had just finished demonstrating another sparring lesson to they're newest group of recruits. Spotting the two, Mickey went over to them, crossing his arms.

"Where'd you two run off too?" He said, tapping his foot for an explanation. "I had to ask Leon and that Auron guy to help me out on today's demonstration. And everyone wanted to see your magic, too, Donald. They were really disappointed-"

"Your Majesty!" Donald jumped up, too eager that he had to interrupt. Mickey instantly knew it had to be important. Donald usually was the one who was hard on people who interrupted superiors while they were speaking.

Goofy nodded. "It was great! 'Ya won't believe your ears when 'ya hear!"

"What is it?" He wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited. "Something happen?"

"You bet!" Donald said, smiling wide. "It's about Sora, too!"

Mickey straightened. "Yeah?"

"Kairi, she did it! She got me and Donald, and that Riku fella was there, too!" Goofy explained, but was too vague for the King to understand.

Together, both Donald and Goofy exclaimed, "Sora _smiled_!"

Mickey blinked, mysteriously going deaf as they spoke. "Sora...he..._what?"

* * *

_

Sliding underneath Riku's legs, Sora forced his body into a tumble, rolling around the ground. Once the soles of his feet came in contact with the ground, Sora pushed up his legs, then let his arms come out to catch him as he forward. Performing an impressive front flip, Sora didn't stop and kept running as the Dark Firaga fireballs biting at his heels.

"Giving up already, Sora?" Riku taunted, conjuring another ball of blue and violet flames in his hand.

Throwing back his arm and hurtling it forward, a large ember broke off from the fire clinging to his arm, shooting for Sora. Stepping around carefully, almost in the form of a dance to dodge more of the shots. Sora swung his Keyblade over his head, slashing down, the fireball split in have, extinguishing its life.

Riku rolled up another flame, then winding up for another throw.

"Batter up!" Riku laughed, remembering their practices when they were children, when they had thrown large blitzballs at each other to improve their timing.

Something clicked in his mind as Sora remembered the exact same thing. Holding it up his Keyblade like a baseball bat, Sora slid his foot back to position himself.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Riku commented, then swinging his arm down hard, another full, Dark Firaga ball rocketing for Sora.

Swinging the Keyblade, the two forces collided, the fireball then reversing its direction. Diving for it, Riku reached and summoned the magic back to him. Clinging to its creator, Riku rushed for Sora, throwing it back.

Also charging for him, Sora knocked back the same fireball, the two starting a very dangerously modified game of catch-and-throw.

"What are they doing?" A guard leaned to another, both confused, yet now entertained. "This their idea of training?"

The other guard shrugged. "Looks like their goofing off, to me."

Kairi covered her mouth to keep from laughing, so they wouldn't know she was listening to their conversation.

"I didn't think Master Sora was capable of having fun," The guard's tone was both critical, but also seemed to be enjoying the display between the two long-lost friends. "

Getting bored with the usual, Riku decided to make it more interesting. Taking the original flame, he split it in two, making it so he had one in each hand. Feeding the fires so that they were both three times as large, sweat coursing down from the stress, Riku picked up the pace.

Not expecting the sudden change, Sora leaped out of the way instead of hitting it. Instinctively raising a hand, the Keyblade switched hands on its own, absorbing the Dark Firaga instead of it hitting Sora directly.

Sora looked up, a dangerous yellow glint in his eyes.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted, spotting Sora's sudden change of aura. "FOCUS!"

The sinister light lifted from his eyes, Sora now staring blankly at ahead. At the last second, he clumsily knocked away Riku's attack. Disappointed, Riku stopped, letting his arms drop and purposely shooting the fireballs to the ground. Dusting off his hands, Riku held up his hands, calling off the match.

"Must of run out of magic," A guard assumed, leaning over to his friend again. "Oh well, would have ended sooner or later. The kid's good, yeah, but could never beat Master Sora."

"I'm impressed he kept up with Master Sora..." Getting off the benches, some still politely applauding Riku and Sora. The small crowd of four guards, three maids, and six servants dispersed quickly to return to their duties.

Regaining his composure, Sora looked around, half wondering what was going on. Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Once I get a decent sword," He said, hiding his smirk. "We're going _all _out."

Kairi rushed up to them, stopped at Riku for a moment, hitting his arm. "What was that?" Riku playfully rubbed his arm, pretending Kairi's slap had actually hurt. "It was going great, until you had to go and make things-"

"Kairi, it's training. We're not supposed to have fun, it's supposed to challenge us so we can-"

"-improve on your skills, yeah, I know!" Kairi said, rolling her eyes. "You have any idea what you could have started, though?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Oh, uh, never mind," Kairi stopped herself. "Forget I said that."

Of course, that only made Riku more suspicious. Shrugging it off, Riku muttered his usual "_Whatever_" and walked away with his typical strut-like stride.

Kairi felt a cold tap on her shoulder, knowing it to be Sora. His touch always sent chills down her spine, be it for one reason or another. Still, Kairi couldn't help but wonder how long he had been standing there.

"Yes?" Kairi said as she turned around to face him.

Sora pointed at his throat, opening and closing his mouth.

"You want a lesson?"

Sora nodded.

"Now?"

He continued to nod.

"Okay...on one condition." Kairi said, trying to act as the strict teacher role. "You have to say _please."_

Straightening, Sora's arms went to his sides until he was stiff as a board. Bending down to his waist, he held the position of a bow. Kairi was about to correct him, to tell him that he actually had to speak, but then she hear a barely audible plea.

"...please..."

Kairi could have jumped for joy, clasping her hands together. "There you go!"

Sora stood up, letting out an relieved breath.

"First thing we probably should work on," Kairi observed, starting to circle him. "Is how loud you talk. Once you can say something clearly, we can go from there, okay?"

"...o...okay..." Sora whispered back.

Kairi frowned slightly, but still appreciating his effort, nonetheless.

It wasn't the matter of that she knew it would be difficult, but the fact that just speaking wore out Sora quickly. He would have to build up some sort of endurance, also meaning that Kairi had to know his limits. Which is what frightened her. She didn't want to push him too hard, but that would probably be the only way for him to make noticeable progress.

"Well, we should probably find a more private spot to practice..."Kairi thought aloud.

Sora pondered for a moment, then his head went up proudly. Grabbing her wrist with both hand, urging her to follow. Of course, Sora would know the best places, having lived at Disney Castle most of his life.

"Okay, I'll follow...you..."Kairi trailed off, Sora taking off like a speeding race horse out of its stall. Kairi shook her head, then jogged after him.

* * *

Sprinting to catch up to him, only having a glimpse of him as a clue to where he was going. Kairi huffed as she bent over, then leaned against the wall for support, trying to catch her breath. Unlike Sora, she was not in a perfect psychical shape.

Nearly screaming when she felt his sudden touch on her arm, his hand traveled up onto her shoulder. Bending down to look at her, he was doing his best to show his concern.

"Just...need a...minute," Kairi gasped. "To catch...my breath."

Sora inclined his head, understanding, then leaned against the same wall next to her, waiting. Kairi glanced over, trying to read what he was thinking.

Usually, she was quite good at seeing how people felt. But with Sora, it was a whole different story. Much like trying to read a book with smudged letters on the pages. In Sora's case, however, he was a large tome with all empty pages.

"Okay," Kairi said, pushing herself up. "Try not to go so fast this time, alright? I'm not as fast as you are."

Sora bowed apologetically, then slowly reached for her hand. Ears going a little red, Kairi was now very aware of her sweaty hands. His grip on her hand, however, was squishing her fingers together, forcing her to wrench her hand away.

"Let's try it this way," She said nervously, trying to cover up her action as to not offend him. Entwining her fingers with his, she looked up with him and gave her usual, friendly smile. At least now, it wouldn't matter so much as to how much pressure he used to hold her hand.

Starting off with a slow walk, Sora gradually quickened his step. Ever since the incident at the marketplace, Sora seemed to treat her more like she was a fragile piece of glass. One of the things Kairi could not stand being treated as. Feeling helpless and as a burden was something Kairi hated, and unfortunately, she commonly felt that way. Especially around the ones that constantly tried to protect her.

Increasing their walking speed, they were just going faster then a jog, but barely slower then a full run. It was already beginning to get dark outside with the sun setting into the mountains, so Kairi could not really blame Sora for being in such a hurry to reach their destination.

Sora suddenly came to a stop, Kairi not expecting it, and running straight into him from behind. Looking back, Sora checked to see if she was fine. Patting his back, she grinned sheepishly. Sora turned from his waist, then pointed up.

"The Clock Tower?" Kairi observed, then met his eyes. "We're going up there?"

Sora nodded.

Kairi head went to the side. "That's wonderful, but, Sora...I don't see a way in." Kairi prayed he wasn't planning on doing what she was thinking. "So, how are we gonna get up there?"

He pointed at the long latter that towered up to the top. Kairi's stomach churned at the sight of it. She never was one to like being in high places, and was now subconsciously backing away. Sora noticed she was putting more distance between them, and looked back at her. In an uncoordinated motion, Sora stumbled to grab her arm and pull her back while she was still within his arm length.

"Can we..."Kairi said, trying to get her arm back from Sora, but he was much stronger then her. "...please, go somewhere else?"

Sora looked at her, letting go of her arm. Kairi's heart thumped against her chest. Was he mad? Disappointed? She had no expressions or facial clues to go by...Kairi suddenly beat the thoughts out of her head. That's precisely how everyone else treated Sora, not bothering to really dig deeper to what he was really experiencing. No one treating him like he was even a human being.

Kairi bit back her fears, containing her phobia by clenching her fists. Looking back up, her reflexes pushed her head back down, her eyes slamming shut. As much as she wanted to do this for both herself and Sora, she simply didn't have the courage to do it...

That's went she felt two hands gently grab her wrists.

Guiding her hands around his neck, Sora twisted around until his back was to her, then stepped back until he walked into her. Holding onto her arms, he continued to back into her, then leaning forward while pulling her arms. Forcefully sliding onto his back, Sora reached back and held onto Kairi's legs for a moment, helping her position her legs before he set out to climb up the impossible latter.

Holding her breath as put his foot on the first bar, Kairi buried her head between the back of his neck and shoulder blades. Afraid she would suffocate Sora by clinging too hard and cause both of them to fall to their doom, Kairi claws at her arms to try and put less weight holding against Sora's throat.

Doing her best not to think of the fact they were leaving the precious, solid ground, Kairi desperately searched for distractions. It was a long climb, and every step up only made her heart skip faster. Sora grunted, then paused. Was she squeezing too hard?

She hadn't realized she was digging her nails into his skin. Bunching up the fabric of his shirt in her hand instead, Kairi then noticed her hand was over his heart. But, with this much exertion, Kairi knew something was missing.

Sora had no pulse.

Dismissing it, or at least _trying_ to, Kairi reasoned her hand wasn't in the correct spot to feel a heartbeat. Casually moving her hand, she tried to feel for the standard _thump_ that gave away a heart's existence. But, she couldn't locate it. Next, Kairi pretended she had a unbearable itch on her shoulder and absolutely had to scratch it. Her hand moved so it touched the side of his neck just below his chin. Trying to carry both himself and Kairi up the stairs would make his pulse stick out like a sore thumb.

Still, there was nothing.

Putting her hand back in position, Kairi bit her lip. All the doubting thoughts had completely receded and vanished as Sora lifted them up over the last bar. Straining his spine to lean back, he set Kairi down until her feet touched solid ground.

The sky was now on fire with bright oranges, faded pinks and streaks of yellow. Still only on the shadowed side, Sora waved at Kairi for her to follow her up front.

Rows of elegant lions guarded the clock, their protective wings curving around their chiseled bodies. What Kairi admired about the gargoyles the most was the fact that none were the same, all of them roaring in their own unique position. Same, but different. Kairi liked the thought of that. Where people could be the same to understand one another, but still retain their own individual qualities. Basically the definition of a friend.

Going to meet with Sora, a thought came to her. Did that mean that she could include herself and Sora to be friends?

Sora's head poked around the corner, their heads almost colliding before Kairi suddenly halted in surprise. Reaching his arm around, he took her wrist and pulled at her eagerly.

Awing at the view, Kairi cupped a hand over her mouth at the live painting before her.

"Gorgeous..."Kairi said breathlessly. Sora motioned his head in agreement, but wasn't looking at the sunset.

Looking down at Sora as he sat down, making room for her, she received her confirmation.

_Friends._

"Shall we begin?" She said, seating herself next to him. He turned to face her, using the lion statue beside him as comfort to lean on.

Thinking of where to begin, she looked around, trying to find an object to inspire her. A children's game she used to play with other people during their journey came to mind.

"Alright, Sora," She moved to the side. "Tell me what this is?"

Licking his mouth, Sora muttered something. It took a moment for the sound to reach her ears, but she had already read his lips.

"...lion..."

"Good," She said encouragingly. Kairi was never really the type to critique. Try speaking a bit louder at every time, okay?"

Sora bobbed his head, yes.

"What...is..."Her eyes rolled around, looking for another thing for Sora to say. Then, she pointed to the side. "This?"

Turning his head, Sora said. "...clock."

"And, what about this?"

"...Kairi?"

Kairi's stomach fluttered at the both the sound of his voice and her name intertwined to one. She vented out the feeling by laughing. "No, silly! I meant my nose!"

Sora scratched his nose and tilted his head...Kairi stifled a sigh.

"Alright, now say it." Kairi instructed. Sora pointed to Kairi's nose, then his own.

"...nose."

Going through most every thing in sight, Kairi was running out of things for Sora to say, and had been left with the only option to be creative.

"What color is this?" Kairi pointed to her blouse.

"...pink."

"And this?"

"...white."

A chilly night wind flew past them, reminding them that it was not after dark. Kairi looked down, gulping at the realization at to how high they were. Lights from the city outside of the castle died, one by one. Dinner at the dining hall was probably over, and it was must have already been close to the time people were beginning to return to their beds to sleep for the night. Kairi wondered if people were wondering where she and Sora were.

Thinking it best to end their session as soon as possible, Kairi decided to have him finish with two last things.

"...moon." He said. She was lightly hinting to him that it was getting late.

"Alright, you did really good Sora!" Kairi said, still considering what else he hadn't named. They had gone through every article of clothing they were wearing, their surroundings, even the colors. Glancing down, she looked at her hand. One thing she missed.

Taking his wrist, she held out his hand to him.

"Last one, okay?" He nodded. "What is it?"

Sora was silent for a moment, worry gripping at her. He was probably exhausted from all of the talking by now. He continued to stare at his wrist, looking intently at Kairi's fingers. His mouth open and closed, and he blinked several times.

"Well, what is it, Sora?"

He looked up at her, then back down. Unexpectedly, his other hand came around and touched the one holding onto his wrist. And for the first time, he spoke clearly enough without her having to listen for it.

"Warm."


	8. Friends, Indeed

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. My work shifts have been a little screwy, jumping from morning to night shifts every day. So my sleeping pattern is completely out of whack. Again, sorry for my late update. T.T But, I tried making up for it and making this chapter longer. Plus , I have the next day off, and I plan on writing all day to make up for it. Writer's Block seems completely nonexistent right now! ;D

Speaking of which...

WOW, you guys had some good suggestions. I nearly fell out of my chair looking at the ones **KatarasHomgirl **suggested. Most of those, I was already planning on writing. Does that mean this is wee bit too predictable, then? LOL, well, thank you guys soooo much for them! They really helped me a ton! ;3

Hey, I just remembered something! I slapped this as a Romance/Drama, thing...so, I guess I should live up to that! ;

You guys think this could use more drama?

Well, remember how Leon and the others are a bit skeptical about Sora? Hehehe...what? Why are you looking at me like that? (Backs away while whistling innocently).

Maybe the story will really pick up from here, don't you think? I think my writer's block is faded, but I love your suggestions! I still have that 30-Chapter maximum limit, so, I suppose I should get a movie on. It's already at eight! Yikes.

I suppose the 30 Chapter limit more serves as _guidelines_, I'd say. Hehe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts

* * *

**_

_**VIII: Friends, Indeed

* * *

**_

Squeezing the railing, the metal bar seemed like it would bend and crush any moment under Leon's intense grip. Aerith and Yuffie decided to place some distance between themselves and the angry warrior, almost ready to use Auron and Cloud as human shields should Leon finally snap.

"Any sign of her?"

Yuffie swallowed, balling her fists. "No, I couldn't keep track of them this time."

"Where _is _she...?" said Leon under his breath.

"I thought you said this would be _a walk in the park_, that is, for the Great Ninja Yuffie-" Cloud said coolly, repeating her words from a previous day.

"Hey, it was hard enough trying to follow Kairi and that brat while in a crowd. He's good, I'll give him that much. That kid knew someone was following him." Yuffie said, defending herself. "Plus, it wasn't exactly a snap to make sure I wasn't spotted by Riku, either. That guy's the king when it comes to being sneaky. I'm lucky I-"

"Quiet." Leon muttered, his voice resonating to his building volcano of anger. Clamping her mouth shut, Yuffie sat back next to Aerith, not daring to speak to her superior while he was in one of his _moods_.

"From what Yuffie told us, Sora is definitely not what the King made him out to be." Leon said, voicing his concerns. "In fact, I think Sora is the opposite. But," He sighed, his teeth grinding. "The King's word is law, and I won't be able to reverse his decision. It wouldn't be right, especially after they allowed us to enter their kingdom..."

"Sora let us in," Aerith pointed out in a whisper. Yuffie gasped, then elbowed her hard to keep her mouth shut.

"Should the King realize we are planning to remove Sora from his position," Auron said, his voice grabbing their attention for his wisdom. "We'll surely be punished. We're outsiders to this kingdom, nothing gives us the right to carry this out."

Leon looked back over his shoulder. "Everyone," He said. "This situation is getting to rough, and I won't be able to live with myself if another..."He stopped, shaking his head. "Sora is most definitely not the one to protect Kairi, Yuffie's information about Sora's behavior a few days ago proves that. The King won't see it-"

"So, we'll make him see, is that it?" Cloud summed up. Leon looked away, but nodded heavily.

"Sora's one and only strength lies in combat," Auron said. "The only way we can best him is to defeat him. Doing that may prove that he is not suitable for the task."

"You guys," Aerith said, looking about worried. "Why do you always have to solve this violently-"

"There's something _wrong_ with him, Aerith." Cloud interjected, a hand resting on her shoulder. "It's our duty to eliminate any possible threat against Kairi."

Putting her hands on her hips, Aerith mustered something she rarely did. She glared.

"None of you are giving him a chance. Did it ever occur to any of you that maybe, just _maybe_, Kairi _wants_ Sora to protect her? The King didn't just put Sora up for this just to-"

"Oh, c'mon, Aerith." Yuffie said, standing up. "She was dragged into this! How could she have said no to the King and Queen, and to their face? You know she's way to nice for that."

"They've been spending a lot of time together," Aerith moved on. "If Kairi hated him as much as you think she does, she knows what to do to get away from that! We're just overstepping our bounds by-"

"Aerith." Leon said firmly, stopping her short.

"Yes, Leon?" The white mage said weakly.

"You're dismissed."

Instead of objections, complaints, and even a surprised reaction, Aerith only shook her head. Clearly disappointed in all of them.

"Is there anyone else who does not want to go through with this?"

For moment, no one moved. Then to everyone's surprise, the least suspecting person turned and went to follow Aerith.

"_Auron_?" Yuffie gaped. "Wait a second, you just said-"

"Make no mistake," Auron interrupted. "I still plan on challenging this Sora. However, my reasons and views do not align with any of yours."

Cloud's eyes hardened. "You're just going to walk out on Kairi, then? The princess you swore your life to protect-"

"That boy has been through more then even you, Cloud." Auron said, still facing his back to all of the "And will see a great deal more. His story has a long way to go, and Kairi is a part of his story. I will not interfere with that."

"You're not making sense!" Yuffie cried, stomping her foot. "After what you just said-!"

"Are helping my comrades a sin?"

Yuffie couldn't argue that, and could only bite back her futile arguments.

"Does this mean your against us on this, now," Leon said, walking up to him. "Auron?"

Facing his commander, Auron looked him up and down. "Only if you attempt to write in your own stories into theirs, then, yes. As you said, Leon, I swore to protect Kairi. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

Without another word, Auron stepped off of the balcony and through the double doors. Not pausing to wait for Aerith, who was unsure of whether to be grateful or not, the samurai and white mage disappeared.

"Could have used his help, you know." Yuffie grumbled. "Sora's not exactly a pushover. And I just know Riku isn't gonna be with this on this one."

"We'll manage..." Leon said gruffly, his voice fading off.

Shouldering past her, Cloud's frown had stayed on his the line of his mouth ever since Aerith walked out.

Cloud finished Leon's statement. "...just like we always have."

* * *

There was one thing that Kairi had overlooked before they started Sora's lesson and climbed the Clock Tower. When they had finally decided to leave and return to the castle as quickly as possible, Sora was incapable of standing up.

Just as Kairi's concerns had predicted, Sora was not only too tired from the talking to just stand up, but kept nodding off every once and awhile.

Kairi, being too terrified to climb down on her own, as Sora helplessly tried to persuade her to do using single words and hand gestures. Sora, being too fatigued to take the two of them back down...

They were stuck.

Not wanting Sora to fall into another deep sleep like before, Kairi had no choice but to make the suggestion that they spend the night on the Clock Tower. Luckily, it was still in the later months of Spring, with Summer just around the corner, so the night wouldn't be too cold for them.

Sitting side by side, the two sat quietly and watched the display of stars in the sky. Kairi assumed it would be unwise to try and strike up a conversation with Sora, as much as the silence was tugging rend her sanity. Not even for a span of ten seconds, was Kairi unable to keep her eyes on the stars. Checking to her right often, Sora's eyes were only half closed, but he seemed to be resisting the temptation to sleep.

She hoped he wasn't planning on staying awake for her safety, or some other pointless and gallant reason.

However, Kairi had to admit, there was something that kept her awake as well.

Since the moment Sora had held her hand, feeling warmth for the first time in over nine years, he was making shy attempts to try and touch her hand again. Normally, any boy who made any such attempts on Kairi, their hopes would quickly be crushed by Kairi's naivety. As well as literally be crushed by either Cloud, Yuffie, or even Riku and Leon themselves. However, this was much more..._innocent. _

With only their fingers lightly touching, Kairi stiffened at his arctic touch. She disliked how she had many opportunities to feel sadness and pity for Sora, being cold in so many more ways than one.

"Are you cold?" Kairi meant to say it in a completely different way, but her mouth seemed to revise her original words. Sora looked down at her hand, finally getting it over with and putting his hand over hers. Sora then shook his head, then closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Kairi summed up her courage to look back up to him, and at last, he was asleep. Following his example, she used his shoulder to cushion her head.

* * *

Riku shut the windows to the room, nearly breaking the glass as they slammed.

_Now they're going too far._ Riku punched his fist into the chair next to him, causing a permanent dent. They were going to completely ruin everything, at this rate. All because of those pesky oaths, intermixing in with their oversized pride issues.

He could always tell the King, Riku now being in a position as one of Mickey's agents. Or a double-agent, he corrected himself. Riku leaned over, rubbing a hand over his face. Part of him rejected the idea, not wanting to turn in his former colleagues, even at the risk of his two best friends.

Riku chuckled. After all this time, he still thought of Sora as a friend. Actually, they were more like brothers connected at the hip, when they were still together as kids. As much as his bitterness tried to steer Riku to simply forget about the Keyblade Master, reason urged him that it was all beyond anyone's control. He didn't have a heart, after all. Plus, were it not for Sora, Riku would most likely not be where he was right now.

Just as Riku had aimed for, Kairi was exceeding all expectations to draw out Sora's heart again. It was the safest and likely, the best way. The only problem was that it would take time, even at the pace Kairi and Sora's relationship was going, everything else was going at a much faster speed.

Adversaries seemed to be at every corner, but the ones that stuck out the most were most definitely Count Mortimer and Commander Pete. The two seemed to have no tact as to how to hide their contempt towards the throne, and especially, towards Sora. Riku could always pick out the ones with the worst attitudes. Since he was child, he had been able to spot the obvious bullies to the less conspicuous ones. Partly, it was a way to guard himself, but also a way to keep an eye out for Sora. It was almost inconceivable that Sora was once too kind for his own good.

Setting his thoughts back to the present, now his own friends were joining in the mess. _Can't trust anyone anymore, can you?_ Riku thought miserably.

Riku's head rose and he jumped to his feet. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies." Auron replied, coming out of the shadows.

"Glad you, at least, had the sense to mind your own business." Riku said, commenting on Auron's recent decision. Auron only grunted in reply.

Looking at his mentor, Riku leaned back in his chair until it was balancing on the two, back legs. "So, what are you gonna do? Stay out of it? Or knock some sense into Leon and the others?"

Auron said nothing for a moment, his arm resting casually in his robe as if it were in a sling. "The same thing you plan on doing."

Riku grinned. "Now we're talking."

The samurai turned, as if to leave, "Come. There is something you should see."

Shrugging, Riku let the chair fall back on all fours, then slid out of it to follow Auron.

* * *

Sora stirred, not wanting to move as his body slowly began waking up.

It was still somewhat dark, the sky was only starting to lighten up at the approach of the sun. The ground seemed frozen, as Sora noticed. At the realization that he could tell the difference between something that was cold and something that was not, his eyes opened.

For some reason, he was on his back, even though he distinctly remembered being in a sitting position. He was propped up against something, a bulge of some sort against the back of his head, and another across his shoulders. Opening his mouth and taking in a breath of fresh air, he yawned, and moved his arms to help himself up. He stopped when it came in contact with something.

Somewhat confused, Sora's eyes finally focused, and the world becoming much clearer after he rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

Above him, was Kairi, still contently asleep.

Sitting up without using his arms, a frown came to her mouth as she subconsciously missed the weight of him on her lap. Looking over himself, the warmth once shared by Kairi fading fast. Over his shoulder, he glanced at her, wondering how, exactly, she had given him that. Was it intentional? Part of her lessons? Or was it something entirely different?

Sora could not fathom what other reason it could be.

Whatever it was, Sora knew he did not want to have to return to his usual state again. Touching her hand, his fingertips heated by just her skin. Experimenting, he withdrew his hand. She couldn't pass on this energy to him while in her sleep, meaning it couldn't have been done deliberately.

Her head slumped forward, Sora hurriedly caught her and pushed he back up. By its own will, the back of his hand pressed against the side of her face. Flushing with the same cozy warmth, his hand turned so his palm was touching her cheek. Kairi sleepily made some sort of giggle, as if he had just lightly tickled her.

Sora's gaze was redirected when he glanced up at the thought. The dials on the clock's face pointed that the fourth hour of the morning was about to end. Rejuvenated by the brief rest, Sora decided to take Kairi back to her room before either one of them would be caught by the servants and scolded further.

Apparently, people became very suspicious of people his age when they shared their time together for long periods of time. Especially during the night. Sora decided that once he could speak more words, perhaps he would ask why that was.

Picking her up, and putting her arm around his neck, Sora easily lifted her up. He nearly sat back down when the warmth flooded through him, a force in his chest pounding against his ribs. Sora's eyes watered, completely clueless as to what had just overcome him. Forgetting the event for now, Sora focused on his current task.

The latter was no long an option, with him carrying Kairi. Summoning the Keyblade and creating a portal would be too tedious, as well. Sora looked over the edge, calculating the distance he could jump down using the Clock Tower's architecture for his advantage.

Holding his breath, Sora remembered where he was aiming, then ran up one of the lion statue's backs until he was standing on its head. Pushing off, Sora held Kairi closer to him so she wouldn't be in the risk of hitting anything. His foot met with another gargoyle's extended paw, Sora instantly kicking off from it. Landing hard on a narrow ledge, his bones groaned from the impact. Rolling his ankles to shake out the stiffness, Sora glanced down over Kairi, now able to see further down the clock tower.

Planning out his route, Sora jumped without hesitation, following the memorized path.

However, one ledge was not was wide as he hoped, but he quickly improvised by hooking his foot around a pole positioned in-between two gargoyles' mouths. Cradling Kairi's head so she would not fly out of his arms, Sora awkwardly held their position, up-side-down.

Gulping, the fall was barely too high for him to simply drop for. Plus, he wasn't going to risk an injury, since it would most likely cause one for Kairi, as well.

Luckily, he spotted the long, crest-bearing, Disney flag draping down. As well as the decorative ropes and tassels streaming in the faint wind. Pushing out breaths from his lungs, Sora shut his eyes as he used his abdomen to pull them upright. It was increasingly difficult, considering was holding the additional weight of a princess. Until he was about halfway, his muscles screaming from the stress, Sora let himself fall back and purposely loosened his grip so they fell in the direction of the wind.

Nearly missing the ropes by only a few inches, a fortunate wind passed a tassel into Sora's reach. Instantly closing a fist over it, Sora grabbed Kairi around the waist, and their weight pulled them back to the Clock Tower's wall. Propping up his feet to counter their impact, Sora awkwardly managed to position Kairi over his shoulder. A bead of sweat from the endeavor trickled down and dripped from his chin as Sora looked down. Sliding down on one hand, his skin threatened to peel off with the combination of Sora's grip and the speed they fell along the rope.

Dropping down from a reasonable height of over fifteen feet, one of his legs buckled under the weight, but he recovered by using his knee to catch his fall. Sora planned on healing himself later before anyone would wake up and notice them, and hopefully, not ask any questions.

Sora staggered to his feet as Kairi was placed back in his arms. Looking up back at colossal distance, then down at Kairi, Sora turned around to walk back to the castle.

Of course, Princess Kairi was still asleep.

* * *

Shutting the door behind him quietly, Sora exited Kairi's room after putting her back on her bed to finish her resting.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but Sora purposely ignored them. As expected, a metal tip touched his neck.

"You sure are up early." The female ninja pointed out, but with a angrily suggestive tone. "Have a late night, or did you even get any sleep?"

Knocking away her shuirken, Sora started to walk away.

"You weren't doing anything un-princely with our sweet Kairi, now, were you?"

Not understanding, Sora kept walking. Sora felt the air ripple, then quickly rolled out of the way. A large, jagged, star shaped weapon flew past him. Instead of hitting the wall, it slowed, then spun around like a wheel, reversing back for Sora. Counting down the seconds, Sora's eyes narrowed. Jumping up before it was going to close in, Sora spun around a leg and kicked it away, knocking it off course.

Snatching it before Yuffie could, Sora twirled the weapon around his fingers. With great expertise, tossed it to his other hand, where it balanced against his one index finger.

Yuffie stared to clap, but only in a mocking way.

"Not bad. I learned how do to that, too..." She lied. "...when I was eight years old!"

Throwing it back in the air and catching it, Sora ran at her, jumping and catching her by the shoulder. Pushing off to throw her off balance and boost him further in the air, Sora twisted around, then slashed with the shuirken just before his feet touched the ground.

Blood splashed against the white walls, Yuffie grabbing her side with one arm.

"You're pretty fast, you know?" She admitted aloud, taking away her hand and pretending to act tough. "Lets see just who can be faster, then!"

Yuffie seemed to disappear before his eyes, but instead of jumping out of the way in a panic, Sora held his spot. A foot was thrust into his back, but he quickly whipped around and grabbed her ankle, twisting it hard.

Yuffie revolved around, instead of having her foot sprained into an odd position. Catching herself on the ground, she pushed back up, both feet hitting Sora square in the chest. Or, they would have, that is if Sora's hands weren't already positioned there to catch her feet. Flipping around, Yuffie moved her head out of the way before her own shuirken came onto her head. Yanking a foot back, Yuffie tried to side kick Sora's neck. Sora dropped down, he let go of her.

Grabbing her shuirken, Sora held his crouching position, allowing her to get to her feet. Trying to intimidate him, Yuffie spun around her shuirken around her back. His eyes didn't follow her weapon, as they were supposed to be distracted while Yuffie could grab her smaller kunai daggers from her belt.

Two daggers sped for Sora, unable to see her even throw them with her speed. Catching one, and deflecting the other with another kick, the kunai flipped around in confusion and planted itself between the eyes of a nearby portrait. Luckily, it was only of Commander Pete's grandfather, so no one would really fuss over its damage.

Rushing her, Yuffie didn't have time to evade, as Sora's fist swiped for her side, almost cracking her ribs from the blow. Sora whirled around, a tornado thrust kick hitting her hip. Stumbling back, Yuffie crossed her arms to intercept another punch, but Sora's hand grappled on of her wrists, ripped it out from its position. A strike hit her in the collarbone, Sora barely missing a move that could have knocked her out instantly.

Yuffie ducked her head down, rolling forward, and letting her legs come to kick Sora in the face. Using his forearm to block one, his shoulder catching the other kick, he pushed her off. Falling on her stomach, the wind knocking out of her, Yuffie couldn't help but think how pathetic this fight was going.

She was_ loosing_! And to some stuck up, high and mighty brat. Yuffie's grin faced the ground. She was going to even the odds, even if it was playing a little dirty.

Rotating around, she gracefully swung to her feet, then made her turn to charge Sora. Only blocking, Yuffie couldn't help but wonder...why hadn't he used the Keyblade yet?

After a flurry of Yuffie's strikes, Sora focused to stop every since one of them from hitting their marks. Then, his senses prickled. He suddenly felt something bite into his stomach. Not even glancing down to see the dagger goring his stomach, he pretended it didn't even hit him in the first place. His act worked, as Yuffie's jaw dropped at the fact that Sora didn't seem at all affected. Using the opening, Sora rammed into her, his shoulder slamming into her stomach.

Grabbing her wrist and pulling out hard, almost enough to dislocate a bone. Sora stood up and lifting her up, and casually walked down the hall.

The ninja was kicking and screaming, trying to escape from the Keyblade Master as he carried her along.

Kicking open a pair of doors, the guards jumped in horror, none of them with the courage or the stupidity to interfere. Now in the indoor swimming pool areas, people that were up in the pools for an early morning swim stopped what they were doing.

"OKAY!" Yuffie yelled. "You WIN! Just don't-NOOO!"

Bending down to gain more leverage, Sora lifted her up and hurtled her into the air, sending the shrieking ninja crashing into the water. After dusting off his hands, Sora ripped out the dagger from his stomach, people gasping as he did it. The guards finally caught on to why the Keyblade Master would throw someone in the pool at five-thirty in the morning. All of them rushed towards the pool to arrest Yuffie, that is, as soon as she got out of the pool.

As Sora walked away, drops of red now dripping a speckled trail after him, one of the divers leaned to one of the guards.

"Think someone gave him an early wake up call, or something?"

The guard shrugged, Yuffie gasping for breath as other swimmers began to help her out of the water. "Guess Master Sora isn't a morning person."

Sora slammed the door to his room, not considering anyone else who might be disturbed. With only a few hours of sleep, he was completely exhausted. The ninja had not only sneaked in a kunai in his guy, but had tipped it with a poison. Not deadly, but it was sucking away his small reserve of energy. He didn't even have the strength to heal himself at the moment.

Flopping face down on his bed, Sora let out a breath, gathering the pillows around him to soften the area around his head, Sora let sleep overtake him once more. He didn't even pay attention to the sheets gradually soaking up the spreading damp, red spot beneath him.

* * *

"There's one thing that hasn't changed about Sora," Riku mumbled, walking along with Kairi to Sora's room. "Is being late for things just to sleep!"

Kairi didn't respond to his comment, and stopped at Sora's room. Rapping on the door, Kairi waited, Riku taking the time to lean against the wall.

The broomstick custodians swept after them, following the dusty trail Riku had left behind. It was mostly after the two of them had gone outside to look for Sora, whom had never showed. Pounding on the door, the two watched more of the broomsticks crowd around them.

"What do they want?" Kairi inquired to Riku.

"They're enchanted," Riku pointed out. "The King made it so they automatically go to anything that needs to be cleaned or fixed. "

Kairi looked towards Sora's door. "Looks like they want in, too."

"Probably to fix Sora's pig sty." Riku suggested.

Not willing to waste any more time, Kairi slowly turned the doorknob, then peeked her head into the dark room. The maids must have been too afraid to bother Sora. Kairi had inevitably heard about the morning, how Sora had thrown in Yuffie pool for attacking him. Well, she was only able to hear the story properly until after she had gotten Riku to stop laughing. Kairi was dreading having to face Leon and the others about her and Sora staying out all night. However, Leon seemed to be furious at Yuffie for getting _arrested_.

Kairi was almost thankful that Yuffie had caused such trouble, as it would distract Leon for awhile as he tried to get her out of the dungeons. The event bought her more time to avoid Leon and the others until they were no longer raw from outrage.

Slowly making her way around the room, Riku stood in the doorway, waiting. She saw Sora's figure on his bed, his breath was loud, almost on the verge of snoring. Sora was did not the type to sleep in past noon, so Kairi could only worry that if their lesson from the previous night had forced Sora to take another day of rest.

"Sora?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

The rhythmic flow of his breath was all that responded.

Now only a few feet away from his bed, Kairi stopped. Something just seemed _off. _

"Do you want us to leave you alone so you can sleep some more?"

Sora's breath halted, and a mumble was heard. His face was buried in a pillow, so it was too muffled for Kairi to understand.

"Kairi!" Riku hissed to her, suddenly walking close to her. "Let's go, Sora probably-"

"Wait, but I think-"

He grabbed her arm, his eyes blazing. "I said, let's _go." _

Kairi wrenched away. "What's with you, Riku?" Turning back, she began to lean forward to Sora.

"Kairi, wait, don't- "Riku stopped himself, then looked away.

As her hand sunk into the mattress, she felt something sticky. Automatically, she lifted her hand to see what it was that caused it. Her was now covered in something dark, the same that was all over the bed and beneath-

"S-Sora?" Kairi stammered, starting to realize what it was on her hand, as well as on his bed. Turning his head, Sora groaned and opened one eye. He looked like he was going to speak, but he only coughed instead. Riku pushed past Kairi, then got on the bed, kneeling next to Sora.

"Hold on," Riku commanded, forcing Sora to stay in his spot. Sora looked at him, a small voice finally saying something.

"...Riku."

He went rigid, not moving for a full three seconds. Riku snapped out of his surprise, then went back to Sora.

"She got you good, didn't she?" Sora shook his head, Riku actually laughing at his response. "Yeah, she is kind of is a pushover. Okay, now lie back, hold still and shut up."

Obeying, Sora rolled on his back, Riku and Kairi helping to push him over. "Kairi, you might want to-"

"I'm not leaving." Kairi stated firmly.

"Yeah, I know." Riku said, smiling at her support. "But, I'm just saying, you might want to look away."

"Why-"

"Fine." Riku didn't give Kairi a moment to look away, as he pulled up Sora's shirt, showing off a deep gouge into his stomach. Kairi's stomach twisted at the sight of the dark substance, the bruised and bloody skin around the gooey opening to where Yuffie's kunai struck.

"Geez, man." Riku said, wrinkling his nose. "Ever heard of a spell called _Cure_? It's supposed to do this cool thing calling _Healing. _Or, for crying out loud, a potion would've even cleared this up two hours ago..."

Reaching back in his pocket, Riku rummaged around for something. "You're lucky I drag stuff like this around." Riku continued, pulling out an a brass covered vile, an Elixir. "Kairi, distract Sora for a second while I do this."

Keeping her eyes off the wound, Kairi had to walk around the bed to go on the opposite side, just so her back would be to it. She had seen injuries thousands of times, even some much worse then the one Sora had. But there was something about seeing just him hurt that made her feel both sickened to the core and, even worse, helpless.

Right now, she had to think of something, _anything, _that would take their minds off of the injury. Taking both of his hands, Kairi laid down on her belly, her face right about his. Both eye to eye, Kairi desperately thought of something to say. However, with Riku right next to them, nothing appropriate came mind.

"Tell him how pretty his eyes are or something." Riku chuckled.

Kairi glared, her ears going pink. "How about something like, how Riku should go choke on a chocobo eggshell."

"Or maybe," Riku went on. "How you like to sing when your-"

Kairi reached up to smack Riku over the head, only he leaned back and grabbed her wrist, then pushing it back to her. "Oh, come on. Talk about the weather, just anything. This isn't exactly going to tickle when I pour it on. And it won't work unless I get it all in there."

Kairi did not like how he had said _'in there.'_

Riku sat up, going over to grab a cloth from the lavatory linked to Sora's room.

"...sorry." Sora said to her quietly, once Riku had disappeared from view.

Kairi looked down at him, surprised, but also very confused. His head was turned, seemingly ashamed for getting hurt. She didn't necessarily want him to answer for her. One, being that he had to save what energy he needed to recover. Secondly, being that she knew what he was apologizing for.

"Don't be sorry, Sora." She said, leaning down. "You don't want me to worry about you, right?"

Sora paused, honestly not understanding what it meant to worry, but he nodded, trusting her words.

"That's just part of, well, being friends." She explained. "Worrying and caring about each other. Then, we can look out for each other, and no one will have to get hurt."

Nodding slowly, he looked over to see if Riku was coming back.

"Friends?" His voice was flat and monotonous, just like all the other words he spoke. Kairi nodded, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Friends." He repeated, squeezing her hands.

"Alright, Kairi, I'm coming in!" Riku called back from the room, holding a basin with a soggy wash cloth. The pink on Kairi's ears now intensified to scarlet.

"I have to clean out the crap Yuffie had on that stupid dagger, first." Riku explained. "Then this will pretty much be instant healing, alright? You'll be up and throwing ninjas into water in no time."

Kairi had to laugh at the comment, Sora watching the two of them as they chuckled. He wondered how similar this _laughing_ was to smiling...

* * *

Strumming his fingers against the glass, Count Mortimer watched the crow swoop down from the sky, nearly crashing into the pile of papers on his desk. It's feather's were ruffled and sticking out in every which way, showing it had had quite a journey.

Squawking as Mortimer yanked the bundled letter away from its foot in an uncivilized manner, the rat's eyes flickered with excitement as he tore apart the black, dragon-headed sealed envelope. His eyes only touched three simple words centering the paper.

_It is time._

The count stared for a moment, trying to let the magnitude of just three letters settle in. He rounded on the bird.

"What? Is that is!" The crow jumped away, its wings ready for flight and beak ready for pecking. "Is that all?"

The crow squawked, bobbing its head, yes.

Mortimer drew back, the letter bursting into green flames, he feverishly waved away the smoke, trying to spread out its evil smell. After over two years of Maleficent's letters, he would never get used to their own manner of self-destruction.

The count flopped down on his leather armchair. He had not planned on setting anything in motion for another four months. By then, the Cornerstone would have lost its power over the outer districts of Disney, and it would be much easier transport in Heartless specimens and begin their breeding. Pete certainly would try and back out, but a simple blackmail or two, as well has a visit from their _favorite_ prince, his mind would change.

First thing was first, was to get the barrier open with just enough time for the Heartless specimens to get in. All specially delivered from Maleficent herself. And Mortimer knew exactly how he was going to do that.

With Sora.

Of course, they boy was always unpredictable, and the plan would most definitely have a surprise here or there.

With a grin, Mortimer always did like surprises. And, so would the entire kingdom, soon enough.


	9. Lost Sanctuary

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Lights, Camera, ACTION. So the chaotic drama and action truly begins! Hold on tight, kiddies, 'cause we're in for a ride! Be sure and notice the fluffy clouds in the sky of the Kawaii-ness of Sora x Kairi, that's not going to end anytime soon, by the way. Oh, and how disappointed you all must be! XD

When I was creating this story, I wasn't sure what outweighed what. The Drama or the Action/Adventure. Yes, there is going to be an adventure, but rest assured, Kairi's not going to be left behind like in the actual Kingdom Hearts (no offense, Square-Enix). But, you guys already knew something like that would happen.

I have quite a brilliant idea for it, actual. So, the chapters might be pushed to forty for a limit. But that's just for my closure, so, no real promises on that. Or, I could split it and create a separate story to be the second part of this. I don't know, what do you guys think?

Anyways, you guys can expect to see them visit some of the Disney Worlds intermixed with, hopefully, more Final Fantasy elements.

Have you any requests of which worlds I should include, and which ones that should be best left out, please, let me know. This story is partly for your enjoyment, too, so, we're all in this together! Hehe. ;3 But, whatever I don't use in this story, I plan on using in another one. That one's gonna be good, by the way. But, not until this one is finished!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts

* * *

**_

_**IX: Lost Sanctuary

* * *

**_

The clouds rumbled in the sky as they rolled along. Growing dark and fat from the held up moisture, as a storm was promised to strike directly over the kingdom.

Sora would have gone over to Kairi, telling her to end her practice, but, she was making a startling amount of progress to stop now.

It was Riku's turn, at the moment, showing Kairi how to use a weapon to deflect magical blows, just as he and Sora had demonstrated in their version of catch-and-throw. When he had first met Kairi, he saw the potential she had. Sora noticed that in her structure, and that she was not a novice to combat either. She still learning, yes, and was far from being in shape to fight her own battles.

Riku had brought up idea to Sora, making it clear to him that Kairi shouldn't be treated like any other princess. Kairi hated the role of damsel in distress. And if the King's words were true about Kairi, it would help Sora a great deal if Kairi was capable of handling herself, even if just for a few seconds.

Besides, it was also a way for Sora to repay Kairi for giving him the voice lessons.

Swinging around the boken, a wooden replica of a katana sword, Kairi nearly stumbled over a hard swing. Sora shook his head. Her hands kept bunching up in the middle of the handle, which was completely wrong. That would only throw off her swings. Sora walked over to to, Riku pausing before he threw another dried rice ball, which were donations from the kitchens' cooks.

Reaching over, Sora firmly took her hands and spread them apart. Kairi nervously laughed, seeing her mistake. Stepping back, Sora let Kairi aim for another swing for an oncoming rice ball. Missing, the rice ball flew by, Sora having to duck before it could hit his head. A confetti of the exploded rice ball hailed down as it hit the flag pole.

"This feels too awkward," Kairi admitted, her hands wanting to go back to the incorrect way.

Going behind her, Sora shook his head. He took her hands put them over hers, holding them in their spot. Perhaps, once she gained a feel of how to hold and handle a sword the right way, she wouldn't revert back to her mistakes.

"Go." Sora said to Riku, who was covering his mouth at Kairi.

He was fully enjoying seeing the look on Kairi's face with Sora invading her personal bubble. He seemed to have a knack to do, and was doing it more often. The fact he didn't even understand how embarrassed Kairi was, made it all the funnier for Riku.

Throwing another rice ball, Sora's hands lifted Kairi's up, guiding her to hit the target perfectly, rice exploding and spraying back at Riku. Kairi finally had her revenge as she laughed at him, whom had his mouth open from laughing.

Spitting out the dry and soggy rice, Riku scowled.

"Okay, do it again." Kairi said, controlling herself and also wanting to put more rice into Riku's face.

Mumbling curses, Riku threw another and another. Sora led Kairi through different ways of how to deflect them, or simple ways of blocking them. Gradually, Kairi noticed some of the ways were a little more or less then showy, but she figured the fancy moves were mostly a way to intimidate the opponent. She didn't notice the fact, that after hitting every target, Sora would loosen his grip over hers little by little, until his presence was only a form of confidence for Kairi. Occasionally, would return his grip to correct her moves to make them more precise. Other then that, Kairi was mostly hitting all of the targets on her own.

She almost did not notice Sora's hands leave hers, only the inclination that her hands were now lacking Sora's cold touch.

However, before she had a chance to do some on her own, Riku held up the empty basket.

"Looks like we're out." Riku showed, then shaking his head like a wet dog, hidden rice shooting out. A drop a rain hit his nose. "And now its raining. Hey, and Kairi?"

"Hmm?" She was expecting some sort of teasing remark from him.

"Good job." He said, waving a hand. Kairi smiled at the actual compliment, but Riku made up for it. "Well, for whatever Sora wasn't doing for you."

Knowing he meant well, Kairi's smile only widened. "Thank you, Riku."

Sora suddenly rushed in front of Kairi, placing himself between her and...

_Leon._

Kairi gulped. She knew what he was here about.

"Kairi, you should get inside-" Leon said in his usual, commanding tone. Kairi stepped forward, but only until she was directly behind Sora. She peered over his shoulder, both timidly and defiantly. Leon put a hand on his forehead, pushing back his sudden headache.

"Sora and I need to talk-"

Riku laughed. "Lot of good that will do. Sora's not-"

"Riku!" Leon snarled. Riku didn't let Leon ruin his moment, but his laugh faded to a threatening smirk.

"Whatever you have to say to Sora," Kairi said, stepping out slightly, but Sora's arm came out protectively. "You can say it in front of me, too."

"Fine." Leon said. He was always one to treat her more like a little sister rather then a princess. "Then you can both answer some questions."

Kairi's hand secretly touched Sora's back. He glanced back, Kairi passing him a look, one to warn Sora to keep his guard up. Leon was angry, and at the level he was at, he might loose all his composure. Kairi always was on the edge of her nerves when Leon was at this point, and she couldn't have been more glad to have both Sora and Riku there with her.

Leon went straight to the point. "Last night-"

"Sora and I-"

"_Kairi." _Leon stopped her. Sora's hand balled into a tight fist, daring Leon to interrupt Kairi again. "I don't want excuses, I just want answers. Why or what, for that matter, were you and..."He hesitated, not saying Sora's name. Kairi was suddenly angered that Leon wasn't even going to pass enough respect to just even say Sora's _name_. "...him, doing last night that was so important that you were gone for almost _ten_ hours."

"I was just helping Sora-"

"Kairi." This time, it was Sora who stopped her. Silencing herself, she nodded at him. Leon didn't have any right to know what they did in their own time, that was private. Even if Leon was getting the wrong idea, no amount of explanation would convince Leon otherwise.

Tapping his foot, Leon waited. "Well?"

Kairi opened and closed her mouth, not sure of what to do, what to say. She looked over at Riku, whom was always good at getting out of situations like these. Riku shrugged helplessly, unable to help. Kairi thought hard...what would Riku say in a time like this...

She would have to smack herself later, but Kairi couldn't help but smile just as Riku would.

Reciting the words, Kairi said, "None of your business."

Leon stared, his eyes narrowing to slits, seething in rage. "Really cute, Kairi. But that's not-"

"You heard her, Leon!" Riku shouted. "It's none of your damn business! So, go piss off!"

Leon stepped back, his shoulders shaking as he forced a chuckle. "Are you sure that's what you want to say, Kairi?"

Kairi was trembling. She had never talked back to anyone before like this, and the experience was overwhelming. She looked down, her head going up and down into a nod. Leon snorted, then turned his heel and stormed off. Rain was steadily sprinkling down now, Kairi falling down to her knees, her hands clawing at the grass.

Sora knelt down, Riku rushing quickly rushing over to her.

"That was pretty gutsy, Kairi! I'm really proud you-" He stopped, hearing a gasp from her. Riku gaped. "Don't tell me you're-"

Kairi shook her head, but another sob choked out. "I didn't want..."

Sora was unsure what was going on. He had never seen Kairi act this way, and wasn't sure of the best way he should respond. Doing what Kairi usually did, he leaned down further and curiously tried to look up into her face. Kairi drew back, not wanting Sora to see her now. Her hands went over her face, shielding it from view.

"Kairi." Sora spoke softly. Her fingers parted a crack, letting her see through, but they snapped back.

Sora thought back to what he had seen others do to people who usually behaved this way. He didn't know what it was called, or why they did it, but apparently, if one put their arms around the one in distress, they would regain their self-control faster.

Inwardly nodded, Sora decided to try it. He preferred it when Kairi was more open and freely expressive over her current state, by far.

The rain had increased, falling in watery clumps now, now slowly drenching them. Riku watched Sora lean into Kairi, his arms going around her like he was some sort of winded-up toy. Kairi flinched, suddenly becoming very cold all at once, but then, very warm, at the same time.

Her hands came off her tear soaked face, blinking in disbelief. Was he really..._hugging her?_

For a moment, Sora thought she was attacking him, as she shot back at him with such quickness. Her hands came around at his sides, coming up to grip his shoulders. Head burying into his chest, Kairi let out her crying against him. Not quite how he had planned it, but Sora tightened his grip around her. Riku tugged at the hood on Sora's shirt, urging them to go inside. Sora nodded, and looked down at Kairi.

He had some sudden impulse to go hunt down Leon and drive his Keyblade between his eyes to give the man another scar.

The sky was now hailing down on them, the three of them now stranded under the shelter of a an old willow tree. Standing to keep from getting any more soaked then they already where, Kairi still held onto Sora, while Riku stood behind her and tried to show some comfort by rubbing her back.

"Leon never really was one for rejection," Riku said to Sora, trying to explain why Kairi would be this upset. "He's been guarding Kairi for ages, sort of took pride in it, you know, from protecting a high and mighty Princess of Heart. I don't get why he's so uptight, though. He always knew he'd have to pass Kairi on to someone more...well, yeah."

Sora didn't respond, but still listened. Truthfully, he didn't comprehend most of what Riku had just said, but he related to Leon's position anyways. The best way Sora could relate was when he had taken Namine away from the Disney Kingdom, past the Heartless territories to where the two might be able to find solace. After a journey that spanned over five months...only to loose her to another warrior. He still remembered his name, too. It was Ro-

"I think they're settling down." Riku said, intruding on Sora's thoughts. Riku was both referring to the weakening part of the storm and to Kairi. "C'mon."

* * *

"Man, this sucks." Riku said, moving to open the door. "First the Heartless want to get a hold of Kairi. Then the Nobodies crash in on the party. Now everyone _else_ wants to, just for their own glory. It's not even about her anymore."

Sora moved to follow him out, but Riku's hand stopped him.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Riku said, trying to suppress a smile. "You should count yourself lucky, since you're the one who ends up with her, in the end."

Sora tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. Riku sighed, then shoved him back with both hands.

"I gotta spell out everything?" Riku remarked. "Stay here and protect her, or whatever else it is your supposed to do. You're so hopeless..." Riku shut the door of Kairi's room, cutting off his own sentence.

A flicker of light came in through the tall windows, followed by a heavy boom of thunder. Raindrops pelted against the glass, all attempting the break through. Sora moved and slid the curtains shut, assuming Kairi would have preferred them shut then to have the storm disturb them further.

Giving Kairi her space, Sora only stood nearby as she remained quiet.

Hours seemed to sluggishly go by, when it had really only been just over twenty minutes. Kairi took a deep breath, yet again, feeling more or less humiliated for letting Sora see her cry. Now, she only need a little time to herself, but Sora's presence made it seem like it was necessary for him to have around. Luckily, one of Sora's best traits was silence, which is all she needed.

Only now, she wished more then anything, that she could talk to him. However, she would have to settle for something less, for now.

"Hey, Sora?" He turned around instantly, ready to assist her. "Would you like another lesson?"

* * *

"So, this is the great Disney Kingdom." A tall, slender figure in black said as she stood on the hill. "So glorious." She rambled on. "So inspiring...so..._disgusting_."

Raising her staff, then tapping in on the ground, the earth shook and holes of darkness began to swirl around on the ground. For every opening, half a dozen Heartless rose. In a matter of less then thirty seconds, the mysterious woman had an army of over ten thousand Heartless.

"I told you all it would be worth the trip, surely a sight worthy of my seeing. Even if it is brimming with the foul smell of light. " She said, but was no better than talking to herself, the Heartless incapable of responding. "Ah, there you are, my pet."

A crow fluttered down from the sky, squawking happily at the sight of its terrifying master.

"Did you deliver the letter?"

The crow crooned, yes,

"Very good, my pet." She scratched the top of its head. "Now, it is only a matter of time. Even that idiot Mortimer can surely pull of a task as easy as his."

Maleficent continued to stroke the crow thoughtfully, glaring hard at the kingdom. "Hmm, both Keyblade Masters, is it? Ah, and a Princess! Surely, they've put their last eggs in one basket." She looked back at the mindless servants hovering around her.

"Patience, my pets." She said soothingly, her voice lining with her very hatred for the Heartless. "You'll feast on the hearts of the very Keyblade Masters themselves, soon enough."

The dark sorceress walked down the hill gracefully, Heartless parting before her as the grass she passed over fells over dead and crumbling to ash. Coming to a group of horrified goblins and orcs, she stood before them.

"Well?" She said to them, all of them her faithful servants long before the Heartless had come. "What did you learn?"

One small goblin hiccuped in fear as he was pushed forward. Falling to his knees, he didn't dare look up at his mistress. "W-w-we bring news of from the East, my lady." He gulped.

"From Fate's Archipelago?" Maleficent spat at the name. Her one true adversary dwelt there with their legions of Nobodies, but rarely came out and left Maleficent to toy with the Mainlands. She longed the day when her domain was fortified enough for her to strike back at her one enemy, finally claiming the world as her own. After that, could she reach her true goal.

The goblins swallowed, looking back and forth, then backed away. Maleficent's gaze stared at the insufferable being before her.

Standing in a thick, black coat, a hood drawn over his face to shadow his true self, the man bowed humbly.

"And what would a Nobody, such as yourself," Maleficent started eloquently, mocking him. "Want with a humble sorceress, sir?"

"Lady," He started off casually. "I've got no business with you, personally. But, my comrades and I would like to take an opportunity to...make a temporary arrangement."

"Oh?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

The thin man pointed towards Disney Kingdom. "There, as you can see, are the ones who can really screw things up for all of us-"

Maleficent laughed. "I think you may be overestimating their abilities-"

"And you, Miss, are _underestimating_ them. That kind of attitude will only get you done in, in the end."

She cackled louder. "You are one to jest, aren't you? Very well, let us hear your offer."

"Fine," The man said. "Organization XIII hereby extends its..._friendship_ to you, just so long as the Keyblade Masters are alive. But, once they're out, so are we. You're back on your own."

"Perfect. That will do, for me." Maleficent said. "However, I make no promises. Get in my way, and you will not be warned, nor spared."

"Likewise, lady." The man said, inclining his head. "By the way, we don't do house calls. We're only in this for the Keyblade Masters, not to run your errands."

"Very well." Maleficent said. "You may go to your group-"

"Organization XIII." The man corrected, then repeated slowly as if she was a small child. "Organization. T-H-I-R-T-E-E-N. Got it memorized?"

Maleficent clenched her jaw. This man was already trying her already thinning patience.

"Oh, and a little heads up for you." The Nobody said. "One of the Keyblade Masters is pro, and I'd watch out for. He may not look it, but he's not the shrimp as he looks to be. And the other one, well, he's got little left to loose. I'm sure we both know that's never a pretty thing to face. If he's anything like his counterpart that I used to know, then, I'd recommend-"

Maleficent had tolerated quite enough of him. "Thank you for the concern, but I do not take advice from nobodies, such as yourself."

The man bit back a comment, snorting a laugh. "Fine, suit yourself."

With that, he stepped back and was consumed by the portal of darkness, vanishing.

* * *

Nodding off, Goofy leaned back in his chair, snoring loudly. He was too sleepy to notice Pete walk by, along with several of his sniveling lackeys. Nor did he see them dart back the other way, fleeing from the scene of the crime.

He did, however, feel the surprising draft breathing into the area. Which was quickly followed up by a heavy tremor, knocking off one of the figurines off the shelf and hitting Goofy on the head.

Yelping out and grabbing his head to stop the bump from rising, Goofy smacked his lips, waking up. He suddenly heard loud cries coming from the northern watchtower, the emergency bell clanging loudly.

"MEN TO YOUR POSTS!" One of the guards hollering, trying to out do the storm's volume. "INNER WALLS ARE BREACHED! GET CITIZENS TO SAFETY-"

Trailing off on dozens of commands at once, Goofy leap to his feet, being caught up in the the hustle of knights carrying off their captain.

"C'mon, Captain!" One shouted. "We gotta tell the King and Queen!"

The streets were flooding with water, roads turning into streams. Men, woman and children alike working together by packing up sandbags to hold back the river that passed through the city. The moat around the castle was on the verge of overflowing, superiors trying to order their troops to both set their positions while trying to hold up their defensive formations around the castle gates.

Donald was out-shouting every scream and every stroke of thunder, with no real competition against him. However, his duck filled accent made it impossible to understand him at all. Which only made Donald all the more angrier and motivated to should even louder.

Spotting his friend, Goofy stumbled over to him. "Donald, quick! 'Ya gotta get word to the King!"

"What's going on?" Donald yelled back, Goofy covering his ears from the shout.

"Just go tell the King-"

"Fine, fine! I'm going!" Donald said before running for the castle.

On his way, Donald saw Cloud and Auron running towards the gate. They paused at the sight of the duck.

"Are they here?" Cloud said, his eyes widening.

"What?" Donald looked up at him. "Is who here?"

"The Heartless." Auron replied. Donald gaped, completely in disbelief. The two warriors froze for a moment, their instincts mentally shouting wildly at them. "Too late."

"They're coming!"

Ignoring the duck, the warriors rushed past him, their massive swords out and read for use, and out towards the castle's exit.

"Heartless?" Donald repeated. Hitting him like a heavy boulder, Donald's brain finally checked in. "HEARTLESS!"

* * *

Before Sora could finish another word, as Kairi was drilling him to speak more then just one word at a time, he paused.

"Sora-"

He held up a hand, gesturing her to be silent. Standing up, Sora quickly moved to the window, pulling aside the curtain. The storm had stopped so suddenly, and nothing but shouting from all over the kingdom was heard. A heavy chime echoed throughout the kingdom, silencing the twelve tolls from the Clock Tower.

The Keyblade came to Sora's hand, lighting up the room for a moment. Reaching out for Kairi, offered to help her stand. Taking it without any thought, Sora yanked her up, lacing their fingers together.

"Not safe." Sora said simply, then kicked open the door.

Instantly, Sora cut down the keyblade, metal ringing against metal.

Riku's eyes hardened to Sora's glassy eyes. "Just testing it out."

Meeting with the Keyblade, was a devilish looking sword shaped as a demonic wing. The Soul Eater shimmered, challenging the Keyblade to its own might.

"Alright, you two done having your _fun_?" Riku said, shooting a suggestive look towards them. Sora nodded innocently, but that only made Kairi stiffen all the more. "C'mon! King Mickey's waiting for us at the Entrance Hall."

Riku grabbed Kairi's other hand, and the two boys quickly escorted the Princess of Heart.

Not even at a second glance, did anyone dare get in their way. Some even dropped to one knee at the sight of either Kairi or at their prince, Sora. In no time at all, they arrived at their destination, King Mickey ordering people about, trying to maintain dwindling order.

"Finally!" The King cried out in relief at the sight of them. Mickey's great Keyblade brightened as the two Keyblades were near, both showing their mysterious joy to be with their counterpart.

"Riku, I need you to go on ahead, tell everyone to fall back to the castle." People who heard the King stopped.

"Sire," One of the elite knights said, bowing down. "We will defend your entire kingdom to the last-"

"No," Mickey shook his head, a pained look came across his face. A look of pure regret. "Just round up the ones we selected."

The knights gaped, choking on his words. "Your Majesty...?"

"Hurry! Get a move on!" Mickey shouted to them, then made his way to Sora. Holding out his Keyblade, the two weapons clashed, only in friendly gesture.

"Sora. Don't _ever_ leave Kairi out of your sight." Mickey said as he smiled. "Stay with her."

Both Keyblade Masters held their position, their Keyblades touching, as if for the last time. Sora nodded to his adoptive father, then answered the King.

"Always."

Queen Minnie came over, grabbing the King's shoulder, trying to pull him out of his trance as Mickey stared, jaw dropping, at Sora. The two mice turned, both making their way to the room containing the Cornerstone of Light. Looking over at Kairi, Sora squeezed her hand. Kairi smiled sadly, and couldn't help but feel like she might never see the kind Queen and King of Disney Castle again for a very long time.

* * *

Count Mortimer yawned, watching the commoners scream for the guards as they gathered them into carriages and wagons. Some tried to jump into carts, but they were soon thrown off by the guards, rejected and left to stay within the doomed city. Count Mortimer snorted, somewhat impressed that King Mickey had the guts to only pick the commoners that with the least amount darkness in their hearts. He was expecting the King to try and save every single life from the Heartless. But, this only proved that Mickey wasn't completely incompetent, since the Cornerstone would be weakened by every smidgen of darkness, its energy already near depletion.

And once the Cornerstone of Light would finally did crack, that's when Mortimer could finally move in to seize the kingdom, as well as Mickey's beloved Minnie, for his own.

Everything was going perfectly. The city was being evacuated, soldiers frantically trying to gather up the selected commoners worthy of being saved. Now, was the next step was ready.

To draw out the Keyblade Master...

...and use his precious princess as the bait.

"Too easy." Mortimer said aloud.

A crow suddenly swooped down, dropping something into his hands, then perched on a lamp post.

"Eh?" Mortimer tore open the letter, his drooping nose wiggling in distaste. The note read:

_Slight alternation in plans, my friend. Two allies have been sent to retrieve the Princess. Otherwise, be ready._

Short and and sweet, but vague, as usual. Mortimer promised to pass a taste of his power once he was the new king. Counting down the seconds, Mortimer held the letter away from him, expecting it to explode in its green flames.

Nothing happened.

Opening an eye, the count looked back at the letter closely. Naturally, it had delayed long enough to burst into flames, nearly blinding him and singeing the tip of his nose.

"Lousy witch!" Mortimer cursed, patting his black nose, then holding it to the water drains for cool water to drip on it.

"So, rats always do return to the gutters of whence they came." A voice said. Mortimer whipped around, reaching for his over-decorated rapier at his hip.

"Who's there?"

"Yeah, that's him, alright." Another voice said. "Okay, lets cut the small talk. Some Maleficent said you had a way into the castle."

Mortimer straightened. "Ah, wise guys are you-?"

"We prefer we not waste time." Another black figure emerged from the shadows, his hands behind his back. His voice was deep and rumbling, but spoke delicately. "We are from the Organization. Now, show us."

Mortimer sniffed haughtily. _Nobody_ ordered him around like that! If only the Count realized the irony of the thought, he might have altered his attitude. "Alright, follow me."

"Okay, Xaldin," The other said, rolling his head, then pulling out two, very large and extravagant crossbow-like weapons. "Time for a action."

"Yes." The man, Xaldin, agreed dimly. "Oh, and try to ignore my comrade, Xigbar. He speaks only nonsense."

"Hey, hey," The sniper in the cloak said, trying to act hurt. "That's not nice, Xaldin. Shutting me down like that."

"Number Two," Xaldin snarled. "It would be better if you-"

"Alright, shut up, _Number Three."_ He nodded at Mortimer. "Lead the way, rat-face."

Mortimer sucked on his tooth, mentally adding the two and this _Organization _to his list as he led the way. Being on Mortimer's list, was not an act of flattery.

* * *

Sora dived out of the way as a clumsy, panicking made knocked over a suit of armor, nearly falling on him and Kairi. He sliced the armor in two before it could crash any further, it falling hard on the ground instead of breaking apart and causing a small obstacle course.

They had to keep moving. Amidst all the chaos, it was a prime opportunity for anyone within the shadows to act now. They also had to stall for time, until Riku was finished with their rounds. However, the King seemed to be expecting something entirely different in store for Kairi and Sora.

And that always set Sora high on his nerves.

"Master Sora, Prince of the honored Disney Kingdom." A voice proclaimed.

Sora instantly held back his arms over-protectively around Kairi.

A red figure revealed himself openly, extending his hands out in a welcoming expression. "And the famed Keyblade Master with no heart."

Kairi squinted. "What?"

The beggar laughed. "Ah, and the ravishing Princess Kairi! Truly, I am not worthy to be in presence of either one of you."

Sora growled. "Leave."

"Alas," DiZ said, blocking their path. "I'm afraid we are all doomed to stay within these walls. The Heartless are upon us, but, least we forget, there are Nobodies afoot, as well."

Kairi tried to get a better look at the man, but Sora wouldn't allow her to get closer. There was something oddly familiar about his voice...

"It would be wise," DiZ said slowly. "If you two would flee from the kingdom at once. Especially you, Sora." He looked at the Keyblade. "Many worlds are begging for their savior to come to their aid. And as they legend goes, only you are suitable for that task..." He chuckled. "Shame, that you cannot. Ah, f you were only a complete being."

"What are you saying?" Kairi demanded.

"That boy, dear Princess," He said. "Is no more complete then any of the Heartless you have seen, or the Nobodies you have run from. He is incomplete."

"You're lying..." Kairi said defiantly, shaking her head.

"Believe what you must, but, I speak only the truth." DiZ said as he stepped aside. "But, perhaps, you could-"

"DIZ!" Riku shouted, his sword propped up, ready to strike. DiZ stopped mid-sentence, turning around the corner. Riku chased his ghostly figure, but DiZ was nowhere to be found. Not willing to waste his time hunting down the self-proclaimed beggar, Riku returned to his two friends. Waving his free hand around to them, Kairi and Sora followed Riku.

Sora held his breath, then stopped, grabbing Kairi around the waist, and pushing them both into the wall. Just where they were standing a moment ago, several blades shot into the floor. Keyblade at the ready, Sora looked around, waiting for another surprise. Sure enough, another batch of blades shot for them. In a blur, Sora moved, kicking back the blades to their sender.

"You little sneak!" A man's voice cried, throwing one of his wet, red-stained blades down.

The air parted, Darkness seeping through the hole, and a man emerged into sight. Looking at the two of them, he pulled off his hood. With an eye-patch and a long scar tracing long the side of his face to his neck, the man in the dark cloak chuckled. His dark hair had a streak of white, showing his that he was aged in years, was pulled back and tied in the back.

"Hmm, Axel was right." He said, mostly to himself as he looked over Sora, rubbing his nose. "You do look a lot like him."

The hair from Sora's nape stood up, and he resumed his guard over Kairi, his eyes not leaving Xigbar.

"That look he has...it's kinda creepy, though." Xigbar continued, then added in a shout, "Don't you think, Xaldin?"

"Indeed," A responded, his voice echoing through the hallway. "His being is quite interesting. Zexion would have thoroughly enjoyed studying him."

"Listen, kid," Xigbar started, lowering his projectile weapons. "We just wanna borrow that little girlfriend of yours for a second. You know, as collateral, until you can do a small favor for us. Or," He grinned wickedly. "We can skip the messy procedures, and you don't even have to hand her over at all. Just do as we say, and we'll be out of your way."

Sora's teeth bared, his eyebrows acting out a glare.

"Heh." The man chuckled. "Fine, we'll do things the hard way."

"Sora! Watch out!" Riku shouted. But the warning was too late.

Appearing behind Sora and Kairi, Xaldin emerged from another dark portal, grabbing Kairi around the throat and dragging her with him.

Sora's Keyblade thrust out, hitting the man in the side. Grunting, he conjured a deadly lance, and knocked it away, but Sora quickly hit his elbow to retaliate. Kairi, in the meantime, stomped on his foot, Xaldin staggering back from the two blows.

"Getting soft, Number Three!" Xigbar taunted, Xaldin snarled, then threw off his hood in annoyance.

His pitch black dreadlocks cascaded down. The jagged sideburns and eyebrows only made Xaldin seem all the more enraged. Five more identical lances appeared, all orbiting around their wielder. Jumping up, Xaldin shot into the air, then plummeted down on Sora. Pushing Kairi out of the way, the two of them went in opposite directions. Xaldin threw four of his lances at Sora, distracting the boy as he rushed for Kairi, picking her up and diving into the dark portal

Sora shattered the lances with the Keyblade, and ran to catch up to them. Two sharp pains struck his calves, causing him to stumble. Sora looked back, Xigbar waving to him, and ready to fire again. Riku tackled Xigbar, both crashing into a suit of armor.

"Don't worry! I'll get this guy, Sora!" Riku shouted, hitting the man in the shoulder with the butt of the Soul Eater. "Go after Kairi!"

Not disagreeing at all with Riku, Sora cut open his own portal. Then leaped to follow Xaldin and retrieve Kairi, and at any costs.


	10. Hand in Hand

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter, I sort of needed a breather from all of the action and longer chapters. (PHEW!)

I've got some really GOOD news, but at the same time, BAD news.

On top of my writing, I also do mess loads of art. I love this story so much now (I've got it all figured out! Screw Writer's Block! XD) I'm actually going to create a cover art for it.

I'm not sure how long it will, take, so that's the BAD news. My cover art/picture for this story will subtract from my writing time. However, I assure you, once its done _successfully, _I'll be so inspired that ideas will shoot out like a cannon of brilliance. XD I'm so excited! Hey, don't give me those looks! I'm most likely a better artist then I am a writer...um, I think that's a good thing. .;

Anyways, I'll keep you guys informed on that and post my result of it. It's really sweet...or whatever. So far, Sora looks a little mean, because he has a flat expression. Kairi's pose was HELL to come up with. AGH. O.o;

By the way, there will be nine Disney worlds. Kind of pushing it, but, whatever. It's exact right amount for this story, I think. It was hard picking them, because they had to go along with the story and I thank you for suggestions!

Besides, I have another fan fiction that myself and a friend of mine are teaming up to write. Well, I'm the one writing, but the story is very difficult, but really good! I couldn't use some worlds in this story, just as a precaution to not take away with the one I'm going to write after this one. And yes. It'll be another Sora and Kairi fluff! Hehe, I'm going to be such a hypocrite with that story. It'll most likely go over fifty chapters. Eep.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless

* * *

_

_**Those Without Hearts

* * *

**_

_**X: Hand in Hand

* * *

**_

Forcing himself through another portal, Sora was hot on Xaldin's heels, and was steadily catching up as he broke into a full sprint.

Glancing back at his pursuer, Xaldin smirked, then extending his hand to create another portal. However, Sora rolled into a tumble, throwing out the Keyblade, aiming it for his legs. Tripping him, Kairi flew out of Xaldin's arms and to his advantage, was the only one to go through the portal. Xaldin rose to his feet, six spears falling as he juggled them around to catch all of them. The large man stood before the swirling dark gate, only leaving it open to, hopefully, distract Sora.

"Show me the power of a Keyblade Master!" Xaldin exclaimed, a twisted half grin forming.

Lowering his Keyblade, Sora stood there before him. Slowly, he breathed in and out, focusing on the Keyblade, and nothing else. The feeling of rusted blades unraveling in his chest and spinning around like a propeller was almost overwhelming for Sora. The Keyblade lit up with an intense light, Xaldin having to shield his eyes from it. By the time the area had cleared from the flash, Xaldin was too late to realize that Sora was only a second away from striking.

Two lances went up for an _X_ position, catching Sora's Keyblade in mid-swing. However, the metal began to heat and melt under the light wrapped around the Keyblade, and folded in half under the Keyblade. Sora stabbed forth, another lance came down like a pendulum, batting it aside. Sora slashed to the side to regain his balance, the same lance lost its tip as the Keyblade sliced through.

Xaldin's supply of weapons seemed limitless. As soon as Sora would destroy one weapon, it was quickly replaced by another. Sora knew, however, this was slowly eating away at Xaldin's magical reserves. Sora was used to fighting constantly with the same intense vigor, and with the Keyblade with him, Sora was sure he could outlast his opponent.

But how long could Kairi last?

The pain ripping apart the insides in his chest dulled, and was replaced with something entirely different. Something punched against his ribs, just like the time it had when Sora was at the Clock Tower with Kairi.

The Keyblade glistered in response, bits of star-shaped dust falling from its blade. The voice of the Keyblade sung clearly, and Sora was surrounded by several orbs of light that shot out of the key. Spinning around them, each orb claiming one of Xaldin's lances and sucking it them into their spherical bodies. Xaldin tried to summon more to his aid as he jumped away from Sora to dodge the orbs. No more lances came.

"Very impressive," Xaldin said, pulling his hood back over his face. "As much to be expected from the Keyblade Prince. However, I had hoped you would have more..._passion _in your style."

Xaldin stepped back into the portal, closing it. Sora, however, had a chance to dive into the realm of darkness before it completely shut.

Hitting the imaginary floor, something flew into his mouth, down his throat and seized his lungs. Gasping, Sora tried to breath, but the grip only intensified. Spreading out into his limbs, crawling around and chaining itself to his muscles, Sora knew it was the Darkness trying to take hold of him. Sora could feel its laughter as it dragged him down, forcing that..._beast_ back into him.

"_Sora!" _Kairi screamed, her voice sounding miles away.

The Darkness halted, then fled entirely. He knew it was Kairi helping him up, metaphorically speaking, since no one else would feed him the limitless amount of warmth that came. Just by hearing her voice, his mind cleared more, pushing aside all the loud noise that screeched through his head.

"Tell me, Master of the Keyblade." A deep, baritone voice said. Sora jumped to his feet, his Keyblade ready for more. Again, he was faced with another stranger in black. However, this one was different, having far more power then either of the men Sora met earlier.

"You, who reject the Dark. But also un-welcomed by the Light. Trapped in the world of Twilight..." He spoke slowly and carefully. "What purpose do you have? Why is it, that the mighty Keyblade stays loyal to you, and only you?

"So easily, you receive such blessings." He continued. " What more could you desire? Already, you have: the power of the Key. The life of a Prince. And now," The man circled Sora, but held their distance. "The growing love from a Princess of Pure Heart."

Sora lowered the Keyblade, looking at the man as if he was speaking another language. He shook his head, sighing.

"You do not even know what love is." He stated, his hands falling to his sides. "Why, then, are you so worthy of such gifts? You are no better then myself or my brethren, all of us marked with the shame of no heart, as Nobodies..."

Stopping, the man drew back his hood. His face was young, his eyes intense with a fiery gold. Long draping white hair falling from his face.

"Sora...how long until the Keyblade's will consumes what is left of your heart? " He asked quietly, his expression not altering from its critical expression.

Sora's Keyblade vanished, sensing no hostility in the man, whom had now stepped back and letting the strings of darkness tie knots around him. Tugging on his hood, the man was devoured by the dark, a slight hole opening for him...

...to Destiny Islands.

Sora was drawn in by the sight, but the illusion of the lush palm dreams and soothing, sunset oceans faded away. Crumbling into a twisted and broken version, leaving Sora's mouth dry at the sight. If it were still intact, this is were Sora's heart would have broken upon seeing the corruption of his native home.

Fortunately, the sound of Kairi's scream tore his attention away. Kairi elbowed Xaldin as hard as she could, then quickly tried to escape from him. Quickly, the Nobody grabbed her, Kairi nearly falling to her knees as he jerked her back and forced her to follow.

Reaching out to him, and Sora doing likewise, Xaldin secretly smirked. Snapping his fingers, an invisible barrier build up from the ground, Sora not noticing it until he ran into it.

Pounding on the glass, Sora recalled the Keyblade and smashed against the invisible wall. Kairi screamed for him, trying to break through the wall herself, before Xaldin's gloved hand came over her mouth, muffling her cries. They were gone in moment, and Sora wanted nothing more then to swear aloud at his failure.

Growing tired of their endless game of transporting between the Realms of Light and Dark, Sora ripped open an uneasy hole, the darkness silently shrieking at the Keyblade's cut, then jumped out of the forsaken portal.

Catching his fall and going into a tumble, Sora stopped as he bumped into a heavy gate.

Backing up, he craned his neck up, looking at the massive gate towering over him. The gate to the city, as well as the final barrier that separated the Disney Kingdom from the Heartless' clutches.

And beyond that gate, was Kairi. Xaldin had purposely made Sora's portal barely short enough so he would only come this for.

Sora punched the wall, torn of what he should do. Before, when he had broken the barrier, there was hardly a Heartless in sight, so there was little risk when he allowed Leon's caravan of survivors into the kingdom. But now, a sea of Heartless was on the other side, all eager to get inside. All waiting for someone to open it for them...

...someone like a Keyblade Master. Sora.

Piecing together the string of events, Sora realized he was caught in a trap. Purposely, they had dragged out Kairi, knowing Sora would go after her, and play into their hands to open the gate for them. Sora would have wondered how they had gotten inside the walls in the _first _place, but there was no time to think on that. Right now, Kairi needed him.

And Sora vowed to retrieve Kairi, no matter what the cost.

Sora stepped away, then holding up his Keyblade, preparing to open the gate. The Cornerstone of Light would buy the kingdom some time, Sora reasoned. Looking down at the Keyblade, he glanced up at the keyhole. Most likely, the seal would shatter completely, with the Heartless on the Outside trying to forcefully break the barrier. Sora shook his head, he had to remember Kairi was waiting for him.

Stomping his shoes to prep himself, Sora broke into a run, then jumped up, running up the gate vertically. Before gravity noticed Sora bending its rules, Sora drove the Keyblade into the lock. Swinging around, the Keyblade reluctantly twisted. The first lock undone.

Pulling it out, Sora kicked off the wall, spinning his body around into a back flip. Brandishing the Keyblade to build up momentum, he swung it down with one hand. Sora's personal crest of his crown glimmered on the ground, reflecting through the wet, cobblestone streets. A beam shot out, hitting the opening of the keyhole perfectly.

A loud noise cracked, the sound of something large unlocking. Sora dropped his hand, and waited.

The glimmering dome that shielded the kingdom dulled, then began to crack.

The large gate before him shook, the Heartless already hard at work to bust it down. Sora stopped running towards it, then held his spot, ready to face the army of ten-thousand Heartless...alone.

* * *

It was like a massive dam holding up an lake broke up. The Heartless all moved as one as they began their stampede onward to the Disney Kingdom. Maleficent was especially riveted by the enthusiasm the Heartless had begun their charge. For nearly ten years, she had waited for this moment.

Witnessing the fall of the Disney realm.

Maleficent's thoughts of their approaching victory as she felt the presence of a Nobody disturb her. Turning, Xaldin dropped down from a hole of darkness. Maleficent suddenly was interested in the girl trying to shake off his grip.

"My, my, you've done well, Nobody," She commented, her eyes judging Kairi's every movement. "A Princess of Heart."

Kairi held her breath at the evil witch inspecting her, as if she was a special on a menu. She reached out her long, spidery fingers and caressed Kairi's cheek. Sucking out the very life of her as it burned her skin like a scalding iron, Kairi preferred being under Xaldin's clutches and she backed away.

"Princess Kairi, was it?" Malfecient inquired, Xaldin answering for Kairi as he nodded. "This is quite a pleasure, my dear Princess." She bowed gracefully, the horns curving atop her head nearly coming down to hit Kairi.

"We'll certainly have to prepare a celebration for your return," The witch said with a sinister smile. "I'm sure you must miss it so. Hollow Bastion is-"

There was a clap of thunder, or at least, something that definitely sounded like it. It was strange, since the flash came _after_ the noise. The three on the hill turned their heads to see what the ruckus was about. Xaldin chuckled bitterly, and Maleficent's anger was rising slowly. Kairi, however, was the only one more then happy at the sight.

Running out of the gate, was Sora, single-handedly driving back the Heartless from setting foot in his kingdom. The Keyblade was brighter and more terrifying (for the Heartless) then ever. Swinging heavily with both hands, Heartless would be knocked back, thrown back into the air, and collide into other Heartless.

A white fire blazed around Sora's key, as he jumped in the air, the Keyblade pulling him along. Diving down into a swoop, he plowed through the Heartless, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Dropping from the air, Sora hooked an arm around a Heartless spewing deadly rays around. Spinning it around, the ray shot out, hitting other Heartless and diminishing them into nothing but puffs of smoke. Sora gored the Heartless from behind, and as it vanished in defeat with a captured heart floating away, Sora continued to hack his way through. Slowly making his way towards Kairi's position.

Sora repeated his high jumps and dives at the Heartless, wiping them out. Landing in a heavy clump of Heartless, every single one of them ignoring their chance to sneak through the unprotected gate.

"FOOLS!" Maleficent roared, her voice piercing through eardrums. "FORGET THE BOY! DESTROY THE CITY!"

Completely disregarding their master, they only pressed on towards Sora.

"The Heartless," Xaldin explained. "Greatly fear the Keyblade above all else. In that, they will stop at nothing to destroy its bearer. Only a capable master should be able control the Heartless otherwise."

Maleficent whipped around, bright green flames flaring around her. "You _dare_ insult me?"

The ground suddenly shook, all of the Heartless falling on their knees at the tremor caused by Sora as he dug in the Keyblade to the earth. Sora twisted it hard, the ground split and crack, light rising from beneath, shooting up great pillars of light. Xaldin quickly opened his escape and fled from the battlefield. Maleficent having to shield her eyes from the light and form a protective wall of flame around her.

Kairi only had to shut her eyes, until the burning light was suddenly cut off. Trying to refocus her vision, Kairi blinked several times.

All of the Heartless that had been circling around Sora, were now gone.

Her breath stopped as she saw the lone Keyblade Master on his hands and knees, unable to stand up. Kairi couldn't imagine the amount of energy Sora had to use to pull off the spectacular power such as that from the Keyblade. Maleficent was still recovering from the light, a small window of opportunity for Kairi to simply run for it.

Sora was heaving, looking like he was about to sick any moment. Kairi nearly tripped as she saw a dark line start slide down from the side of his head, dripping off his jaw line in large, bloody globs. One hand on the Keyblade, desperately holding onto it, Sora's other hand over his chest. Over his heart. His nails were digging into his shirt, pinching his skin. Kairi dropped to her knees, sliding down next to him.

"Sora!"

He tried to look up, but his body lurched forward, Sora vomiting. Kairi shut her eyes before she caught a glimpse and wrinkled her nose in distaste, preferring not to be sick herself by just looking at Sora's mess. However, it wasn't of a regurgitated meal. It was mixed with both a disgusting, acidic black slime mixed in with heaps of drying blood. Kairi only noticed this when it didn't reek of the usual, revolting smell and dared herself to look.

Sora wiped his mouth, Kairi taking his wrist and putting his arm around her shoulder. He was surprisingly light at the moment, and seemed very weak and feeble now. Sora looked over at her, Kairi attempting to smile, but her eyes were flooding over with tears.

He had nearly _killed _himself times by coming after her. But the words that man had said earlier, the man Riku had called DiZ, they were now ringing in her ears.

After seeing what she just had, and linking it together with other events she shared with Sora...was it all true?

Did Sora really...have _no__heart_?

* * *

"Such power..." Maleficent marveled, recounting the display of the Keyblade with greed in her eyes. She shook her head, then looked back at the remaining army, estimating her losses. Just over three-thousand had been lost, and plenty of her army remained with her. She could easily gather more, and much more powerful Heartless later. But for now, she had a new trial to overcome.

The Keyblade Master.

Maleficent grinned as she watched the princess drag the boy across the field, another young man with silvery, white hair rushing out to meet them. Two more pawns for her to play with. The newcomer, she knew nothing of him, but made a note to remember him. Surely, he could _help_ her in her mission. As for the princess...

No doubt, she was close to the Keyblade Master. Maleficent's grin widened. How intriguing it would be if the two shared the bond of two foolish lovers, as appalling as the thought was to Maleficent. She knew perfectly well how to turn that to her advantage.

"Our time here is finished," She said to her remaining army, her faithful crow servant perching itself on her shoulder. "We taste defeat, but we will only win more battles from here on. I'm sure our dear Mortimer will be able raze the city with his new abilities and resources, in our absence."

"Destroying it from the inside?" Another voice asked, his voice was rasp and snake-like. "Rather presumptuous, I must say."

"Disney Kingdom is weakened enough with the loss of their precious barrier and their other Key Bearer." Maleficent replied harshly. "We needn't no longer worry about Disney's place in our plan-"

"So, we continue where we left off." Another ally commented.

"Besides that one girl," A heavy voice of a female spoke, talking through a strange, floating orb. "Only two Princesses are left, now."

"Excellent." Maleficent said, nodding. "Leave that Princess alone, for now. We could yet have use of her before we gather them up."

"The Keyblade Master would not easily relinquish her," The same, snakily voice from before said. "However, he seems quiet helpless without her."

"Kid's nothing with that little toy key of his and his girlfriend." A voiced sniggered.

"Yes," Maleficent agreed after observing Sora's exhaustion. "He is quiet worthless. But, that Keyblade he holds will make him a thorn in our sides." She waved a hand, several of the communication orbs popping, ending their conversation. Curious, she watched the three young teens gather, two trying to help Sora back to the castle.

"Oh dear," Maleficent said, clicking her tongue at them. "We can't have this now, can we...?"

Waving her staff abound, a fair amount of five hundred Heartless sank into the ground, and crawled for the three unknowning teenagers.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Riku muttered, helping Sora along. "How many times are you gonna put yourself-no-everyone else around you through this?" Sora's head only hung down from his neck limply. "Why do you always have to go and play the hero, Sora. Not everyone has to be-"

"Riku..."Kairi said weakly. "That's enough, okay?"

Riku blew out a breath, then looked away from them. "Fine, whatever."

Sora's head came up, taking his arm back from Riku's shoulder so his Keyblade could appear.

"Great." Riku's arms slapped to his side. "Now what is it?"

On cue, rows of Heartless came from their shadows, stretching out of the ground and encircling them. Riku grunted, irritated as he raised the Soul Eater.

"This is getting on my nerves." Riku looked back at his two friends. "You know you guys can't go back, right?"

Kairi bit the inside of her cheek, but lowered her head into a defeated nod. She had gotten the impression when Sora had made his promise to the King to stay with Kairi. Riku jumped ahead, slashing a Heartless in half as it tried to lung at them.

"Well," Riku said, smiling at them. "Get going! The world isn't going to wait for you two forever!"

Sora tried to position his Keyblade, but it seemed to heavy for him. Kairi dropped his hand and rushed behind him, reaching around and putting her hands over his. Only reversing the position of when Sora and Kairi had been in when they were at the Cornerstone of Light.

"Okay, Sora." Kairi said to him, helping him lift the sword-key. Raising it, then letting it down, Kairi putting her weight to make it a decent slash. Kairi felt something tug at her heart, linking into Sora. Sora gasped, Kairi even hearing the loud _thump_ echoing from his chest. Barely, a string of light followed the Keyblade, tracing its path and opening a gate. Riku held off the Heartless just enough for Kairi to help Sora inside the portal.

Reaching out, Kairi held her hand to Riku. He looked back, and gave her a sincere smile for once. "You kids play nice."

Kairi's breath was caught in her throat, and she barely managed to say, "Riku?"

Riku faced them, waving at them, only to whirl around as the Heartless came in all at once. One knocked Riku over, all of the creatures beginning to pile onto the brave young man.

"RIKU!" Kairi's voice was joined by Sora's as he tried to go back. But the portal shut, closing before they could do anything, leaving the prince and princess safely alone in the realm of Light.

* * *

The two of them wandered around the endless area, both not saying a word. Kairi held onto Sora's hand, the same one that held onto the Keyblade, afraid Sora might be taken away from her at any moment.

They couldn't go back. That was for certain. As much as the crushing guilt to go back for Riku weighed down, that would only cancel out Riku's sacrifice for their escape.

Now, the only question was...where were they supposed to go? And assuming they found that answer, what laid in store for them?

Kairi's steps slowed, drawing back Sora. Letting go of his hand, Kairi stared at her feet. Sora turned, then walked in front of her. Kairi looked up, sniffling sadly, but smiled nonetheless.

"I never expected things to turn out like-" Sora put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't." He said, looking her in they eye.

Kairi choked out a giggle, remembering how she had silenced Sora the day she had offered him lessons on how to speak. One hand over his wrist, and other over his hand, Kairi lowered it. She had to show him she was still smiling. Even though Sora never did, or could, smile for her...he always made her want to smile to make up for him.

Sora put down his hand, the Keyblade disappearing. His hands were somewhat held out, almost as if he was welcoming her. A tear rolled down, and Kairi sprung forth, forcing an embrace on him. Sora's arms stayed by their sides, then rose to hold her arms. It seemed a like an awkward hug, but Kairi didn't care at all. She never was quite one to bottle up her feelings, and they always burst out at the least appropriate moment even when she did. Now seemed to be a good as time as any to open up.

Besides, there seemed to be more for Sora to learn, besides how to talk, laugh and smile.

Sora went to drop his hands, not sure if Kairi ready to move. Kairi squeezed, proving otherwise.

"Just...a little longer, please?"

"...Okay."

After several moments, Kairi regained enough composure to release the boy. Midway, she stopped, then put a hand on his chest. Sora looked at her curiously, unsure what she was doing now. Kairi sighed, pulling away her hand, and acting disappointed about something.

Putting on a fake smile, she looked up at him.

"Remember what Riku said?"

Sora thought, then repeated. "Play nice."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat, nearly falling forward at the remark. "N-no, silly!" She laughed. "That the world can't wait forever!"

Sora nodded, understanding what she meant, but not comprehending the meaning of what Riku had truly meant by his last words. Reaching out, he grabbed the Keyblade out of thin air, then held it high while closing his eyes. The Keyblade glinted, then shuddered, but Sora's grip held it firm. By its own will, it led Sora's arm, pointing off in a direction. Eyes still closed, Sora followed its guidance, Kairi unsure whether to let him be for to stay close.

Sora paused, his hand out, searching for hers.

Kairi started to consider if it would be better to permenantly bind their hands together, seeing how they were always by eachother so much. Continueing on, the Keyblade paitiently waited for Kairi to join them. Suddenly the air parted, opening a doorway for them. Sora's glazed, blue eyes opened. Both hands tightening, the left on the Keyblade, the right in Kairi's. At the same time the two went forward, both taking their first steps of the awaited adventure.


	11. Strangers Like Us

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: I thought of a somewhat clever thing to do. For each world Sora and Kairi go to, I'll hint of what world it'll be by the title. If you know your Disney movie songs, you'll know what to expect. It's also spares me the thought of trying to come up with a nifty chapter title. Hehe, its not cheating! It's just...fine. It's cheating. So what? You guys only want actual story in the chapter! So no complaining! XD

And I'm SO SORRY this took so long! You know how I said doing the cover art (and don't even get me started about my job hours. Oy.), but geez, I seemed to have a lot of trouble writing this. I think it's because it just incorporating more Disney worlds and characters or something. I must have written and re-written this chapter at _least_ four times! Again, I'm terribly sorry you all had to suffer, what? Three-four days of no new material for _Those Without Hearts_.

Hey, someone want to do me a favor? How about finding my muse and giving them a good beating for playing hooky. LOL. ;3

One last note, I changed the format a little, in case you people were wondering. If it's too confusing, let me know and I'll revert it back to the way it was.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XI: Strangers Like Us **_

Trees swayed in a sudden motion, opposing the mighty wind that breathed the life into the exotic forest. Flamboyant colored birds chirped uneasily, fluttering away from their nests at the disturbance. Both predator and prey alike both felt the new, foreign presence invading their paradise.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, not expecting the rough landing. He had overlooked the detail of making sure the gate he opened at least would lead to stable _ground_. Perhaps it was an ill omen that Sora and Kairi would begin their adventure together, falling into the depths of the unknown.

Ruffling the leaves out of his hair, Sora rose to his feet, then quickly caught his balance as he stood on a thick tree branch. He glanced up, seeing the ripped opening in the canopy he and Kairi had created from their fall. Sora did not have to search long, as he heard Kairi yelp aloud. Following the noise, Sora jumped up onto a branch, pulling himself up and around the trees arms like a gymnast rotating around on a high bar.

Tangled in a set of vines, Kairi tried to free herself from the green cords. Fortunately, while Sora had fallen into a tree, with only hard branches to cushion his fall, Kairi had been caught by the looping vines draping from the trees.

There was something about seeing Kairi helpless struggling, while also being fully aware of her distance to the ground...that all made Sora just want to watch. He couldn't remember the phrase people would compliment others on what it was. She looked clumsy, vulnerable, and positively...Sora shook his head when the word came up in his mind.

_Cute._

Deciding it better that they not remain in the same place for too long, Sora's Keyblade flew out, spinning around like a wild pinwheel. Severing the cords, Sora wrapped a spared vine around his his wrist, then dove after her. Pulling him back, Sora's wrist popped from the sudden pull of his weight, as well as Kairi's. Pumping his legs, Sora willed them back and forth, until his feet touched a stable branch.

"That was a bit exciting," Kairi said, her face reddened as she quickly jumped away from Sora. Sora assumed she must have overexerted herself, or Kairi simply disliked heights for her face to be that red. As Kairi picked out the pieces of scenery that had placed themselves in her hair and latched onto her clothes, Sora began to wonder.

Seeing how the two of them were now able targets for their many multiplying enemies, how would he and Kairi manage?

The Keyblade returned to Sora's hand, which led him to an idea. It was something Mickey had taught Sora to do, but urged to limit himself to whom he could pass it on to. Nearly jumping up from the thought, Kairi, whom was facing her back to him as she dusted herself off. Sora thought it might be easier to unlock the potential within Kairi to avoid unnecessary explanations. Kairi was a clever girl, after all, she would understand...right?

Pointing the Keyblade at her, Kairi was oblivious as the tip of the mighty weapon was directed at her heart. A curious wind whirled around her, Kairi discarding it as a simple draft. Sora's eyes were fixated at her, trying to see through her and into her heart. Perhaps it would have been easier if she was looking at him...but he was already involved in the procedure, any interruptions could end up disastrous. The Keyblade jerked, excited, and Sora finished with a twisting, unlocking motion.

As expected, a light between the Keyblade, and also from Kairi's heart emitted for a fraction of a second. The princess froze, everything about her stopped. From her breath to her movement, she simple stood there until the light faded. Her arms fell to her sides, her knees weakening and barely rotated around as she gracefully collapsed.

Of course, this was the first time that Sora had ever done such a thing, and hadn't predicted the consequences. Such as Kairi going unconscious while they were standing in tree.

In her last moments of being awake, Kairi reached out to grab Sora, but only managed to take hold of his necklace, yanking him with her has they tipped back and fell.

Again.

Sora's cold grip wrapped around her, and the world spun around as Sora forced the two of them into a flip so their feet would be the first to hit the ground. Just as they hit a rotting log, which happened to balancing perfectly on a steady rock, Sora landed hard that would usually break a regular pair of legs. His eyes half-closed at the pain of the impact as his bones complained in a creak.

Distracted by the increased numbness in his legs and Kairi's limp figure leaning against him, he failed to notice the log had scraped and bumped into a strategically placed boulder. Slowly breaking out of the dirt it was sealed in. Sora heard the rock rolling out, just as it shadow eclipsed the sun for a brief moment. Plopping down on the opposite side of the log, it vaulted up, catapulting them back into a high, arching fall.

The two drifted, and just by two simple feet, became separated. Sora slammed into another helpless, old tree, knocking him out as his skull cracked against its bark. Kairi had dodged the tree, but her foot snagged to a vine. Yanked down a entanglement of vines and bouncing her like a bungee rope lifeline. Kairi's head nearly touched the ground, only inches away as the vines saved her from a very nasty impact. Kairi was currently dragged in the depths of a dream to even know that she was now alone in the deep jungle.

Nor did she notice the hunched figure drop down from the trees.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Professor, really," The hunter said, rubbing his forehead in irritation. "Those things are nothing compared to the other monsters I've faced. Truly, there is nothing to worry about-"

"Absolutely not!" The short, old man said, pushing past the man as he carried another stack of books. "I will not endanger my daughter just to waste another day going about, only to be chased by those horrible Heartless! I think it would be best if we stop this excavation. I will personally take full responsibility for any troubles."

"But sir, their Majesties will surely be disappointed. You were, after all, hand selected to study the Heartless." The hunter said, trying to use flattery. "And didn't you take up this opportunity to further your research on the animal brutes-"

"They are not brutes, Mr. Clayton." The man countered. "They, at least, have had the sense to leave this jungle to leave this area. I advise we do the same. The Heartless are simply too vicious for me to make a proper analysis."

The hunter smirked. He knew exactly how to sway the man to see his way. "Oh, alright. As you say."

"Thank you!" The old man said, shoving his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Now, go away and-"

"It is a shame, really." The hunter went on. "Just the last hour, one of my dear friends from the ship's crew said he spotted a gorilla not to far-"

"WHAT?" The old man jumped up, then spun around, his interest completely absorbed by the hunter's words. "Gorillas! Where did you-"

"...but you are most certainly right." He went on, toying with the man. "Jane's protection is far more important then just a bunch of dimwitted apes-"

"Pish-posh!" The man interrupted. "Jane would never forgive me if she was forced to pass up the opportunity to study gorillas. And on sight! Oh, its so exciting!"

"But, Professor Porter-"

"Not another word," The old man said holding up his hand. "I'll go get Jane and we leave as soon as you're ready, Mr. Clayton!"

"Of course, Professor." Clayton said, nodding his head to hide his triumphant grin. Professor Porter pushed open the tent's flap, then called for his daughter.

"Jane? Oh, Jane!" He shouted. "Where is that girl...? Jane!" He came around a the tents corner, then froze in place as his daughter shushed him.

"For heaven's sake, father, be quiet!" Jane hissed, pushing back a strand of ginger hair caught in her eyelashes. She only spared a moment to glare at him before returning to her very life-like sketch. The drawing was of a small bird chirping in on top of the set-up flag pole.

"I'm almost finished-OH!" The bird fluttered away in a panic, and the artist bent over in disappointment, nearly smearing her drawing. "And that took so long to-"

Suddenly, a swirl darkness appeared out of nowhere, and several Heartless dropped in from the area from the realm of Darkness. The Professor leapt for his daughter, trying to get her to her feet, but she wrenched out of his grip. Going back to retrieve her precious sketchbook, a Heartless' talon stepped on it. Swallowing hard, Jane slowly rose as its deep, yellow eyes stared hungrily for her heart. Dozens more Heartless surrounded the two, all ready to pounce and feed.

The one before Jane barely moved an inch before something slashed through it. A dark figure stood up, holding up a giant key for them, glaring hard at the Heartless. All of them took a step back from the boy at the sight of the Keyblade, but then jumped for him in a suicidal craze.

Jumping up, the boy knocked them back, slashing every one of them just as they came close enough to touch them. Landing, Sora rolled and brought up the Keyblade, standing over Professor Porter. Goring through a Heartless' chest, it died in a puff of smoke, a glimmering heart rising from it's vanquished captor. Not even turning around, Sora tossed the Keyblade to his other hand and flipped it around, the blade coming up from behind and hitting the last Heartless between the eyes.

However, one hidden Heartless jumped down from the flagpole, nearly crashing down on the tree victims. The sound of rifle rung through the trees, and the Heartless fell short, then melted away.

"What's going on here?" Clayton growled, pointing the smoking rifle at Sora.

"Mr. Clayton, stop!" Jane rushed forward, stepping in front of the newcomer. "He protected us...something _you_ were hired to do!"

Clayton's lip came up in an offended expression, and his mouth opened to shoot back a retort. He shut his mouth, thinking better of it, then lowered his gun.

"My apologies, Miss Porter." He said sourly, mocking a bow.

"Well, my boy," The Professor started, turning to Sora. "You've got quite a talent with that...uh..." He gulped at the sight of the deadly Keyblade, not sure if it would be proper to simply call it a sword. "Uh, yes! Where are our manners?"

"Oh, right!" Jane perked up. "I am Jane. Jane Porter. And this is my father-" She gestured at the small old man, his smile hidden beneath his wide, white mustache. "Again, thank you so much for saving us a moment ago..." Sora nodded, dismissing the gratitude humbly.

"Er, sorry," Jane added sheepishly. "But, I did not catch your name?"

Sora opened his mouth, then stopped, hesitating. He shook his head.

"Oh dear," The Professor said, his expression saddening. "You can speak, can you, boy?"

"That seems to be a rare talent around these parts," Clayton remarked, inviting himself into the conversation.

"Mr. Clayton!" Jane scolded, her hands going on her hips. She seemed very touchy on the subject they intruding on now. "There is no shame in-"

"Yes, of course, my dear." He said, rolling his eyes, canceling her arguments.

"This here," Jane said harshly, waving a hand at the man. "Would be Clayton.""

"Charmed." Clayton said flatly, then forcefully extended his hand to Sora, his eyes on the Keyblade. Sora's darkened eyes narrowed at Clayton, completely ignoring the hunter's friendly gesture. Holding back the insult, Clayton forced himself to smile and took back his hand.

"Seems the boy isn't just lacking in a voice, either." He muttered, Jane and the Professor either unable to hear it or trying to overlook the comment. "You're starting to remind me of someone-"

Professor Porter suddenly broke in, stepping in front of the prince. "My boy, could we ask a favor of you?"

Sora looked at him, listening.

"Could you, by any chance, be able to accompany us along-"

Sora looked away, shaking his head.

"Oh, please!" Jane came in, catching on to what her father was asking. "You are obviously very good with that..._weapon_ of yours, and after that attack, we would have been done for, that is, if you hadn't of come along. Well, we should have been fine, if _Clayton_ was at his post where he was supposed to be! Honestly, there is just so much going on, that it's hard enough to get..."

Sora turned his head to the side, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. This woman definitely had plenty of words to say. He was, actually, quite envious of her, since he was lucky enough to just get two words out at a time. Sora felt a weight press against him, as he was reminded of Kairi. Already, they were separated twice, and they had just barely started on their journey! And all because Sora wanted to make sure she would be safe from another fight, he had gone ahead and tried to unlock her heart. Sora could only look to the future to see if his attempt was successful.

Never before had his calculations been so poorly, lately. Sora couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Before he met Kairi, all of his plans seemed to clear and crisp, completely flawless. Now, something was muddling in with his mind. Almost like a second opinion that would not keep to themselves. However, there was something more complete about this new voice. It was similar to the Keyblade's voice, but, much more familiar to him.

And that second opinion had urged Sora to unlock Kairi's heart and allow something that only a Keyblade Master could grant. A Keyblade of her own.

Mickey had carefully explained to Sora other powers Keyblade Masters could grant. Apparently, there was more purpose to a wielder of the Key then simply fighting. Such as unlocking the strength in those worthy, and letting them access a Keyblade. Sora was very confused at first, creating more Keyblade Masters would inevitably lead to chaos. However, the King was certain to let Sora know that their powers were limited, no matter how strong their heart might be. Only King Mickey and Sora himself would be allowed full access of a Keyblade's true strengths.

Sora concluded that is why they were called Keyblade _Masters._

"Are you alright?" Professor Porter asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Sora could have hit himself for rudely retreating Jane's attention and going to his own thoughts, even if she was hard to understand, her speech being so fast.

Sora nodded a white lie. One reason he chose not to speak, was that he wouldn't have to explain anything. Plus, he was too heavily reminded of Kairi, and some strange force refused him to say anything. Much like the second opinion he had gained.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kairi groaned, her eyes rolling around in her head, trying to find her eyelids. Her mouth felt as though she had swallowed a mouthful of sand, with every pore in her skin stiff and prickling with an invisible wax. Her heart was beating at an unimaginable speed, ready to break out of her ribcage.

Most of all, her head felt heavier then usual...but that must have been because Kairi was hanging upside-down by the ankle.

Opening a creak for her sight to see through, she opened her eyes. A blurry figure was staring right at her. He was being surprisingly quiet, so Kairi couldn't help but assume who it might be.

"Sora...?"

The figure didn't react, but still, Kairi was uncertain. She felt so dizzy, her thoughts were complete agitated. Kairi blinked to regain her proper vision.

Definitely _not_ Sora.

His hair was dark and in long dreadlocks. Wearing only a loincloth and exposing a larger amount of flesh then, one thing Sora would _hopefully_ never do. However, this stranger and Sora did have something in common. Their eyes. Both of them had focused eyes heavily dedicated to staying alert, soaking up every detail they could. And like Sora, this man seemed to be have suffered the feeling being in complete solitude for far too long.

Unsure of whether or not she was staring, Kairi best thought to say something.

"Eh," Was all that came out. "H-hello there...?"

The man backed away for a minute, then jumped up. He made some sort of grunting noises, but actually seemed like a form of an actual, primitive language. Kairi looked up at her ankle caught in the jumbles and coils of vines.

"Sorry, but could you..." She glanced down between him, then back up at her foot. "Could you please, um, help me?"

The man made an enthusiastic hooting noise, then walked around her. Kairi frowned, assuming her was leaving and had not understood her at all. Kairi shook her head and was about to attempt to get herself out, until something heavy pushed against the vines and swung her forward. Looking down, or up, in Kairi's point of view, the same strange man had climbed onto the very vines holding her. He was actually ripping down the vines, using his own teeth to bite off the knotted ones, and throwing them aside.

One particular tug caused Kairi to lower enough, but she had bumped her head against the ground. In a very uncomfortable position, she had to wait patiently with her chin against her collarbone, her neck squished in between. Finally, her leg was freed, and she flopped down on her back, the wind getting knocked out of her.

The man jumped down, resuming to walk on all fours. Pushing off the vines, Kairi slowly got up, but her weak ankle twanged after being pulled at for so long. Only sitting up, Kairi waited as the blood drained out of her head and returned to its normal flow throughout her veins.

"Thank you, by the way." Kairi said finally, her voice more confident. The man turned around, trotting back her on his knuckles. Kairi rubbed her head, had they been introduced yet?

Kairi held out her hand, and was about to politely acquaint herself, but the ringing stinging her ears made her stop dead short. It only left her to hope that he knew what she was trying to do.

The man looked at her hand, much like Sora had when the two of them had first met. The two now seemed to be becoming distant relatives with each passing moment. Taking her hand, he shook it vigorously, her arm wobbling around. She made an expeditious effort to take her hand back before it was screwed off. Her dizzied condition was too much for her to deal with any more odd behaviors. At least he had some sort of concept of a handshake. But, after knowing Sora, Kairi as most tolerant for anything now.

He sat back, his weight going on to the balls of his feet. Scooting forwards he pointed at himself with both hands. "Tarzan."

Kairi squinted. The man shook his head, dreadlocks flying.

Tapping himself, he pushed his knuckles against his chest, he repeated slowly, "Taaaarzaaaan."

Tarzan waited for her reply.

"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed. "I see...you mean your name is-"

The man hooted again, confirming their introduction by pointing at himself. "Tarzan." He touched her shoulder. "Ohisee."

Kairi fell back on her back, a wave of fatigue and frustration pushing her back. She had had her fill of people with limited capacities to understand simple, everyday things. It was yet another thing this man had in common with Sora. However, Kairi was still overwhelmed by the feeling of missing having the Keyblade Prince by her side.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Hold on!" Professor Porter shouted, trying to catch his breath. "No need to...get ahead of ourselves!"

Sora stepped up onto a boulder, surveying the area for any sign of the Heartless. Truthfully, he was more intent on finding Kairi above all else. Sora rationalized that perhaps, if he was with more people, Kairi might be able to hear them much more easily, being as noisy as they were. It was no wonder they had not found the animals they were searching to study.

"I'm beginning to think there is something odd about this jungle," Clayton observed as he watched Sora jump down, then running over to a taller mound. "Perhaps it takes away your humanity and turns you into some sort of _animal._"

Professor Porter straightened his hat. "You'll be the lucky one if Jane didn't hear that."

"Honestly, Professor, look at this boy." He leaned down, putting a hand on the little man's shoulder and forcing him to look Sora's way. "Uncontrollable, incapable of communication, and completely unpredictable-"

"Wait just a moment..." Clayton held his breath, hoping the Professor was finally getting some sense knocked into him. "Where _is _Jane?"

Clayton groaned, leaning back. Then turned his head to where he last saw the Professor's daughter. She was nowhere in sight. Clayton suspiciously went to look back at Sora, but we was gone as well.

"This whole jungle is mad." The hunter grumbled, pulling out his rifle as they leaves began to whisper through the new wind

The little baboon jumped around, trying to catch up to the bright butterfly as it flittered around its head. The monkey was so engrossed with the butterfly's movements, it was completely ignoring Jane, whom was concentrating hard between the baboon and her latest drawing.

She only needed several minutes, then she could easily catch up to her father, Mr. Clayton and that mysterious boy that had joined them recently.

The more she tried to figure out the boy, the more her thoughts were redirected towards another and completely different person. No, she took that back. The two had so much in common, so they were not that different at all.

The butterfly suddenly landed on the tip of her stilled charcoal pencil. Jane looked up, the monkey creeping up next to her, its small hands going over the sketchpad. Jane quickly moved it away, so it would not cause any damage, and the butterfly hovered away from the sudden movement.

The baboon leaped for it, but flopped on the ground. Whimpering, it lowered its little head, much like a small human child about to burst into tears.

"Now, now," Jane said aloud, trying to comfort it. "I'm sure it will-"

The baby monkey turned around, jumping for her, completely forgetting about the butterfly. Startled, Jane's sketchbook flew out of her hands, her drawings spilling everywhere.

Frowning, Jane sighed and went to retrieve them before they became too dirty. The baboon noticed the pictures, then hobbled over to inspect them.

Finding one of itself as Jane gathered them, the baboon awed at it, fascinated at the replica of itself.

She laughed as the monkey admired itself. "I'm going to need that back-" Jane heard a twig snap from behind, facing the direction of the noise.

"Oh, hello there!" She waved to Sora. "Did father send you to come and get me?"

Sora shrugged slightly, his answer vague and uncertain. Jane beckoned him forward, "Could you help me here for a moment?"

Looking over, Sora assessed the situation between the sketchbook in Jane's hand and the curious monkey flirting to a piece of paper. Sora nodded, then began to circle around the area, sneaking up on the baboon. Jane added to it, trying to lure the monkey towards her, distracting it as Sora came closer.

Just as Sora leapt for it to capture it, the monkey stopped, then leapt onto a tree, scrambling up the tree trunk.

"Oooh!" Jane fumed. "Come back with that!"

Sora pushed himself up quickly, sensing the reason why the monkey had left in such a hurry. He could feel the choking cold darkness nearing. Vaulting, Sora grabbed Jane's arm and led the two of them away as Nobodies began to drop from the trees. Nobodies were much more evasive and tactful in their fighting, unlike the Heartless who pressed on mindlessly until their target was too exhausted to continue.

With her footsteps slowing him down, Sora paused and simply picked up the young woman in his arms. Jane protested, of course, making it certain that she was fully capable of using her own pair of legs. Sora saw the drop off approaching, and was half-tempted to see how close the Nobodies were. He did not want to look back though, because that gave them an opening of his minor distraction.

Jane screamed, making his eardrums crack as Sora pushed a foot off the ground, both flying through the air. Below them was a large, crystal pool with a great waterfall pouring into its clean surface. The water was filled with many types of animals, all now breaking into a stampede from the loud scream Jane had emitted.

Sora held his breath just as they crashed through the water. He felt something push him back up, an elephant rising out of the water. It trumpeted in terror as the humans rode on its back, running all the faster as it shoved through its herd. Sora shook his head to get the water off as their unexpected transportation joined the fray of panic. Glancing back, he saw the Nobodies' slick forms fly out of the water, others descending from the air. Standing up so they would not be in danger of falling off, Sora balanced them, then ran along the beast's back, jumping off and going onto another elephants back.

With him on the move and the speeding hustle of the animals, they gained an advantage of speed. Jane was in a constant state of terror, now looking behind Sora as she clung to the boy. Thankfully, they were close in height, so Sora's stability did not feel as awkward when dragging around the woman.

A low branch closed in, Sora stopping his pace, ready to jump on. Sora knew he had to keep moving, the Nobodies being more persistent then most anything he had ever encountered. Almost coming short in the jump, Sora recovered and pivoted his head to regain his footing.

The branch started to bend under his weight, and Sora's final push of weight caused it to snap in two just after he propelled them up into another jump.

Screeching monkeys hollered in the trees, also fleeing from the monsters. Sora followed them, trusting their instincts almost more then his own. However, Sora's shoes lost its fraction, and he slipped. Sora's breath froze as he tried desperately to stay on his feet. Skidding down the trees, Sora slid on his feet down the spines of the trunks. Ducking under stray branches, Sora and Jane went down the very dangerous slide, but the Nobodies still not too far behind them.

Sora's jaw clenched in frustration as they broke through a leafed branch, his face stinging as the twigs slapped his cheeks. Suddenly another blur went past him, Sora reacting by instinct to dodge it and throwing them off the twisted tree. Jane's arms choked him as she hung onto his neck as soon as Sora let go to grab onto a vine. Swinging ahead, Sora shut his eyes as a Nobody dropped down, its piercing fingers shaving off a piece of his flesh on his arm. Luckily, that's all it had managed to get from Sora as it fell to its doom.

Sora hooked an arm around another vine, trying hard to keep going. Sora saw the tanned figure in the corner of his eye, and purposely went to follow it. Even though the Keyblade was not visible, its voice coaxed Sora along. As usual, it was keeping him alive, as well as Jane, at the moment.

Falling onto solid ground, Sora took off after the figure as it clambered up a tree. Sora grabbed Jane around the waist and twisted her around so she was now on his back. With one arm to hold one of her legs in place, the other hand summoning the Keyblade. A new strength poured into Sora as the Keyblade flashed its power.

Not wasting another second, Sora doubled his pace to catch up to the figure.

Cutting through branches that would slow them down, Sora was in a full sprint as he ran up the same tree the stranger had. Stabbing the Keyblade into a branch, Sora moved around so his feet were now on the hilt, creating his own step to launch off to. The Keyblade vanished as soon as Sora's feet left it, but returned to him so Sora could repeat the process.

By now, the Nobodies had lagged behind far enough that Sora could barely sense them. However, he knew they wouldn't give up so easily.

Now at the summit of a tall cliff, Sora panted heavily as Jane let go of him. He bent over, his hands on his knees, exhaustion hitting him like an iron wave. He didn't notice the person following him had also stopped to take a break.

"Sora?" An all too familiar voice said.

"Tarzan?" Jane said a moment after.

Sora only had a moment to look before he was tackled to the ground, Kairi's warmth flooding back into him.

"You idiot!" Kairi cried, her eyes wet from happiness to see Sora. "Don't ever run off like that again!"

Still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, Sora's arms acted on their own, holding onto Kairi into an embrace. Kairi giggled as the spikes of Sora's hair tickled her forehead, leaning in as their noses touched. For Sora, it felt like a boxing match was raging in his ribcage as something pummeled against it. Sora breath fell short from the feeling, his head feeling dizzy as the feeling was shut off so suddenly, his insides freezing up again as Kairi rolled off of him, Jane coming over to help her up.

"I'm assuming you two know each other?" She said, a hint of laughter trying not to break free. Naturally, Kairi automatically bowed, Jane looking to Tarzan by the strange way of greeting. Jane held out her hand.

"I'm Jane Porter." She said, Kairi nodded, taking it and giving it a light squeeze.

"Hello, Jane." The princess smiled. "My name is-"

"Ohisee!" Tarzan said aloud for her. Kairi sighed, her palm kneading her forehead.

"I see you've already met with Tarzan," Jane said, giggling.

"Yes...he keeps calling me that." Jane nodded, completely empathizing for Kairi.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel."

"In any case," Kairi perked up. "My name is _actually_ Kairi."

Jane's expression flashed for a moment with shock, as if suddenly reminded of something incredibly important, but was quickly repressed by a friendly smile. "Pleasure to be meeting you."

Sora and Tarzan were also having their own form of acquaintances. The two of them only looked at each-other, both incapable of speaking words to the other.

"Those two will get along just fine." Jane joked.

"Sora isn't actually the most talkative person." Kairi agreed.

"Sora?" Jane repeated. "Ah, so you _do_ have a name, after all..."

Hearing his name, Sora walked over next to Kairi, touching her shoulder. He pointed towards the mountains, then back to where they came from.

"Oh, right!" Kairi exclaimed. "We should probably get moving soon. Don't worry, I'll answer whatever you'd like once we get somewhere safer then here."

Jane nodded, and the four quickly set off to return to Jane's campsite.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"You mean you've actually _met_ with the famous King of Disney?" Jane spluttered, spraying tea all over Tarzan's arm. He was previously trying to drink out of the cup using his toes instead of fingers. "Tarzan! You don't drink it like that-! Really, you're so hopeless..."

Kairi rolled back, laughing. She understood all too well what Jane must have been going through. "He really doesn't know anything, does he?"

"Other then the occasional grunt and gibberish," Jane commented, taking away Tarzan's cup of tea, but he pulled away and accidently broke the china glass from gripping it too hard. "Then, no."

Kairi looked over at Sora, who was staring blankly ahead. His cup of tea was already empty, and he patiently sat by for everyone else to finish. Kairi looked down into her own drink, slightly grateful she wouldn't have to teach Sora proper conduct. However, he had never failed to surprise her.

"Well, he is a fast learner," Jane started again in Tarzan's defense. "Just the other day, we finally managed to get him to walk straight like a normal person."

Tarzan was now curiously looking into the pot boiling over the set up stove, that is, before he burned his finger on the grill.

"So, you've been teaching Tarzan how to talk, too?"

"Why yes, but-"Jane paused. "Hold on, what do you mean by '_too?'"_

Kairi glanced over at Sora, whom was wandering around the camp now. "That's exactly what I've been doing with Sora, lately."

"Ah!" Jane clapped her hands together. "So he talks, as well! My, we certainly have quite a bit in common, now, don't we?"

Kairi tamed her grin to a small smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sora just has trouble speaking. He knows what everything means, but, its just he can barely get out more then one word at a time."

"Well then," Jane said, standing up. "Perhaps we could help each other?"

Kairi leaned her head back, waiting for Jane's proposal.

"I think all the two of them might make much more progress if they had someone to work with. Tarzan can be very competitive, but I have no doubt Sora is that same, that way." Jane explained. "Just maybe, if the two of them had lessons together, they might motivate the other to work just a little harder. We just might get them to break through, at any rate."

Kairi's eyes lit up at the proposal. "That sounds perfect!"

"Wonderful!" Jane declared. "We'll begin as soon as-" A loud crash of tumbling pots and boxes cut in. Jane moaned, hesitantly looking over to see both Tarzan and Sora coated in pots, pans and even articles of clothing.

"What happened?" Jane said, her tone serious.

Both of them exchanged glances, Sora with a stew pot over his head, and Tarzan with a pair of bloomers hanging off of his nose. Sora tried pointing at certain objects, and Tarzan doing the same, only talking in chirps and low guttural noises. Both Kairi and Jane sat down together.

"This is going to be harder then we thought, isn't it?" Jane asked aloud, but not really stating it like a question.

Kairi cringed as Sora fell over a pole, falling into Tarzan and pushing him into stack of books. "Yeah."


	12. Two Worlds

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: SORRY for the delay...AGAIN. Thus, here is a long chapter. Holy hexagons, hope you guys can eat it all. Don't forget to finish off your explanatory vegetables before going onto the SxK Fluff dessert! It has extra strawberries of kawaii, too!

Oh, life can be so cruel. My muse, by the way, can NOT multitask! I have some mutant form of Artist's Block, and simply can't work on that cover art! I need a tablet, dammit! T.T Why? Because my computer is a Mac G5. While it is an UBER computer, the mouse is so _GAWD-DAMN EVIL _(mainly, it's not possible for me to right click. How I miss that so!). Kills my soul. T.T

So, my cover art will be put on hold. Unfortunately, my gaming nature is reawakening, so, I'm becoming addicted to video games once more. I've been so picky since Kingdom Hearts II came out, nothing seemed _worthy_ to play! I've played it four times. Isn't that just disgustingly sick or what? (_Obsessive_). So, I'll most likely be dragged into wasting my time on that. Then, there's school...but we won't even _go_ there.

Flat out honesty: I'm in a rut of depression (school starting does that to you), so my motivations have been on the zilch lately. I'd think you'd guys rather have my whole heart into it rather then me just half-ass write a chapter. Ew, I just caught that..."_Put my heart into it_?" My pen-name contradicts that, but, eh. You know what I mean.XD

I'm curious, though. I'd like to know what you folks think would be better. Sora regaining his heart sooner, or having it typically at the END. I have about...um...(counts) eight ideas as to how that can go. Oh, and about five of them are so evil, HAHA! Well, not really, as in bad-ending type. But it'll just torture some of you people reading this. You know, the usual, "Oh, WHY? Don't taunt us like that!" Trust me, the fun wouldn't be over yet, if Sora got his heart back. Heck, things might go a little crazy. I mean, he's been without emotion for almost ten _years_. A whole decade with no heart! There'd be drama running around like it was sugar high, with too much caffeine, during fast-forward _while_ on acid. With a "smidgen" of hormones. Yikes.

Oh, wait! Isn't that called HIGH SCHOOL? Ha. Ha. I made a funny. (Holds up a sign that's upside-down with bold printing of "**Audience Please Laugh**").

OH! I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP ON SOMETHING! If you would all be so kind as to include your reviews, would you please tell me your favorite Final Fantasy villain! **_EXCLUDING SEPHIROTH_**. I know we all love that crazy, one-winged, samurai psycho, but please, list your next favorite. In your opinion, which Final Fantasy villain is the most bad-ass of all. Personally, I say Kefka from Final Fantasy VI, but, yeah. That's just me. :P

Okay, right. Shutting up. Must write. Got it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XII: Two Worlds**_

Jogging through the corridors of darkness, Number Two of the Organization XIII made his way through, trying to pick up the faint presence of his leader. He halted, when his skin seemed to stiffen on its own.

"There you are, Boss-" Xigbar said, tugging down his hood, realizing his superior was not where he had predicted.

"He is not here, now." Number Eleven stated.

"Well, well, if it ain't Marluxia." He scoffed, his crossbow guns appearing in his hands. "You've been pretty naughty, lately. The Superior is thinking you might want to reverse the order and take his place."

"Come now, Xigbar." The man answered, trying to sway his opinion. "You know my loyalty to the Superior seconds to none. Those are all lies spread by Axel and backed up by Zexion."

"Oh, blame it on them, are you?" Another voice came.

"Quiet, Number Nine." Marluxia snapped. "Since when have you been one to show backbone, by the way? You've been without an assignment for months, because you lack the will and discipline to complete one. You've always been a coward, even while you possessed a heart."

"Is that nice, Marluxia?" Xigbar started. "Picking on the kid like that? Heck, we know its true, but that doesn't mean you gotta rub it in Demyx all the more. That's _my_ job."

"If it weren't for you and your backstabbing tricks," Demyx started, trying to ignore Xigbar. "We'd still have-"

"Oh, not this again." The man groaned. "Number Thirteen left on his own will. Better yet, he _betrayed_ us, Number Nine."

"Yeah, 'cause of you."

"Say what you will," Marluxia said. "Number Thirteen is as good as dead, anyhow, as soon as the Keyblade Master meets him. I doubt he'll be spared like the last time. We aren't the only ones lacking hearts, you know. In fact, the Keyblade Master is more likely to even more cruel then then-"

"Okay, shut up, now." Xigbar yawned, scratching the itching the area under his eye patch. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Ah, right. Before I was so rudely bombarded by false accusations," Marluxia turned to him, ignoring Demyx as he left the scene. "The Superior, unlike you two, still has faith in me. He has sent me to contact you, Xigbar."

"That a fact?" Xigbar said dully, sucking on a tooth.

"Yes, you've been selected to put those hunting skills you so prize to use." He opened a corridor of darkness for Xigbar. "Through there, you will come to a vast jungle, supposedly uninhabited. Your task is to find and take down the Keyblade Master."

"Oh, goodie." The sniper sarcastically remarked. "A wild goose chase, I simply can't wait." Number two then proceeded towards the gate, but stopped to look over his shoulder. "Listen, Eleven. If this is part of your tricks, you know it won't work in the end. Sooner or later, karma's gonna catch up to you, and you'll regret the day you turned on the Organization. Some of us that are actually sticking to the brotherhood...we'll easily destroy you and your little lapdogs."

"Farewell, _Number Two_." Marluxia said, shutting Xigbar away in the darkness.

"He's actually going?"

Marluxia smirked. "He has no choice. Denying an order from the Superior is fatal, and his pitiful loyalties bind him to obey. He wouldn't dare risk the punishment."

"But wasn't that order for you?" Number Twelve asked.

"Quite. The Superior hoped to send me away to take down the Keyblade Master. However, we all know full well that anyone who challenges the Keyblade Master while he's still disconnected from his heart will be slaughtered. And what better then to get rid of the ones who are most suspicious against us?"

"Xigbar isn't as nosy as Demyx. And even that whuss is nothing compared to Axel snooping around."

"Xigbar is the highest in command, other then the Superior. Getting rid of him will make it all the more easier for us." Marluxia explained to her. "Besides, we have yet to have our fun with Axel. He's role in this play has yet appear in one of the upcoming acts."

"Right," Larxene forced herself to say. She hated it when people had to beat around the bush with analogies and metaphors. "We should probably split. The Superior isn't as stupid as everyone else is. He might hear us."

"I would almost be disappointed if he hadn't already." Marluxia commented, then quickly heeding his colleague's advice and retreating to a portal. Larxene doing likewise.

Just a moment after their exit, another man appeared in place of where they were standing. Axel shook his head.

"Figures." He said, scratching his jaw. "See, Boss. What did I tell you?"

"Indeed." A man said, coming up from behind him. "It is as I foresaw."

"Too late for the _I-Told-You-So_ bit, huh? Probably after that alliance we set up with that Maleficent hag." Axel suggested. "Must be thinking we're going soft."

The Superior snorted. "I see. But we shall let them think they have the element of surprise. Their eagerness will be their undoing, and they will reveal themselves far before their plans can take fruit."

"So, we're not gonna do anything?" Axel said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No." He replied. "I already see the flaws in their strategy. Using Sora against us to weaken our numbers, then striking when they think we are most vulnerable. It is doomed to failure, no matter if it is before or after Sora's heart had been restored."

"Yeah, about that. What about Xigbar?" Axel questioned. "He's not the tough-guy he plays, and Sora won't really back down. He and Xaldin are gonna have it rough when they meet up with that kid. I'm betting he's still not happy about their little joke after kidnapping Kairi." Axel sniggered, then added in, "But, I have to admit, it's still going to be one hell of a show."

The Superior didn't answer and simply walked away. Axel shook his head while he wasn't looking, and didn't speak until he was sure until the Superior was completely out of earshot.

"I see how it is." Axel muttered, clenching his fists. "Maybe Roxas wasn't too far off, after all..."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

The picture on the wall flipped over, now switching to a projected photograph of a gorilla.

"This one should be easy for you to remember, Tarzan." Jane encouraged. "Gorilla."

"Gore-ill-lah." Tarzan slurred.

Sora mumbled something, both Kairi and Jane getting just as, if not, more exhausted by the droning lesson. It was hard enough keeping Tarzan in a seat, as he kept trying to interact with the pictures, thinking they were actually alive. The picture of the jaguar was, by far, created the worst reaction out of Tarzan and almost resulted in the entire tent collapsing. Sora, on the other hand, was stiffer then a frozen bronze statue. Kairi hadn't expected for Sora to act so self-conscious. She had never even considered the idea that Sora might have some sort of shame for his speech impediment.

Needless to say, they weren't going anywhere with their current learning pace.

Kairi leaned over to Jane, whispering to her.

"This isn't working..."

"So I realized." Jane whispered back, containing in a let down sigh.

Kairi thought back to her one-on-one lessons with Sora. Then, he would speed through his drills, not hesitating over mistakes. Now, he was much too intimidated to even try around other people. She was half-tempted to call off the entire arrangement.

"Maybe they need some fresh air?" Kairi suggested. Jane nodded.

"That should do them some good." Jane's face lit up at the idea. Going on ahead for the two to follow, Kairi decided to brainstorm.

"Let's try getting them to work as a team." She started, Jane listening as Tarzan darted in between them. "Sora already knows what everything means, and Tarzan is pretty good at copying most anything." Just as she said that, Tarzan was intently following Sora, staring at Sora's extravagant yellow and black-strapped shoes.

Jane nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, how about we first make Sora speak. Tarzan can then follow up. It might even encourage Sora to speak up more, so Tarzan will be able to hear."

"Sounds good!" Kairi exclaimed, almost squealing in excitement as she clasped her hands together.

"There you are, Jane!" Professor Porter exclaimed, rushing up to his daughter. "Now, that Mr. Clayton fellow has gone off setting some traps-"

"For the Heartless or the poor animals still about here?" Jane muttered bitterly.

"Oh, come now, Jane." He said, his bushy mustache drooping as he frowned. "I admit, he is a bit on the shady side-oh, but no matter. Try and have more faith in the man. He is protecting us-"

Jane snorted, then tried to walk past him. "Of course, Daddy. If you don't mind, I'm going with Tarzan, as well as our new friends, out into the jungle to..." She trailed off, seeing the Professor's face whiten.

"Yes, uh, but Jane-"

"No need to fuss about it! We'll be fine!" Jane insisted, briskly passing him as she slung a bag over her shoulder. "Tarzan knows this jungle better then anyone, and I feel much safer with him around. More so then Mr. Clayton."

The old man opened his mouth to protest, but saw Sora follow to meet Kairi and Jane. "Ah, are you going with them, my boy?"

Sora turned midway, looking down and nodding politely in respond.

"Well then!" The Professor clapped his hands together, his mind taking a three-hundred and sixty degree turn. "Sounds like a capital idea, then! Now, you all best be careful out there!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, looking between him and Sora.Had she known any better, Professor Porter was acting a bit more jumpy then usual. During their lesson earlier, Kairi had heard some arguing from outside between the Professor, Clayton and the other crew members. She had hoped their quarrel wasn't too serious...

...but someone wasn't telling them something. Kairi frowned, knowing secrets will such ill boding rarely brought good fortunes.

The pads on Sora's fingertips lightly touched Kairi, gentle enough that it almost tickled. Goose-bumps rose, and Kairi snapped to attention. Sora tilted his head, his eyebrows slanting up diagonally, trying to create a worried expression.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second there, didn't I?" Kairi said, fabricating a laugh to cover up her cognitive moment. Kairi wasn't sure if her attempt had succeeded, since Sora's expression showing otherwise.

"Come along, you two!" Jane shouted, waving her hand around. "I promised my father we would be back before dark!"

Kairi and Sora jogged to catch up to them, as Tarzan was eagerly tugging at Jane's hand for her to go on ahead. They disappeared around a thicket of trees, Sora picking up speed to make sure they wouldn't loose sight of them. He came to an abrupt stop when he noticed they vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Kairi said after she nearly ran into Sora from his halt. Sora shrugged, still scanning the area, then looking up.

Jane's scream echoed above the trees, and there they saw the wild man flying along the vines, carrying the terrified young woman. Kairi gulped, somewhat glad she didn't have to experience it. Sora, however, had other plans.

Admiring Tarzan's method of transportation, Sora turned on Kairi, suddenly picking her up.

"NO!" She immediately screamed, trying to kick herself off. "Absolutely_ NOT!" _

The Keyblade Prince ignored her, and started slowly began to run through the trees.

"Um, we, can't we wa_aaaaaalk!_"

"We waaaalk!" Tarzan's distant voice mirrored from ahead.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Out of spite, Kairi was heavily tempted to simply not speak a word to Sora, let alone look at him. Or Tarzan, for that matter, considering he inspired Sora. Jane slid down from the tree branch.

"As much as I hate to say this," The young biologist said, stumbling as she landed. "You do get use to it."

Kairi crossed her arms. "Have you?"

Both a cynical and amused demeanor crossed her face. "No, not yet."

The light joke coaxed a laugh out of Kairi, however, she stopped herself as Tarzan tried to copy her exact giggle. She had to admit, it sounded very sinister coming from the wild man. Sora put a hand under his jaw thoughtfully as he watched Tarzan repeating whatever they did. No doubt, Sora was still considering adopting some traits from him.

"Well, we're not getting any younger," Jane began, rubbing her hands together. "Tarzan must have brought us here for a reason, so..." She looked over at him.

Tarzan was hanging by a branch, his legs curled up, looking much like a bored orangoutang. Flipping around gymnastically and rolling through the air to land perfectly on his feet, Tarzan rose and tried standing at full height. Old habits only allowed him to stand with a crouched slump. He walked over towards a shadowed area, and began pulling away at branches. Like a curtain, he held one in place and beckoned them forward.

Obeying, Kairi held back Sora for Jane to go first, though. Peering over them, they awed at the sight.

Over the ledge, they had a brilliant view of a grand portion of the jungle. From their location, they could see the coastline and white, sandy beaches. The lush trees flooded over and up to the spines of mountains rising from the earth. Sora felt the presence of the Keyblade, its voice tingling his senses as he looked towards the mountains. An invisible hand guided Sora's head to lower down by the thundering waterfalls near the base of the mountains. A string seemed to tug at him, lightly persuading Sora to follow.

"Oh, sorry." Kairi muttered after she bumped into Sora's shoulder, cutting off the mysterious attraction. Sora shook his head, his mind feeling fuzzy from the trance.

Kairi was still engrossed in the perfect view, Sora suddenly remembering the time they were at the Clock Tower, where they had had the first lesson. He put a hand over his wrist, the feeling of warmth faintly imprinted. His hand subconsciously yearned to feel it again, and he thought back to the experience.

"Gorgeous." Sora repeated her exact words. Kairi's eyes widened, her thoughts aligning with his.

"Let's try this again, boys." Jane's voice said, dragging the prince and princess away from their stroll of memories.

Sitting comfortably on a rock cushioned with moss, Jane pulled out her sketchbook. Tarzan was looking down and over her shoulder from a tree above, waiting for them to start.

"Okay," Kairi started. "We're gonna try this again, only a little differently, alright?"

"Alright?" Tarzan recapitulated, his way of agreeing.

"Sora," Kairi summoned, whom sat down next to her. "You're going to speak first, and Tarzan will just copy you. Sound good?"

Sora nodded, "...okay."

"Okay." Came a parroted voice.

Jane beamed brightly. "Ah! You'll both be talking in no time at all!"

Kairi was also grinning. "So, Sora." The Princess of Heart held out a rock. "What do you call this?"

Sora looked at her, then at Jane, and lastly at the upside-down Tarzan.

"Come on, Sora." Kairi said gently, putting a hand on his knee. "You can do this."

Sora's head fell, refusing to look at her.

"Oh, my..." Jane whispered.

"Oh, my." Tarzan echoed.

Kairi leaned in, only so the two of them could hear her words. "Please, Sora, just try..." Sora's fists clenched, and he looked away from her.

Biting back the first sign of frustration, Kairi tried going closer, her forehead centimeters away from his ear. "Sora?"

His breath stopped, trying to disappear.

"Do you not want to do this?"

Sora's shoulders sagged. The spikes on his head crinkled together as he lightly shook his head. Kairi exhaled, but didn't draw away.

"I'm sorry I forced you into this." Kairi said, her voice still lower then a breath. "Yes, I should have asked you. But, I want to help you Sora. It's funny, kind of, that we've known each for not even a month, but..." Kairi paused. "I feel like I've known you my whole life. At least, part of you. There's a side of you I haven't seen, and I want to meet that Sora-"

Sora drew back, shaking his head. Kairi stopped, startled, but then it hit her as she quickly went over the words she spoke. Sora probably thought she meant it more literally...the Sora she saw at the marketplace and had nearly beat a man to death. But that wasn't Sora, Kairi corrected herself. Sora would never do such a thing, and Kairi still did not label any blame on the Keyblade Master for what happened.

Kairi touched his face. "What I mean, is the real you, Sora. I know what its like, to be alone, with nobody there to listen to you or hear what you have to _really_ say. I've been treated like that my whole life, not only because I'm a princess, but a Princess of Heart. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do as a Princess of Heart." Kairi realized she was digressing, so decided to get straight to the point. "But, you and I are alike, you know. In a bunch of ways..."

Sora's head began to turn back towards her, his doubts wavering. "I want to really be with you, Sora. I want to be able to turn to you and talk to you, and you talk to me. You've helped me so much, and saved my life so many times, already. And just so you know, I will do anything I can to help you, too, Sora. So," Kairi cut down her little speech as she realized that they were now incredibly close, face to face. "Will you please try?"

Pushing the rock into his hands, Kairi sat back, giving him space. Sora looked down at it, studying it as he absorbed everything Kairi said to him. Kairi, however, was being inwardly kicked around by the embarrassment of herself for being so upfront and honest.

"Rock." Sora responded, looking up as he lightly tossed it to Tarzan.

Catching it, the ape-man looked at it. "Rock."

Jane smiled gratefully at Kairi, whom was sighing in relief. Sora looked at her, and while she still wearing a smiling, Kairi winked at him.

"Alright, now both of you, what is that?"

"Rock." Sora said as Tarzan chorused along.

"Excellent! Moving on..."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Slamming him down on the floor, Riku coughed out hard, the taste of copper choking him. Forcing himself up, Riku wiped his mouth, a thick, wet red trail smearing across his arm.

"Here's the boy," One of the goblins growled, spitting on Riku as he said so. "He survived the Heartless, so we threw him in the dungeons. We don't know how, but he escaped from his cell, my Lady. We caught him just before he was getting across the outer wall-"

"Eh, I went easy on you guys-"

"Shut up!" Another goblin shouted, smacking Riku across the face with his claws, creating four red lines on his cheek. "Do not speak unless spoken to! You are in the presence of-"

"Silence." The dark sorceress commanded. "Unbind him-"

"M-my Lady?" One spluttered.

"Are you questioning my order?" She sneered.

"No, no!" The goblins quickly cut the ropes around Riku, then cowered away.

"Leave us, I shall have a word with this boy."

No sooner did Maleficent finish the order, the area was cleared.

"My dear child," Maleficent started soothingly, rising from her throne. "You have quite a strong heart, one that my Heartless could not even penetrate. Now, tell me, why is it you are here in my humble home?"

"Humble?" Riku scoffed, rising to his feat with a fearless look plastered on his smug face. "Hardly. You've got some serious decorating issues. I'd loose the thorns, for one, if I were-"

"That is not the question I asked you, boy." Riku felt his mouth snap shut on its own.

"How did I get here? Well, for starts, you guys _brought_ me here-"

Maleficent cackled. "Sweet child, I do not allow any guests into any of my castles. However, were one such as yourself truly wishing-"

"Why in the _hell_ would I _want_ to come here?" Riku snarled, dropping his jesting act, his hands balled into fists.

Maleficent smiled and waved her hand. Riku's sword, Soul Eater, that had been confiscated, appeared in the air. Tempting him as it floated before its master.

"You want this, do you not?" Maleficent said, her voice in a hiss. "You wish to strike me down for all the friends and family that were taken from you from your home. You want to vent out all your sadness and anger of loosing your two best friends-"

"Shut up." Riku rumbled. "And I'm pretty sure only-"

"You have not noticed?" The evil witch rose an eyebrow. "Surely, you of all people would have felt something _missing_ from the lovely Princess Kairi-"

Riku flinched, trying to tell himself she was only bluffing. "What are you talking about?"

Chuckling, the witch stood. "The very moment I had met Princess Kairi, I knew she would be completely useless to me. That is why I spared her."

Riku's eyes narrowed, his hands itching to take the Soul Eater in stab it into her black heart.

"You see, I have actually been acquainted with the princess before...I saw her the day I rightfully claimed Hollow Bastion as my own. She escaped, of course, to the pathetic islands you so dearly called Destiny Islands. That was her first mistake.

"My one worthy opponent had set out to conquer those isles. Anyone who was there in its hours of taking should have perished miserably...but here you are before me. All in one piece. You must be very special to achieve such a feat. Not even your dear friends, the Princess of Heart or even the Keyblade Master made it out of their whole."

"Kairi is just fine!" Riku snarled.

"Ah, but that is because she is a maiden of pure heart. No darkness could take hold of her, with no seeds of darkness in her heart in the first place. However, she wasn't completely spared."

Riku looked down, his eyes hardening. "What are you going off about?"

Maleficent smirked. "My dear boy, The Princess of Heart is just as useless as the Keyblade Master. That boy has no heart, and your princess has lost her power as a true Princess of Heart."

Gritting his teeth. "So, you trying to black-mail me or shanghai me to work for you, or something like that? Well...you can just-!" Riku's hand suddenly grabbed the handle of Soul Eater, but only to feel a burning, electric shock.

"Patience, my pet." Maleficent said, walking over to him. "If you wish to help restore your friends to their former glories, then, I believe we share the same interests."

"What do you want with Sora and Kairi?" He barked, stubbornly tugging at his sword.

"The Keyblade Master is both invincible and fragile with no heart. Invincible, as in no Heartless or Nobody can ever hope to harm him. But, fragile. That the boy cannot access whatever power that Keyblade of his has." Maleficent explained. "The Princess cannot fulfill her duties without her proper...authorities."

"So, you want them both back to normal just so you can play them into your little game?" Riku restated.

Maleficent faked a frown. "Perhaps I was mistaken...Guards!"

Two gargoyle Heartless swooped down, both rounding on Riku.

"Take our _guest_ back to his chambers." The Heartless nodded, and grabbed Riku.

Riku threw punches to try and shake them off, then struggled back to Maleficent. "Hold it!"

"Do reconsider your decision. It would be such a pity to loose a boy with such potential..."

The next thing Riku knew was that he was being thrown down the stairwell into the cold dungeons, landing a puddle of water dripping from the gutters.

The goblins from above howled in laughter as they watched Riku slip to get out of the water. Shooting a glare at them, Riku gasped as a chain came to life and coiled around his ankle. Bound to the wall, Riku kicked vigorously against the chain, unleashing all his emotions on the rusted links.

"That damn witch..." Riku swore.

"Damned, indeed." A familiar voice sounded.

Riku's head shot up. "Who's there!"

Emerging from the shadows, Riku's eyelids pulled back to expose his eyes fully. "No _way_...how did you get here?"

"I have my ways," DiZ replied. "As I said, I do what is necessary to survive."

"Are you stalking me or something?"

DiZ chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, boy." The crimson-clad man turned on him, his hand coming over on the chains entangled around Riku's ankle. Squeezing them, the chains broke as if they were only sand, crumbling in his hands.

"Come, we have work to do."

"Just wait a second!" Riku said, jumping back. "Who are you, really, and what the hell to you want?"

"I believe we already underwent introductions, but no matter. You may still call me DiZ." The man said, brushing off his sleeves. "Secondly, I too, am on a quest to restore the states of both the Princess and the Keyblade Master. Of course, like many, my reasons are my own."

"Why would a _beggar_ want to help them out?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." DiZ quoted. "However, I am not content with current circumstances. I am a servant of the world, and as that, I must to all within my power to-"

"Right, I got it. Just shut up-"

DiZ looked over Riku. "I think it best we work on that language disorder that spouts out of that mouth of yours, seeing we will be working together."

"Wow, and funny, too." Riku mocked. "Just tell me what you want-"

"We've no time for details, but I will answer so that you might put some morsel of trust into me." DiZ pulled Riku away and back into the shadows. "That witch is shrouded in lies and deception, do not be so foolish as to believe what she has to say. However, she did speak the truth about your two friends."

"I figured that much, but what did she mean by it?"

"You know of what happens to a being that is claimed by a Heartless?"

"Yeah, they loose their heart."

DiZ nodded. "Every being is composed of three elements. A body, heart and soul. The released heart claimed by Darkness is doomed into its service as a Heartless. The empty vessel of the separated body becomes one of the wandering Nobodies."

"Thanks for the lesson, but-"

"Your friends," DiZ continued, cutting off Riku's remark. "Are an exception. With Kairi being a Princess of Heart, her heart had no Darkness within it to yield to. Thus, no Heartless was produced. Sora's heart was defended by the mercy of the Keyblade. However..."

"That's great, sir, but I've known Kairi a long time." Riku stopped him short. "She never lost her heart-"

"Did she, now?" DiZ said skeptically. "And just how long have you known her?"

"Well, she used to visit my home..." Riku trailed off, realizing his argument was too weak to continue.

"It is true, she never lost her heart. However, she was divided from her Nobody when she was still young to protect her..."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know that?"

DiZ did not acknowledge Riku's question. "The method of protection has proved true, as you heard from Maleficent that Kairi was spared, not once, but twice. However, the time is now for her and her counterpart to reunite. As goes for the Keyblade Master. If you truly wish to aid your friends, you will accompany me as we locate their Nobodies that hold the other half of their power."

Riku sighed, then looked down in defeat. At least he was not going to have to be stuck under Malefient's clutches.

"Fine. I'll do whatever I have to."

"Splendid." DiZ said dryly. "Come, I know of a way out of here. We must make all haste if we are to remained undiscovered. And you may need this." DiZ handed Riku the Soul Eater, Riku gaping at the man. He was wrapped in both red and mystery, and Riku could only hope he had chosen a lesser of two evils.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Tarzan scooted along, while Sora helped to boost up both Kairi and Jane up sleep ledge. Tarzan had made it clear that they had to be extremely careful, and Sora was just shy of being forbidden of summoning the Keyblade unless it was absolutely necessary.

Tarzan came to a stop. Standing just as stiff as Sora would, which was saying quite a bit, considering how energetic Tarzan was.

A female gorilla with dark, brown hair had rushed up to meet Tarzan, but stopped dead at the sight of Kairi, Jane and Sora.

Tarzan slowly approached her, making soft noises towards the gorilla. The gorilla backed away, shaking its head, and made an effort to leave. Kairi looked between them, recognizing the bond between Tarzan and this gorilla-

_Kala. Tarzan's mother. _

It felt as if she had been cleaved in the head with Cloud's enormous Buster Sword. Kairi staggered, falling to her knees as she gripped her chest, panting. The voice in her head felt so powerful, Kairi was still shaking from its sheer might.

_'You're the voice...from my dream...!'_ Kairi thought back. _'Who are you?'_

_I am the awakened part of you, now._ The voice replied, only much more gently this time. _The Keyblade Master unlocked the last of what power you still have. _

_'What do you mean...?'_

_You must help him, Kairi. Only you can help the Keyblade Master. _The voice went on, its presence gradually pulling away. _There **is**__no other way, no matter what other people may claim to be the truth. But you will never be alone. I will do what I can to aid you in this trial._

_'Wait, don't go!'_ Kairi pleaded, her eyes watering from the stress crushing her heart. _'Please, just tell me...'_

_Your not strong enough for this yet, Kairi. I will speak with you again, once you meet with your other half: Namine. _

_'Namine...?'_ Something about the name clicked, bearing the same similarity as if she was saying her own name.

_She can help you both. Find her. _The voice nearly escaped before saying. _Just do not forget this, Kairi, and do not be afraid. Together, you will both find that Light you have always searched for..._

Reality closing in once more, Kairi rubbing her head, the tingling in her heart melting away. Every heartbeat now, though, was swelled with more force and power. Drawing away her thoughts was the sound of Tarzan's voice as well as another's-

**"Kerchak won't approve of this, Tarzan!" **The brown gorilla, Kala, exclaimed. **"You shouldn't have brought them here-"**

**"Please, mother," **Tarzan pleaded. **"They're my friends, and I wanted you to...meet them..."**He trailed off helplessly as Kala shook her head miserably, then moved away.

Kairi looked between them, her eyes wide with astonishment. Either they were speaking perfectly clear, or Kairi had somehow completely understood them. Kairi looked down at herself, checking to see if anything was different. Nope. Nothing. Except...

...maybe it was the voice?

Kairi swallowed, hoping she might be able to help Tarzan.

"Excuse me?" Kairi said loudly. The ape stopped suddenly, looking back at Kairi with large eyes. "Your Tarzan's mother, aren't you?"

The gorilla looked back at Tarzan, who was staring at her. Everyone else was completely baffled, wondering how the gorilla was understanding Kairi, even when she wasn't speaking in any animal-like grunts.

**"Yes...I'm Tarzan's mother, Kala."**

Kairi smiled, going down on her knees. "You've been a good mother to him."

Kala looked down sheepishly, smiling. **"You must all be very kind, especially to accept Tarzan."**

The smile on Kairi's face widened for a moment. "Is it us you're afraid of? Because I promise, we won't do anything to hurt you-"

**"It's not that." **Kala said, taking a step towards the Princess of Heart. She looked over at Tarzan. **"Will you be taking him away?"**

Kairi looked back towards Tarzan, surprised. "Why would we do that?"

**"Isn't that what you came for? To take Tarzan back to...to where there are...others like you and him?"**

Kairi felt her mouth go dry. She wasn't the one that Kala should be talking to, if anyone, it should have been her and Jane. An idea flickered to life.

"Jane?" Kairi said.

Completely breathless by the presence of a gorilla, Tarzan had to nudge Jane to get her attention. "Yes...yes? What is it?"

Kairi held out her hand to her. "Here."

Unsure, Jane slowly put her hand on Kairi's, Kairi closed her eyes listening to the strong thumping of her heart. "Okay," Kairi whispered. "Please, talk to her."

"Uh," Jane stammered, looking at Kairi as if she had lost her mind. Shrugging, she turned to Kala. "H-hello, there."

**"Are you Jane?" **Kala asked slowly, Jane nearly falling back from the magnitude that she was speaking with an ape.

"Y-yes, I am."

The gorilla softened her expression. **"Tarzan has told me so much about you...he's very fond of you-"**

**"Mom!" **Tarzan cried aloud, his ears reddening. Jane and Kala laughed.

**"Kala. "**Tarzan's mother said, holding up her long hand. Jane seemed to recognize the gesture, then held up her own against it, her hand dwarfed by the gorilla's.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Kala." Jane said, her eyes watering up, overwhelmed by the moment.

Kairi's heart was ready to jump into her throat as she felt Sora's frigid touch on her shoulders.

_"That was amazing, Kairi." _

Now Kairi was just about ready to pass out. _"S-S-SORA!"_

_"Close, but not really..."_ The voice in her head said sadly. _"I'm what's left of him. The Sora you know now is just the shell of me..."_

_"So," _Kairi went on, trying to get used to talking with her mind. Telepathy seemed to be much harder then she had imagined. _"You ARE Sora, right?"_

_"More or less. I wish I could really talk to you, but, even now, the Keyblade's lock it too strong. I might have to leave you hanging, all of the sudden, just in case. But, I just wanted you to know, you've done a great job wearing it down, but...well, there are a lot of complicated things involved." _

_"Exactly who am I talking to, Not-Quite-Sora?"_ Kairi shot back, getting impatient.

_"It's a mix between me: just a little, TINY bit of Sora's heart. The rest belongs to a whole ton of the Keyblade's help." _The voice gave the equivalent to a sigh. _"I have to be honest with you, Kairi. It's about me...er, Sora, that is. The more Sora uses the Keyblade, and the more hearts he sends back to Kingdom Hearts-"_

_"Kingdom Hearts?"_

_"Um, you'll find out about that later. Let me finish, okay?" _He spoke quickly, as if he was being timed on the clock. _"Anyways, the more he uses the Keyblade the more it...well..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's killing him."_

Kairi's mind fell blank, completely void of any sort of reaction or reply.

_"I'm so sorry I had to tell you this, but you have to know. And it's better you know sooner then later. The Keyblade's true strength lies in the heart. Theoretically, Sora shouldn't be able to even USE the Keyblade at all, but, since there's only the lock on his heart, and he's not just missing one, he gets a freebie."_

_"So, the Keyblade put on the lock, right?" _Kairi reviewed. _"Shouldn't it be able to take it off?"_

_"If it could, we wouldn't be in this mess, now, would we?" _

_"..."_

_"Sorry."_

_"No...it's fine. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Just keep doing what you're doing. You're buying him time, so, he might make it out okay."_

_"Wait...'buying him time.' What is THAT supposed to mean?"_

_"I told you, Kairi. I already told you. The Heartless and Nobodies are all on the march with a Keyblade Master on the Outside now. There are millions, if not, BILLIONS of them all coming after the both of you. I...Sora really does..."_The voice faltered for a moment. "..._care about you, Kairi. You're the first person he's had a desire to really fight for. And he will do anything to protect you. And I really mean anything."_

_"Don't tell me that..."_ Kairi replied wanting to release tears, where it not for the fact the conversation was all in thoughts. _"Please, don't say Sora is stupid enough to-"_

If it were possible, Kairi would have seen a smile. _"He is."_

_"Why...? Because I'm a Princess? Because I'm some helpless girl-"_

_"No, that's not it at all. Okay, maybe that's partly it, but not the real reason. For what its worth, Sora doesn't think your useless at all, that's why he gave you a Keyblade-"_

_"Huh? Sora did...WHAT?" _

_"Ah, whoops." _The voice of Sora laughed._ "That was supposed to be a surprise. Good thing his heart isn't really active, or else he'd be really pissed I said that!" _

Kairi giggled.

_"Anyways, to answer your question. Sora's willing to do anything because, well, you're you. You're Kairi."_

_"...?"_

_"You're his princess."_

_"Um, that..."_Kairi flushed all around; physically, mentally and emotionally. Completely flattered by the comment.

"_I have to go-"_

_"Wait, but I-" _Kairi stammered, her mind cramming with questions. This is the closest she had ever gotten to a conversation with the actual Sora.

_"I can answer one more question, if you like."_

_"Okay, um," _Kairi paused, unsure if she should ask. _"Can I ask you something?"_

Another laughed filled her head. _"Okay, but I'll let ask another question." _

Giggling again, Kairi went on. _"You're still part of Sora-"_

_"Just a tidbit. Not the full version, if you know what I mean." _

_"Does that mean, this is what Sora's personality...this is what he's like?" _

_"Well...yeah." _He said sincerely. _"Disappointed?" _

_"Oh, no...quiet the opposite, really. And for what it's worth...I'm really glad I finally met you, Sora." _

"...same here." Sora's voice said clearly. Kairi opened her eyes, almost certain the Sora still behind her had spoken.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Time itself seemed to have also lost itself inside the deeps of the jungle. Kairi had lost track of whether they had spent days or weeks within its tropical reaches. Each day was overflowing with days of learning, and not only for just Tarzan and Sora. But for Jane and Kairi, as well.

Countering their lessons, Tarzan was gradually showing them more of his vast home. He was also doing his best to familiarize himself with human traits and cultures while with Jane.

As before, Sora had aggressively tackled the task of sharpening Kairi's defensive and offensive skills. He was also trying, and without Kairi noticing too much, to ease her away from her fear of heights. There wasn't a night for either of them when they fell asleep and not feeling sore over the dying day. While Sora only suffered from a burning throat and needle-prickling chest pains, Kairi was dreading over aching muscles.

The Professor always seemed thrilled to have Sora around, eager for a chance to study him in action with the Keyblade. Jane had explained how they were sent into the jungle depths to study the arrival of Heartless, but the officials had bribed her father with the chance to further his research with animal behaviors. Clayton had been hired to protect them, but he seemed far more interested in other affairs, however.

Only running into the disgruntled hunter occasionally, the four rarely suffered from interruptions. In so, Sora and Tarzan both made an alarming amount of progress since they began.

Since Jane had far more to work with for Tarzan, that is when Sora and Kairi would break off, and Kairi would get in some practice with Sora with her sparring. The other two often spent late nights into reviewing, usually with the additional help of Professor Porter. By now, Tarzan was already much more capable of understanding and speaking words. Sora was not nearly as hesitant to speak as he was before, especially after what Kairi had said to him.

"Kairi," Sora said, taking a breath between words. That was his next obstacle, linking words together smoothly rather then taking breaks from each word. "Try, like, this."

The two were facing each other, and were it not for the Keyblade, it might have looked like some sort of waltz-dancing lesson. Sora had one hand on the Keyblade(so it wouldn't disappear on Kairi) and the other on Kairi's shoulder. Both of Kairi's hands were on his Keyblade, though they were only practicing footing, Sora was making her hold his Keyblade so she would not feel so awkward when holding a weapon.

"Take, left, foot." Sora said, sliding his foot around for her to copy.

"Like this?" Kairi crossed her foot over the other, but Sora's hand squeezed her shoulder.

"No." He spoke in a stern voice. "Foot, go, behind. Front, bad."

"Ah, I see," Kairi agreed. "I might trip if I do it the other way, right?"

Sora nodded. Kairi corrected her mistake and made a swift step to the side, Sora following.

"Hey! I think I get it now...ow!"

The two had looked up at the same time, and their foreheads colliding.

"S-sorry." Sora stuttered automatically. Kairi smiled, shaking her head apologetically as she accepted the blame.

"No, it's okay." She said as Sora took back the Keyblade. "Did I do better today?"

"Yeah," Sora said in his usual flat tone. "You, did, good."

Kairi held her frown, her smile weakening. She wanted to hear more emotion in his voice, as Kairi found herself missing his actual voice.

The more she heard Sora speak, the more the thought to believe Sora was without a heart became stronger. However, Kairi knew she couldn't trust that. Even after the encounter she had with the true part of Sora, it was felt so much like a dream, Kairi had to constantly remind herself it truly happened. She had to believe he had a heart, because, she knew she had seen it in him from time to time. Kairi had even heard it's life beat into Sora once in awhile.

So much was depending on her faith in Sora's heart. Kairi feared that she was the last person who believe Sora still had a chance to feel with a heart of his own. And if she were to stop believing...

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"They're a little late..."Kairi said, looking away to change the subject. She needed another moment to close off her doubts against Sora, so Kairi did not want to look at him until then.

Summoning up the courage, Kairi turned to him. "Hey, Sora...you want to go look around?"

Sora looked over her, expecting Jane and Tarzan to emerge any moment now.

"No, I mean...just the two of us."

Sora's mouth slanted down. "But-"

"We'll be fine," Kairi pressed on. "I mean, as long as we're together, right?"

Sora shut his mouth, then nodded.


	13. Be In My Heart

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: I was actually planning on only spanning world visits to two chapters...man was I off. This is spreading out into FOUR chapters! Holy shnikez! Actually, I almost made a ridiculously long chapter, but I spared you guys of that. It was almost as big as THREE of my usual chapter lengths. Wow-wee.

But, the Tarzan world plays a heavier role, I think. It helps set up, so it got some extra attention. Hey, who knows, though? Maybe all of them will touch up to three or more chapters? Only my ever-eluding muse shall tell.

By the way, the next world was originally, not going to be in the story. However, it's one of my all-time favorite Disney movie/worlds, so, I just _had_ to insert it in. Curious? Well, you'll just have to wait for chapter fifteen! Again, you always have the chapter titles to hint to what is coming! Speaking of which, I might get a little trickier on chapter titles, just a heads up. (I'm running out of songs, that's why!)

There is a LOT of action in this coming up, due to the lack thereof in chapter twelve. One of the best fighting scenes Disney did, I think, was Tarzan versus Sabor...only modified to fit this screen of Kingdom Hearts story, with just a spec of _The Lionheartless'_ touch...

...too bad you'll have to wait for that one, too!

I think I should seriously set up boss battles for Square-Enix someday, because **I **even think one of the boss fights in this chapter is totally kick-ass! (oh, yeah, baby, there are not one, not two, but THREE fights on the way!) For what it counts, I rarely take up the opportunity to boast, so its actually saying a lot. No, really! I'm being honest! (Fine, don't believe me...T.T)

We're so close to 100 reviews! _I love you ALL_ for reading this story! Even you people not reviewing, the hits still make me want to jump on my bed for sheer joy. Don't worry, I'll give you guys credit in the credits.

Oh, and I had an evil thought...I was considering simply chaining myself down to this computer and write chapters in loads, like, three-five at a time. Then hold them hostage until I get a certain number of reviews. Hehehe! Where'd you think I got the HEARTLESS part in my name, eh?

Nah, but I'm such a sap, so I probably won't do that.

Keyword: _Probably. _(Laughs evilly.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XIII: Be In My Heart**_

Wrenching her skirt into tight knots, Jane bit on her lip, trying to push back the ever-pestering voice that taunted her mind.

She hated keeping secrets from others, and especially from people she cared about and loved. Such as Tarzan.

Her father, Professor Porter, had been trying to postpone their departure for some time. Insisting he was coming at a breakthrough with the Heartless, the agitated crew members hardly showed a care to the Professor's vital research. The Heartless where multiplying at a very alarming rate, and to make matters worse, the Nobodies were overstepping boundaries and fighting the Heartless over more territory.

Professor Porter had been working with renewed vigor, since the arrival of both Kairi and Sora. Though he did his best to keep his discoveries hidden, he had been paying very close attentions to their behaviors. Just as the King had requested him in a letter. The letter had been delivered only a day or so before Sora and Kairi had entered the forest, and by two strange characters. One was a rather confused doggish humanoid, and the other was a very short tempered duck.

Most residents of Disney were rumored to have such appearances, but it was mostly myth, or so Jane had once believed. She chewed her bottom lip now, her nerve faltering as she watched Tarzan flying around from tree to tree, throwing down fruit and naming them all for her to hear. She had started to believe in the most impossible things, as of late. All the occurrences predicted in the royally sealed letter all confirmed.

Clayton had thought it was all preposterous, convinced it to be a joke of some sort. He only said that until _after_ their instructions were given, of course, not before.

The offer King Mickey made was one not so easily refused. Not only did he promise to cover any expenses necessary for an extension of their stay in the jungles, but supplies were being delivered from the still-standing allies. Not to mention a personal invitation to come to Disney Castle once the war was over.

The King had such faith in those two...And Jane was believing in that as well.

They were told to keep them for as long as possible until they _recovered. _Jane and her father had not dared asked Sora and Kairi what they had gone through, but, they seemed to be perfectly fine. Well, there was definitely something peculiar about Sora...

Their other issued instruction was to lead them in the right direction. Having traveled far and wide with her father, the two of them knew the world's lands better then most anyone. They also had the most accurate maps, even after the Heartless and Nobodies corrupted lands to fit their needs. The King must have known this, but how, Jane couldn't even begin to fathom.

However, complications were finally arising.

The crew members who had delivered them safely, did not and could not know about the responsibility given to both Jane, her father, and reluctantly, Clayton (he was ever the one to snoop around in business that did not concern him). While Clayton did do his best to persuade them otherwise, their patience had cracked and fear of the Heartless combining with their homesickness had won. However, it was impossible for them to return without the Professor secured.

Unfortunately, Jane and her father failed to convince them otherwise. And were being forced home, to abandon both their research as well as the King's desperate request.

They were going home, finally. But...

Jane laughed, tucking away her hair behind an ear. As her mother would sometimes say, '_Home is where the heart is.' _And if that was the case, Jane was leaving her home. Because her heart laid in the jungle now, and with the ape-man, Tarzan, as well.

Why did everything have to become so impossible after it all seemed so perfect?

Her heart was torn in two, and held too much aching for her to bear. Thus, it had left her to resort to rationalizing. And, after logically examining the situation, the answer was clear. She would have to leave and say goodbye to her home.

"Ba-NA-NAAA!" Tarzan yelled happily, jumping down, hauling a large bundle of ripe bananas. He nearly dropped it when he saw Jane's face. "Is Jane sick?'

Jane wiped off the sorrowful look on her face. "Oh, no, no! Jane is quite fine, thank you." Tarzan slouched towards her, invading her personal boundaries, as usual. Only now, Jane was actually much more open to it. Of course, it sometimes did test her level of comfort.

"Actually, Tarzan, there is something I wanted to tell you..."

It was now or never.

"You see, Tarzan, I'm-"

Apparently, fate had chosen _never_.

Jane couldn't even finish saying Tarzan's name, as the screeching birds fled into the sky, small animals screaming in terror.

Tarzan held up his hand, his alert coming to a peak. Jane shut her mouth, completely forgetting what she was about to tell him.

"Is it the Heartless?"

Tarzan leaned to the side, and a loud, rumbling yowl was heard. "No! Sabor! Worse!"

"What-"

"Sora, Kairi!" Tarzan exclaimed, crawling up a tree, looking around frantically.

"They left for-"

"Tarzan go find Sora!" The ape man grunted frantically. "Jane find Kairi!"

"But, Tarzan! The jungle is just too big-"

"Go! Before Sabor finds them!"

Obeying, Jane took off in the direction to where she last remembered Sora and Kairi leaving to. Sabor? What was that? A terrible monster, perhaps? Or was it the name of the predators that stalked the lands, and the animals had even named...Jane subconsciously noted that to tell her father, as he would be thrilled by the knowledge of animals labeling others with titles.

Twigs and branches slapping her face as she ran, Jane was caught into a full run to notice her bare feet becoming scratched and dirtied by the ground. The idea of her new friends, not to mention the very same ones within her charge, in the way of danger was finally soaking in.

Jane ran faster.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Dipping their feet into the trickling stream that bled into the river, Sora and Kairi sat quietly, neither saying a word. Kairi seemed to be lost more in her thoughts as of late, the topic almost always the same.

Sora.

She was told she was the only one who could save Sora from a terrible fate...but how was she to do that? Being a Princess of Heart must have had it's advantages, however, Kairi knew nothing about them. The only power that she seemed to recognize was able to understand most anyone, be they human or beasts A terrible thought crept into her mind, as a voice pointed out it was because she knew Sora. Kairi felt sickened for almost connecting the two so closely together, Sora and beast.

The Heartless and Nobodies were monsters, as Kairi was taught to believe. Because they were incomplete, lost in their searches to become whole again.

However, did that make Sora a monster, as well? Another thought suddenly popped up...

Or even herself?

Kairi shook her head, her toes sliding over the slick rocks on the bottom of the stream. It had seemed perfectly normal to have a feeling as though you were missing a large portion of yourself. Kairi had thought little of it until the _voice_ had told her she was missing a piece of herself. Half, in fact, as the other side of herself seemed to belong to some girl...Namine.

The Princess blew out a breath, moving the hair away from her eyes. Falling on her back, Kairi closed her eyes, not realizing Sora was now looking at her. Her hand subconsciously went over her heart. Sure enough, her heart was as active as ever. She barely opened an eye, feeling Sora's gaze.

A wave of sadness passed over her as she remembered the other day. It was when they had gone out for another lesson for Tarzan and Sora.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was Tarzan's turn to ask questions. He would point and poke at random objects, eager to know what every was in common tongue. It was then Sora's task to name what it was for Tarzan to repeat and memorize.

The ape-man picked a an object on the ground.

"Leaf." Sora said, saying it a bit more loudly then a normal person would. As part of the exercise.

"Leaf." Tarzan said, twirling the withered leaf in his fingers as he looked at it. "Leaf!" He said again, then letting it fall back to the ground.

Never missing an opportunity to make Jane feel uncomfortable, Tarzan jumped up into a tree, then swung upside-down on a branch, right over Jane. She was unknowingly sketching away a duplicate version of a elegant flowers just inches away from her. Taking a lock of her hair, Tarzan pointed at it.

"Hair." Sora said lifelessly, Kairi nodded for him to continue. "Brown."

"Brown hair," Tarzan said, linking the words together. Jane had just looked up to notice the man over her, and nearly fell back.

"Oh, don't startle me like that, Tarzan!" Jane scolded, holding up her sketchpad threateningly. "I swear, one day I'm going to receive a heart attack just being around you!"

"Heart?" Tarzan repeated, blinking unknowingly.

"Uh," Jane mumbled, briefly forgetting Tarzan was such a novice with words. "Yes, a heart. It's a..."

Jane set down her book, then rose to kneel in front of him. Taking a hand, she guided Tarzan's hand to touch his chest.

"Feel anything?"

Tarzan looked at her, still confused, but nodded.

"That's your heart."

Tarzan looked down, wanting to hear it for himself. Looking back at Jane, he lowered his head and before Jane knew it, his ear was pressed over her chest. Paling and blushing at the same time, Jane looked at Kairi helplessly, whom was containing her giggles by covering her mouth.

"Jane's heart." Tarzan whispered.

"Right, uh, that would be, um," The young woman said nervously, politely pushing him away so she could regain her space.

Kairi nearly snorted from holding in her laugh, until she saw Sora staring down on the ground. His hand was over his own chest, but his face was lost and focused, trying to concentrate...

...trying to feel a heart he didn't have.

Her mouth dropped, the amusing scene between Tarzan and Jane out of her mind. Sora looked up at Kairi, looking as close to desperate as she had ever seen.

Thinking he was going about it all wrong, Sora looked up at Kairi. "Is, this...right?"

Kairi had to bite the inside of her cheek to try and control herself. How could she explain it to him...Kairi shook her head. Sora did have a heart, she corrected herself, much like she had to so many times. It was simply locked away and sleeping.

Going over to him, Kairi put both her hands over the exact spot where a heart would be. As expected, there was no sign or any indication of it.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, looking more neglected as she didn't reaction.

Her eyes burned, and she couldn't look at him at all. Pushing against the spot, Kairi silently begged and pleaded for a thump.

_Please_..._Just one...please, it can even be a little one..._

Kairi held her breath, now hearing her own heartbeat slowing, feeling as though it was breaking with each passing second. Squeezing the cloth of his shirt, Sora's necklace jingling as she moved towards him, Kairi pressed her head into his collarbone. Defeated, Kairi's grief over her failure to call out Sora's heart poured out of her violet hued eyes.

Sora looked over at Tarzan and Jane, who were both rather worried about Kairi. As soon as they heard a hiccuping gasp from Kairi's sob, Jane looked away, then began to lead Tarzan away.

"It's there..." Kairi whispered. "I know it's there...It _has_ to be there..."

Sora opened his mouth, but closed it, at a loss for words. Having no idea what made her upset, Sora only lowered his head so his chin rested on hers. His weight going into his heels, Sora leaned back. Hands on her back, he remembered what he had seen Riku do the first time Kairi had undergone the exact, dramatic behavioral change. Massaging it in circles, the Keyblade Master silently comforted the Princess of Heart.

Kairi pulled herself up, her hands still over his chest, waiting.

"Okay?" Sora asked after she gave a shudder. Kairi was about to nod, but paused. She couldn't lie to him. Kairi knew she could have easily made an excuse for him. That he hadn't exerted himself enough for him to detect it, or his was actually doing it incorrectly. Though it may have saved her the anguish, Kairi simply didn't have the will to lie about such a thing.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Closing off the memory, Kairi rolled her head to the side, trying hard to think more clearly.

It definitely sounded much easier then when said. Unlock Sora's heart, restore him to his actual self. Simple enough...or so Kairi had once confidently thought.

Yesterday's failure to coax Sora's heart to life proved to Kairi it wasn't going to be so simple. Simply waiting for him to recover, apparently, wasn't good enough. Kairi doubted herself that Sora didn't have the time she needed to bring out his true self.

"_It's killing him."_

The Princess of Heart shivered. As much as it did her to know about the predicament, Kairi nearly wished she was still ignorant of how crucial it was for Sora to be restored as quickly as possible. Working under pressure was not really one of her fortes. If only someone had offered her more guidance of what to do on the matter. She wasn't sure if they meant taking off the Keyblade's lock was literal or figuratively speaking. Thus, Kairi had not a single clue of how else to approach the problem.

Feeling a nudge, Kairi's thoughts shattered.

Sora was pointing up at the sky to her. "Rain."

The dark clouds from the ocean were rolling in, preparing to unleash their heavy loads of rain on the jungle. Any moment, the rain would begin to pour.

"Right..."Kairi mumbled, reaching for her shoes. Sora's hand suddenly slapped over hers, his other arm coming around her protectively. "Sora! What are you-"

"Wait." The Keyblade Master hushed her. A moment later, Kairi felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her, all of her senses heightening in a single instant.

"What is it?" She asked.

Sora's brow furrowed, his eyes hardening to match stone. He moved in a quick flash, Kairi didn't even see his hands as he grabbed her shoes and plopped them in her lap. Still leaning over her, Sora was intent on staying put, making it very awkward and difficult for Kairi to put on her shoes.

'_Why is he being so tense?'_ Was her first thought. '_Is he scared we might get separated again?'_

The thought fit like a missing piece in a jigsaw. As much as she appreciated the thought, Kairi could only reflect on Jane's complaints and views how Tarzan didn't seem to know the meaning of personal space. It was getting to the point it that it was almost frightening as to how similar Tarzan and Sora were.

Sora let out a grunt and flattened himself on her, pushing her down. Something shot out of the forest, barely missing the hair on Sora's head, and thunked hard into the rock across the stream.

Shutting his eyes, Sora pounded a fist on the ground, conjuring up a reflective barrier around them. More of the blades came, but bounced off the shell, offering the two a moment to gather themselves.

Hauling her to her feet with one strong arm, Sora positioned his Keyblade, the temporary shield loosing its power from the bombarding attacks.

"Kairi." Sora said, his voice like a growl. "Stay-"

"Stay close to you," Kairi said for him, slightly smiling as she read his thoughts. Sora looked back at her, somewhat taken aback. "Got it."

The two tightened their hands together in a firm grip, the Reflect spell shattering. Sora knocked away the bullet blades, the two made their way back into the cover of the forest.

"Really cute, kids!" A familiar voice shouted through the trees. "Ah, but you can't stay together forever!"

As Xigbar said that, two dozen Nobodies had appeared from nowhere. Kairi knew their presence, and was certain Sora knew them even better. So how come neither could detect them coming?

Turning around in circles while trying to stay in front of Kairi, Sora glared at all the Nobodies, daring them to approach.

Kairi heard Sora's grip squeeze over the Keyblade's handle, his posture lowering to a curved crouch. At once, four Nobodies leapt for them. Without letting go of her hand, Sora slashed the first in two, sidestepped while blindly swinging his weapon horizontally to hit another Nobody in his blind spot. Pulling Kairi into a strange dance, Sora's free arm came around her, accepting a nasty swipe from a Nobody for her.

Blood gushed out of his arm, but only a muscle in Sora's jaw jumped in reaction to the wound. Thrusting the Keyblade between the Nobody's eyes, a least five dozen more Nobodies rose from the ground or crashed down from the trees. And still counting.

Kairi was helpless as the soulless creatures pressed on relentlessly while Sora effortlessly slew them all.

However, the Nobodies were coming in faster, three replacing every one that Sora vanquished.

Unable to dodge a blow from behind, since it would expose Kairi to an attack, Sora flinched slightly, a quiet groan escaping from his throat. A fat Nobody from behind had slashed open his back. Kairi, who had looked down in a cringe as she saw the blow coming, noticed the red splash on the ground, and continually drip in heavy drops.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped at the large amount of blood. Sora looked down at her for a moment, distracted, and not seeing the same Nobody go for another swipe at Sora.

"SORA!" Kairi repeated, this time, screaming. She wouldn't let him get hurt again. Sidestepping around him like he had shown her earlier, only doing it the incorrect way, she put herself between the Keyblade Master and the giant Nobody.

Since Kairi had done the maneuver wrong, much like before, she did stumble, but it saved her a limb. Instead of taking off her arm, the sharp edge swinging for her barely missed, but scrapped deep and long down Kairi's arm, then biting hard down her leg. Kairi cried out, Sora grabbing her tightly around the waist and jumping away, not even bothering to fight back.

Taking several hits, Sora reached the safety of a the trees' branches, but only as long as time allowed until the Nobodies located them once more. Setting down Kairi, he looked at her wounds, his eyes wide and frantic.

He couldn't protect her...

"N-n-no, S-Sora," Kairi said, stuttering from the pain jolting from her limp arm and useless leg. "I-I-I'll be f-fine!" Sora bent down his hands reaching to heal her, but his palms suddenly closed, his head dropping limply. Putting an arm around his neck, Kairi shook him, trying to get him to regain his composure. Once he looked up, Kairi's instincts urged her to push him away.

That horrifying, yellow glint in his eyes had returned.

"No, Sora!" Kairi shouted to him as the Nobodies began to crawl up their tree. "D-don't do t-this to yourself, again!" She shook him harder. "Please, j-just come back...I need you-"

Sora trembled, then doubled over, grabbing his head and wrenching in pain. A growl replaced the whimpering noise he was making, his hands coming into claw-like positions as they dug into his skull.

"They...will..."Sora hissed, his voice with a layer of metallic darkness. "They...will...all...Suffffffffer.."

A shadow fell over Sora, Kairi still gripping onto his collar desperately, but her throat was too dry from terror to speak.

Sora suddenly lashed out, kicking the Nobody that tried to descend on Kairi. Moving around like a spider, Sora clawed at the tree as he took a branch and swung his feet, crushing the chest of another Nobody. Flipping around, Sora grabbed its throat, his nails digging into his thick hide. With a terrible yell, Sora ripped apart the Nobody in two like a flimsy piece of cloth.

Spinning around while still holding onto the Nobody's twitching corpse, its torn body smacked into the others and knocking them out of the tree.

The blood flowing out of Sora's wounds darkened to black, letting off a black steam that burned whatever it touched. Diving out of the tree, Sora went head first, his newly acquired claws piercing the Nobody, whom had assaulted Kairi, in the skull. Splitting through him, the Nobody shrieked before it shattered. Holding his hands together like a spear still, Sora's head jerked around at the other Nobodies now encircling him.

Pulling his hands apart, a thick black shadow stretched from his hands, weaving around his fingers. Rolling up the evil energy in his hands, Sora threw them at the Nobodies, which shot straight through three or four each, before its energy diminished. As it passed through them, the Nobodies froze, their bodies warping, until they shrank and imploded.

Speeding around them, the dark Keyblade Master tore through them savagely, sparing no mercy for any of them. As Sora had promised, each Nobody that was unfortunate enough to get in his way suffered greatly before perishing. Kairi stomach was twisting around, wanting to reject the breakfast she had earlier.

Is this what awaited Sora, if Kairi could not unlock the Keyblade's seal on his heart before his time finally ran out?

She now understood how it was presented to her that Sora was in for a fate worse then death itself. He was completely unstoppable as he was now, every attack on him seemed to do absolutely nothing to him at all. To Kairi, there were fewer things worse then being doomed to a life of carnage and rage, with no opponent strong enough to end your madness.

Kairi swallowed. There _had_ to be a way to reverse it!

_Do not be afraid._

The pain of the deep wounds ceased, and all Kairi could hear was the beating of her heart. Praying, Kairi closed her eyes. More then anything, she asked for the strength to help Sora. Moving on its own, her legs rose her to her feet, the gash in her leg unimportant. Her arm rose, hand reaching out to touch the warmth licking her fingertips.

Something smooth touched her hand, pressing into her skin gently. Closing the hand over it, a weight was added to her arm. An amazing stream of power, wisdom, and courage rushed through her along with a very familiar voice whispering encouraging thoughts to her.

Opening her eyes, Kairi awed at the beautiful object in her hand...

A Keyblade.

Where is not for his pride and the fact he was a Nobody, Xigbar would have recognized that he was terrified.

He had known of the horrible power that the Keyblade Master could unleash, but this exceeded all the rumors and stories he had heard.

The monster that moved so fast that it seemed to fly around, shredding apart his Nobody forces left and right, was beyond description. The ruse as the form of a Heartless made Sora look just as intimidating as his role. And the display of destruction he wreaked around him, Xigbar was unable to look away. Part of him was actually _admiring_ Sora for his unlimited rampage.

"Heh," He laughed to himself. "Guess Roxas isn't a big sissy after all...wonder how he lucked out to beat that..." Xigbar couldn't think of any other word for it. "_Thing." _

A bright flash blinded his one eye.

"What the-" Xigbar wasn't sure whether to simply laugh, splutter, or fall out of the tree from shock. The Princess of Heart fell from the tree, but rolled her landing and was gracefully on her feet in no time. Narrowing his one good eye, he was tempted to simply shoot her. However, he noticed Sora stop dead in his tracks, his eyes locked onto the weapon in her hand.

"This should be interesting." Xigbar commented, then leaning back to enjoy the spectacle.

The Nobodies parted away from them, creating a wall around the two Keyblade wielders.

"Sora," Kairi said, trying to act as causal and calm as she possibly could. "Every thing's going to be fine, okay?"

Taking a step forward, Sora quickly jerked back, eyes still fixated on the Keyblade in her hand.

Kairi looked down at it...a name came to her mind as she did.

_Oathkeeper._

"That's your name, right...?" Kairi said to it, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

The Keyblade glistened in the light in response. An answering yes.

"Please, then," Kairi positioned the Oathkeeper for battle. "Help me bring back Sora!"

Sora snarled, his claws scratching the ground, dripping more of the darkness from his body. Kicking up his legs, Sora jerked another spasm, then charged for Kairi.

Kairi held her breath, this being her first true battle. And against such a foe like Sora...no, Sora's shadow.

'_This isn't Sora. This isn't Sora.' _Kairi recited in her mind, her feet shuffling around as Sora closed in. '_This isn't-'_

The Oathkeeper whispered its will into Kairi, guiding her every moment and combining it with her current knowledge of combat. Jumping back, Kairi batted away Sora's slashes, barely able to deflect them. His speed was incredible, and Kairi wasn't sure if she could last against him. She just wasn't ready to fight anyone, especially Sora-

'_This isn't Sora.' _Kairi started again, rolling out of the way as Sora leapt in the air for her. '_This isn't Sora...'_

Spinning around, Kairi continued to back away, staying on the defense. Only dodging and parrying her moves, the Oathkeeper patiently waited for her, until she was ready to face her fears and fight.

Sora paused, then dropped into the ground in a hole of summoned darkness. Panicking, Kairi looked around, wondering where he disappeared to. The hair on her arms stood up, and she whipped around, bringing up the Keyblade to block the two fists that were about to crush her skull. Pushing him off, Kairi tossing the Oathkeeper from hand to hand to keep up her parrying. Sora was using more and more evasive moves, jumping away and ducking and trying to get to an opening to strike at.

In a blur, Sora rocketed past her, then began to climb around on the trees. Kairi never let her sight leave him, turning in the same spot as he swung from tree to tree. Jumping higher, and gaining the cover of leaves, Kairi lost sight of him and tried to desperately find him.

A raindrop hit her on the nose, and the sky rumbled. Leaves began to rustle as the rain descended, her heightened hearing trying to deafen it out and hear Sora's movements.

A dark figure dropped down, right about her, Sora's mouth wide and hungry. Diving away, Kairi screamed as she felt his teeth snap and bite into her leg. On its own, the angry Oathkeeper came down, bashing Sora's head.

Hissing, Sora rolled away, grabbing the side of his face in agony as the darkness bubbled and dried. Cracking away, Kairi's eyes widened as she saw Sora's tan flesh before the black darkness consumed it once more.

'_This is not Sora.' _Kairi chanted in her head, scrambling to her feet. With renewed vigor, Kairi looked at the Oathkeeper, then at Sora. Raising it, she charged.

'_This is not Sora.'_ Kairi brought down the Oathkeeper, Sora catching it between his claws, again, hissing in pain. The darkness melted away, and before it had a chance to retake Sora, Kairi wrought down the Keyblade, peeling away the more of the darkness from Sora's chest. Sora's shadow screeched angrily, then pounced on her, his razor sharp teeth closing over her shoulder. Kairi bit back a cry as she feel the cold fangs sink in, warm blood seeping out.

She gasped as he tightened the bite. Suddenly, he threw himself off, his hands coming over his head and digging into his head, stumbling around.

Kairi forced herself to stand again. "He's fighting back...!"

Using the opportune-moment, Kairi vaulted for him, the Oathkeeper glowing with bright justice. Shaking his head, the monster regaining control, Sora leapt up, pushing against Kairi's shoulders. Twisting around, his claws raked into her back, Kairi letting out an agonized scream. Collapsing, Sora writhed in pain at the sound of Kairi being hurt, his hands going back over her head. Shaking his head savagely to rid himself of the resisting Sora within, he looked back at Kairi, glaring murderously.

Growling, he crawled for her, the darkness around him swelling and creeping back over the exposed tan flesh Kairi had freed.

Kairi wiped her eyes angrily, then looked at Sora. Several more of him had appeared, trying to confuse Kairi as to which was the real one.

Gritting her teeth, Kairi's heart ached, but she look up again, determined.

'_This is not Sora.'_ She resumed as a dozen of Sora's copies circled her, all eager to attack. At the same time and in one swift movement, they launched for her. Becoming like one, Kairi and the Oathkeeper melded their thoughts together. In a heavy stroke, Kairi slashed through one Sora before ducking down, changing the flow of the Oathkeeper and hitting the next fake shadow. Rolling forward, Kairi even closed her eyes, not wanting to look at them. She didn't need to see, though. Because she had the Keyblade, Oathkeeper, with her now.

Bouncing to her feet, the others rocketed for her, Kairi twisting around to cleave through another, then thrust forward and break defeat more.

Twirling the magnificent blade over her head, Kairi slashed diagonally, cutting through illusion after illusion.

Finally, there were only two left, as Kairi sensed both of them trying to attack from both sides.

Opening her eyes, Kairi was surprised as a tear escaped, only to realize...

How long had she been crying?

Stepping to the side so neither was in front or behind, only on her left and right, Kairi prepared herself. Snarling, the one sprung into the air and the other simply darted for her. Her left arm came over to cross and pierced the final illusion, the shadow vanishing in defeat. Pivoting her foot, Kairi twisted around gracefully, bringing up the Oathkeeper in a diagonal, upper slash. The moment before impact, Kairi looked into his bright, yellow eyes.

_'This is not my Sora!' _

Sora was sent flying in the other direction, slamming into a tree. The darkness began to fade from him, but was using the last of its hold on Sora. Still sliding away, the glow in his eyes intensified, and Sora pelted it to Kairi. Kairi tightened her lips, but didn't make any effort to dodge the charging force.

Flinging aside the Oathkeeper, it vanished a split second before it collided into a tree. Kairi held out her arms to Sora, actually welcoming him. Now, she had to believe he would come back on his own.

Expecting a violent impact, Kairi stood there, raindrops increasing their tempo now. Opening one eye cautiously, Kairi looked to see if Sora was still charging. She heard something hit the ground before her, and she immediately turned her attention to look down.

Kairi could have sung out in joy, but a weak smile seemed to suffice.

On his hands and knees, Sora was bowing his head down to her, a humble position that was begging her for forgiveness.

_This_ was Sora.

Wrapping her arms around him, Kairi hugged him as if he would disappear as the moment she let go of him. Sora's arms didn't hesitate this time to return the gesture. Kairi felt him shaking all over, his body wet with sweat and cold blood still bleeding from cuts and gashes.

"Sorry..."Sora said again and again, much like a broken record. 'Sorry...sorry...sorry..."

Kairi fisted his hair, trying to pull him in tighter. "It's okay, Sora. It'll be okay."

"Sorry...sorry..."Was all Sora could say into her shoulder as he rocked back and forth.

**_"Kairi, right?" _**A voice intruded, interrupting them.

Kairi looked up slowly, then yelped out in surprise. All of the Nobodies had vanished during the fight, though she didn't pay attention to them. Now, there were completely surrounded by a large group of gorillas.

**_"Tarzan is looking for you two." _**Kala's voice said from behind. **_"It is not safe here."_**

Kairi nodded, looking between them. "Are there strange creatures nearby?"

**_"Yes," _**A massive, silver-back gorilla said. Every step he took send a loose tremor through the ground. **_"They will be coming soon. It would be better if you left this jungle-"_**

**"Kerchak!" **Kala snapped. **_"_They've done so much for Tarzan, and for us! If they hadn't of cleared them out-"**

**_"_I saw what happened,"**The gorilla, Kerchak, continued, ignoring his mate. **"What sort of _thing_ he turned into-"**

"Don't call him that!" Kairi lashed out. Kerchak snorted, then rose on two legs, roaring terribly and pummeling his fists against his chest. Kala quickly rushed out and put herself before the mighty gorilla.

**"STOP IT!" **

Kerchak snarled. **_"_I want them out of here. Now. They've done nothing but bring those intruders here-"**

"I-I'm sorry." Kairi whimpered, still holding onto Sora. "I didn't mean to act that way. Its just..." She looked down as Sora, whom was still in a dramatized state for nearly killing Kairi.

"Please, do you know of anywhere we could go?" Kairi pleaded. "He's not himself, now...I just need to get him somewhere safe...please, Kerchak." Kairi bowed down her head. "He's all I have. I don't want anything else to happen to him..."

The gorilla's eyes narrowed. **_"Go back to your human kind, then, I don't care-"_**

"We can't." Kairi cut in. "Sora needs to be away, by himself, for just a little while. I'm afraid-"

**_"_You prefer to endanger my family, rather then put your own kind at risk in case he-"**

"No!" Kairi argued, her voice cracking. "That's not it at all..."

Kala looked at Kairi sympathetically. **"Kerchak...how can you not trust her? The fact she can understand us and we can understand her...it only proves that she has a good and pure heart."**

**"No human has such a thing. They are all-"**

**"Just look at her, Kerchak." **

The gorilla snorted again, then paced back and forth, breathing heavily, shooting glares at the couple. Tossing his weight around, he grumbled then lowered his head.

**"We can take you to the Old Nesting Grounds. You'll both be safe there." **

Kairi's head rose. "Thank you so much..."

Kerchak growled, then turned away before he lost any more of his toughened dignity to her.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**"There!" **Another female gorilla, Terk, proclaimed proudly as she jumped down from the branches she had tied together. **"That should keep you two dry."**

Kairi nodded thankfully. "Wow...how did you learn to do that?"

**"Learn? Phhhfft!" **Terk waved an arm in the air. **"I happened to invent that, thank you very much-"**

**"You mean Tarzan showed you how."** Kala corrected. Terk groaned.

**"Thanks, Aunt K." **Terk grumbled. **"Way to ruin the moment."**

**"Anytime, Terk." **Kala said with a chuckle. Terk scratched her head, then trotted off to find herself someplace dry to sleep. **"That would be Terk, Tarzan's best friend, in case you were wondering." **Kairi smiled, faintly seeing the effect Tarzan had on others.

**"Looks like he's finally asleep?"** Kala pointed out, Sora sleeping peacefully with Kairi holding his head in his lap. **"My...he does remind me of-"**

"Tarzan?" Kairi finished, somewhat giggling. The gorilla nodded. "The two are really alike, you have no idea..."

**"You'd be surprised."** Kala commented, leaning over to study him curiously. **"You know, Tarzan was much like your friend, Sora, once."**

"Really?" The Princess inquired. "How so?"

"**Well, he was the type that was, at first, unable to find his place in the world. Not being able to be accepted for who he is..."**

Kairi opened her mouth, but closed it so she might continue what she had to say. Kairi assumed it was one of those times where one would pass their wisdom down to another. And Kairi intended to respect that...even if it was coming from a gorilla.

**"I found Tarzan when he was still very small, you see."** Kala explained. **"My own was...taken by the jungle, but I wasn't ready to give up being a mother. And Tarzan needed me, so I raised him, foregoing the fact he was..."**

"A human." Kairi filled in quietly.

Kala nodded. **"I've always known Tarzan would meet others like him. Though, I admit, I had hoped against it. But,"** Kala looked up at Kairi with soft eyes. **"Now I'm glad he did meet them. Taught not only him, but all of us that there is still some good in the world...**

**"I can see there is something missing, in your Sora,"** Kairi blushed slightly at her saying _'your Sora.'_ To her surprise, Kairi also noticed how her hand acting on its own and affectionately playing with Sora's spiky hair. **"But, I'm sure you can help him find what he's looking for. All I can say to help you, Kairi, is to stay with him and accept him for who he is."**

Kairi felt something twist in her stomach. Accepting Sora...or accepting the fact he didn't have a heart?

Covering up her worry, Kairi nodded and smiled. "Thank you, I'll definitely remember that."

The ape smiled, then turned to return back to the other gorillas.

Kairi leaned back, her nerves jumping suddenly as a clap of thunder startled her. The storm was lightly trickling down from the sky, but Kairi was certain it would begin raining again. Looking down at the Keyblade Prince, Kairi's finger rubbed over one his eyebrows. His eyes fluttered open, looking around. The darkened look that stained his eyes mirrored the black, cloudy sky above. Kairi smiled at him, putting a finger over his mouth.

Sora's didn't bother rubbing his eyes, still ready to drift back into a slumber. Kairi shifted as her foot began to feel numb and fall asleep. Helping Sora up, Kairi flattened her leg out, trying to get the blood flowing properly again. Wiggling her toes, Sora's piercing gaze made her feel uneasy for a moment. Shyly, she poked at his hand, hinting at him.

Taking the clue, Sora opened his hand, and Kairi put hers into his. The air was chilly enough from the rainstorm, and Sora's skin only added to it. Once the tingling in her leg had left, Kairi resumed her position, offering to Sora to lay back down.

Scratching the back of his head, Sora looked away uncomfortably. Kairi breathed out slow, hoping he wasn't still thinking about earlier.

But of course he would be thinking about that. It had happened so fast, but the experience was disturbingly burning into their minds, ready to haunt them for their rest of their lives.

Kairi rubbed her thumb against his palm, thinking. They both just needed to forget the event entirely. But the silence between them was too unbearable and was digging a nasty rift between the two of them. Luckily, it wasn't Kairi this time that had to break the desolate atmosphere.

Another rumble from the heaves broke the silence, the Princess jumping up in fright at the rude cacophony. The steady rhythm of the rain buzzed as the clouds made their second round on the jungle. The tied bundle of branches swayed as it redirected the water around them like a natural umbrella. Occasionally, Kairi would feel something drip on her, but was thankful that was all that was getting her wet.

Sora stood up, them waved a hand over the branch, a light Blizzaga spell creating an icy sheet to complete their protection from the rain. Stepping over her, Kairi had to slightly move forward so Sora could take her place and lean against the tree. Sora eased Kairi back, she feeling more or less pressured using him as a cushion rather then a tree.

Sensing her shiver, Sora put his arms before her, cupping his hands together and holding an invisible ball. His hands flexed, and a flame burst to life inside. Controlling the Firaga spell to remain a simple, small fire ball, he put it closer to Kairi. Once she realized what he was actually trying to do, she offered up her own hands and he slowly brought apart his fingers, pushing the flame down.

The fear of being burned almost took hold of her, until the reassurance that Sora was in control served as a reminder to her. Sora still had his hands over it from above to monitor the flame, Fire being the wildest and unpredictable element of all, therefore, dangerous. The two held the flame, its hot breath alone was enough to keep Kairi warm. She nearly laughed aloud when she thought more about it, Sora's way to keep her from freezing to death, since he lacked the body heat to do so.

Kairi mused to herself. '_Sora's warmth_.'


	14. Son of Mouse

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: WAY long chapter, so, have fun chewing on this one!

Thank you, once again to all those reviews! We breached 100 reviews! HOORAY! I commend you all for achieving this and making my motivations possible! However, I wanted to ask you something. If you haven't noticed (and care, at this point) I've swapped catagories. I thought it would suit _Those Without Hearts_ better if there were an Action/Adventure, even though there is still, and always will be, a significant amount of drama.

Ooh! The plot thickens! I hope you people know your Final Fantasies, because its finally about to take its place in this Kingdom Hearts story! I'm a huge fan of the series, and wanted to involve them into my story. Hopefully, you're all good at deciphering anagrams, too! Then, you'll be able to see what's coming.

Luckily, I only have college classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, so, I'll still have some time to write (hopefully). My schedule doesn't appear to be swamped, but, I can't make any promises to you people. However, I'm still eager to write another Fan-Fiction, but alas, this should be finished first.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or any elements of Final Fantasy, such as the classic summons or other characters.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XIV: Son of Mouse**_

Tapping the heel of his boot against the marble floor, Number Seven waited patiently. The Superior was interrogating Number Twelve, trying to root out hints of her obvious betrayal over the true Organization XIII. However, she was stubborn with her lies, denying most every claim and trying to twist the Superior's words. All while trying to act as though she was being framed.

"Very well." The Superior said after a moment, the tone in his voice always hiding his true intentions. "Proceed with your investigation, as assigned."

"Of course." Larxene said, the contempt in her voice bubbling over.

"As expected, she fully responsible for the disappearance of Number Six." The Superior said calmly as soon as Larxene had left.

"Her punishment?" Saix asked.

The Superior chuckled, a rare behavior. "Locate our former brother, Number Thirteen."

Saix grinned. Number Thirteen was just as big as a nuisance as the Keyblade Master was becoming. Sharing similar traits was only to be expected of them, as they did complete the other. Number Thirteen, however, always had a tendency to take things personally, however. A trait Sora could never accomplish, being in his handicapped state.

"I sense a disturbance..."The Superior whispered. "What news do you bring?"

Saix's glare increased. "Our esteemed prisoner Axel and Lexaeus apprehended some months ago..."

"Escaped, I presume?"

Saix nodded. Both seemed to be taking the matter incredibly well, even though it was actually a crisis.

"He has been acting through the minds of our own numbers. Vexen and Zexion were unable to manipulate him after we tried to bring him into our ranks."

The Superior sneered. "His insanity would have interfered with the order. No loss to us."

"That is the issue, though." Saix continued. "It appears he has received the help of two allies. During their escape, they infiltrated the Devil's Lab-"

The Superior tensed, annoyed, but Number Seven went on with the report. "All of our research concerning Kingdom Hearts, as well as the Keepers have been stolen."

"So, they seek to reign over Kingdom Hearts?"

"As it would seem, Xemnas." Saix agreed. "However, they also bear a resentment for Organization XIII. Based on our sources, one of their prioritized goals will be to drag us out into the conflict. As if our involvement with Maleficent hasn't taken a blow to our secrecy. They have even undergone the effort to use alias names and pose as impostors of Organization XIII."

Xemnas chuckled again. "So, we shall become exposed for their crimes? No doubt, the Keyblade Masters shall be the judges to decide our sentence..."

"How shall we act?" Number Seven urged. "Avoidance or will we face them?"

"What names do they now go by?" Xemnas answered after a moment of contemplation.

"Kafekx, Yemourxs and Jaukx." He listed off.

"Good. Contact our brothers, traitors or no, they must be told to be on constant vigilance for these impostors."

"As you wish, Superior." Saix bowed his head, then stepped back into a summoned corridor of darkness.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sora's jaw tightened as he tried to stay in control, the the gorillas pried their fingers into his hair curiously, all wondering how it stayed up and remained so spiky all the time. Kairi chortled hysterically as she watched the disgruntled Keyblade Master being groomed by the apes.

The red-tanned elephant, Tantor, though as kind as he was paranoid, had generously offered to let Kairi and Sora ride on his back on their way to the Old Nesting Grounds. His trunk would swing back every now and then at the freeloading gorillas, all of them very interested in having Sora and Kairi in their midst. Kairi was a bit surprised at them, since they did know Tarzan for his entire life. Being humans as well, their presence, Kairi reasoned, shouldn't be much different then the Tarzan's.

Several monkeys hopped along Tantor's spine, all jumping on top of them as they sloped up a hill. Their ting fingers poking around at them, Kairi could only laugh helplessly, while Sora simply tried to shake them off.

**"Hey, HEY!"** Tantor trumpeted to the monkeys. **"None of that, okay? It's all fun and games until someone looses an eye!" **

The monkeys stuck out their tongues at Tantor, making faces at the unknowing elephant. As they walked along a stream, the elephants nose reached over as he walked, sucking up gallons of water. Curving it back, he aimed the trunk at them. Kairi covered herself with her arms as water blew out the water, shooting or scaring off the monkeys.

**"That's better." **The elephant said proudly as the soaked monkeys screamed angrily in the trees.

**"Great job," **Terk said sardonically. **"You just soaked our two hairless-wonder buddies."**

Tantor's ears flapped, panicking. **"O-o-oh! I'm sorry! I only meant to...well, those little monkeys are always...what I mean is-"**

"Don't worry about it!" Kairi said, actually appreciating the cool water with the glare of the sun cooking the jungle. Sora only shook his head like a wet dog, water spraying everywhere.

**"Um, your both okay?"**

"We'll live, Tantor, just relax!" For some reason, Kairi found the entire thing hilarious. "It's no big deal!"

The elephant blew a gust out his trunk, a small wind rustling through the forest, sighing in relief. **"Wow, you really are something-"**

**"Oh, please..."** Terk groaned. **"You embarrass me sometimes, you know that?"**

**"Hey, it wouldn't kill you to be a little more like Kairi here-"**

**"I like my fur, thank you very much. "**Terk sniggered a retort.

Tantor was tempted to grab the ape walking along. **"Hey! Don't go putting out your prejudices against humans..."**

**"Prejudice?" **Terk scoffed. **"Best friend of Tarzan, here! And we're practically distant cousins, Tantor. Kind of stupid I'd be _prejudice, _of all things_!"_**

Kairi leaned back into Sora, her sides aching from trying to quiet her fits of laughter. She had no idea animals had such lively personalities, even after meeting Donald Duck or Goofy. Sora was only incredibly confused as to what in the world was making Kairi to behave so oddly. Considering Kairi was the only one who could understand them perfectly, Sora could have easily assumed that the jungle had gotten to her and she was going crazy.

**"Hey, it's Tarzan!" **Tantor pointed his trunk in the air. Sure enough, the ape-man glided along the tree branches, jumping through the air and landing on ground. Rushing up to Tantor, the elephant boosted him up with his trunk.

"Sora!" Tarzan panted, trying to show his happiness to see the two safe. "Kairi!"

"What's going on?" Kairi said, getting to the point. Tarzan pointed over the hills, then made an incredible noise, sounding exactly like a gun. The entire gorilla family paused just to jump in fear at the noise.

"Clayton!" Tarzan snarled. "Clayton has Jane-"

"What?" Sora and Kairi said together.

"Clayton wants to take Tarzan's family...and make them Clayton's Heartless."

"He's with the Heartless now!" Kairi exclaimed. "I knew he was a little strange but..."

"A man in black skins is using Clayton." Tarzan added. "He's the one to took Jane and give to Clayton. Clayton will not listen to Tarzan. Clayton will only listen unless Tarzan becomes a Heartless instead, or if Tarzan goes and gets Sora and Kairi."

"Sora, we have to help!" Kairi said back to him, but a pang of guilt struck a cord.

Was Sora ready to get involved in combat again? Kairi had led Sora away to keep him safe from any dangers to prevent him from going back into that beastly form again. She sighed, having second thoughts. Would they even be able to help? Then again, how long would it take for Sora to recover from what just happened?

Sora leaned over, trying to include himself into the conversation more. "We'll, go."

"But Sora..."Kairi muttered.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Sora gave a firm squeeze. Somehow, that was enough to convince Kairi. He wanted to do this. He had to prove he could still protect the people that mattered to him.

"Okay." Kairi confirmed. "We'll go with you and get Jane back."

"Thank you." Tarzan said, bowing his head.

"But where are they?"

"By Old Nesting Grounds."

Kairi flinched. "But that's where we're headed already!"

"Tarzan knows." The ape man said. "We save Jane before my family gets there."

"Couldn't we just-"

"Family only safe there. Sabor is hungry, and also wants to take my family. Sabor never goes to Old Nesting Grounds."

Kairi sighed, figuring this Sabor was another one of their enemies. They sure seemed to be making plenty of enemies, lately.

"Hurry!" Tarzan said, standing up, jumping off Tantor.

**"Hey-where are you all going?" **Tantor cried out as Sora and Kairi jumped down.

**"You just _got_ here, Tarzan!" **Terk yelled. **"Get back here, you bald ingrate!" **

**"I'm going on ahead with Sora and Kairi!"** Was all Tarzan was able to shout back.

The black gorilla shook her head, Terk moaning as she rubbed her leathery face. **"Well...duh...I can see that..."**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"It's gone!" Tarzan gasped, looking around for an old bridge.

"Clayton must have cut it."

Tarzan sniffed the air, then looked at the chewed ropes. "Not Clayton..."

In sync, Sora and Kairi's Keyblades appeared in their hands, the blades glowering at the presence of danger.

"Sabor." Sora said aloud for Tarzan, the ape man nodding.

"We have to go down there to get to Old Nesting Grounds." Tarzan pointed below, where a dried river once flowed through. Now, it was filled with old, rotting trees covered in blankets of thick moss and grass. "Where Sabor sleeps."

Kairi took in a deep breath. She had to ask. "How do you know?"

Tarzan looked at her, his handmade spear at the ready. "Where Sabor gave Tarzan this," He pointed at the scar on his chest, to three thick claw marks.

Kairi made a step to go down, but Tarzan shook his head. "Kairi should not go. Should go back to Tarzan's family."

The Princess of Heart glared, clenching the Oathkeeper. "I can do this."

The flare in her eyes seemed to convince Tarzan, and he simply shrugged. Kairi was actually surprised he didn't argue any further.

In unison, the two Keyblade wielders and the ape man climbed their way down into Sabor's lair. They could only hope that the deadly foe wasn't at his home as they passed through.

Tarzan carefully tapped the ground with the butt of his spear, fishing out the soft spots of moss they could fall through. Sora stepped ahead of them, his own Keyblade out and guiding them through a safe passage. Kairi nearly slipped twice, both times, the two young men were there to catch her.

Tension was on the rise the further they made their way in. The jungle seemed dead here, no birds singing, not even a breeze to breath life into the still trees. Even the vines that strangled all the trees in the jungle looked limp and withered. It was as if this Sabor's malice had drained away all the energy.

"Almost there," Tarzan whispered, trying to encourage his two friends. Coming up ahead of them was a pile of boulders that had washed down from the mountains, now acting as perfect stepping stones for them to exit.

"Kairi," Sora said to her. "Go, first."

Not refusing his offer, the two pushed her up the first boulder, waiting for her to safely get up the rocks. As they did, she stood and waved down at them. They made it, and without seeing Sabor.

Sora stepped aside for Tarzan to go up, whom easily scrambled up. Looking back, Sora checked the area one last time. It had been almost _too_ easy for them to pass through. Something was just off.

"Sora?" Kairi called to him, waving a hand at him. "Aren't you-"

Sora's eyes widened as he saw a shadow behind Kairi. As it moved, he knew the shadow didn't belong to Kairi.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed louder then he had ever spoken in his life.

Sabor yowled, and leapt for Kairi, his claws and jaws open to rip her apart. Pushing her along with it, Kairi and Sabor fell back into the tree graveyard, the Princess disappearing as the moss broke under their weight. The Oathkeeper had fallen out of her hands, and instead of vanishing and returning to her, Sora grabbed it before it could. Yet another advantage to being the Keyblade Master.

Dual wielding the Keyblades, Sora shoved past Tarzan and dove into the opening, after Kairi.

Sabor growled angrily as Kairi bashed a rock into the cat's face, but instead of taking a moment to absorb the pain, it leapt at her, its claws slashing. However, for Kairi, it seemed utterly slow compared to the dark Sora she had to face the two days prior. The only difference that really unsettled her though, was that the Oathkeeper wasn't answering her summons.

Nevertheless, she backed away from the leopard, its movements reminding her of the other beast that controlled Sora. Snapping its jaws to intimidate her, Kairi's heart was hammering against her chest. She couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't understand this animal like she could with the others.

Tripping over a branch, Sabor immediately took advantage of her moment of being vulnerable and lunged. The cat screeched as something grabbed it from behind, throwing it aside. Tarzan tackled it, trying to wrestle it to the ground. Digging its claws into his arms, Sabor growled and snarled at Tarzan. Pushing the handle of his spear into Sabor's neck to choke it, the leopard suddenly bit down on Tarzan's weapon. Jaws snapping it in half, Sabor rolled off its back and onto its feet, then mauled Tarzan in the cheek. Cracking his skull painfully against the tree, Tarzan grunted painfully as a crimson trail dripped down from deep scrape.

Throwing aside the broken piece of his spear, Tarzan crouched down, holding his weapon like an experienced knife-fighter. Tarzan was the first to move, goring the leopard in the chest. However, Sabor had reacted and Tarzan's mark only hit between its leg and chest. Cracking a roar, Sabor pushed down Tarzan, the man holding it by the mouth to keep it from eating his face clean off.

Sabor roared painfully again as Sora slammed hard into the cat, sending it flying off Tarzan. Brandishing both Keyblades, Sora charged again for the leopard. Facing a new challenger, Sabor hollered and jumped out of the way as Sora plowed through a brittle log, splinters exploding everywhere under the might of the Keyblades. Skidding to a halt, Sora rushed again and again after the fleeing leopard. Until another figure came down from above. Sora flinched, and dove away as another leopard landed in the spot where Sora just was.

"Another one?" Kairi exclaimed, trying to help Tarzan up.

"Sabor's mate," Tarzan guessed.

"They look the same!" Kairi pointed out.

Both leopards lowered themselves, each one wanting to dig their claws into Sora. Crouching like he usually did, Sora had the Oathkeeper positioned over his shoulder, and the his own Keyblade crossed over his waist. Electric red sparks were flying out of the Keyblades and Sora's hands. A crimson aura surrounded him, emitting terrible power as the conjoined Keyblades poured their energy into the Keyblade Master.

Kairi gaped. Was this a Keyblade Master when he was at his peak of power?

Sora coughed, his chest burning as he spat out the hot blood filling his lungs. Both leopards saw the glimmer of weakness and attacked. Knocking one away, and hitting the other in the chest, Sora performed a perfect backflip as the leopards crashed into each other. Pushing off the tree behind him, Sora launched for them, cross slashing both Keyblades into an 'X.'

One of the leopards roared helplessly as the Keyblades tore through its fur. Sora twisted around, and made a motion finish it off, that is until a leopard collided into him.

"_Three!"_ Tarzan gasped, reaching for his weapon.

Sora spat out the scarlet in his mouth after he kicked off the third leopard. All three of the leopard advanced on the Keyblade Prince, all out for more then just a meal. They wanted revenge. However, they stopped, suddenly, then sat down. Coming down from the opening, five more leopards joined the chaos, only circling around Tarzan and Kairi.

"How do you like my collection?" Xigbar laughed, appearing from the shadows. "I have to admit, it wasn't easy getting the first one. Let alone making some of my Nobodies copy it-"

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded.

"No one important...just a _nobody." _Xigbar chuckled at his pun. "A nobody sent to knock of a somebody like you, Sora..." He threw back his head and laughed.

"Good thing I caught myself," Xigbar rambled. "I almost called you _Roxas. _Not like I'd be wrong, though. You two are practically _twins."_

Sora tightened his grip over the Keyblades.

"Oh, am I boring you?" Xigbar said, taking off his hood. "Or do you remember a familiar face when you see it."

Kairi's mind clicked, remembering a fraction of her forgotten days as the princess of Radiant Garden. "Briag."

"HA!" Xigbar laughed. "That's a good girl, so thoughtful you remembered my name!" Two guns appeared in his hands. "Well, as fun as this reunion is, your Highness..."

All of the Sabor copies twisted around, their fur whitening and their spots becoming sharp and jagged, fully becoming Nobodies. Sora tossed over the Oathkeeper, it flashing out of sight for a moment, Kairi reaching out to catch it as it appeared in her hand.

"That's cute," Xigbar intoned, tapping his weapon against his leg. "Giving your girlfriend a Keyblade? I guess that makes you two _betrothed_ or something. Too bad you'll never make it to the altar together...but you will go to your graves as one!"

Xigbar vanished, but not before shooting the first bullet at Tarzan. The shot rung out, and the leopard nobodies leaping into action. Kairi hit back the blade bullet, sending it flying into the flank of one of the eight Nobodies.

Hurtling his Keyblade forward, slicing through the first Nobody, Sora pressed on until he slammed the leopard into a tree. Wrenching around, the leopard yowled and twisted as Sora fed his energy into the Keyblade, its tip glowing brighter and brighter. Twisting the handle, Sora ripped it out, the Nobody frozen in place. Stepping back, Sora flipped around the Keyblade, loosening the raw power from its metal, then hacked the Nobody in two.

Tarzan pulled Kairi down, scooping up his broken weapon, slashing one of the leopards between the eyes. Jerking back and pawing its face for a moment, the leopard stretched forward, then shot out like a cannon for Tarzan. The Oathkeeper seized control of Kairi's limbs, acting through Kairi. Suddenly jumping ahead, tumbling into a roll, then holding up the white Keyblade. Slicing through the Nobody as it flew over her heed, then vanishing as darkness reclaimed the fallen creature.

Throwing the spear like an oversized dart, Tarzan barely intercepted one of the blades aiming for Kairi's neck. Xigbar sneered, lowering his weapon from an aim, then vanished again to pick a new sniping spot.

Putting all of his weight, Tarzan slammed a punch into a Nobody, actually knocking the wind out of it. Rolling around, Tarzan hopping up on it until he was on its back, then slammed his fist down, mimicking a mighty gorilla throwing a tantrum. Its back cracked from the pounding, Tarzan then wringing his arm around its next and pulling back hard. It's claws came up, digging into his arm. Sora shouted something, then passed Tarzan's broken spear back.

Kairi looked away before Tarzan stabbed the Nobody in the back of the head. Sora had just hacked apart another Nobody, only half of the leopards remaining.

"Not bad, kids," Xigbar chuckled. "How 'bout we take things up a notch?"

The last four jumped together, all colliding into one another. A strange, dark aura swirled around them like a whirlwind, mixing them all together. Landing hard, a massive, four headed, white leopard emerged from the whirlwind. Sora, Tarzan and Kairi stood next to one another. Sora pointed his Keyblade at one of the middle heads, then gestured to Kairi and Tarzan to take out the ones on the sides. Nodding at the instruction, the three scattered as the giant Nobody tore through the trees.

All of them making their way up the moss covered surfaces again, but now separated from one another by at least fifty strides. The enormous Nobody reared out of the trees, screaming a deafening roar. Limp vines and dying trees fell and slanted just by the terrible cry. Turning, the Nobody rounded on Tarzan first, ready to leave Tarzan with more then just a scar on his chest this time.

Xigbar's annoying bullets constantly fired at them, forcing the three of them to constantly keep moving. Sora had finally had enough of it, and apparently, so did his Keyblade. Just about two seconds before another blade came at any of them, the Keyblade would glow in Sora's hand, informing him to move quickly. Sora would slash open a portal to corridors of light, then appear again at the last possible second to block Xigbar's bullets. Although it left only Tarzan and Kairi to deal with Xigbar's Nobody.

"Little sneak!" Xigbar said, along with a storm of profanities as every one of his shots was deflected. "Alright, Sora, let's see you pull off this..."

Loading his guns to their full capacity, then aimed them in the air. Holding down the triggers, bladed bullets shot into the air, then began to hail down on the area.

Sora's Keyblade buzzed with its warmth, Sora's strategic mind freezing up. He couldn't block them all! An answer came quickly, thankfully, and Sora would have grinned if he knew how. Holding up his Keyblade, Sora's muscles tightened as he squeezed as much energy as he could into the Keyblade.

"Gather!" Sora had to say aloud to help him focus. The Magnet spell burst to life from the Keyblade, a giant orb growing into view. All of the ammo that Xigbar had emptied were pulled towards the spell, orbiting around it before getting sucked in. Xigbar squinted, his smug smirk betraying his true rage towards Sora.

Dropping the Keyblade down, the Magnet spell drifted towards the Nobody. As it spun around to lash out on Kairi, one of its heads hit the orb, shattering it. Shrieking, as the head now looked like a pincushion, Kairi shouted for Sora. As Sora was running to her, Kairi rolled to dodge the Nobody's spaded tail as it tore through more of the trees. Holding out his Keyblade, Kairi jumped up on the blade, and had a spare moment to wink at him. Sora nodded, and heaved up the Keyblade, sending the Princess speeding in the air towards the Nobody's heads.

Slicing through its neck, Tarzan swung down just in time from a vine to catch Kairi. The head rolled off, then melted into dust, leaving a gaping void in the Nobody's body. Sora quickly caught up to them, Tarzan passing Kairi to a vine. Wrapping his ankle around a vine, Tarzan dropped down, looking almost suicidal as the Nobody snapped for him. Grabbing a vine and pushing over, Tarzan swung back to escape its massive fangs from taking off his arm or worse. Gravity pulling Tarzan back, Sora predicted where the ape-man would swing, then booked it for the direction, all in the while of dodging the Nobody's claws.

Sora nearly tripped as he felt Xigbar's bullet dig into his shoulder. Not stopping to pull it out, Sora only switched the Keyblade in the wounded arm, so his good arm could grab hold of Tarzan. Kairi nudged Tarzan so he would reach Sora quicker, as the Nobody had dropped under the trees to try and outwit the three. Grabbing his hood, Sora was lifted off the ground, and just in time as two heads came through the ground, nearly devouring the Keyblade Master whole.

As the vine swayed to reverse directions, their combined weight giving them more speed. Xigbar aimed to the very vine holding them up, a direct hit would sent the two straight into the mouth of one of the three heads. Pulling the trigger, Xigbar sneered, but then felt the same bullet blade suddenly hit _his_ leg. Grunting, he pulled it out and looked up, seeing the Princess of Heart smiling innocently, lowering the Oathkeeper waggle a finger at him.

_Naughty-naughty_. She mouthed to him, then jumped to another vine as Number Two of Organization XIII shot off her vine.

Tarzan let go of Sora, the prince falling like a comet for the Nobody. Kairi threw her Keyblade to Sora, knowing he needed it right now. The Oathkeeper obediently appeared in the Keyblade Master's hands, just in time for Sora to decapitate another head. Falling on its back, the Nobody roared again, going into a blind rage from the agony of having a second head removed.

Running along its spine, Sora desperately made his way to reach the tail. The tail flicked around, coming up like a scorpion's take, its spade pointing for Sora.

"TARZAN!" Kairi shouted to him. The man nodded, then made his way to Kairi, tugging at Vines as he went along. Though not nearly as fast as him, Kairi also began heading for it, the two coming in a pincer attack. The Nobody bucked off Sora, sending him helplessly in the air. Jumping off, Tarzan and Kairi grabbed the vines at the last minute, Kairi nearly loosing her grip for her muscles lack in strength. Tugging them down, the two came hurtling dangerously for the Nobody.

Sora twisted around, preparing for the tail to swipe a cut for him, until he saw two blurred figures swing down, crossing the tail. The tail suddenly curled up in pain, and like the heads, cracked like a piece of glass and melted away. Landing back onto the Nobody, whom was clawing the ground, trying to search for its prey, Sora scrambled to his feet. Running back to his head, the Nobody circled around, chasing its missing tail. Grabbing onto its bristly fur, Sora had to stab his Keyblade in it, the Oathkeeper having returned to Kairi only moments ago to cut off the Sabor Nobody's tail.

Recoiling from the blow, the Nobody tipped to roll on the ground and crush him. Sprinting sideways, bending the laws of gravity, Sora pushed off, landing on the log. Raising his Keyblade, Sora waited under for the Nobody to come down. Only several feet away, Sora jumped up on the log, coming down hard. The log slanted down under the force, but then came flying back up in a teeter-totter fashion. Back into the air, Sora cut through its third neck before the Nobody could crush him.

Kairi and Tarzan were both there to grab him from under his arms. Panting, Sora swallowed the sticky saliva in his throat and tried to nod gratefully at them. Their lines suddenly broke, and the three came crashing down. Tarzan quickly retaliated and took the two teens by their waists, using his flexible toes to grip on to the vines long enough for him to throw them aside.

Toppling over each other, the two dizzily tried to stand. They managed to see Tarzan, at the last minute, plummet towards the fatally wounded Nobody.

"Tarzan..." Kairi breathed, her lungs sore from the exertion. Sora pulled her up, almost as tired as she was, but determinedly raised his Keyblade. Kairi mirrored his action, willing to fight on alongside him.

Sora's hand pushed her away from him and he jumped away as well, as three bullets snagged the ground. Their Keyblades flashed, indicating more blades were coming. Sora opened another corridor for them to enter, Kairi jumping in with Sora.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Xigbar cursed, reloading as he looked around for the Keyblade Master. Killing off the Princess of Heart was only an added bonus, but the only way he was getting out alive was if Sora was eliminated. Kingdom Hearts or no, this boy was far too dangerous to be left running around.

He froze, feeling two burning, metal tips against his throat. Chuckling, Xigbar surrendered by throwing down his weapons.

"Nice. Very nice." Xigbar applauded as Kairi and Sora had their weapons crossing his neck. "You guys really are something, even I'll be the first to say that...too bad I couldn't say the same for your monkey-friend down there. My-"

"Shut," Sora said slowly. "Up."

"Don't they teach little princes like you manners?" He spat. "And what's with the whole talking like an robot act, eh?"

The Keyblade pressed harder against his throat, testing Xigbar's audacity to speak again.

"Cold, really cold." Xigbar said, grinning. Inwardly, he was panicking, but would rather die then show it. "How'd someone as cruel as you get a girl, anyhow?"

Sora's jaw tensed, his Keyblade painfully burning into Xigbar's skin.

Still playing along, Xigbar went on. "You might be _heartless_ enough to kill me, but what about our little princess, here?"

Kairi winced.

"I can tell you're still new to the games of war," Xigbar taunted. "There's no way you'd-"

The Oathkeeper bit hard into the Nobody's neck, actually drawing blood.

"I shouldn't forgive you, _Braig._" Kairi interrupted. "You were part of that stupid resistance group in Radiant Garden, weren't you?"

Xigbar laughed. "Once upon a time, girly. Yeah, so what if my original did that? I'm just his Nobody, so technically, I'm not guilty of anything."

"Liar. You two are exactly the same, and the fact you even remember who you once were is proof your as responsible as he is!"

Xigbar whistled. "Ooh, getting catty, are we?"

"It's because of people like you Radiant Garden is gone..." Kairi growled, her eyes burning with anger and sorrow. "Because of people like you, so many people were taken away..."

"Boo-hoo-hoo." Xigbar mocked, trying to ignore Sora's Keyblade drawing blood from his neck as well. "All in the past, your Highness. Get over it."

Sora had heard enough, taking away his Keyblade, he grabbed the man by the hood's collar, dragging him away and then holding him over the ledge of the tree.

"Kairi," Sora said to her. "Just, say, the, word...and, I'll...let, go."

"Like she would, you freak!" Xigbar snarled, his eye twitching in fear. "She's still a Princess of Heart. Meaning _pure_ heart! Kairi doesn't have it in her to-"

Kairi bit her lip, and looked away. Sora nodded, his grip falling, but only so he could grab Xigbar by the throat, choking him.

Gargling for air, the man kicked his legs helplessly, clawing at the Keyblade Master's hands. Sora positioned his Keyblade with his other hand, it's tip touching the spot over where Xigbar's heart once was.

"You," Sora began. "Tried, to, take...Kairi, away."

"Yeah," Xigbar gasped. "So...what...if I did?"

Sora's eyes glazed over like a storm raging within them. "You...should, pay."

Xigbar squirmed in pain as Sora's hand closed tighter over his esophagus. The two cuts in his neck juicing out more of Xigbar's cold blood as Sora's pressure increased.

"You're...just...the...same...as...us!" Xigbar said, his throat slowly being crushed. "No...heart...no-"

Sora's eyes flashed a menacing gold, and a loud crack and a gurgling noise was heard.

Kairi turned around, unable to bear any more. "Sora!"

But he had already driven in the Keyblade through Xigbar's chest. Releasing his hold on the lifeless man, Sora put a foot on his stomach, taking back his Keyblade while also kicking off Number Two to his grave. Xigbar never hit the bottom, though, as he disintegrated into a black dust.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Tarzan!" Kairi called, cupping her hands to substitute for a megaphone. "Tarzan!"

The giant Nobody laid still, slowly dying as it broke apart. Kairi almost felt pity for the creature, after all, it was Xigbar's doing for capturing it and corrupting the poor leopards in the first place. Perhaps this was the world's method of justice for the many lives it had stolen in its time. Cruel and unfair, Kairi thought bitterly.

Her hand tightened over the Oathkeeper. But what about how Xigbar died? His death was just as cold, if not, worse then the leopards' was. True, he had betrayed not only the royal family, being _her _family, but everyone else of Radiant Garden. His crimes had been paid for...but Kairi couldn't help but deny the system of redemption. Kairi looked over at the Keyblade Prince...

Would Sora have to pay for his actions, as well? In her own opinion, Kairi thought Sora was suffering enough as it was, and surely, for something he did not even deserve in the first place. His heart was literally out of place, and Kairi hoped that would make it so Sora was not held accountable for his callous acts.

Feeling his unmistakable, empty touch, Kairi turned her head around. Sora leaned down his head, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Just thinking, that's all."

Sora looked down at his Keyblade, appearing ashamed. "I, don't...know, what...happened..."

He seemed so innocent, to Kairi. Sora had never had any emotions to deal with in the first place, and was blind to know how to deal with them. Kairi was unsure of whether or not it was a good sign, Sora beginning to experience emotions. They weren't the ones Kairi wanted to awaken. Such as hate, rage, and sadness. What the Princess wouldn't give just to see the boy feel an ounce of happiness for just a simple moment. That alone, would be enough for him, and Kairi as well.

Kairi put a hand on the side of his face. "Hey, what was it that Goofy would say all the time?"

Sora seemed to brighten by the name of the clumsy knight. "...no, frowning?"

"Yup!" Kairi nodded, then grinned idiotically at him.

Sora tilted his head, his hand going over hers. Just as she hoped for, he bared his teeth, squinting his eyes as his cheeks pushed up the skin against his eyes. Giggling, Kairi used her thumb and stuck it in his mouth, pushing up his attempted smile into a half grin.

Kairi simply couldn't take it, then bent over, laughs spewing out of her lungs.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Sora tried, wanting to join in with Kairi.

Kairi only laughed harder, but that only encouraged Sora.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." His voice sounded more like a machine.

Waving around the air, Kairi took in a deep breath, putting a hand on him for support. Hearing him try another set of '_Ha's,_' Kairi's hand felt his abdomen relaxing as he tried.

"No, no!" Kairi said, wiping her eyes. "You have to use more of your stomach when you do it."

"Who-haa!" Sora blew out, sounding more like he was going to throw up rather then laugh.

The Oathkeeper seemed to increase its weight in its arm, stopping Kairi before she could correct Sora. Kairi blushed as the Oathkeeper's chiding, it was not exactly the most ideal time to teach Sora how to laugh. Nevertheless, she was grateful that Sora had somehow managed to cheer her up.

"Okay, we'll continue this lesson later," said Kairi, waving the Oathkeeper in front of her enthusiastically. Sora playfully slashed the air, and the two took off in the direction of the Nobody leopard.

Kairi skidded to a halt, loosing her balance and nearly falling into the pit. Startled by the figure that had jumped out in front of her. Grabbing her before she teetered over the edge any further, Sora stepped ahead of her in case the Nobody was up for another round.

"Tarzan!" Kairi exclaimed, looking up at the ape-man as he dangled on a vine. "You had us so worried about you-"

"Safe?" The wild man asked, referring to Xigbar. Tarzan's face weary and smeared with both dirt and dried blood alike.

"Clear." Sora confirmed.

Letting out a breath, Tarzan thankfully let go of the branch, landing on his hands and feet in front of the Keyblade wielders.

"Tarzan had to give Sabor this." He held out his chipped and badly worn out spear head. Kairi looked down at the Nobody, now limp and almost completely dissolved into nothing. Putting two and two together, Kairi concluded that Tarzan was able to finish off the Nobody while she and Sora had been dealing with Xigbar.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Kairi said, exhaustion over the battle wanting to get the better of her. "And thanks for your help earlier..."

"Tarzan always there to help friends." He smiled, accepting the Princess' gratitude. "Now, Tarzan want to go help Jane."

"Right," The prince and princess agreed.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Rain, rain, rain..." Kairi grumbled as they trudged through the mud, which was dramatically slowing their so-called _'rush to rescue Jane'_ endeavors. Normally, Kairi did not mind the rain at all, in fact, she had enjoyed it quiet thoroughly as a child.

But as a child, there was also many other things she enjoyed. Such as having a safe home, a family, the crowds of smiling faces...and most of all, no Heartless, Nobodies or conspiring forces out to make her life worse. Kairi tried her best to remember a day where the clouds were nowhere in sight, where the sun beamed down on the world. For almost ten years of the reign of darkness, there had always been that everlasting storm prowling the skies. Always, it would come from the East, from Fate's Archipelago.

The source of all the darkness in the world, as many would refer the Archipelago as. Kairi frowned. She remembered visiting the islands herself on many occasions, and had grown to adore them while it was still the stunningly beautiful Destiny Islands. How such a heavenly place could become as twisted and evil as Fate's Archipelago, it both broke her heart while sickening her to the core.

The rain was coming down in sheets at this point, thinking being the only thing distracting Kairi. Sora and Tarzan weren't exactly the ideal types to strike up a conversation. Completely soaked to the bone, Kairi couldn't imagine how Tarzan could stay warm wearing only a loincloth.

"There!" Tarzan hollered to them from above, his arm pointed in the direction of a roaring waterfall. "Tarzan find Old Nesting Grounds!"

"Great, but-hey!" Kairi stepped forward. "Tarzan! Wait!"

"Tarzan find Jane!"

Hanging her head down in defeat, Kairi sighed while wiping her face of the water. Sora stepped in front of her, bending forward and offering his back to her.

"It's okay, I can-WALK!" Kairi cried out as she now found herself being forcibly being carried by him. Never one to admit when she needed help, Kairi irritably pushed her hair that was sticking to her face. Jumping slightly as to gain a secure hold, Sora quickened their pace to try and catch up to the ape-man.

"Another, fight, soon," Sora explained. "You, need, to, save, energy."

Much as the Princess hated to admit it, she would most likely have dropped dead from exhaustion by the time they reached the Old Nesting Grounds.

"What about you?" Kairi said, her attitude reverting back to worry. "Won't you be even more tired if you carry me?"

Sora shrugged as he skipped over a hidden hole of soggy dirt that would have sucked them in faster then quicksand. "Training. This, is, nothing."

Kairi sniggered, as she was given more proof that Sora would never turn down an opportunity to exercise his chivalry. Kairi wondered if that was part of his habits form being raised as a prince, or if it was actually a trait that belonged to Sora originally. Sora grunted as he jumped over the slick rocks that would make a gazelle look clumsy.

Sora stopped short, Kairi's head going forward and hitting her throat painfully on his shoulder. She quickly disregarded it as she saw something that would never cease to leave her alone.

_Heights._

Clinging to him tightly, which was difficult, since her grip was slippery due to the fact they were drenched from the rain. They were overlooking at a very uninviting cliff that had a direct view over the river, which was crashing over a edge into a the thundering waterfall. The current was especially fast and looked more like it was filled with chocolate, as mudslides dumped into the speeding current.

Sora was seemed doubtful to take advantage of the endless supply of vines, since their chances of slipping without a solid grip were too high. That only guaranteed their odds of falling into the river and falling over the cascading ridge. His other option was to use the logs that had formed temporary dam to cross over. The angry water was shoving into it, trying to break apart the clog, and would only cause another wave in the river.

Meaning, Sora had to move _fast_.

Kairi's face deepened to the shade of a ripe tomato as Sora squeezed her exposed legs to hold onto her tightly. Even after the storm hit, Kairi was especially cursing herself now for always dressing for warm weather in a miniskirt. Kairi held her breath as Sora leaned forward, then pushing off the ledge.

Grabbing onto a vine, it broke free from its branch from the sudden tug, doing exactly what Sora hoped for. Slowing their fall just enough to give Sora time to quickly whispered to the air around him. The Aeroga spell softening his fall to prevent any sort of injury. Hovering for a moment, the spell setting them down a foot before the soles of Sora's shoes tapped the ground. Breaking into a run, Kairi bit her tongue as Sora bounded for the dam, logs already starting to break apart.

Hopping on top of a log, Sora unsteadily tried to maintain a useful element known as _friction_ as he sped across the logs. Only halfway across, the logs rose, and the river's power triumphed, the dead trees being pulled apart.

"DONT," Sora shouted, before swallowing a mouthful of dirty water. "LET, GO!"

"I WON'T!" Kairi yelled in his ear, her voice letting out a frightful squeak as he jumped to another log. Slipping once or twice, the suspense only left Kairi with the option to close her eyes. Her grip tightened, and her legs clamping every time they were in the air as Sora jumped over.

Sora's gulped as he saw yellow eyes light up from their destination. Hordes of Heartless just waiting for them to cross.

A trap.

Grinding his teeth, Sora hesitated.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed in horror. The log they were were on bashed into a jagged rock, causing it to cast-side. The two were hurtled into the dirt-stained water, littered with rocks, twigs and roots. Sora broke the surface, noticing nothing was on his back.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted. "KAIRI!"

"SO-" Kairi gurgled, ducking as a log threatened to roll over her. "-RA!"

Sora held his breath, then dove beneath the surface. His eyes burned under the foggy water, but he discarded it as he saw his princess anchored by a rock, a red mist drifting from her thigh as the lodge and current pushed the point deeper. She would either drown or bleed to death, at this rate.

The water, however, was too strong for even him, and was yanking him towards the waterfall, now only seconds away.

Bubbles came out of his mouth, replacing his cry as he hit into a rock. Pushing his head out the water, he briefly saw Kairi's head come up, only to have a wave shove it back down. The glimmering blade of the Oathkeeper swung above the water as Kairi desperately tried to hack apart the log before her lungs were completely flooded.

Summoning his own Keyblade, Sora stabbed the rock behind him, then pulled hoisted himself up on top of it. Coughing out the water, Sora rose to his feet and skipped over more fortunately placed rocks to reach the one Kairi was stuck before. All he had to rely on was luck that the Keyblade would hit the log and not slash through Kairi in the process.

Trusting chance was something Sora had never done before. But this was the only way he saw open to save Kairi.

Yelling, Sora drove the Keyblade down, the log splitting in two and releasing the Princess of Heart. Dropping his Keyblade, Sora thrust his arm down and yanked out Kairi. Wheezing out mouthfuls of water and its disgusting contents, Kairi gasped for air. Holding her close, Sora's fingers ferociously combed through her hair, trying to convince himself she was alright.

"This is why...I always..."Kairi heaved. "Have hated...stupid water-slides..."

"Hahaha," Was all that came out from Sora from Kairi's little joke.

Kairi looked up at him, flabbergasted.

"Sora? Did you just...laugh!"

Sora touched his throat, fearing he might have swallowed more then just water. Kairi beamed, then hugged him tightly around the waist. Sora's chest twanged, something slamming back and forth inside of him. His vision blurred for a moment, not noticing the impatient Heartless sliding down from the vines.

Instincts took over, and spun them around, Sora switching spots with Kairi as a Heartless drove its claw into Sora's back.

Well, it _tried _to.

Sora intercepted the Heartless by grabbing it by its wrist, crushing it under his iron grip. Separating himself from Kairi, Sora swung the Heartless over his head and hurled it into the depths of the waterfall. Hundreds of Heartless froze, glaring at them, slightly reconsidering attacking the Keyblade Master.

"Kairi," Sora said to her as the monsters closed in. "Trust, me?"

"Of course I do." Kairi replied instantly, wondering why the boy would even have to ask.

"Good."

With that, he grabbed her around the waist and jumped over the ledge with her.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Don't _EVER_," Kairi said, now back in the routine of spitting up more water. "Do that again, Sora!"

His arm still around her, Sora spat out the pieces of bark that he had nearly swallowed up impact.

"But," He began. "You, said...that, you, trust, me-"

"Keep up those stunts, and I'll have to start reconsidering!" Kairi said, but was now trying her best not to laugh. She was failing miserably.

The Keyblade Prince's head bolted up, both his and Kairi's Keyblades appearing in their hands.

"Ah," Clayton greeted, pointing his rifle between Sora's eyes. "So you _did_ decide to join us! And right on schedule!"

"Sora! Kairi!" Jane shouted to them, but one of the crew members silenced her by gagging her mouth. The Professor attempted to protest, but was knocked out cold, much to Jane's dismay.

"I see our savage friend fell through in delivering the both of you two me..." Clayton looked around. "My debt is repaid, then. Now, where is that bloke...what's his name...Xigbar?"

"You were _working_ with him!" Kairi burst out, Sora restraining her as Clayton's rife aimed at her.

"Now, now, my dear." Clayton said soothingly. "All in a day's work, I am only fulfilling my payment to him-"

"Well, you're a little late on that, now, aren't you?" Kairi said hotly. "Xigbar's finished! We already took care of him-"

"Really?" The hunter raised an eyebrow. "Then I supposed I am indebted to you then, for taking care of him. Now, shall I take my share of the spoils...or let you two free..."

Sora's fingers curved into a fist, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I can't suffer a total loss...I guess it would be the gentlemen's thing to do to let one of you children go. And the other?" Clayton's rifle clicked, the safety now off.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered to her, lightly putting pressure on her to get up and go.

"No," She breathed back. "I'm tired of us getting separated all the time. I'm not going anywhere if you're not."

Sora opened his mouth, but the rifle was now directly in front of him again.

"If you can't decide, I'll do the honor of choosing for you." Clayton said with a sly smirk. "Of course, I could never show such disrespect to a _lady_..."

"NO!" Kairi and Jane screamed as Clayton squeezed the trigger, pushing herself to take the shot instead of Sora. Sora's chest tightened, his hand lunging out and slapping away the rifle. The bullet barely missed, grazing Sora's cheek and burning a path like a cut.

Twisting around, Sora's legs spun around as he lifted his body around, his legs tripping Clayton to his feet. As the hunter fell, Sora was getting on his feet, one hand catching the rifle as it was flung in the air. Twirling it around so Sora could hold it properly, he put his shoe on Clayton's head, the mouth of the gun directly over Clayton's.

All of Clayton's lackeys grunted and shouted in anger, but paused as Sora snarled, shoving down Clayton's head.

"No one moves!" Clayton commanded. Machetes were drawn, and Jane's captors now holding them to her and the unknowing Professor Porter. "You care nothing of what happens to them?"

Sora growled, pushing his head into the mud further. Clayton snickered.

"Luckily, I always come prepared for these things..."

On cue, Heartless appeared on the sight, over three dozen crowding around them, ready to strike.

"Just a few _assets_ that that Xigbar fellow granted me," He taunted. "You're more then welcome to shoot, just know, that I control them. Killing me will mean they have no orders, and literally, anything might happen. Also consider dear Miss Porter's life is on the line-"

"_BANG!_"

Everyone's blood turned to ice, the pouring rain hitting the river's surface being the only thing filling in the empty noise.

"Tarzan," Jane said in relief.

Standing high in the trees, was Tarzan, and also the one responsible for making the noise that fooled everyone into thinking it was an actual gunshot.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Clayton threw Sora off, and went to reclaim his rifle. Kairi kicked it aside, just out of his reach as he dived for it. Kairi pulling up Sora with an offered hand, the Heartless now springing into action. Tarzan was dealing with the crew members holding the Professor and Jane hostage, leaving Sora and Kairi to deal with the Heartless and Clayton.

The mud and the still pouring rain made it much more difficult to move around in, especially since the river was overflowing and would wash them away if they didn't seek cover in the forest soon. Kairi and Sora were back to back as the Heartless, looking more like demonic panthers, closed in on them. Looking over their shoulders at each other, the two seemed to formulate a routine to run through.

Linking arms, the two started to run around in circles as they let their Keyblades fly out, hitting the multiple Sabor Heartless as they came at them. Like a raging blender, they tore through a few, but if they kept it up, they'd sooner become sick before a victory. Nearly slipping in the slimy ground, Sora's slowed them down, holding Kairi from falling as their arms were still hooked around by the elbows. Removing their arms, they took up a ready stance, the two circling and watching their friend's back.

Sora bent forward, Kairi leaning back to roll backwards on top of his back. As if they had rehearsed it a thousand times, Sora grabbed her feet, Kairi doing her very best to keep in balance as she stood on his shoulders. Staying in spot as Kairi jumped off, all of the Heartless looked up towards her. With the distraction successful, Sora brandished the Keyblade around, the blade flickering as it shed off embers of a Firaga spell that circled around Sora, then exploded into several Heartless.

Weakened and divided for a moment, Sora cut through several before he stopped to squat down. Just a second after, Kairi's foot pushed against his back, pushing off and allowing her to land much more safely. Patting his back in a silent thanks, the two raised their Keyblades and charged to pick off the scattered Heartless.

"Utterly mad," Clayton grumbled, half-laughing at the fact his precious Heartless were loosing. Little did he know that there was a deadly yellow hue in his eyes, the darkness in his heart growing with the influences of the Heartless. Tarzan spotted the glint shining in his eyes, then glanced over at Kairi and Sora. The two were working together to wipe out the Heartless force, leaving Tarzan to work alone.

"Come on, you savage." Clayton laughed, shooting aimlessly for Tarzan. Slowly, his rifle was being twisted into an odd weapon, now retaining the appearance of a bazooka. The gun shot out strange bullets, all coated in strange goo. Anything it landed on, it would bubble up and unintentionally draw in Heartless. The more Heartless there were, the more influence _they_ had over Clayton, instead of the other way around.

"Clayton!" Tarzan shouted, ducking as another bullet shot towards him. Though the wild man knew little about firearms, he knew enough that he didn't want to be hit by the balls shooting out of the mouth of Clayton's weapon.

"CLAYTON!" Tarzan shouted one last time, hoping the hunter might regain his sanity. The hunter chuckled maliciously, then fired away several shots. Suddenly, Jane jumped out from behind, wrapping her arms around Clayton's neck, then covering his eyes.

"Silly girl!" Clayton roared, pushing her off, then smacking her over the head with his twisted gun. Knocking her out cold, a black slime remained on her head, getting the attention of several Heartless.

"Jane!" Tarzan shouted, anger now boiling in his veins. Kairi, luckily, had seen Jane taking the hit, and was now making her way to her, Sora trailing after her. Wanting to lure the madman away before he could harm another else, Tarzan scampered up a tree.

"Come back here, boy..." Clayton droned, following him.

Bending down, Sora and Kairi looked over at the unconscious girl. Kairi reached to wipe off the slime, but Sora's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, touch, it!" The Keyblade Master ordered.

"But-"

**"Go help Tarzan." **Kerchak's heavy voice came. Kairi's head shot up, Sora jumping up from the newcomer. **"We'll take her to the Old Nesting Grounds-"**

"You can help her!" Kairi asked hopefully.

**"No."** The silver-back answered. **"But the Keeper of this jungle can."**

"The what-?"

**"GO!" **Kerchak snarled, scooping up Jane with one arm as if she weighed nothing to him. **"Go...and help my son." **

With no time to argue or question the mighty gorilla, Kairi dragged Sora away. The two setting off to where Clayton and Tarzan were facing off.

"Come out, come out, little savage!" Clayton screamed, his glowering eyes intense with yellow rage. His arm had melded with the gun, the skin becoming a twisted, pulsating with strange, tentacle like spikes. The Heartless were following their superior, but secretly were encouraging to seek out Tarzan's heart and devour it for his own.

"Sora..." Kairi muttered, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw Clayton's spreading transformation. He was becoming a Heartless...

"Kairi." Sora said to her, taking her arm. "Tarzan, needs, help."

"But what about Clayton?" Kairi said, her eyes filled with pity for the man. "Can't we help him?"

Sora looked at him, then back at the Princess. He shook his head. "Done, for."

"How can you say such an awful thing..." Kairi muttered. Of course, she wasn't really referring to Clayton. To her, it reminded her of the path Sora might stumble down, should she fail at her task to release his heart.

"Kairi..." Sora said, his deadpanning tone quieting, trying to be gentler.

She shuddered, then shook her head. She wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to her Sora. The Oathkeeper shimmered with new life, admiring its master's spirit at her devotion.

"Right, we don't have time for this."

Sora stepped back, giving her space. Pointing in a direction for her, she nodded. One of them was going to meet with Tarzan while the other would face Clayton. Of course, Sora was the one for the more dangerous task.

"WHERE ARE YOU, TARZAN!" Clayton thundered, firing another dark bullet at branch. Darkness bled onto the vines, then began to take hold of them and using them as if they were alive. Kairi paused for a second, doubting her ability to reach Tarzan _and_ avoid or fight the black vines.

"Just another rope, just a stupid rope, Kairi!" She scolded herself for her cowardice, then jumped up on a vine and made her way up.

Clayton spun around, firing a load at Sora, who knocked it back at Clayton. The bullet, now the swollen to the size of tennis ball, struck Clayton in the leg. Wrapping around him the darkness gnawed at his kneecap, converting his leg into something deformed and hideous.

Hitting the targets back, much like his old games of Catch-and-Throw with Riku, Sora easily made his way through. Dodging the Heartless, Sora was only a few feet away from Clayton.

"Very good, Tarzan..." Clayton said lazily, mistaking Sora for Tarzan in his blind rage.

Kairi waved the Oathkeeper threateningly at the snapping vines as they coiled around her leg, ripping her away from her own life-line. Cutting off the vine, it withered away, only to have another take its place. Kairi screamed loudly as the wind rushed past her, still terrified of heights. The Oathkeeper swung itself from her grip, chopping off several of the vines.

"Tarzan!" Kairi gasped as the man grabbed her leg before she fell any further.

"Sora?"

Kairi looked down at the boy whom was trying to fend off the Heartless diving after him, while also dodging Clayton's deadly attacks. Tarzan nodded at Kairi, and dropped her unceremoniously on a branch below, going down to join the fight.

"_Men._.." Kairi grumbled sourly.

In an upper slash, Sora's Keyblade tore through a Heartless, giving him only a second to jump out of the way at another bullet. Running for him, Sora jumped up, running along Clayton's deformed arm, then turning his heel and severing off weapon attached to him.

Clayton hollered loudly, the darkness retreating at the touch of the Keyblade. The Heartless growled, then jumped for Sora and Clayton.

Finding another use for a vine, Tarzan spun it around and threw it forward, the vine going out like a whip and cracking as it was tugged back. One Heartless stopped, splitting in half. Tarzan jumped down, behind the group of Heartless.

"Rock." Tarzan said with a smile.

"Rock." Sora repeated, the corner of his mouth slightly going up on its own.

In an nimble movement, Sora hopped back, then backflipped to curve right over the large rock that was behind him. Holding the Keyblade like a golf club, Sora set it back and swung ahead, hitting the rock towards Tarzan. Using his vine with noose he had tied while getting Sora's attention in the first place, Tarzan whirled it out and miraculously caught the rock. Before it landing, Tarzan used his inherited strength from his years in the jungle and began to spin around, the rock flying guiding after him.

Sora would duck or jump to avoid Tarzan's improvised weapon, trying to take out as many Heartless before another round came by. Either bashed by the rock or close lined by the vine, Tarzan felt the vine finally giving out.

Not knowing any words that would warn Sora, Tarzan only dragged out a yell. Assessing the situation, Sora made his way for cover as Tarzan let go of the weapon, which hit two very unlucky Heartless in the process. With their advantage of having more numbers then their enemies, the dwindling numbers of Heartless backed away and fled back into the dark portal they came in.

"Good show," Clayton complimented. The two whipped around, only to see Clayton standing before them, his trusty old rifle aimed at Tarzan's heart. "I may not have gotten your little ape friends, Tarzan...But that doesn't mean I can't turn you into my own personal Heartless slave for me to-_OW_! What the devil?"

The three looked up, seeing Kairi holding up another unripe fruit to throw at Clayton. Clayton scoffed, not noticing Tarzan coming up and hitting the rifle out of his hands.

Flipping it around, Tarzan passed it to Sora for him to handle. The Keyblade vanished as soon as Sora reached to take it. Flipping it around with expertise, it was positioned perfected and he aimed the rifle at Clayton.

"We do keep ending up like this, don't we?" Clayton commented, his hand hovering over the machete on his belt. "Well, it finally looks like you two are going to stop acting like the savages you are...go ahead, boy." He looked at Sora, his head cocking to the side. "Go ahead and shoot me. I'm utterly harmless now, no lives are in danger this time...save mine."

Sora didn't respond, but only clicked off the safety.

"That's the ticket," Clayton grinned. "Shoot. Be a man."

"Bang." Sora said flatly, Clayton actually flinching. He lowered his aim, then drew back, throwing the rifle in the air. With one direct slash from the Keyblade, Sora split the gun into two equal pieces.

"Not a man like you!" Tarzan snarled, then charged.

Pulling out his machete, Clayton yelled and was about to move. He took two steps forward before his his foot fell short and was dragged into a pool of darkness.

"What-!"

A dark figure in a black coat cackled. "Sorry to put your show to an end! But I do love adding twists to the story, if you know what I mean!"

Sora and Tarzan jumped away, sensing the enormous power resonating from the man.

"Why, if it isn't little Sora!" He sniggered. "I am honored to be in your presence, Your Most Highly-ness!" He mocked a bow, then shot back up. "Well, I would bow, but you see, I've always preferred the imperialists' views over the whole monarchy mess. Hope you understand...

"Ah, but royalty is royalty, and I shan't be rude!" He giggled. "You can call me Kafekx, sire! Honorary member of the Entropy. Sorry, but our club is a little full, we have a three-member limit. No hard feelings!" He threw back his head and laughed again. "Anyways, I'll leave you all be...for now...but after I take my little _friend_ with me, of course!"

"NO!" Clayton screamed, clawing at the ground to get himself out of the portal. "HELP ME, _NOOO_-!"

Kafekx clicked his tongue shaking his head. "So, he's not in the mood to play? Well, too _baaaad!" _Cackling hysterically, the strange man stepped back into a portal of darkness. "Be seeing you all soon-"

"Wait!" Sora called.

Kafekx poked his head out of the portal. "Wait? Wait, he says!" He laughed again. "Do I look like a _waiter_ to you?"

With that, the mysterious and clearly insane individual disappeared, along with Clayton.

Sora stared after the air, his mind trying to process what happened. Tarzan looked at his Keyblade Master friend, unsure of what questions to ask first.

"_Soraaaa!" _Kairi whimpered, getting their attention. She stood stranded in a tree, with no vines of any sort to get her down.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"She going to be okay?" Kairi whispered to Kala, but only to be hushed by a group of animals.

Tarzan had just placed her down in the center of the stone set up, and given by the vegetation that had taken over it, it was quiet ancient.

**"This is where the Keeper sleeps," **Tantor said wistfully to Sora and Kairi, only to be slapped in the trunk by Terk.

**"Stop that!" **She hissed.

**"Hey, I can't help it! I was caught in the moment, okay!"**

**"Both of you, be quiet!" **Kerchak barked. The two immediately shut their mouths.

Sora looked around at the compilation of rocks. That strange feeling of being called...this is where it was contacting him. Since they had entered the Old Nesting Grounds, the Keyblade had refused to leave his side. A chorus in his head was constantly singing soothing tunes to him, all of his weariness from the past few days simply washing away. His Keyblade jerked up, wanting to be put to use, but out of respect of the animals all gathered around, Sora was forced to stay put.

"We've been standing here forever," Kairi pointed out to him. "What exactly are they all expecting?"

Professor Porter, whom would normally be ecstatic about being around so many animals, and in one gathering place, was far too worried about his daughter to even care.

"Whatever it is they want...oh, Jane," He frowned. "Do be alright..."

Kairi looked at him sympathetically, Sora also having a strong impulse to go to Jane and check to see if she was waking up. Eyes wandering around, Sora's eye caught a strange engraved..._something_ on one the tallest of the stones. It was a hole, of some sort, much too smooth and perfect for it to be eroded by nature. Squinting to improve his vision, the Keyblade jumped excitedly about in his hand, pointing towards the hole...

"Keyhole...?" Sora thought aloud.

Just as he did, the Keyblade was perfectly still. Sora could have let go of it and it probably would have hovered in place. Kairi's eyes widened, but so did many sets of other eyes as they looked at the Keyblade and Sora. The Keyblade shedding off its curious, starry dust, Kairi's will compelled her to go to Sora...

Sora almost jumped as he felt Kairi come around him, holding him from behind.

"Okay, I got you." She whispered.

The Keyblade kicked back in his hand, shooting off a beam towards the Keyhole. Returning with its own spectacle of lights and flashes, they could see the seal break over it.

The stone suddenly cracked down the middle and a bright figure curled into a ball descended on the ground. Rolling around, the figure revealed itself to be a large, rabbit-like creature. It had large, round, pointed ears over its head. A massive ruby planted on its head in-between its adorable, curious pale eyes. Four long, fox-like tails flicked around as it shook its head and yawned. It's entire body began to glow a muted turquoise blue, then scanned its vision around at its observers.

**_"My! Now THAT was a long nap!" _**The Keeper perky voice chirped. The tiny mouth didn't so much as move, as it didn't need to, its powerful voice filling their minds. **_"Oh, my, what happened here? Yuck, that looks icky! I better clear this up quick!" _**

The strange creature trotted over to Jane, in comparison, it was no bigger then the size of a normal dog, such as the King's pet, Pluto. Lowering its head so the giant red gem on its head glowed, the dark slime smeared over Jane's face evaporating.

**_"There! All better!" _**It said as Jane gradually began to wake up, the Keeper looked around curiously. **_"Okay, Keyblade Master, I know your out there...I mean, really, who else would have broken the seal and woke me up? C'mon, no being shy! I just want to talk to you!" _**

Sora swallowed, hesitant to approach the being. Kairi's hand filled into his, and she nudged him to go forward.

"I'll protect you." Kairi said humorously.

Nodding, he slowly made his way into the circle.

**_"Wow-wee...A Princess of Heart, too!" _**The Keeper whistled. **_"So you're the Sora and you'd be the Kairi everyone's talking about?"_**

"Um...everyone?" Kairi said weakly. Oddly, the glowing rabbit in front of her was very intimidating.

**_"Yeah, silly! The other Keepers!"_** The Keeper jumped up and down, squeaking. **_"You know, we're the ones who're supposed to guard the entries that lead to Kingdom Hearts. Not to mention protect the lands we're bound to." _**

"Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi looked at Sora, hoping he knew what it was. The real Sora had mentioned something called that, but Kairi had not the foggiest idea to what it was.

**_"Oh, so, you don't know?" _**The Keeper asked, its tails laying flat on the ground. **_"Well, I'm not really good at explaining things. Bahamut or Ramuh were always good at that stuff, maybe you two should go see them, if you want to know more about it." _**

The two of them stared blankly.

**_"Don't tell me you guys don't know about the other Keepers!" _**The Keeper gasped, its large eyes growing even bigger. **_"Oh, dear...well, I'm a Keeper, as you can see. I'm called Carbuncle, by the way! Pleased to meet you both, my lieges!"_** Carbuncle bent forward its head, its tails waggling back and forth again.

**_"Okay, a Keeper is a being, like me, that is set and bound to a certain area to protect it. We're also the guardians of Kingdom Hearts, you know, so not just ANYONE can get there. Not that its easy to find, anyways. Kingdom Hearts kind of finds you, actually..._**

_**"Anywho, there are a total of fourteen of us Keepers. I already mentioned Bahamut, he's kind of the leader to us, and then there's the old fart Ramuh. Well, really, we're all the same age, but he's just so CRANKY all the time! But, Kingdom Hearts was sealed away a long time ago, so we sort of went to sleep. People sort of stopped believing in us, and Bahamut thought it might be a good idea if we went to sleep, so we wouldn't disappear, you know? Kind of sad...**_

**_"But it looks like we're needed once again, 'cause, here you are! The Keyblade's Chosen one, and the seventh Princess of Heart! Really, I'm so glad I got to meet you guys first! Oh, everyone else is gonna be so JEALOUS of me!" _**Carbuncle giggled, then ran around in circles about Kairi and Sora. Kairi smiled, but only Sora looked as serious as ever.

Carbuncle stopped, its tails going rigid. **_"Wait a second..."_** Pawing Sora's foot, then sniffing the air around him, Carbuncle jumped back. **_"Uh-oh. That's no good..."_**

Kairi looked down at her feet, no doubt, Carbuncle had discovered Sora's _little _problem.

Reading her thoughts, Carbuncle's ears drooped. **_"I guess that explains a lot then, doesn't it?" _**The Keeper sighed, shaking its head. **_"But, I believe you can do it, Kairi. Just have faith in yourself, and everything will be just great, okay?" _**

She nodded numbly.

**_"Right! Well, I think it's best you guys go out and find the other Keepers. We might not look much, but we can really help!" _**Carbuncle giggled again. **_"The closest Keeper to here would be just over those mountains. That's where Ramuh lives! He might be an old fart, but he's really wise. So listen what he has to say, but don't fall asleep! He HATES that!" _**

"Thank you, Carbuncle." Kairi bowed low.

**_"WHOA! None of that! The Keepers are the servants, not you guys!" _**Kairi straightened up, embarrassed. **_"Don't worry about the jungle, though. I'll make sure the Heartless and the Nobodies think twice before setting their stinky feet in here again! _**

**_"One last thing," _**The rabbit jumped up on its hind legs, the gem on its head glowing. **_"I can grant more power to your Keyblades...so...there you go!"_**

Kairi suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, going faster for a moment, then slowing down. Sora looked over himself, not feeling anything, only shrugging at Kairi. She smiled at him innocently, disappointed he hadn't felt anything.

Someday, Kairi prayed. Someday, he would. She had to believe in that.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Sora!" Jane cried out, barging into their tent. Kairi was trying to teach Sora the meaning of _sarcasm_, since she had come very close to offending the poor Keyblade Master during breakfast. "Kairi, you both have some people here to see you!"

Jumping up to their feet, they followed the biologist outside.

"SORA!" A sliding voice cracked.

"Wha...? IT'S SORA!" Another quacked wildly.

Sora barely had time to blink as Donald and Goofy tackled him to the ground, trying to pile on an embrace.

"So glad your okay!" Goofy sniffled, nearly strangling Sora as he pulled him up. "The King's been so worried about-"

"Wait? The King's worried about _Sora?"_ Jane asked innocently, her father also raising an eyebrow. The crew members who had survived the mutiny were all gathering around them curiously, abandoning loading the crates of supplies out of the Gummi Ship.

"Hey, Cap'n what's-" One of Goofy's knights stopped dead as Sora stood up. "_Your Highness!" _He choked, dropping to his knees. Soon enough, all of the other knights and mages that were standing around by Donald and Goofy dropped to their knees in humility.

Sora scratched the back of his head, never getting used to being treated this way.

"Excuse me, but what's going _on!" _Jane stamped her foot. "Exactly why are all of you bowing to Sora-"

The knights and mages gasped. Donald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while tapping his foot.

"That's _Master_ Sora, to you, missy!" A mage snapped.

"That there next to you is King Mickey's adopted son, _Prince _Sora!"

Jane and her father's jaws dropped. The King certainly had forgotten to mention _that_ in his letter.

"Is this true, Kairi-"

"_PRINCESS_ KAIRI!" They chorused. The Professor promptly fainted at this point.

"YOU TOO?" Jane gaped.

Kairi and Sora were looking around timidly, both not the type to flaunt the fact they were _royalty. _

_"_Um, yeah...we're both, um...Sora _is_ the Prince of the Disney Kingdom."

"And you?" A crewman asked.

"I'm, er," Kairi's hands went behind her back. "Uh, Princess of...well, used to be, actually..."

"Oh, come out with it already!" Jane laughed.

"I'mthePrincessofRadiantGarden." Kairi blurted out at once.

"Wait...did you say..._RADIANT GARDEN?" _

"Yes," Sora said for her.

"I just _knew_ I have heard your name before!" Jane exclaimed. "When you first introduced yourself, you reminded me, but I thought, '_What would a Princess of all people be doing here_?' So I sort of left it at that. But to think...oh, that's so amazing! The whole time, Daddy, we've had a _Prince_ and a _Princess_ from the both of the world's most powerful countries with us (oh, that's right, he passed out) But that's incredible! I never would have thought I'd ever be...oh dear, but then that means-"

Kairi looked over at Sora, giggling as Jane went off on another rambling tangent. Sora shrugged helplessly, then looked towards Tarzan, whom had no idea what was going on.

Going over to her, Tarzan put a hand over Jane's mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Jane needs to breathe." He said. Everyone burst out laughing at the man's remark.

"So, Donald, Goofy," Kairi began. "Why are you two here?"

"King's orders, Your-um...Kairi!" Goofy said, correcting himself quickly as he remembered Kairi's instructions. "We're going around to all the areas we can find were folks have survived the war, going back and forth and takin' supplies to them! Me and Donald are also dropping off some of our pals in the force so they can teach people to protect themselves against the Heartless-"

"And the Nobodies!" Donald added.

"So..." Kairi trailed off, her hopes dampening. "I guess you guys are busy, then..."

"Of course we are-" Donald started.

"Sorry we can't come with you and Sora." Goofy stepped in putting a hand on her shoulder. "But the King said him and you are the only ones who can help the other kingdoms, right Donald?"

"Yeah, but he also said-"

"Ya see?" Goofy went on. "We'll probably meet up with you guys every now and then, so that'll give 'ya something to look forward to!"

"Alright," Kairi said, still crestfallen.

"Aw, remember what I told you?"

"No-!" Donald jumped in, only to be cut off again.

"No frowning." Sora said. Donald fumed, kicking the dirt and pouting. Putting a hand under her chin, Sora lifted it. "Smile?"

Kairi flushed, but simply didn't have it in her to even fake a smile at the moment.

"Please," He whispered, leaning in. "Smile, for...me?"

Kairi's heart stopped to swell up in excitement, then skip several heartbeats. Unable to resist, her mouth curved up, lips lifting to bare her pearly white teeth. Donald and Goofy covered their mouths to try and hold back their giggling at the tender moment between the prince and princess. Several others also had stopped to watch the couple, causing Kairi to politely step away and leave herself to blush precisely nine shades of red, also inventing a bright shade of her own in the process.

Jane hummed, holding back a laugh. "Now, I'm curious, if you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Um, what is it?" Kairi said, trying her best to make eye contact.

"Seeing how the two of you are royalties from opposite kingdoms," Jane started. "You two wouldn't happen to be engaged in an arranged marr-"

"NO!" Kairi declared. "WE'RE NOT-" She stopped herself, seeing everyone looking in her direction. Now seemed like a prime opportunity to go and hide in the tent.

Vanishing under the flap, Sora scratched his head, still wondering if the jungle's atmosphere was affecting Kairi's moods, still. Professor Porter, whom had regained consciousness, was being pulled up by Donald and Goofy.

"Well, that was certainly _educational_, to say the least." He waddled over to Sora. "Now, if you don't mind, er, um, your _Highness_, sir. I believe I have some time to show you and Miss, eh, _Princess_, Kairi some of our maps. I'm sure they will be vital in your travels, so why don't we go in and review them, hm? What do you say?"

Sora nodded. Finally, people with speaking with some logic!

"Jane, would you join us?" The Professor added. "Tarzan, your welcome to come in, as well."

"Coming, Daddy." Jane sighed, she stopped short as Tarzan grabbed her arm.

"Jane said before, she want to tell Tarzan something."

"Oh? I did...?" Her mind clicked. "Oh, yes, yes! I did, didn't I? Well, seeing now it doesn't matter now, with the King-"

"Is Jane sure?" The wild man pressed.

Jane thought. Actually, there _was_ something she wanted to ask him. "Well, Tarzan. I was wondering if...could you teach me? To talk like you do?"

"Speak gorilla?"

"Yes." Jane nodded, her hands wanting to wring her skirt into knots. Tarzan grunted, then looked at her.

"Ooh-ooh-ee." He started slowly.

"Ooh-ooh-ee." Jane repeated nervously, trying to ignore the odd looks of people walking by.

"Eh-ooh."

"Eh-ooh." Jane wanted to pull back as Tarzan's hand came and squished her checks, forcing her to pucker her lips more.

"Ooh." Tarzan enunciated.

"Ooh." Jane said, somewhat laughing at his touch now.

"Ooh." He said finally.

Reviewing it over her head, Jane combined it all into one. " Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo. Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh. Good heavens, what did I say?"

Tarzan smiled, his hand taking hers. "That Jane stays with Tarzan."


	15. Dishonor to Us All

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: School is starting. Boo. T.T

But, such an evil shan't conquer the Lionheartless and her endeavors to write and _finish__Those Without Hearts! _HA!

I think my sluggish updating is because, I admit, I was getting sick of the Tarzan world a bit (Hey! At least I'm HONEST!). But, YAY, new world! And one of my top favorite Disney film-based worlds! Want to know what it is? Well, you can READ THE CHAPTER, or notice the bloody title. _Gosh!_

Uh-oh, Kairi's noticing she's getting a heavy crush on Sora! (she's sixteen in this story, she's not _ready_ to accept she's in love with him, gosh. That'll be later!) Things really gonna heat up now, meaning more _awkward-embarrassing moments! _Oh, yeah, baby, it's gonna get good. We'll see if this will span four chapters like Tarzan. Part of me hopes not, but, we'll see o' evil muse-of-mine.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XV: Dishonor to Us All  
**_

Passing over another hill, Sora, Kairi and the esteemed Keeper, Carbuncle, were exiting through final pass. The wild jungle had tamed down as they came over the higher mountain, the temperature cooling down. Ahead, Kairi could even the snow covering the higher mountains head of them, the top of their peaks hidden within the low storm clouds.

**_"This is as far as I can go with you two." _**Carbuncle said, not at all tired from their hike. **_"I have to stay and protect my jungles, you know. Don't worry about them, though. They're completely safe, now, thanks to you two!"_** The glowing rabbit winked at them, then squeaking a high-pitched giggle.

**_"There should be a small village just along that path," _**Carbuncle explained. **_"This country is a little...um, stiff, if you know what I mean. I've told Ramuh over and over again to try and get everyone to loosen up, but he thinks its just fine. Lousy old fart, I say!"_** The Keeper stuck out its pale blue tongue. **_"Anyways, you might want to disguise yourselves a little more, so make a stop at that village. You've got a lot more then Heartless and Nobodies after you, based on what the trees in the jungle told me. _**

**_"Okay, I'll stop talking!" _**Carbuncle piped, noticing how quiet they were, but not realizing the two were simply winded from the walk. They had just left that morning, climbing up an entire mountain in that time.

**_"What else...oh, yeah! If you want to find Ramuh real quick, that village also has a shrine there you two should visit. Use your Keyblades to call one of the guardians, and they can lead you to Ramuh. Just like that!" _**

"Sounds good! "The Princess replied, glad they had more guidelines to go by.

**_"Last thing, I swear! Kairi? Stay close to Sora. This country has some funny views on girls, so, you both might want to watch that."_**

"Like what?"

**_"You'll see." _**

Kairi looked over at Sora, whom was ready to proceed. "Um, alright. I'll be careful." She bent down, her hand petting the Keeper's head. "Thank you so much, Carbuncle. Please take good care of Tarzan and Jane, and his family, too."

**_"You bet!" _**Carbuncle purred. Jumping towards Kairi, Carbuncle licked her cheek like an excited pet to its master, then hopped away. **_"Take care! Tell the others I said hello when you see them!" _**

"Goodbye!" Kairi and Sora waved at him. "Thanks, again!" Kairi smiled as the Keeper jumped in the air, opening a portal of light, then vanishing. Facing her companion, Sora inclined his head towards the path. Kairi jumped as loud hawk from above letting out a shriek, its call bouncing off the rocky walls. It's yellow eyes leered at them, Kairi tensing at the bird's gaze. Screeching again, the hawk flew away and out of sight.

Absorbing the peace in the air while it lasted, Kairi looked up, the storm clouds still clinging to the mountains. Kairi bit her tongue in distaste, tired of the constant assaults of weather. A storm would hit the earth with their rage soon, but at this elevation, it would most likely be snow rather then rain. Kairi looked over herself, knowing that her current attire would not allow that.

They soon came upon a large, stone wall with two guards standing up front. Sora looked over at Kairi, she gradually hiding behind him, taking Carbuncle's words to heart at its warning.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards said, their snake spears crossing to block the locked gate. Sora was about to open his mouth, until the guards lowered their weapons.

"Ah, just a couple of kids!" He grumbled. "We thought you might be those-_hey_, wait!" They suddenly rounded on Sora, the Keyblade Master backing away and his arms going back protectively to shield Kairi.

"A young man like _you_ should be signing up for army!"

"Maybe he's trying to run away with his girl?" The other laughed, then looked over Kairi. "Well, can't say I blame him-"

"OPEN THE GATES!" The first guard hollered, pounding the bottom of the weapon against the ground. "You better hurry before they pack up for the next town, I hear they're _arresting_ people who refuse to serve in the Imperial Army."

"Emperor..." Sora mumbled, trying to sift through his memories of his studies.

Not declining their chance to get in, the two inconspicuously rushed inside before they were noticed to not be native citizens. Their clothes were definitely a dead give away they were foreigners. There seemed to be a higher sense of status in the air, making it more likely they would stand out.

Staying close, Sora pushed through the crowds, looking for a shrine-like structure they could visit.

"Maybe we should ask for directions?" Kairi suggested meekly, feeling fairly self-conscious at whispering and pointing people. Sora didn't seem to hear her, still looking around. Kairi's face scrunched together in disapproval as Sora was relying on his own sense of direction.

People were gathering around, what seemed to be, the center of the village. Regal soldiers, fully dressed in armor and on proud horses circled the area. A pampered, frail man in fine silk robes, sitting atop white horse was holding up a long scroll. One hand holding a wet brush to write details and check off names.

"Citizens!" His unsteady voice shouted to them, demanding authority. Sora's nerves twisted for a moment, his nasally voice reminding him too much of the ill-mannered Count Mortimer from Disney Kingdom.

"I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! Our enemies, the Huns, have formed an alliance with the Heartless. They have finally broken through our protective walls and make their way to invade our lands-!"

Sora's eyes narrowed as the crowds gasped in fright of the news.

"By order of the Emperor," He continued. "At least one man from every family and every able young man _must_ serve the Imperial Army, or, suffer the consequences of Treason for denying to serve our wise emperor."

A broad young man stepped up, "I will serve our Emperor in the name of the Chow Family!"

"As will I!" Another spoke up. "For the honor of the Yee Family!"

Young and old, dozens of men stepped up, all eagerly signing up to join the Imperial Army. As time went by, the man signing up the names looked very irritated at the number of volunteers.

"Not enough," He observed haughtily. "We could easily overthrow the Huns and their Heartless if we had as many troops as there were cowards!" Snapping his fingers, soldiers began to go through the crowds, looking for other men for draft into the war. Kairi's jaw dropped, finding the act absolutely despicable to force men to fight for a cause they didn't even believe in.

Then some of the soldiers spotted Sora. Sora's mouth tightened, Kairi holding onto his arm, not wanting him to be taken away. Sora was the _prince_ of different country! They couldn't drag them into their war...could they?

However, a new commotion had started, drawing off their attention.

"Fa Zhou." An elderly man introduced himself. "I am ready to serve the Emperor once more-"

"FATHER!" A girl screamed, jumping into the crowd. "You can't go-!"

"_Mulan!" _His strict tone hushed.

The girl ignored him, going up to the man on the horse, pleading. "Please, sir, my father has already fought for-"

"SILENCE!" The man snarled, rearing his horse, the girl, Mulan, jumping back. "Fa Zhou, you will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!"

Kairi felt her blood boil at the man's pig remark, her nails threatening to dig into her palms. Fa Zhou, the girl's father, muttered something to his daughter, then limped away from his wife as she tried to pass him a walking cane. Long after the crowd had cleared, the girl had stood there, hanging her neck in shame.

Her heart reaching out to her, Kairi walked up to the girl, a hand touching her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"-Oh!" Her head jerked up. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Kairi knew she was lying, because it was the same look Kairi was guilty of using from time to time.

"Sorry, I should be getting on my way," She bowed her head, then rushed off.

Kairi sighed, her mouth deepening into a frown. There was something about her that was oddly familiar...almost like looking into her personality in a mirror.

Sora grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the streets as traffic began to stir up again.

"You, boy!" A soldier shouted, stepping in front of the two. "Why didn't you sign up?"

Sora straightened his posture at the man, never the one to back out of a challenge.

"You should speak when spoken to," He growled, his hand tightening over the handle of his sword. "Unless your tongue was cut off from overusing it..."

"What's going on?" The recruiter said, his horse trotting up to them. "Ah, another recruit, I see?"

"Chi fu!" The solider pointed at Sora. "This boy-"

"Here," The man, Chi Fu, brushed past the solider handed Sora a scroll. "This will allow you entry into the training camp. You have two days to arrive before your head labeled for the crime of Desertion." Pulling out his brush and scroll, he readied it to write. "What is your family's name?"

Sora was about to give back the scroll, but he reconsidered.

"I'm _waiting, _boy..." Chi Fu said impatiently, his wrinkly face gaining more folds as he glared.

"Mouse." Sora answered. Chi Fu choked, his brush almost smearing over the scroll.

"Is that supposed to be a joke!" The solider barked at him. "What's your real name, son, and no more jokes."

Sora's eyes hardened, Kairi not sure if she should restrain him or back away. Little did these men know they were insulting the Keyblade Prince by overlooking the good names of Disney's leaders, Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"Very well..." Chi Fu said, rolling his eyes and writing down _Mouse_. "And-?"

"Sora."

Chi Fu's brush paused for a moment, but he shook his head at it and wrote down Sora's name, nonetheless. "Very well, _Mouse Sora. _You will report to the Moo-Shung camp within two days. That is all."

With that, he kicked his horse, and galloped off, the soldier spitting the ground and jogging after him. Letting the occurrence sink in, Kairi turned to her friend, suddenly slapping Sora in the arm. _Hard._

"Why did you go and do that!" She screamed, ignoring the man she scared as he tripped over his cart, melons spilling everywhere. "You're not even-"

Sora calmly pointed at a line on the scroll. '_All recruits and soldiers of the Imperial Army are to allowed free access through all checkpoints.' _Kairi read and re-read over it, making sure she wasn't misinterpreting it.

"Oh, okay...but how did you know you'd get that sort of benefit from signing up?" Kairi pried suspiciously. Hopefully Sora wasn't also allowing a sense of pride to involve itself, and give him yet another chance to prove himself against the Heartless.

Sora shrugged. "Someone, was, reading, theirs, out, loud. I, heard."

Kairi smiled at him, complimenting him for paying attention to his surroundings. So, it wasn't _completely _a rash decision. Still, he didn't have to go and scare her like that...

"Great, so now after we find Ramuh, we can hurry and-" He covered her mouth by pushing two fingers against her lips, then pointed at another line.

_'This letter of enlisting is only valid per one recruit.'_

Kairi's face saddened. "Please tell me you're not going on alone-"

Sora's eyes widening, knowing what she was going to say. Putting his hands on the princess' shoulders, he gave her a intent look. One that convinced Kairi that Sora would never leave her side.

"Sora, you saw what these people are like." Kairi argued. "For one, we're not even from this country, so if they figure that out, we'll be dealing with more then just the Heartless. Plus, they'll never let _me_ sign up! I bet this is what Carbuncle meant about '_having funny views on girls'. _ What am I supposed to do? Dress up like a _boy_ or something-?"

She suddenly remembered the Keeper's words. _"...You might want to disguise yourselves a little..." _

"Oh..." Kairi said, Sora nodding along with her.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Grabbing their gear from behind, Sora and Kairi jumped off the wagon, thanking the farmer for dropping them off this far. They were nearing the town's exiting borders, now in the residential areas of esteemed families. The ground was wet and muddy from the recent storm, and much to their dislike, the sky was still trickling out the last of its watery reserves.

In order to blend in with their environments and prevent anyone from suspecting them, Sora and Kairi had put on some similar clothes over their own. Thankfully, merchants were forced by law to give soldiers their wares for free. Luckily, the man's wife had entered the scene and had spotted Kairi, and donated her some feminine clothes as well.

Yet Kairi couldn't help but wonder how Sora managed to get two sets of armor, one for himself, which he was currently wearing, and one for Kairi to disguise herself in. Sora had yet proved he was still capable of surprising the Princess.

"These clothes remind me of the things we wore at festivals back in Radiant Garden," Kairi commented aloud. Her rosy, pink gown was mildly similar to the kimonos girls would traditionally wear. She regrettably smiled, and hurriedly pushed aside her memories before they tagged along the painful reminder that her home was nothing more then a dark fortress for evil forces now.

Sora shifted in his armor, trying to ignore how itchy it was. He was unfamiliar with the excessive weight, one of Sora's strengths lying in his speed and agility. He had never been keen on wearing needless armor, since he could simply dodge an attack rather then have the armor absorb a blow. The only connivence he saw in it was that it was bulky, and other troops would be less likely to notice Kairi's slender figure.

"Yes?" Sora asked, noticing Kairi was looking at him. Catching herself, turned her head.

"Um, n-nothing!" The Princess of Heart stammered. "I just thought you looked...um, well, the armor fits you...really well."

Sora nodded at her. "You, too. Well, the, dress, I mean."

"Y-yeah, I figured you meant that." Kairi fisted the folds of her gown at the compliment, her face almost matching the color of the rosy patterns.

_'What's with me?'_ She scolded herself. '_He does look-' _Kairi shut off her mind before the thought could go any further.

Walking up the paved path, the two climbed the small hill towards the shrine sitting atop. Hopefully, the kind farmer whom had been so kind to given them directions, (_after_ Kairi had become tired of wandering around the town and asked someone without Sora looking) the shrine would hopefully provide them with a guardian of some sort, as Carbuncle advised.

Feeling as though they were intruding at first, Kairi hesitantly stepped inside. The walls were lined with, what looked to be, tombs and gravestones. Lamps hung from above, letting of a spicy smell from the burning incense. Still examining the area, Kairi noticed the statues lining the walls above them. Tugging at Sora, Kairi pointed at them.

"You think one of those could be a guardian?"

Sora looked up, the Keyblade flashing into his hand. Kairi stepped back, letting the Keyblade Master work his powers once more.

Rotating in a circle, Sora waited for the Keyblade to react to one of statues. After nearly two minutes of awkward silence, Sora looked over at Kairi, and was about to shake his head.

A light blinked to life on the blade, and a white, sparkling ball shot out like a bullet from the Keyblade. The light hit the dragon incense holder, sending it crashing to the ground, the incense sticks spilling all over the ground. Mystical smoke looped around the bronze statue, Kairi and Sora backing up from the phenomena.

"I LIVE!" A voice proclaimed, rising dramatically from the smoke. "Oh, yeah! Mushu is BACK, baby! All you kids better be trembling in fear, 'cause I'm-"

"Are _you_ a guardian?" Kairi asked suddenly, waving away the smoke, not wanting to inhale it.

As the shrine cleared, Sora and Kairi looked around, expecting something...well, _bigger._ At the same time, they slowly glanced down, then sighed in disappointment. Before them, was a bright red scaled, lizard creature.

"What's you two mean by all that?" The small dragon said, a puff of flame shooting out of its flared nostrils. "Oh, I see, you both must be so speechless by my divine presence, you couldn't really pick a big 'OOHH!' reaction. Yeah, that must be it!"

A small, high-pitched giggle was heard.

"Hey, who said that!" Mushu snarled, jumping around. Jumping up on the graves, he reached behind and grabbed an oversized blue cricket.

"Oh, _no. _Not _you _again!" The dragon groaned. "Cri-kee, why don't you hop off your unlucky little-"

The bug chirped something, and the dragon stopped short.

"She did WHAT!" He roared in disbelief. Sora and Kairi were now sitting on the steps, quiet bored as the dragon prattled on with the cricket. "Aw, man, someone ought to go get her, I guess, is that it?"

The blue cricket chirped in agreement.

"All right, I'll go and wake up someone-oh right!" Mushu slid over towards the prince and princess. "Say, what are you two doing, hanging around here?"

"Well," Kairi said, disregarding the fact she was now talking to a small dragon. But, after talking with Tarzan's family and meeting Carbuncle, it would take a lot more for Kairi to be uncomfortable by supernatural and far-fetched acquaintances. "Sora and I were told to come here and look for a guardian to take us to the Keeper-"

"A KEEPER!" Mushu repeated, blown away. "You mean to tell me, someone told you kiddies to go talk to a full and legit Keeper?"

"That's what I just said-"

"Wow!" Mushu awed. "And I thought you two were just lost and were looking for a someplace to go and elope at..."

Kairi's ears were now redder then her rosy dress and Mushu's scales combined. She certainly was suffering through plenty of suggestive topics between her and Sora, as of late. She had a feeling that it wouldn't soon stop either, but wasn't about to get used to everyone assuming her and Sora having a more _intimate_ relationship then they really had.

Mushu was too busy thinking and muttering to himself to notice the girl's distant and flustered contemplations.

"Well, if you two want a guardian," Mushu broke in suddenly. "I'm your dragon! Yup, that's me, Mushu the guardian! Not some prissy little, gong-ringer, nope! Not me!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, looking back at the blue cricket, whom was now slapping its face with its little legs.

"BUT," Mushu stated. "You guys _aren't_ members of the Fa Family, sooooo...I really shouldn't be helping you out-"

"Oh, please!" Kairi broke in, using her most innocent look to convince him. "We really need to find the Keeper of these mountains, and as soon as possible!"

"Well," Mushu acted, pretending he was actually reconsidering. Trying to be suave, the dragon batted his eyes. "I can't really say no to that now, can I? Especially to such a pretty face like yours-"

Cri-kee sneezed, looking away after feeling humiliated just by _looking _at Mushu.

"Alright, I'm convinced!" Mushu said happily. "But, I've got other things to deal with...One of girls of the family sort of ran away, you know. Taking her father's place, going off to war, endangering the family's honor, probably going to be killed from trying or getting arrested...you know, the usual. Really, what's with kids these days?"

"So," Sora added, trying to get a straight answer out the dragon.

"Looks like your headed off to the army yourself, kid," Mushu pointed to him. "Which is exactly where little Mulan went off to. Seeing how you need my great and powerful guidance to find the Keeper, and me needing to go and get Mulan back, we're in the same boat. You catching my drift?"

"Okay," Kairi said, her hand thoughtfully going to her chin. "So you want us to help you find this Mulan, kind of like payment for you showing us to where the Keeper is. That it?"

"You got it, girl!" Mushu confirmed, winking. "What'd you say, eh?"

Sora exhaled deeply, crossing his arms, Kairi snorting. It didn't seem they had much of a choice anyways.

"Alright, it's a deal." Kairi said, holding out her hand.

"Great..." Mushu said, laughing smugly to himself as he took Kairi's finger and shook it to seal their agreement.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Okay, okay," Mulan restarted, now fully dressed as an Imperial solider in her father's army. "How about this, Khan?"

The great black stallion looked over, chewing on on the offered growth in the bamboo thicket.

"Ahem," Mulan coughed, prepping her voice to go several octaves deeper. "Ah, hello there! Where do I sign in?" She pulled out her sword. "I see you have a sword! As you can see, I have one, too!" She slashed it around, the weight of it pulling it towards the swing. "They're very manly...and strong!"

Fumbling it, she dropped her father's sword on the ground, her horse neighing in laughter.

"I'm WORKING on it!" Mulan snapped, throwing her shoe at the horse. "Oh, who am I fooling..." She slumped against her horse, Khan, her hands resting on her delicate face. "It'd take a miracle for me to pull this off and get into the army..."

Her head perked up, and she scrambled to grab her sword. Holding it up, trying to fake that she was skilled with it.

"Who-um," She cleared her throat, replacing her voice with a deeper one. "Who's there?"

Mulan however, saw two young boys about her own age. Both dressed in armor for the Imperial Army, she assumed them to be recruits like her. One of them had wild, spiky brown hair, the other's being tied back into a bun. While both were the same height, something seemed strange about the second one with dark, crimson hair. He looked very childish, the usual rigid chiseled jaw and cheekbones not yet taking over his feature. Still, he seemed almost _too_ effeminate...

Mulan sheathed her sword, then waving nervously. "Oh, you two startled me, I thought you were...um, are you two headed for Moo-Shung camp?"

One nodded, the other coughing and looking towards him.

"We," He pretended his voice had cracked and timidly tried to talk again. "We're looking for someone."

"Oh, really?" Mulan said.

"Yeah, the daughter-" He flinched, as if something had bit him. "Er, _son_ of Fa Zhou."

Mulan stiffened. "I'm the..._son _of Fa Zhou!"

"Oh, great!" A new voice said jumping out. A red lizard shot out of one of their suits of armor, and at Mulan. "You're in a lot of trouble, missy!"

"AHHH!" Mulan screamed, jumping away from the talking lizard.

"Yeah, that's right! You better be scared, girl." Mushu said, trying to be threatening, but doing a poor job at it. "I happen to be a nasty, mighty dragon GUARDIAN, eh, _sent_ by your Ancestors to drag your tiny butt back to your family-"

"Then," Mulan went, not at all scared of Mushu. "Who are they?"

"Ah, just some friends of mine," The dragon dismissed it. "Make sure you come clean and-"

"Please," Mulan pleaded, loosing her manly accent. "Don't take me home, not yet. I had to run away, I did it to save my father. He's not the warrior he once was, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Mushu said. "Tell you what-WHAT IS THAT!"

The dragon fled in the saddle bag strapped to Khan, the horse rearing in fright as Heartless jumped into view.

Both of the boys summoned two, large key-swords from out of nowhere, stepping in front of Mulan.

"We'll handle this." The red-headed boy said, his voice higher, but more serious. Mulan couldn't even say a word, as the two moved into action, their odd swords up and ready. The two moved together in a fluid motion, but the one with spikier hair obviously being the better fighter.

Restrained by their armor, they were limited from using their acrobatic skills, putting them more on the defensive side. Two Heartless slunk around them, trying to get behind them. One of them turned around, thrusting his sword into the ground just as the Heartless was about to jump up. The boy holding the angelic, white sword jumped up on his comrade's shoulders, pushing off and launching himself at the cluster of Heartless.

Spinning around and slashing them, the armor pulled him down sooner then expected, canceling out his previous attempt of a fancy move. Rolling around to get up, the other boy rushed over and easily yanked up his friend. Blushing in embarrassment, he mumbled an apology at his clumsy attempt as he decapitated as Heartless at their feet.

The other boy only nodded, and with little aid from his companion, slew the rest of the Heartless on his own. The battle had come and gone so fast and left Mulan gaping at them, the brown-haired boy, especially.

"Wow, you're _really_ good!" She blurted out. "I haven't seen anyone fight like that since before my father-" She stopped herself short, remembering her situation all too soon.

"You think I'd drag along some wimpy friends, eh?" Mushu said, poking his head out the saddle back. "Heck no! Only the best, as I always say!"

"Hey, you didn't exactly help us out!" The more talkative boy pointed out.

"Hey, none of that! Neither did you!" Mushu retorted. "Sora's the one doing all the work. Psh! Women! Making men deal with-"

"I _knew _it!" Mulan exclaimed, changing the subject and approaching the supposed boy. Mulan laughed. "Looks like we had the same idea, then?"

The girl posing as a soldier sighed, pulled out the tie in her hair, letting her long, red hair cascade down. "Ugh. I don't know how I'm going to pull this off..." Looking at Mulan, she smiled brightly. "I'm Kairi, by the way-"

"Wait, you're that girl from yesterday, right? The one in the market?" Mulan mentioned excitedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Kairi perked up. "Wow, we just keep running into each other!" She went over to her friend, dragging him over.

"This is-"

"Sora." He introduced.

"We're traveling together and looking for-" Sora stopped her, distracting the conversation by pointing at the camp. "Oh, sorry. We're going to sign up for the army, too."

"So I can tell," Mulan said, foregoing Kairi's mention of her and Sora's true goals. "Looks like you know they don't allow girls, huh? At least I'm not alone on this."

"Got that right!" Mushu added. "'Cause Sora here is gonna get all of us in the Army with his super-fightin' skills! Ain't that right, buddy?"

Sora shrugged, the Keyblade balancing on his shoulder casually. Mulan looked over him, noticing something odd about him. Kairi caught hold of what Mulan was thinking, then leaned to her in a lowered voice.

"Um, Sora doesn't usually talk much," Kairi said. "He's kind of, well, distant, but don't that bother you."

"Ah," Mulan nodded. "He's the type of, '_He really has a good heart'_ or something like that, right?"

Kairi sighed, looking away regrettably. "Well, I wouldn't really know..."

"Huh?" Mulan inquired, not hearing her clearly.

"Ah, never mind. I think we better get to camp as soon as possible-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mushu said, jumping in front of them. "Ya'll can't just barge in there! Everyone will know you two are ladies, with you two flittering around like a bunch of bimbos. You gotta to be MANLY! Show 'em all you ain't a bunch of sissies, if you get the gist of what I'm saying."

"Alright then, Mushu," Mulan said, leaning forward. "How are we supposed to act like men?"

"Easy!" Mushu said, then pointed at Sora. "C'mon, my man, lets show these gals a thing or two of how...to..."

Sora had sat down on a rock, waiting. Either he was mediating or falling asleep, it being very hard to telling because of Sora's usual stoic mannerism.

"Okay, that's just _weird._ Pay no attention to him, I'll show myself!"

"But, Mushu," Kairi began. "You're not exactly, well, a man yourself. So how can-"

"How DARE you!" Mushu winced, offended. "What do I look like to you! Of _course_ I'm a guy! Aw-you're just-AH!'

"Sorry!" Kairi quickly covered up. "I meant that you're just a dragon-"

"_Just_ a dragon? JUST A DRAGON?" Mushu repeated, his voice raising. "I'll have you know that my powers are beyond your mortal imagination! For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor-"

The slap had come so quickly, it was difficult to tell whether it had been Mulan or Kairi that hit the dragon at the perverted sounding comment.

"Okay, that's it!" Mushu grumbled, getting to his feet and rubbing the side of his bruised face. "_Dishonor! _Dishonor to you!" He pointed a claw at Kairi, then to Mushu. "Dishonor to your family, and dishonor to your cow over here."

Khan snorted, the stallion shaking its head to the equivalent to rolling one's eyes.

"Fine." Mulan said, twisting around the dragon's intentions. "We don't need your help, o' mighty Mushu. Just like you said, he's the one that's going to help us into the army-" She gestured a hand at Sora.

"Yeah, nice try, girl." Mushu laughed, crossing his arms. "Instead of roasting your sorry little butts, I'll be generous and overlook this, just this once, though! Don't count on any more freebies from me, got it? But, you're just gonna have to trust me-" He turned on them, glaring. "And don't you slap me no more! You both clear on that?"

They nodded, almost reluctantly.

"Okie-dokie!" Mushu squealed, clapping his claws together. "Hey, Cri-kee! Come here and take notes!" The blue cricket that had stowed away in Sora and Kairi's packs jumped out, holding a leaf out like a scroll.

"First, we're gonna work on your walk! The man-walk!" He jumped up on Mulan's shoulder, looking between the two girls. "Okay, shoulders back!"

The two looked at each other, shrugged, then followed the dragon's instructions.

"Chest high!" Mushu commanded. The girls raised their eyebrows, their wrists ready to smack the dragon just in case.

"Feet apart!" The two slide their legs apart, holding a broad stance.

"Heads up, now, strut!" The two waddled forward. "Two, three, break that bone!" Mushu chanted. "Two three, and _work it!" _

Sora sighed, opening his eyes to see what the dragon was doing to the victim girls. Upon seeing the sight, his eyes widened at the ridiculous sight, the corners of his mouth tugging up. He tried to push back his body's behavior by frowning, but that only made his expression worse. Something shook in his stomach, and the force burst out at once, Sora falling back and...

_...laughing._

Kairi froze, hearing the new noise. "No _way!" _

Jumping from her position, ignoring the angered Mushu, Kairi peered over the rock to see the Keyblade Master shutting his eyes tight, a hand over his mouth, the other over his stomach, caught in a giggling fit. Though it was quiet and drawn out, Sora was, indeed, laughing. Kairi was too overjoyed to realize he was laughing _at_ them from her and Mulan's display of masculinity.

Falling to her knees, Kairi bent over, her eyes wet from the scene of seeing the boy finally laugh. Not quiet as what she hoped for, still, the Princess was willing to accept any breakthroughs from Sora, at this rate. It had snuck up on Kairi, then, as she took on the contagious laugh. Sora snorted suddenly, Kairi rolling back and guffawing at the noise. Mushu, Khan, Mulan and even Cri-kee eyed the couple, some even backing away.

"Did you curse them, or are they just possessed by demons?" Mulan asked the dragon on her shoulder. Mushu shook his head innocently.

"Nu-uh, don't look at me! That's _all_ them!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Luckily, Sora's reaction had proved that Mushu's instructions were more or less questionable, letting the girls trust their own common sense.

The best advice Sora had given to act like a boy was:

"Just, act, like," Sora thought for a moment. "Leon."

Kairi choked, spraying spit as she laughed again. Her stomach was far to sore from their laugh attack, and it died down to a chuckle, thankfully. As much as she tried, Kairi couldn't completely mimic Leon, her personality rejecting the idea. Instead, she settled for pieces of her former protector's attitude. Hardening her face into a glare, Kairi tried to plaster on a deep frown. Her body tensed, and she constantly told herself to _not_ look people in the eye.

Aside from that, Kairi thought her little ruse was passable, as Sora or Mushu seemed content with it.

Protective, as usual, Sora had leaned over to watch over Kairi, while Mushu would whisper useless advice to Mulan.

"Okay, feet outward, none of that nice, smooth walking, here." Mushu said loud enough to them as they walked into camp. "First thing the guys will notice, and next thing you know, you'll be known as '_Twinkle Toes_,' and that's _not _a compliment! Trust me, I'd know..." Mushu sniffled sadly, hiding back into Mulan's armor.

However, the recruits in the camp seemed to care less about the new arrivals. Kairi and Mulan looked around, noticing the males in their raw behavior. Trimming their toenails with their teeth, to digging their fingers around in their nostrils, from belching out loudly and making other unpleasant, bodily noises openly.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Mushu said proudly.

"They're disgusting."

"_No_, they're men!" The dragon corrected. "And you two lucky ladies are gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention!"

"But, Sora's not like _that_ at all," Kairi began, after noticing someone picking through their teeth with a dagger.

Mushu cackled. "That's only because you're only seeing one side of him. You only see the gentlemen's side, 'cause your a girl!"

Kairi coughed, looking away. Mushu not realizing what his words really mean, as Kairi was reminded of the horrible dark Sora that she had to confront after receiving the Oathkeeper.

"Uh," Mulan swallowed, watching a man who had been beaten to a pulp fly out a tent full of shouting and crashing noises. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"Aw, c'mon, girl!" Mushu started. "It's all attitude! Be tough...like that guy over there!"

The guardian pointed his little claw over at a large man standing by the camp's largest tent. Kairi and Sora stopped dead, knowing the man from anywhere.

"Auron?" Kairi said aloud, the samurai looking up at the sound of his name.


	16. Make Men Out of Them

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Hehehe, remember when I said I'd keep this under 30 chapters? Yeah, I'm laughing at that, too. Considering we're up to _SIXTEEN_, and we're not even halfway there. I'll have to push up my goal to be around _fifty, _at this rate.

However, the question is, how long do you like your chapter updates? Do you readers prefer them to be _long_ ones, or would you rather them keep their current length, as they are now? Whatever you guys decide, I shall happily oblige!

In any case, looks like the Mulan section will be at three chapters. So I hope. Maybe I should just give up with the predicting how long this is going to be? (Hey, I have a very useful outline of the story, er, guidelines rather.) Thankfully, I have a path to follow so it'll not be, "UM, ER, FILLER CHAPTER!" Ugh. I _hate_ those.

Okay, I just HAD to do a certain scene for _Those Without Hearts_. I was actually bummed Kingdom Hearts DIDN'T have it, as well as one other thing (But that's the next chapter, XD). I thought it was one of the funniest scenes that Disney has ever produced, and I still laugh at it to this day! Let's just hope I'll do it justice, then. 'Cause nothing beats the embarrassing moments, and all I can say for this is:

Poor Kairi. Poor, poor Kairi. XD

By the way, the alias name Kairi uses, its pretty much an inside joke. So don't ask. The best I can explain it, is that when I went and first saw Mulan when it came out in theaters, was that it was the first thing my sister and I thought once Mulan used the name Ping. Hopefully, no one will be offended by it, as it is a simple and innocent, stupid little joke. ;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XVI: Make Men Out of Them**_

"Wow, that's really cool..." The blonde teen said as she looked at the merchandise into the store window. Turning around she giggled at her friend as he struggled to carry all of their grocery bags.

'_He didn't have to carry them all..._ 'She smiled brightly as he caught up, bags stacked up and hiding his face. It was only a matter of time before he would run into one of the lampposts, like he had the other week. Only then, he had also been trying to carry their goods while on his skateboard.

Still tittering like a giddy child, she reached up and took of the top back to help him.

"I told you, Namine," He grunted, trying to regain his balance. "I can handle it!"

Reaching over, she pushed his spiky bangs out of his eyes affectionally. "Oh really?" She knew he _'hated'_ it when she played with his hair. But it was too irresistible, especially since his hands were full, it wasn't like he could stop her. As expected, his face reddened deeply, and he fumbled with the bags, nearly causing them to fall over.

"W-w-w-w-what are you l-l-l-l-looking at?" He stammered horribly, debating at himself whether or not he should keep looking at her or the smudge on the window.

"Oh, take a look at this." She pointed at the object in the window, one of the newer items in the Synthesis shop the local Moogles had been cooking up.

"Hey, that's really cool."

She giggled again. She always did around _him. _"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, it is." He agreed. "Maybe we can come by later to night, after we drop these off at our place?"

"Sounds good." Namine agreed. "Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No, no!" He jerked away from her reaching hands. "I can carry them, really!"

Namine sighed at his stubborn attitude. "Alright, whatever you say, Roxas-"

"Why, Roxas," An older young woman said, stepping out of the shadows of an alleyway. "I never thought you to be such a _gentlemen_. So sweet of you-"

"Go away." The blonde said coldly, then turning to go into the store. "For the hundredth time, I'm not doing your guys' dirty work anymore! Or do I have to mop the floors with you again, like the last couple times?"

Larxene cast off her hood, smirking at him. "I'm afraid you've messed up on your math. Last I remember-"

"Just shut it." Roxas growled, setting down the bags and stepping in front of Namine. "Why do you guys always have to talk trash for ages, anyways? You want to fight, let's just get it over with right now-"

"Roxas..." Namine pleaded.

"Stay behind me, Namine." Roxas ordered. "This won't take long, anyways."

"But-"

"So, you've gone from Number Thirteen-"

"_Don't_ call me that." Roxas said under his breath.

"-to someone's Knight-in-Shining-Armor?" Larxene observed, her head being pushed back from her laughs, knives sliding down from under her sleeves and between her fingers. "Honestly, Roxas, this is just too _good!" _

Standing back, Roxas opened his hands, summoning forth his own weapons. "Well, it's about get a whole lot better, _Number Twelve!" _

Coming to life in his right hand, was the deadly black Keyblade: Oblivion. Roxas held his stance to prepare for his trademark of showing off his two Keyblades to both warm himself up and intimidate his enemies. However, something wasn't right.

"What the-?" Roxas looked over at his empty hand, trying again to call the other Keyblade. However, no response occurred, leaving the boy staring in horror. "Why isn't it-"

"Isn't this where you _'mop the floors with me,' _Roxas?" Number Twelve taunted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Dammit, Oathkeeper, where are you?" Roxas cursed quietly, reluctantly improvising with just Oblivion. The two Keyblades together where a deadly combination in itself, both being of completely opposite elements. That way, Roxas was able to take down anything, exposing either of their weaknesses with one or the other Keyblades. He also took great pride in his ability to use and fling around _two _Keyblades at the same time.

Something his _other_ had yet to figure out. Roxas's mood darkened at the mere thought of his other half, still unable to overlook the past, no matter how much Namine tried convincing him otherwise.

_'Probably hogging Oathkeeper for himself, now.'_ Roxas' contempt grew, thinking about the unfair abilities the boy had. He was his other, after all. Why didn't he have the same abilities as him? If not, half of his power to compensate for the rest? Just mysteries Roxas would likely never uncover.

Charging her, he zigzagged to dodge her throwing knives. Roxas feeling one of her knives skid by, slicing the fabric of his shirt while scraping his skin.

"Missed." Roxas said aloud. He knew she hated it when people pointed it out, especially from himself or when Axel used to say it. "Oh, now that was just _slow!_"

Jumping up, he sliced down with Oblivion, Larxene bringing up a hand for her knives to catch them. Trying to maul him as if they were claws, Roxas rolled his arm around, Larxene's knives getting tangled on the black chain along the black Keyblade. She stubbornly gripped on, refusing to be disarmed, but only allowed Roxas to further twist her arm out into a painful angle. Larxene's right eye twitched in the pain, Roxas immediately bringing his foot around to kick her side.

Taking the hit, Larxene spun away, yelping out as her elbow gave a sudden crack. Roxas snorted at her poor decision to choose a broken bone over a bruise on her hip. The knives fell out of her hand, her useless arm dangling as loose as the sleeve on her coat.

"That was a dirty trick." Larxene commented.

"You're one to talk." Roxas shot back, bouncing Oblivion on his shoulder. "Now beat it, and _no, _I'm not going to finish you off." He added as Larxene stood up. "Just tell the others to just leave me the hell alone! I told you I don't want anything to do with the Organization ever again-"

"Of course you do." Larxene said, her knives dissipating from the ground. "Besides, it's not the same, you know, without you there."

Roxas chuckled humorlessly. "Right. Now _you're_ asking me to come back? Man, things must really suck now, if you even have to beg me-" Roxas quickly jumped forward, flipping through the air, landing behind her, then stepping on Larxene's hand just as it closed over a knife. "I'm glad I left, if that's how it's gonna be."

"I didn't come here to fight you, by the way." Larxene restarted.

Roxas scoffed. "You only talk to people when you _want_ to fight them, why should I-"

"The Organization is going to be reformed soon," She said, smiling. "Under new management. Under someone who-"

"If you say Marluxia, forget it." Roxas sneered, bringing Oblivion around to point at her throat. "He'd be even _worse _then Xemnas."

"Fine. Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't try to help." With that, Number Twelve vanished under a swirl of darkness, embracing her and pulling her into the dark corridors.

Roxas held his weapon, glaring at the spot. Sighing, he relaxed, the Keyblade vanishing. His fist squeezed, frustration boiling up within him. Here he was, trying to get his life back on track, but they just weren't going to allow that, were they? Before, Roxas wondered how anyone could live a normal life after one full of danger, treachery and motion. However, after his own experiences, he was now one of the few that wanted it to be simple and clean.

Feeling two arms come around his waist, Roxas chuckled to himself.

"Sorry..."He apologized. "Just two more seconds, okay? Then I'll be smiling for you in a sec."

Namine squeezed. "'Kay."

He drew out a long exhaling breath. One reason, if not, the main reason that he wanted a so-called normal life was so that Namine wouldn't get dragged into the darker shades of his past. He never asked her about her past, since his was gloomy enough to even bring up. But he was fully aware hers was just as unpleasant as his. He remembered finding her scrapped, cut and bleeding figure in the gutter, with that...Roxas shuddered, rage washing over him for a moment. Though he had met the one person in his life that would really matter to him, he also had met the one that had ruined his life.

Because he created him. And even worse, he was _part _of him.

"Please," Namine whispered. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not his fault-"

"Yeah, I know. He saved you, he brought you here to be safe...whatever, Namine." Roxas grumbled, his hands going over hers, ready to move them away. "And my views are the same. So let's just leave it at that. I'd rather not ever see _him_ again, okay? And I'm not gonna let him go, like I do everyone else, if he's dumb enough to show up again."

Namine frowned, but was behind him, so Roxas didn't see it.

"But...you two...you two almost killed each other the last time..." Namine reflected. "I don't know what I'd do if both of you were gone...Especially if Yen Sid was right about _my_ other and So-"

Roxas growled, Namine stopping herself before she said _his_ name.

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna ask you about your lessons..." Roxas said, as they badly needed to change the subject.

"Murder, as usual." Namine said brightly. "Yen Sid is putting me through some rough tests, to see if I can move on to the next level."

"That's good!" Roxas said, turning around. "Well, I mean the part how you're moving ahead and all." She giggled, again, Roxas letting a smile through at the sound of it.

"Being his apprentice sure is tiring, though." Namine said, pulling away from him to go and pick up their bags. "But, I don't have any researching or drilling to practice on, so we could go out later!"

"Great!" Roxas smiling, looping the straps of the grocery bags around his arms, so he could carry multiple bags and hold Namine's hand at the same time. "Hey, I'll race you back home!"

Namine grinned, but raised an eyebrow. "Hey, that's not fair, though. You're carrying four bags, and I have one-"

"So?" Roxas said, baring his teeth at her. "Just means your not getting a head start this time!"

She laughed, "Okay, you asked for it!" Without another word, she hugged the bag and rushed ahead to the tall apartment building ahead of them.

He smirked, shifting his bags around to help his balance and catch up to her. He barely made several steps before a foot came out of nowhere, tripping him.

"Watch it." A voice mumbled rudely, walking away.

"Hey!" Roxas snarled, ready to throw down his bags. The boy was taller then him and had long, silver hair in thick layers draping down his back. "_You_-aah, forget it."

Riku watched the Nobody chase after the other Nobody, his heart strangely feeling heavy at the sight of it. They were just too similar to Kairi and the Sora he remembered. While this Roxas was a bit more surly then Sora, they still had the same considerate attitudes. Looking up, Riku spotted the two both talking. He frowned as the girl leaned in, kissing him on the cheek as he caught his breath. It wasn't an innocent, friendly peck though. Interesting how just a slight moment longer it changed the whole meaning, showing the two were much more close then just friends.

Looking down at Soul Eater in its holster, Riku hesitated following them, then turned around to explore the streets of Twilight Town. Although Riku wasn't always the type to be compassionate, he simply didn't have it in him to face Sora's Nobody tonight. After all, they were still one in the same.

As Riku put it, he was '_going easy on him_.' But just this once. Unlike _some_ people, Riku did not consider himself to be a 'total sap.'

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Standing upright, Auron smooth walk glided over to them. Firstly recognizing Sora, the samurai didn't take his eyes away from the Keyblade Master as he peered over his high collar. Coming within distance, his arm came out of its sling-like position, pushing out of his robe and setting down to hold a lower blocking position. Sliding back his foot and holding a wide stance, balancing his enormous dai-katana on above his shoulder.

Sora answered the silent challenge, taking up a similar stance and holding his Keyblade elegantly in a blocking position, then stepping in front of Mulan and Kairi.

Troops all around scattered, immediately knowing two skilled warriors were going to duel. Mulan and Kairi were shoved back, and then out of the circle from the jeering men. Kairi shouted in protest, but the excited men ignored her, also sending her some colorful vocabulary in response. Irritated, Kairi took a breath and charged, shoving and pushing her way through, leaving behind a very confused Mulan.

The two held their stance, both looking like statues as the troops impatiently egged them on to begin their fight. At the same time, the launched at each other, their weapons swinging hard and clanging together. Locking them, the two pushed against the other, trying to show who was more powerful. Auron would have seemed the obvious stronger one, until the rage of the Keyblade began to feed Sora more inhuman strength. Sliding their blades around, scratching their surfaces, Sora swiped for Auron's head as the samurai ducked down.

His swing pulled him around, but Sora regained his balance as he spun around to follow Auron. In low swing, Sora leapt up to dodge is, actually jumping on top of the sword. Surprised, Auron chuckled with a _'Hmph_' then twisted his katana until the blade was facing up, Sora now balancing on top of a edge. The entire crowd looked away, cringing, as Sora parted his legs into a drop down. His Keyblade stopped his fall, Sora swinging himself up and out into a flip, twisting above Auron's head. The crowded awed at Sora's acrobatic skill, even if it did seem improvised and lacking form. It was overlooked, considering it had been done in a full suit of armor.

Like a tornado, Auron heaved his katana about, letting its weight spin him like a top, a whirlwind building up around him. Sora braced himself for the blast, his Keyblade at the ready. With the armor anchoring him for a moment, it gave Sora just enough time to slice down vertically, the Keyblade actually cutting the very wind itself in half and dispersing it into a simple breeze.

Auron was in a full charge at Sora, the boy spinning around, his Keyblade coming down and around. Smacking the hand-guard on Auron's katana, the shock flew it out of his hands, the sword flying up and stabbing the ground just a centimeter away from the recruiter Sora and Kairi had met earlier. Gulping, Chi Fu's eye's rolled back and he collapsed into a faint.

The move had happened so fast, that even the samurai was surprised. Still spinning around, Sora stopped as he bent over, Auron rolling over him and forcing him to tumble. However, Auron quickly retaliated by grabbing at Sora's bulky armor, then hurtling him over his head. Sora was flung out, the crowd parting as he came, and he crashed onto the table that was serving the troops their meal.

Groaning, Sora jumped to his feet, covered in sticky rice gruel. Shaking it off, Sora glared at his opponent, the Keyblade flashing eagerly for more action.

Kairi was incredibly impressed that Sora had the gall to keep fighting Auron, as the man was just as stubborn. Of course, Kairi had found herself among the loudest ones cheering for Sora, as most everyone else was rooting for Auron. Kairi had almost even gotten a punch in the face (the troops all fooled she was a boy, of course) just to silence her. Thankfully, the Oathkeeper had muttered to Kairi to put up her hand, redirecting the punch into another man's face.

The angry man, however, kept pummeling away until he realized it _wasn't_ Kairi. Dropping him, he patted the man's shoulder apologetically.

"Oh, sorry, Ling." The stout man said as the man fell forward, spitting out his broken teeth. "You-!"

"Hey, don't pick on-" Mulan shouted, but stumbling into the short man. He fell over into a pile of gruel Sora had spilled. Kairi backed away, actually tasting the man's lividness in the air.

Rising, the man was growling like an bear awakened from its hibernating too early. "Oh, I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your _ancestors_ dizzy-!"

The man was suddenly picked up by an enormous, corpulent recruit. "Yao, relax and chant with me."

He growled, his face turning purple as the bottled up rage tried to keep out, the large and gentle men then chanting. _"Nanuami tofu dah..."_

Swaying him back and forth like a child, Yao droned out with him. "_Nanuami tofu dah..._" Sighing, he was put down.

"Feel better?"

He snorted, then waved his hand in the air. "Eh, you chicken boys aren't worth my time-"

"_Chicken boy?_" Mushu shouted, jumping up. "Try saying that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Yao rounded on Mulan, roaring angrily and hurtling a punch. Mulan darted away in fright, again, the punch being redirected on someone else. The sturdy man howled in pain, then grabbed Yao, throwing him into the large man who had attempted to calm Yao in the first place.

Kairi felt someone grab her by the arm, crying out by the grappling fingers digging into her. The man who had received the punch instead of her in the first place was grinning at her. Kairi stopped breathing and closed her eyes as the he raised his fist at her.

"Hey!" Yao shouted. "Chicken boy is mine!"

Shoving him aside, Yao went to vent his rage on Kairi.

Sora had just thrown off Auron, pushing him into the still screaming crowds. His head jerked up as he heard a cry, sounding much like a woman's. Turning, Sora didn't see the blade descend until the last second. The Keyblade practically screamed at him to react, his hands quickly coming up and catching the blade as he clamped his hands against the flat sides of the sword.

Auron grunted, trying to finish the blow as Sora held it. His eyes flashed a pale, white color for a moment. Pressing his hands together, Auron could feel the pressure building up and crushing the blade, as it threatened to crack. Jerking it away, Auron's eyes stared at the boy, then noticing the brawl breaking out in the crowd.

"Go."

Sora nodded, then bolted for the brawl. The crowd gaped, unsure as to who won, then angrily began arguing with one another as to who did.

Kairi rubbed her mouth painfully, feeling the bump from the punch swell already. Her other hand wanting to cup over her eye that was slightly bleeding from a previous punch. A coppery taste of blood was tainting her taste-buds, and she looked up to see Yao swinging for more. With a scream that sounded more feminine then her _own_ scream, Kairi opened her left, _useful_ eye and stay a hand had intercepted the punch, and was crushing it mercilessly. The Keyblade out of his hands, Sora was looking murderously at Yao.

Before Kairi knew what was going on, Sora had already picked up Yao by the legs, tossing him into another riot breaking across the camp. Ignoring the chaos around them, Sora looked at Kairi, his hand touching her bruised cheek. His other hand on the other side of her her face, while his thumb wiped the cut over her eye. The trace of anger in his expression was mixing with worry.

"I-I'm o-okay!" Kairi stammered, trying to hard to swallow at the closed distance between them.

"Sorry to interrupt your _moment!" _Ling shouted, jumping on Sora's back, his arms choking his neck.

Bending over, Ling screamed helplessly as he was thrown over the Keyblade Master's head, the wind getting knocked out of him.

"Truce! Truce!" He shouted and holding his hands together in a cross position as if Sora was a demon of some sort. As Sora raised his hand like a club to slam his fist into Ling's face. He also seemed to have recognized Sora from the fight between Auron, and had no desire to face him himself.

"What's going on?" A loud voice commanded. No one seemed to hear him, and the man impatiently went over to a barrel. Reaching in, he pulled out an item that looked much like an oversized firecracker with the head of a dragon on it. Lighting it, the rocket screamed as it flew into the air, then slamming into someone's tent, causing it to explode.

Everyone stopped dead (save for Chi Fu sobbing, _"MY TENT!"). _Sora grabbed the skinny man, Ling, by the arm, pulling him up.

"Truce." Sora said back to him, Ling sighing heavily in relief and wiping his forehead.

"SOLDIERS!" The captain roared, everyone freezing up like boards and jumping into a filed line.

"_THEY started it!_" They all said in unison, pointing at Kairi and Mulan.

"Lie." Auron said dully, stepping out.

"Auron," The captain said, bowing his head in respect to the warrior. "Would you care to explain as to what happened."

"I was challenging my skills against that boy over there," Auron pointed at Sora.

"_HIM?_" The captain choked. "He's just-"

"An opponent to be reckoned with," Auron said, stopping him short. "Do not be fooled by his youth. He did defeat me, after all."

The captain gaped, as well as everyone else by the samurai's humble statement. Auron, however, went on. "Your men saw our duel as a form of entertainment, and decided to place themselves in a similar setting by breaking out into a mob. Those-" Auron looked back at Mulan and Kairi. It was then, that Kairi was certain Auron knew they were both playing as impostor males. "-_boys_, are not to blame."

"Fine." The captain said. "If no one has any objections to the Commander's explanation..."

'_Commander?'_ Kairi repeated.

He strode over to the accused girls, glaring hard at them.

"What are your names?"

Mulan and Kairi looked at each other, knowing their real names would be too obvious.

"Your commanding officer just asked a question!"

"We've got names..." Mulan said lamely. "And their _boys'_ names, too!"

"Ling!" Mushu whispered. "How about Ling!"

"His name is Ling!" She hissed back, her head jerking in the man's direction.

"I didn't ask for _his_ name." The captain growled, his patience thinning. "I asked for _yours_."

"Uh..." They both slurred.

"Ping." Sora offered, rhyming with the previous suggestion.

"Ping?" The captain repeated, his eyebrow raising as he tried to figure whether Kairi or Mulan was using the name.

"Yes," Mulan said, since Kairi was still frozen with fear, not reacting to the alias. "My name is Ping."

"And yours?" He looked over at Kairi, whom was trembling, trying to think of _something_ to say. The first name that came in her head was _Namine_. She was about to say that, but stopped herself. One, being it was still a girl's name. Secondly, Kairi was feeling incredibly awkward by the irony of almost using the name of her other half.

"Pong!" Mushu said cheerfully.

"_Pong?_" Everyone, including Kairi, questioned.

"Alright, then." The captain held out his hand. "Let me see your conscription notices." Mulan passed them the letters. Kairi hoped his eyes weren't sharp enough to notice the fake, copied one that her and Sora created.

"Fa Zhou?" He said, reading it, then looking at Mulan in disbelief. "THE Fa Zhou?"

"I didn't know he _had_ a son..." Chi Fu muttered, whom had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"He doesn't talk about me much!" Mulan said, laughing nervously. Catching herself in her girlish laugh, she coughed and cleared her throat, then snorted loudly to spit. Everyone's faces twisted in disgust as the saliva was caught on her lip, dangling like a long string as she tried to either slurp it back up or get it off without touching it.

"I see why." Auron chuckled.

"The boy's an absolute lunatic!" Chi Fu added. The captain didn't even bother to look over Kairi's, still looking at Mulan suspiciously.

"Alright, gentlemen." He said aloud. "I am your commanding officer, Captain Shang! You will address me as nothing other then that! And thanks to your behavior and your new friends, you will all be spending the entire night picking up every single grain of rice and repairing the damages!" Everyone groaned at the comment, their glares fixated on Mulan and Kairi. "Tomorrow, the _real_ work begins."

Mushu cowered in Mulan's armor as he whispered, "We need to work on both of your people skills."

Cri-kee, whom was taking up a small amount of Kairi's armor, chirped in agreement.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Up late again, I see."

Number Four jumped in his seat, startled by Number Eleven's greeting. Shrugging him off, he then ignored him, going back to his work over the busted computers.

"I'm locating what data we have after the theft from the Entropy." He explained.

"The Entropy?" Marluxia repeated, interested.

"Yes," Vexen confirmed. "Saix is contacting everyone in our numerical order, as commanded by the Superior. I believe he has left to meet with the Silent Hero." Vexen said, referring to Lexaeus' title. "I was just told of the Entropy moments before you arrived."

"Truly." Marluxia slid off his hood, picking up one of the fallen chairs and sitting himself in it. "Perhaps you could tell me of this group, this _Entropy_. Save Saix the trip."

Vexen shrugged, still absorbed in his work. "The Entropy is a group of three individuals who escaped from their holding cells. They seem to have an incredible disliking towards us, and are even posing as members of the Organization with our brotherhood attires and alias names. The Superior was quiet interested in their previous endeavors, apparently, they hailed originally from Destiny Islands, before it was claimed to be Fate's Archipelago. They've infiltrated and taken up residence at the mainland, as of now."

Marluxia snorted. "Suicide. Even we dare not enter those grounds, those areas are far too treacherous with blood-lusting Heartless and Nobodies alike."

"Precisely." Vexen agreed. "It is why they've taken shelter there, full well knowing we would not pursue them."

"Do they seek to control the creatures there?" Marluxia questioned. "If so, that is a futile goal. Those Heartless and Nobodies are the worst of this war's destruction. You would have to be have a will more insane then theirs to control them."

"You know not of who we are dealing with, then." Vexen said, pausing to look over his shoulder. "The three escapees are, without a doubt, utterly mad. They were obsessed with the Heartless before, and after breaking into our systems, they have attained a new goal. A more horrifying one."

Marluxia leaned back, listening.

"They possess every valuable piece of information about Kingdom Hearts."

Marluxia stood up suddenly.

"Yes...what better, is that they also know of the Keepers. And their ways of manipulation."

Marluxia laughed. "Indeed, this is very disturbing news. Are they gathering the crystals?"

"As we speak, yes."

"How many do they have?"

Vexen looked up, counting in his head. "Of the fourteen, they possess six already. With them, the Keepers will be helpless against them, and be no more then slaves to their wills, much like Heartless or Nobodies."

Marluxia hummed, thinking. "I see an advantage to this."

Vexen stopped, then swiveled around to fully face him. Marluxia grinned beneath the shadow of his hood. "The Keepers are guardians of Kingdom Hearts, no? I think it best we at least take up the sails in this stormy crisis and play it back into our hands. Let them take the Keepers, the Keyblade Masters will have to deal with them, anyhow. Once they have all the crystals, they'll no doubt use their _servants_ to find Kingdom Hearts. And we will be right there to apprehend them the moment Kingdom Hearts reveals its doors."

Vexen drew back. "As much madness as I sense in your plan...it is a solid one at that. I will inform the Superior-"

"No." Marluxia blurted out. "Not yet. The Superior will not hear us, at first. What data have you recovered, though?"

Number Four's eyes narrowed suspicion. "All of the discarded data is nothing, but about our research on the Keyblade Master."

"Oh?"

"They show little interest in them, and are fully focused on rounding up the crystals. Foolish, really, since the Keyblade Masters originally are the lords over the Keepers. Should they fail to activate the crystals to submit to their powers, either the Keepers will retaliate, or...the crystals shall crack. In that, the Keepers will then become utterly berserk, bowing to no one as they unleash their powers on the world."

"And how does that," Marluxia said coldly. "Concern us?"

Vexen's mouth opened and closed. "It...doesn't."

"Really, what else is in that data?"

Vexen glanced back. "They are, more or less, subjects covering the Keyblade Master."

"A sign..."Marluxia muttered. "Vexen. I have a request of you."

The Chilly Academic waited, his fingers drumming impatiently on his knee.

"There are some interesting rumors about the younger Keyblade Master..."

"Sora?"

"Quite." Marluxia said, his lip curving up to a smirk. "The boy is still without a heart of his own, thus, moldable for us. With no heart, I have a theory he knows not right from wrong. Seeing how you are highly skilled in the ways of study, I would hope you would have ways of testing my theory."

Vexen swiveled around, loosing interest. "Absolutely not. Have you not heard of Xigbar's demise? I will not risk myself just to test out a few of your theories-"

Marluxia put a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, friend. I know you share a particular interest in the Keyblade Master. How he still wields the Key, yet not a heart. Such a feat should be impossible, and I know your curious mind is craving to know what is the source of such a mystery."

Vexen's hands tightened, wanting to deny the claim.

"Don't worry, I shall cover all of your responsibilities, and even straighten out the lab, if you wish."

He sighed. "Very well, Marluxia. I will go and study this, _Sora_. Once I find the reason of why he is an exception to the Keyblade, I will return. However, I best think you tell the Superior of your epiphany against the Entropy. They are a force that needs to be dealt with, by our hand or someone else's."

"Farewell..." Marluxia said, closing a portal for him as he passed through. "...and goodbye, Number Four."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Order, people, ORDER!" Chi Fu demanded at the chattering riffraff of soldiers. All in the while, Kairi and Mulan inconspicuously snuck into the group of men, trying to find Sora.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" One soldier shouted to Chi Fu, laughing.

"Sweet and pungent shrimp, please!" Another shouted.

Chi Fu glared at the guffawing soldiers, "That's not funny!"

"Hey, Chien Po!" Ling said, nudging his large friend and getting Yao's attention as they saw the two girls come up. "Looks like our _friends_ slept in this morning..."

Kairi, who had been rubbing her one eye, yawned to ignore them, Mulan also trying the same. Kairi had spent the entire night trying to convince Sora to _not_ heal her, as she found the wounds more convincing she was a boy, since they distracted from her delicate facial features. They had compromised, though, Kairi letting Sora cure the bruise on her cheek, since it sounded like she had a ball of cotton in her mouth when she spoke.

"You kids hungry?" Yao asked, cracking his knuckles. "'Cause I think I owe little Ping here a knuckle sandwich-"

"Soldiers!" Shang yelled, coming onto the scene, Auron and Sora coming behind him. Kairi felt relieved to see him, as he had left earlier in the morning for some reason, when Auron had come to their tent.

Looking over them, the captain sighed, rubbing his face at the unorganized group. "You will all assemble swiftly and silently, _every_ morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to myself, or my following officers: Commander Auron or to Lieutenant Sora."

Mulan and Kairi gaped at Sora, not at all expecting him to become _promoted_ as a _Lieutenant_, especially it being their second day at Moo-Shung training camp. It did, however, explain why Sora was dragged up before dawn, as he must have met with Captain Shang earlier. Kairi knew Auron was behind it all, but why he would be helping Sora? Since she was certain he was with Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie in hating the Keyblade Master.

All lines of thought, for Kairi and Mulan, stopped, as Shang took off his shirt to get ready for their starting exercises, Sora doing likewise. As much as they knew it was for training purposes, they tried their best to get rid of their stares before any troops noticed.

"Ooh," Yao's rasp voice said mockingly at them. "Tough guys."

Raising a bow with a straight arrow notched and ready, Shang aimed it for Yao threateningly for talking aloud. Suddenly changing directions, he shot the arrow out, hitting a high pole at the middle of the camp perfectly.

"Yao." Sora called.

"Thank you for volunteering." Auron said flatly.

Shang then nodded at the recruit. "Retrieve that arrow."

Rubbing his rose, he grumbled something then strode confidently over to the pole. Still muttering to himself about _'pretty boys'_ and keeping his shirt _on, _Yao was about to jump up the pole to begin climbing.

"One moment," Shang said stepping in. Auron easily tossed a box over to Sora, who put down the box to get the metal weights within, then holding them up.

The samurai stepped up, jerking his head at the medals, "That, represents strength. And that," Sora raised the other. "Represents discipline."

"To reach the arrow, you need both." Shang finished, the nodding at Sora. Almost hesitantly, Sora went over and tied the weights to Yao's wrists. As soon as Sora let go, the man nearly fell over under their weight, not expecting them to be so heavy, after seeing Sora pick them up so easily.

Jumping up the pole, Yao was practically attacking it as he made his way up, but barely made it half-way before the metals dragged him back down. Not wanting to bear the humiliation of failing, Yao bit into the pole to stop him from sliding down. Mulan winced, muffling a laugh as he slid down, the wood peeling off from his teeth.

"Next." Sora ordered after taking off the weights. One after another, he would proceed to tie the weights by the wrists, and the soldiers would attempt to climb up. No one even made it half way up the pole before giving out under the weights. Kairi and Mulan did the worst of anyone, barely hugging the pole as they could hardly stand up with the metals tied to them.

Auron rubbed his chin, looking at Captain Shang, who was groaning from their pitiful display.

"We have a long way to go."

Before, Kairi had full confidence that she would easily be able to get through training, with her experiences in the past.

Oh, but how wrong she was.

Their first task, after the utter failure with the arrow exercise, was to begin running around the mountain. Captain Shang wanted to be sure of his recruits' limits, so he could push and break those limits. Now to see whom was in the best shape, Kairi was almost grateful for the grueling hike she had with Carbuncle and Sora just to get to this country. But, she wasn't aware of the fact they weren't exactly going to take the usual route, but through the wilderness.

For the Princess of Heart, the run was simple, compared to the chases in the humid jungles. Yet Mulan had no experience whatsoever, making it all the more difficult as she was the last in the line. Unable to leave her behind, seeing how they were sharing efforts (and girls having a natural tendency to stay together) Kairi stayed behind to help her.

"Very admirable, Pong." Chi Fu noted to her as he rode by. "But you won't be waiting for your friend as the Heartless or the Huns are chasing after you."

Kairi stuck out her tongue at his back. _'Jerk! He shouldn't say that...and he's riding on a horse, for crying out loud! He has no right to say that, if he's not even gonna walk!' _She now had an incredible urge to throw the Oathkeeper at him, until a better idea came to mind.

Still within distance, and with her and Mulan at the rear so no one would see, Kairi brought out the Oathkeeper, then aimed at the dead tree pinned against live branch. Throwing it, the Oathkeeper directed her aim to hit true, chopping the branch and sending the log sliding down.

Chi Fu's horse reacted quickly, as expected, and jumped up to avoid the log. However, the scribe was not prepared for the movement, and was thrown off the horse, then tumbled into the water, the one Shang had ordered everyone to follow upstream. A group of soldiers who had stopped to refresh themselves at the stream had seen Chi Fu fall off, luckily it was all they witnessed, then pointed and laughed at him.

"He deserved it!" Kairi justified to Mulan as she was throwing her a skeptical look. The two laughed, their spirits brightened, then continued on.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Soldiers!" Shang shouted to them, obviously not pleased by the results. He was holding a bundle of bamboo sticks as Sora put down two heavy buckets containing at least four gallons each.

At the back of the group, no one seemed to have noticed them enter, but Kairi was sure Captain Shang knew they were last. Most everyone was resting, trying to recover from the run. Kairi jumped as she felt Auron's presence behind her, as he always seemed to do that. He motioned his head for them to look up. Situated by a drop off, Shang went over to the edge of the cliff, a lighter bucket of water in one hand, and a bamboo stick in the other. Dropping the bamboo stick, he balanced the bucket of water on his head.

With his foot and without the bucket so much as tipping over, he kicked up the bamboo stick into his hands.

"Gentlemen," Shang invited, as Sora was tossing rocks at people for them to catch. "Once you're all ready-"

Mulan was the first to throw, venting out on the stone. Shang saw it coming, then knocked it away in a swift stroke, the bucket on his head barely moving. Other soldiers then chucked their own rocks at their Captain, Shang easily warding them off by expertly handling the bamboo stick.

"Anyone care to volunteer?" Shang said, taking off the bucket after tossing the bamboo stick to Auron. No one spoke, only swallowing nervously. Kairi looked around, and with no one stepping up to the challenge, she stood up.

_'Act like Leon...act like Leon...act like Leon...'_ Kairi thought, trying to hypnotize herself. Once again, she took up a glare, wiping off the smile trying to creep up on her. Crossing her arms, she grunted.

"I'll do it."

Mulan nearly fell back laughing, after hearing her actual voice. But for Kairi's sake, Mulan quickly recovered by pretending she still had to catch her breath.

"Good to know there is at least one man in my amidst my troops." Shang commented coldly, not knowing how ironic the statement was.

Going over to the cliff, Sora handed Kairi her own Bamboo stick. As he raised the bucket, he whispered to her.

"Remember," He said softly. "Riku?"

Kairi looked at him, unable to nod with the bucket on her head. Luckily, she had enough poise to keep it steady, as a child, she was forced to walk with heavy books on her head to prevent bad posture.

"Catch, and, Throw." Sora said slowly. Kairi's mind clicked, recognizing the mention of the game. She wanted to laugh, remembering hitting rice balls into Riku's face.

Stepping away before anyone noticed they were talking, Sora watched her carefully, ready to help in case she lost her balance.

The other soldiers had taken it upon themselves to get more rocks to throw, Kairi waved the bamboo stick, testing its weight. It was much lighter then Oathkeeper, making it easier for Kairi to handle.

"Begin!" Shang ordered.

Of course, Yao was the first to throw a rock, and an exceptionally large one, at that. Knocking it away, Kairi almost fell over as the bucket swayed on her head. Another came flying, and Kairi used the other end of the stick to hit it back. Though her movements were jerked and unsteady, the bucket still didn't fall and Kairi had yet to get hit. Two more came at the same time, one being horribly aimed, so Kairi ignored it. The other was smaller, and Kairi couldn't block it, the pebble hitting her nose.

It stung for a moment, but Kairi bit the inside of her cheek to keep focused. More pebbles came at her, as the troops noticed she couldn't hit small targets.

"Stop throwing rice!" Kairi shouted at them, now sympathizing for Riku.

Auron chuckled, which encouraged everyone to laugh as well. Even the captain laughed at the joke, and from there, her fellow recruits seemed to have more mercy towards her.

"Well done, Pong." Shang encouraged stiffly, clapping briefly. "You have good balance, but your aim is still off. You also have to learn to wield long weapons and deflect smaller objects. You never know when a Hun may be shooting a dart at you, so you must be ready for anything.

"Y-yes, sir!" Kairi said, trying to hold her deep voice.

"Yao, you seemed rather anxious to try." Shang said, Auron pulling up the stout man. Once he was in position, they restarted, going through the process over and over again. As soon as Mulan had stepped up, Kairi instantly felt pity for her. Either she was far too nervous, or she had never held something like a weapon before in her life. Before Shang ordered for the troops to start throwing targets at Mulan, a group of men had already thrown rocks at her, and the bucket had tipping over her head.

Sora grabbed Mulan before she fell back, everyone laughing at her.

"Besides _three_ of you." Shang said, crossing his arms as the last man sat down, completely soaked. "You are all the saddest bunch I've ever met."

"Move out." Auron said, the troops getting to their feet.

"We make for camp," Shang then started to pass out the bamboo sticks again. "After each of you take two of theses clothes the Lieutenant has. Fill them with dirt and sand, then tie them to your bamboo! You will then carry them back down with you. The _last_ man to arrive at camp will be the first to demonstrate our next task! And believe me, that will _not_ be an honor."

Once again, Mulan had been the last to arrive. Kairi had nearly passed out under the additional weight, as Shang had found a way back to came that _was not_ downhill. Sora had come back to help her, much to Chi Fu and Shang's dislike, taking her load and adding it to his, so she would make it down on her own without much trouble. Mulan had her weight taken away as well soon after, but by a very disgruntled captain.

"Ping." Shang said, his frustration towards Mulan continuing to grow from her hopelessness. "As promised, you will be the first to start our next exercise."

Without any warning, Shang's arm swung for her head, his hand in a chopping position and barely stopping for her neck.

"Let's hope the _son_ of Fa Zhou has inherited at least some of his father's talent." Shang taunted. Then his other fist jabbed into her side, Kairi flinching as Mulan gasped after the hit. Shang hit her hard again, Mulan tumbling back and hitting the tree. Mushu and Cri-kee, whom had been observing, both booed at the captain, the guardian snarling at him. The two then went Mulan's aid as soon as everyone wasn't looking to notice their presence.

Sighing in disappointment, he beckoned at Sora to come.

"Pong!" Chi Fu said, calling down Kairi, who nervously stood in front of Shang. Much to her shock and dismay, Shang walked away, leaving her to face Sora.

_'No...anyone but Sora!'_ Kairi said, her insides rattling under pressure. Kairi had plenty assertiveness to face anyone in the camp, even Auron, for a sparring match. Sora was the only one Kairi did not want to fight. Sure, he had directed her in sparring before, but this was different. Captain Shang was expecting to see some skill as if it were real, and Kairi wasn't sure how much Sora would hold back.

But was that _really_ the reason why she was nervous?

Timidly, Kairi held up her fists. She had never been _allowed_ to hold a weapon while traveling with Leon and the caravan, but she was taught well in self defense. Auron had been one of her mentors, and she was sure he was expecting Kairi to hold her ground. Even if it was against the Keyblade Master.

"Begin." Shang said, crossing his arms.

Sora's fist shot out, Kairi ducking underneath the hit and rolling forward. Even without it in her hand, she could hear the Oathkeeper coaching her. Rolling underneath his legs, Kairi swung her legs around, tripping Sora. He retook the advantage by slapping his arms down and pushing himself back up, only his feet coming up and pushing Kairi's back, forcing her back down. Back on his feet, Kairi turned over, then getting on her feet. Running to tackle him, Sora waited for her, then grabbed her by the shoulders and flipping her over his back.

Coming down on the ground, Kairi desperately hugged his waist, dragging him down. Sora ripped away into a backflip to avoid falling on her. Ending the match quickly, Sora pinned her down, his legs straddling her on either of her sides and holding down her arms by the wrists.

"Lieutenant wins," Shang said, not completely displeased by Kairi's effort. "As I expected, but you still did better then I thought, Pong. Maybe there's hope for you all, yet."

Kairi, however, wasn't listening. Only one word was on her mind as Sora was still sitting on her.

_'Awkward.'_

"I believe you've won the match already." Auron said to Sora, the samurai not quite at ease with their position. Jumping off her, Sora helped her up, acting as if he hadn't done anything.

"Chien Po!" Shang ordered, the large man standing up to face Auron now. "Thank you for volunteering..."

Kairi sat down next to Mulan, both now bearing black eyes, and sighed, exhausted in many ways.

"Um, Kairi?" Mulan whispered to her. "Is there something going on between you and-"

"No." Kairi denied before Mulan could finish her sentence.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

The following days, almost mounting to three weeks, were long and agonizing. Moreover for Mulan then it was for Kairi. Kairi had learned why Sora was made Lieutenant, being the only other recruit with as much, if not, more talent then the Captain. She hardly saw him, as he was constantly dragged off to help train other groups. Kairi knew Sora always tried to make it easier, but made up for it for his charity against other troops. It also a sort of revenge Sora did for their discrimination towards Kairi and Mulan.

Auron even made an effort to help, but as usual, hardly spoke a word to Kairi. Only offering wise words that Kairi rarely could interpret, Kairi was nonetheless glad to have him around. Kairi looked forward to every session, as long as Captain Shang wasn't instructing their group, that is. Shang, Auron and Sora all rotated, as the army was divided into three groups.

Sora mostly focused on improving their skills with a weaponry, while also working on their speed and agility. Most of his exercises composed of outrunning something if it wasn't a lesson about using weapons. Auron was intent on working on their endurance and strength, going from dragging heavy objects to keeping up painful exercises under intense pressure. Kairi's least favorite, but no doubt Auron's favorite, was when they would run through a deadly, gauntlet-like obstacle course before their evening meal.

Shang was, no doubt, the most ruthless out of the three, and everyone in the entire camp suffered through his training. His sessions were completely unpredictable, so none knew what to expect.

Not to mention the ever-annoying Chi Fu was always hovering over them, cutting down their confidence whenever he had the chance. It had gotten to the point that was the only way Mulan and Kairi could actually get along with the other men. It was by teaming up and pulling pranks against Chi Fu. Of course, the girls learned all too fast that after their prank, they would be used as the scapegoats.

The worst they had encountered, was that Captain Shang had sought to punish them by giving the two of them a private lesson.

Hardly able to walk, Kairi and Mulan leaned on one another as they dragged themselves to their tent. Dinner had already started, but neither had the energy to endure their intense '_socializing'_ with the other troops. Dinner, in itself, was training for Mulan and Kairi. From dodging thrown food to detecting whether or not something _alive_ was still lurking in their meal, Mulan and Kairi hardly had a moment's peace to have until they reached the lonely reaches of the camp in their tent.

Mulan leaned against her black stallion, Khan nuzzling her comfortingly.

"I can't believe I'm still _alive_." Mulan said with a drawn out breath.

"No kidding." Kairi said, her left arm still sore from Shang's cruel exercise. "I didn't think he necessarily had to make us..."Kairi couldn't even finish her sentence, she being so tired.

"Hey, girls!" Mushu said, jumping out and scaring them.

"Mushu." The acknowledged as soon as their hearts returned pumped to a normal pace.

"Hey, don't you _Mushu_ me with-" The dragon jumped back, plugging his nostrils. "Pee-ew! You guys _reek!_"

"'Least we smell a whole lot better then half the guys here," Kairi commented, never knowing until Moo-Shung how much men could perspire in single hour.

"You guys need to get washed up, 'cause I ain't coming a mile near you two, let alone sharing the same tent!" Jumping in the tent, the dragon was out in a flash, holding up clean clothes and towels for them. "Okay, right now, you're gonna go get that stink off the both of ya'll. That smell will kill anyone before them Huns or Heartless will be able to-"

"Okay, enough with the stinky jokes." Kairi said, snatching a towel. "Everyone's off to dinner anyways, and we'll be back before-"

"Oh, right." Mushu reconsidered. "Maybe you two just better sleep outside or something. I mean, what if somebody sees you two?"

"You just said so yourself," Mulan said, taking a towel. "Just because we look like men, doesn't mean we have to smell like them."

Mushu shook his head. "Okay, so a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Don't need to get picky, now, do we? I dunno, I could actually live with that corn-chip smell, come to think of it-"

"If you're so worried, you can come along and stand watch for us." Kairi said, heading off in the direction of the pond.

"Yeah, yeah." Mushu grumbled, jumping on Khan's back as they followed the two girls. "Go stand watch, Mushu, while we go blow our secret with our stupid girly habits!"

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"Pfffht." Mushu snorted. "_Hygiene_."

Khan positioned himself, a cloth draped over his back and serving as cover for the girls as they changed out of their clothes. By their request, Mushu had his ears flapped over his eyes as to not look. As soon as he heard the splash of the water, he shouted to them.

"Great, alright!" Mushu said, his ears still shielding his view. "Now that enough! Get out of the water-"

"Wow, that feels so much better..."Mulan said, dunking her head in the water.

"Just what I needed."

The dragon sighed, tapping his foot. "C'mon, your both wet already, so just-"

"Keep watch, Mushu!" Mulan called, the two then swimming towards the deeper end.

"Oh, that's just peachy." Mushu said, peeking just to see how far off they were. "Alright, Cri-Kee, let's go see if-WAAA!"

The dragon screamed as a shadow came over him, then looked up to see who it was.

"Ah, just you, Sora..." The guardian sighed in relief.

"Kairi?"

"Kairi? Oh, she's back over there-NO!" The dragon jumped on on Khan so he was closer to Sora's head. "I mean, ha ha! She is over there, but you better not go over there. You know, girls and their, um, yeah! Nope, nothing to see at all! So you can just leave now."

Sora held up a bundle, a sweet and salty aroma radiating from it.

"Oh, that's nice! You brought Mushu some grub-" Sora pulled the bundle away as the dragon dove for it. "Figures. Going all nice and soft on Kairi, then?"

Not understanding, Sora looked down at the bundle innocently, then shrugged.

Before Mushu could jump onto a new subject, they heard a whoop from behind, both freezing up when three fully bare men sped by, leaping into the water.

"We're doomed!" Mushu cried out theatrically. "You gotta stop 'em, Sora! There're a couple of things I just KNOW they're bound to notice!"

Sora nodded, then moved to jump in the water after them.

"No! Don't go jumping in while your in your clothes! Are you crazy?" Mushu scolded. "Your gonna get yourself sick with a cold, or something!"

Thinking on it, Sora saw the dragon's logic and pulled off his shirt first, stripping down to get in the water. Cri-Kee shrieked, squeaked and chirped at Mushu in protest.

"What do you mean-OH!" Mushu slapped his face. "Wait, wait! I change my mind! Get your clothes back on...awww, shoot." Mushu drooped over as Sora was already swimming towards them and unable to hear, burying his hands in his face. "Don't think that's gonna help. Mulan and Kairi are bound to notice _something_, too!"

Mulan and Kairi saw the three men cannon-ball into the water, the two girls ducking down. Mulan had a moment to reach over and grab a lily-pad and hold it over her, Kairi wasn't so fortunate, and simply crossed her arms to cover herself.

"Hey! Guys!" Ling shouted. "It's Ping!"

"And isn't that Pong with you?" Chien Po added.

"Oh, h-h-hi guys!" Mulan said in her deep voice. "I didn't know you were _here_."

"We were just washing up-" Kairi added dryly, failing miserably at her Leon impersonation.

"And so, now that we're clean-"

"W-we're gonna go! Bye-bye!" The two girls dove in the water, trying to escape.

"Come back here!" Ling shouted, blocking their path. "Hey, I know we were jerks before to you guys, so, let's start again."

Kairi looked at them incredulously. Just how much torture _did_ Sora put them through to change their minds?

"I'm Ling," He extended his hand to Mulan, she flinched as she mistook his gesture, considering where it was _reaching_ for.

"And I'm Chien Po." The large man added, Kairi sinking deeper in the water as she realized he was directly behind her.

"H-hello, Chien Po." Kairi stammered.

"And I am Yao, King of the Rock!" The stout man shouted, whom was fully exposing himself on top of the rock in the middle of the pond. Kairi and Mulan stopped themselves from looking, both refusing to look any higher then the little fish swimming in the water.

"We'll see about that!" Ling grabbed Kairi's arm, nearly tearing it away from its position. "Pong and I can take you! Then Ping will finish you off, right, Ping?"

"Um, no thanks." Kairi said, swimming around him. "I don't really want to take anyone anywhere."

"Aw, c'mon!" Ling pleaded, going to grab her. "We _have_ to fight-"

"No we don't!" Mulan said desperately, she was mostly half-talking to herself. "We could just close our eyes and just swim around..."

Kairi suddenly felt her head bump into something. Opening her eyes and glancing up, Kairi instantly wanted to hide, even_ drown_, herself in the water.

"S-S-Sora?"

"Lieutenant!" The three men shouted. Sora held up a hand, shaking his head.

"Sora." He corrected. Kairi suppressed a smile, as Sora hated being called by title just as much as Kairi did. They had enough of their fill just being called _'Prince' _or _'Princess'_ all the time.

Ling beamed. "Okay, _Sora!_ Let's show a thing or two to this _King of the Rock_!"

Kairi sighed in relief, hoping Sora would be able to distract them as she and Mulan got out. Sora pushed her shoulders, guiding her to go behind him so she could cover herself from their view.

"Come and get me!" Yao said proudly. "There ain't nothing you little girls got against me!"

"With _Sora_ here now, you don't stand a chance against us-" He started over to drag Mulan back over, but froze suddenly.

"Hey, let go of me, you porcupine-headed punk!" Mushu snapped, squirming as Sora held up Mushu to Ling's face.

"SNAKE!" Ling shrieked, jumping up on the rock.

During the commotion, Sora backed up, making sure they didn't look their way as Mulan and Kairi made their way to dry land.

Mulan was already behind Khan, and muttered aloud. "I never want to see another naked man again..."

Sora cautiously looked over as a larger group of soldiers approached for a bath, as well.

"Don't mind us, Lieutenant!" They shouted, all joyfully jumping in. None noticed the horrified girls hiding their faces away from them.

"Okay, Sora, no looking." Kairi was about to get up, Mulan searching around for Kairi's towel.

"Uh, Kairi..."

The Princess of Heart suddenly felt very cold. "Please don't tell me-"

"Um...yeah, it is."

_Her towel and clothes were gone._

"Oh, those jerks probably took it!" Kairi glowered at the men splashing like children in the water. "I hope they catch colds or all get attacked by a-"

"SNAKE!" Someone screamed again as Mushu was still terrorizing them.

"Remind me to give Mushu my next dessert." Mulan said, smiling as the screaming men all pushed and shoved to get on Yao's rock.

Kairi sighed, but it only came out as bubbles in the water. "You can go back to the tent, Mulan, I'll figure something out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'll hurry back and bring you back some clothes."

"Thanks." Kairi said, picking at the leek with her toe as Mulan rushed away with Khan. "And you still can't look, Sora!"

She heard Sora get out of the water, whom was drying himself with his shirt, and getting dressed afterward. After he was about to get her attention, they both heard something rustling in the grass.

"Clear night, isn't it?" Auron commented. Kairi was both more embarrassed and relieved at the same time at the knowledge of the samurai's presence.

On one hand, the two were both her protectors and friends, but on the other, they were her commanding officers and, bluntly put: they were _men._

"Kairi," Auron said to her, but not looking in her direction. "That water isn't going to warm itself, especially with the weather changing."

"So I noticed." Kairi said sourly.

Little did she know, Auron had taken off his crimson robe, passing it to Sora, then nodding to her. Kairi looked up to see what the samurai was doing now, but noticed he was gone, leaving behind his hakama robe.

"Is...anyone looking?" Kairi said shyly. Sora had his eyes slammed shut, holding open the robe for her as he shook his head. Holding her breath, Kairi jumped out the water and ran into Sora, letting the robe catch her. He quickly closed it around her as she shivered from the chilly air being drawn to her. She was shivering mostly, due to the fact that the only thing covering her was Auron's robe, _while_ standing in front of Sora.

"L-l-l-lot c-c-c-colder then I t-t-t-thought!" Kairi trembled in the oversized robe. To further her mortification, Sora had somehow assumed she was incapable of moving, and had proceeded to pick her up and take her back to camp.

Instead of having worrying thoughts such as, _'What if someone sees us?'_ or '_What if Captain SHANG sees us?'_ She was stuck on the thought of...

_'Did Sora SEE anything?'_

Fortunately, no one had noticed Sora sneak back into the camp. Having memorized the watch guards' posts and routines, he easily dodged their sights.

Pushing through a tent flap, Kairi knew it was much to big to be her and Mulan's tent. Theirs being the most pitiful and smallest tent in all of Moo-Shung. It left Kairi with the conclusion that it was the one that was given to Sora after his promotion. Kairi wondered what Auron might have said to convince him to take his own tent and keep him away from her and Mulan's.

Throwing some spare clothes on her lap, Sora stood outside the tent until Kairi was changed. She was about to leave Sora's tent until he blocked the entry, forcing her to sit back down.

"Um," Was all that would come out of her mouth as Sora looked at her cut lip.

"Where," He stated, examining her blistered hands. "Are, you, hurt?"

"I'm f-fine." Kairi mumbled.

_'Why am I acting so weird around him?'_

Either unconvinced or not hearing her, Sora rubbed his hand against hers, pushing the curing spells into her skin. Deciding it best to simply get it all over with, Kairi allowed him to go through the standards of healing her. It wasn't anything new, as Sora used to do it periodically after their practices while still in the jungles. Then why, Kairi wondered, did this feel like it was completely different?

His frigid touched coursed through her as he smoothed a thumb over her lip, mending and closing the cut. Kairi's stomach twisted into somersaults and her hands wrenching the loose parts of her borrowed shirt.

"Done." Sora said, leaning back, however, his hand was still on her chin.

"Uh." Kairi replied.

_'GET. A. GRIP.'_ Kairi mentally shouted to herself.

"O-okay, I better go before I get demerits or something for staying up!"

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "Do, you, want, me-"

"NO!" Kairi suddenly cried aloud, Sora jerking back in surprise. "I-I mean, no. Just no! I can m-make it back on my o-own j-just fine! But, um, thanks, though!"

The Keyblade Master only nodded at her slowly, reaching over her head. Kairi froze up, then feeling incredibly foolish as she realized he was only holding open the flap of the tent for her.

"'Night." She said quickly, then darted out from the flap.

Tripping over the tent, Kairi breathed out loud, nearly running into someone.

"Oh, someone got busted!" The soldier teased, shoving Kairi aside as he made it back to his own tent.

"Better get some shut-eye, Pong. You wouldn't want to fall behind for tomorrow's march."

"March?" Kairi repeated.

"Didn't you hear?" The other said, stopping. "They announced it during dinner. The Huns and those Heartless are headed for Tung Show pass. We're needed on the front line!"

Kairi straightened, baffled by the news. Not even sparing a second to say anything in response, Kairi rushed to her and Mulan's tent to tell her and Mushu the news. By the time she reached the tent, she had completely forgotten the moment between her and Sora that had left her completely twitterpated.


	17. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Wow, you guys have such an _awesome_ sense of humor! I was afraid my funny bone had broken or something. But I guess some of you seemed to enjoy it! Thanks for those reviews, as I had a very..."unproductive" day at work. Those cheered me right up, so, thanks again! Ah, I love it! X3

Yeah, Roxas does seem like a little jerk. I thought it would sort of make sense, since he and Sora are linked, Sora not having a heart and Roxas being a little short-tempered. Just how my logic worked it in, at least. Oh, and if you haven't NOTICED, I'm happen to be a Roxas & Namine supporter (duh, since its technically Sora and Kairi, just, um, different. XD). So, there will most likely be some moments for them, but, I will warn you that those two are in for some sadness plot lines.

You'll most likely say, "Aw, that sucks." But its probably not for another...uh (counts in the head)...six or seven chapters? I dunno. You'll see! Keep your bunny slippers on! Er, sorry, Moogle slippers on! (I forget the crowd I'm dealing with sometimes!)...or for the more Disney-nated fans, Mickey slippers? LOL, sorry, but I just re-watched Mulan and I caught one of my favorite lines. Where Mushu says, "Well I think my _bunny slippers_ just ran for cover!"

By the way, a part in this chapter will most likely be incredibly sad. I had been listening to songs by The Fray, while typing it, and although I love their music so much, somehow, it just _breaks my heart_ to hear ("**_How to Save a Life_**"is probably the most appropriate one). It inspired the scene, by the way, and also carried me to write it. I spent extra time and effort, and am curious if I am capable of tear-jerkers.

So, good luck! To both you readers and my writing skills on that scene.

Oh, and I couldn't edit out two certain scenes, so, looks like Mulan is stretching to _four _chapters as well. Seems to be the standard now. T.T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

**_XVII: A Girl Worth Fighting For_**

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, flipping out of his hammock and falling with a painful _thunk._ Breathing as though a thousand hungry Heartless had just chased him home (which actually happened in the previous month), Roxas was covered in frigid sweat as he tried to convince himself he was no longer living in the dream.

Rubbing his head, Roxas gratefully breathed slowly, finding himself kicked out the nightmare. It was still dark outside, Roxas assuming he had only been asleep for a few hours. As much as he needed the sleep, as he had an early route to run for his part-time job, Roxas was simply too terrified. The nightmare wasn't a fabricated scene of a twisted imagination, but actually a piece of his shaded past. Unfortunately, the particular nightmare was not a rare occurrence, either.

_**FOUR YEARS AGO**_

"Real funny, Axel." Roxas grumbled, tugging his black hood over his eyes as the rain poured down. "Just a walk in the park, eh? Can't believe I'm stuck here for another two weeks..."

Number Thirteen of Organization XIII, The Key of Destiny. Now stranded in the rotting city of Twilight Town's finest slums (also affectionally referred to as a _hellhole)_. Although Axel was simply following orders by choosing the location, it that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Marluxia was the one who passed the declaration for Roxas' assignment. It was more of a test, really, as Roxas had to survive two weeks on his own and was forbidden to use the dark corridors as a way of transportation. Then, he would actually be recognized as an actual member, not as someone's errand boy.

Roxas, by far, did not have a typical life. From the confusing day of his birth after being separated from his original, he had been nothing but a pawn in a game. True, the Organization did take him in, but only because he was gifted with the Keyblade. Until he was of proper age to be of any _'use_' to them, Roxas was raised to act like an assassin, showing no mercy in his hunt to become complete again. Such was the desire of all Nobodies.

However, in Roxas' case, that was all about to change.

Roxas shivered, feeling the air become more dank and heavy. Assuming the Heartless were in for another round, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion immediately came to his command. It felt like the variation of deja vu mixed with a sense of destiny. But, something still felt _wrong..._

A low growl was heard, Number Thirteen whipping around to the noise, brandishing the Keyblades in preparation. With the rain flooding the gutters, he saw girl crumpled up by the street corner. He suddenly wanted to vomit at the sight, first thinking she had been left there for dead as he saw a the deep gashes in he legs and arms. She was unnaturally pale, her skin looking almost waxy as the rain drenched her thin body.

Roxas was forced to look away, his gaze going up. Hanging on a lamppost was a thick shadowy figure. His body was completely black, Roxas almost thinking it had horns covering its head. It was difficult to see with the drops of water slamming into to his face.

He found himself unable to swallow, unable to move at the sight of the creature's eyes. They were large and glowing a menacing yellow, boring into his stomach. Every drop of rain that hit him, it would drip away in globs of black, slapping against the ground like muck and staining it with darkness.

The creature jumped down, standing over the girl protectively, its eyes not leaving Roxas'. Every impulse told Roxas to simply flee, even use a portal to escape. But one small, quiet voice told Roxas to stay and face the creature.

Readying himself, Roxas charged at the shadow while screaming, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Roxas?" Namine said, her bare feet slapping against the their room as she rushed to him. Falling on her knees, she had on hands on his shoulders, trying to get the blonde to look up at her.

"I-I'm fine." Roxas lied. "Just a bad dream, that's it."

Namine shook her head, then embraced him while rubbing his back to force warmth back into him. "It was the one about when you first met me...and Sora, wasn't it?"

Roxas looked down, but Namine forced him to look up at her. "You should get back to bed-"

"It was!" Namine exclaimed, sorrow pulling her down and causing her to slump back. "We're never going to get past this, are we...?"

The two Nobodies sat their, the sounds of the loud streets below filling in the silence. Roxas looked around at the room. For the past three years, the two had barely managed to afford an apartment. Even with the support from Namine's teacher, the famous sorcerer Yen-Sid, the two barely met ends meet. Namine had been offered to take up dorms in Yen Sid's tower, but she had politely refused, not wanting to leave Roxas. Of course, he had not taken the news well, since the chances living an easy life in the Twilight Town district was very close to impossible. However, it was still slightly better then living in the Traverse Town districts, which was steadily turning into nothing but a bunched street of slums, with the Heartless sucking the life out of the city.

Their apartment was only three rooms. The kitchen area was hopeless, Roxas using all of his last paycheck to repair their refrigerator. Namine and Roxas were terrified by their stove, it being a ticking-time bomb with a bad gas leak when turned on. Their apartment (Number 13, coincidentally, but Roxas had pried off the numbers for both safety and personal reasons) was on the building's level known for having the most problems.

One stroke of luck Namine and Roxas encountered was a working bathroom, as most everyone else in the building usually had to share one per level, with _'admission.' _Roxas always joked with Namine and their neighbors what they were paying to see; Twilight Town's worst clogged toilet with the most healthy infestation of cockroaches that _weren't _afraid of the light. It had taken them about six weeks to get used to no hot water and squeaking pipes, though. The landlord was especially stingy, and charged double on the apartment's rent if they wanted hot water.

The last room was a combination of the living room and Roxas and Namine's rooms. Since it was all one room, they had simply put up curtains to substitute for walls. Roxas had tried his best to make Namine's space better then his, hardly buying anything for himself. She actually had a bed, while Roxas had hammock nailed to the wall and the annoying pillar in the middle of the room.

"You want to talk about it?" Namine finally said to him.

"Just looks like you're the one who wants to." Roxas replied hotly.

Namine scrunched her nose, ready to stick her tongue at him. Though Roxas had plenty of excuses as to why he was so tense and grumpy all the time, after living a life with Organization XIII, but Namine refused to give him any ground on the matter. They both promised to start off fresh, even if it was a crummy lifestyle, she always said they always had one another there, and that was enough.

Roxas sighed, running his hands through his hair. "It's just...I'm getting a bad feeling that he's coming back."

Namine held back her gasp and only listened. Truth be told, Namine had been having some odd experiences with dreams about her _'original' _as wellIt was a sensitive subject for the two of them, neither ever wanting to pursue it to a conversation.

"Everyday, whenever I look at things, there are more and more things that just make me think about him."

"That's why you've been such a grump lately." Namine teased.

Roxas smiled, scooting towards her so their shoulders were touching. "But the one that really freaks me out, is that sometimes, when I see my reflection...its not me in it. I see _him_ there instead of me."

Namine sighed, putting a hand under her chin. "I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah," She said. "I was going to ask Yen Sid about it, but I think I already know what's going on. But, I'm going to ask him anyways, just to make sure."

"Good idea." Roxas agreed. "Um, you know I love staying up talking to you but-"

"You have work, and I have lessons in the morning." Namine finished for him, her posture showing her disappointment. They had both been putting off this talk for too long, and Namine knew they were running out of time. "Yen Sid said he won't help us out on this month's rent if I'm late again."

Roxas laughed. "Man, what a stiff-"

"Shhh!" Namine hushed him. "He might be listening or-"

"_And_ a pervert!" He added, laughing harder. Namine slapped his shoulder, but it only encouraged him as he tackled her around the waist.

Picking her up, Namine whispering loudly (the last time they were _'rowdy'_ had them nearly kicked out of the building to sleep on the streets) while also trying to squirm out of his grip. Pushing through the curtain, Roxas dodged Namine's drawing desk, stepping over her books, then tossing her on the bed.

"Now go to sleep, young lady!" Roxas said, grinning as he tried to impersonate the ill-tempered landlady, whom was even worse then her spouse landlord. "Or you'll be-_hey!" _

Namine had dragged him down to her, her arms around his neck, her smirk larger then his. Their noses crushed the other's as he flopped down, rolling over her so he wouldn't land on her.

"So, I'm the teddy-bear again?" Roxas said, killing the moment.

"You're the one who needs one, Mr. I-Can't-Sleep-Because-"

"As clever as _that's _sounding, I get the picture." He silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"You know the rules," Namine said, pushing off his hand. "No drooling, no snoring, and no hogging the pillow or bed sheets."

"Is _this_ allowed?" Roxas then pulled her closer to him. "Or _this?_" He then pressed his lips against her forehead. "Or maybe _this?" _ Then moved down to kiss her cheek.

"I-I'll make a-an exception," Namine stuttered as her shoulders stiffened against the brush of his lips against her neck. "But, no love-bites though! I can't imagine how Yen Sid would react if-"

"How about somewhere where he can't see it?" Roxas said suggestively with an evil glint in his eye.

"_Roxas!" _Namine gasped, shoving his head away. Her face was flushing at the horrible, yet, pleasurable thought.

"Okay, okay." He submitted, pulling away. "And I guess 'no fun' is one the rules, too, huh?"

"Good night, Roxas!" Namine said, rolling over with her back to him. He smiled, then leaned over and put his head on her shoulder.

"'Night, Namine." Closing his eyes, he hoped thoughts of her would be able to chase away the presence of the nightmare.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Lounging around by Khan as he was lined up to pull the wagon carrying their ammunitions, Kairi and Mulan watched the other men struggle to finish their preparations of dismantling their campsite. For once, the two girls had woken up earlier then most, mainly because of the excitement of _not_ having any training to attend to.

It was well past noon, and everyone was running behind schedule. As most men had either spent the whole night celebrating the fact they were going to war at last, or due to being stranded on a rock in the middle of a pond, too terrified of the 'demon snake waiting for them.

Mushu was in a particularly foul mood, after spending the whole night chomping on the men's flesh so Mulan and Kairi wouldn't be discovered. The girls found it very refreshing, to be truthful, as they had little distractions to deal with. It was also the only time they were thankful of having the camp's smallest tent, meaning they had less to pack up.

While Chi Fu was arguing with a bunch of soldiers over who got to ride what horse, it was enough distraction for Kairi to sneak off and find either Sora or Auron.

"Half of these men have not even completed their training, they'll not last a minute in battle!" Chi Fu shouted to Shang as he came over to break up the arguments.

"And who are you to judge which man is worthy of battle," Auron said, scaring everyone as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. "When you yourself have not even held a sword before in your life."

"I beg your pardon!" Chi Fu choked, utterly offended as the soldiers snickered. "I am the _Emperor's Council!_ I have no need to fling around a sword-"

"He'll be singing a different tune once the Huns or Heartless come." One soldier muttered to the other.

"What was that?" Chi Fu glared. "Mark my words, once my report reaches the palace-"

"_If _we reach the palace." Auron corrected pessimistically. "The scouts that have returned have told us that routes leading to Tung-Show pass is completely barricaded by Heartless. If your lack of faith in these men proves true, only a the most skilled _soldiers _will be lucky to survive." Chi Fu gulped at the samurai's emphasis on the word '_soldier.'_

Sora was helping several soldiers pulling down the flag pole bearing the Imperial flag, and Kairi feet refused to take another step as soon as she saw him. She suddenly had a strong will to simply turn around and leave before he saw her. Forgetting what she was going to ask him anyways, Kairi turned and ran smack dab into a person.

"Oh sorr-" Kairi coughed. "Watch where your going, you-OH!" She jumped back, her armor almost causing her to fall on her rump.

"Is there something you need?" Auron said roughly, his eyes betraying him as they softened at the sight of his princess.

"N-no, it's just that Mu-eh, _Ping_ and I are all set." Kairi was unsure if she could talk normally around Auron or not, but given how there were too many people around, she thought better not to risk it.

"Is that so?"

Kairi nodded.

"In that case, start forming the march line. You two have earned your rest," He leaned down and added in a softer tone. "Besides, a princess should not be troubling herself with such tedious matters. You have my apologies that your protection relies on it."

"It's nothing, really." Kairi whispered in her normal tone. "I like feeling useful, for once. Ever since I met Sora, I don't feel like I'm so helpless anymore."

Auron's collar hid his smile.

"Don't just stand there." Auron said gruffly as a group of men were looking their way. "Get to your duties."

Kairi couldn't hold back her own smile. "Yes, sir, _Commander_."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Are we there yet?" Mushu groaned out. He had been asking the same question for nearly thirty minutes. _Straight_.

"No." Mulan said irritably. Were she not so tired from the march, she would have pulled out her sword and happily mute the guardian dragon.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kairi said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Sora's stiff voice answers.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are we-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, even the other soldiers had yelled back (luckily, they only heard his voice and thought him to be another whining recruit).

It was the late afternoon, the evening hours closing taking their effect on the skies as they darkened. The storm clouds were thicker then they usually were, hanging over the mountains as they waited for Captain Shang's army to reach the dangerous summits.

"Man, I can't take this no more!" Mushu grumbled, poking his head out the wagon's flap. "Hey, I know, let's play a game-"

"We did." Kairi said, trying to lower her voice. "Eight, even. And _you_ kept cheating at _all_ of them!"

"Did not!" Mushu said. "You kids just ain't got any skill-"

"Your games didn't make sense anyways." Mulan added, closing off the subject. "But I'm willing for any distraction, anything to keep my mind off out sore my feet are."

For most of the march, practically everyone was debating whether which was worse as far as _pain_ was concerned: the march or training.

"Feels like we're more like a herd of cattle then an army," Yao grumbled.

"And you're all off to face the slaughter house," Chi Fu added as he rode by. "I'll be surprised even even one of you make it out of Tung-Show pass alive (especially with a nothing but a _boy_ leading them). "

Captain Shang threw a dirty look back at Chi Fu, hearing the insult against his troops. Mulan glared at Chi Fu, catching his whispered comment, then looked up at Captain Shang, whom was looking rather worried as if he had heard Chi Fu as well.

"Hey, I'll hold him," Mulan whispered. "And you punch!"

Shang looked down at her, debating whether or not to smile at the joke, but decided against it and rode ahead.

"...or not." Mulan mumbled, crestfallen. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!"

He had paused to hear it, and although it was hard to see, his spirits brightened, even at the slightest. Mulan put a hand over her mouth to hide her grin as he shrugged in response. He steps had slowed, walking in between the wagon and Kairi. Both of them smiling suggestively at that.

"Ah! I saw that!" Mushu said, his fangs baring.

"What?" Mulan asked innocently, still not taking her eyes off Shang.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Kairi laughed, luckily, no one had quite heard her.

"No!" Mulan said, jumping as she was startled at the _'absurd_' accusation. "I..."

At the faltering of her voice, it only strengthened their beliefs on Mulan's hidden infatuation with their commanding officer.

"And what are _you_ smiling about?" Mulan said back, trying to turn the tables. "You don't have any right to make fun of me!"

"What? Why's that?" Kairi inquired.

Mulan's smiled grey, Mushu catching on. "Ah, I get it!"

"Get what?" Kairi pressed, her voice becoming more earnest.

"You. And. _Sora!" _They both chorused.

"_WHAT_?" Kairi gasped, her face flushing for many different reasons. She was partly wishing her helmet had a visor to close her face off from view. "I d-do not like-"

"Who does Pong like?" Ling said, joining in the conversations.

"Oh,_ for the love of._." Kairi moaned in a vain prayer. Whatever deity was at work, they certainly seemed to be getting a kick out of making Kairi feel uncomfortable as of late. Of all the subjects to be stuck talking about, it just _happened_ to fall to this one.

"I bet all the girls thought you were quiet the charmer!" Yao laughed, slugging Kairi in the side.

"U-uh." Kairi replied, useless vocabulary clogging in her throat.

"How about you, Ping?" Ling said with his usual idiotic grin as he slung an arm over Mulan, then the other over Kairi's shoulder. "Got a woman waiting for you back home?"

"I-well, um," Mulan stammered. At least she was able to produce an audible word, unlike the flustered Princess of Heart.

"Ooh! You _both_ do!" Ling said, his voice squealing in excitement. "What's she like? She pretty? She's pretty, huh?"

"Can she cook?" Chien Po added, his large body casting a shadow over them. "I bet she cooks, too. Mmm, maybe like beef, or pork or _chicken_..."

They all paused as their stomachs growled in agreement.

"Wish I had a girl worth fighting for..." Ling stared ahead dreamily, then ranted on about how pale her skin would be, or how bright her eyes would shine.

Yao nudged Kairi, she bending over to him as he whispered. "Let's just push him over and finish him off before the Heartless get him. It'd be the _friendly_ thing to do."

Laughing stiffly, trying to act more masculine, they watched as Ling stepped into a hole in the road falling over on his face.

Guffawing at his clumsiness, Sora backtracked and picked up the thin man with one arm.

"Thanks, sir, eh, Sora." He corrected himself, dizzily saluting to Sora. Snapping out of it, Ling rushed ahead, putting an arm around Sora in a friendly manner. "Oh, hey! Lieutenant!"

"Hmm?" Sora grunted, waiting for a response.

"We were just talking about it, and I was wondering-"

Kairi suddenly found herself very interested of what Sora could possibly say. Hopefully, it wouldn't completely backfire against him, since Sora was unfamiliar with things involving emotions, let alone things such as attraction to the opposite sex. Or so Kairi had reasoned. Truthfully, Kairi had no way of really knowing.

"...so you got girls chasing you around back home?" Ling said as Yao and Chien Po rushed to catch up, all eager to hear Sora's response.

"Yes." Sora said without hesitation, remembering some of the maids at Disney Castle.

"OH!" They all cheered, slapping him on the back encouragingly, then huddling closer to him. "You're such a lady-killer! Is there anyone in particular, like a _special_ girl?"

Sora glanced back over his soldier, Kairi whom had lost interest in their conversation after hearing where it was potentially going.

"Yes."

"Ahh, you lucky little..." Ling said, both envious and excited. "Well, spit it out. What's she like?"

"She pretty?"

Sora thought, trying to remember the correct word. "Gorgeous."

"Ah, _now_ we're getting somewhere!" Yao sniggered.

"I bet she'd love to see her _man_ in armor, eh?" Ling added, elbowing Sora in the side.

Recalling his memories, Sora remembered Kairi complimenting on how well his armor suited him. "Yes, she, did."

"What's her name?" Chien Po asked, all of them leaning in more.

"Name?" Sora repeated, all of them nodding at the suspense. He was about to say the first syllable of her name, until the neigh of a horse deafened it out.

"Back in your lines, soldiers!" Chi Fu ordered. "This is a march for war, not a gathering for socializing about your _wenches _you wisely left back at your homes."

Sora suddenly felt his icy blood freeze up, his eyes hardening at the insult. Worse, the insult wasn't particularly directed at him, but towards someone who couldn't even defend himself. Stopping himself short, the Keyblade Master shook his head...what was that he just experienced? More then anything, he wanted to show Chi Fu when to keep his foul mouth shut by shoving his Keyblade down his throat. Of course, he was just as unpleasant as the Count Mortimer that never spared an opportunity to taunt the Keyblade Master, but he was still an ally. Just then, he wanted to shred him apart, and all over a rude remark.

He certainly had been acting strange, Sora concluded as he analyzed his behaviors. Things that used to be so clear and make perfect sense, they seemed to either dull down or brighten up, none in-between.

Subconsciously, Sora looked back at Kairi. Somehow, the Princess of Heart made both perfect sense, yet, no sense at all.

With the conversation suddenly killed, Sora fell back in the lines to Mulan and Kairi, both of which were talking amongst themselves as they led Khan to cross the shallow river. Harvesting rice in the soggy fields, the women looked up at him, winking and giggling at them. Kairi and Mulan looked around to see who was laughing, and noticed that the flirtatious looks the women were directing at _them_, mistaking them for young men.

Again, Kairi couldn't help but label the moment with, _'Awkward.'_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Remember," Mushu whispered to the three of his partners in crime. "If we're caught, do exactly what I told you. And what would those be again, Cri-kee?"

The blue cricket squeaked, reciting Mushu's instructions.

"That's right! _Deny _and _disperse!_" Putting forward his claw, he looked up at Khan, Mulan and Cri-kee for them to do the same (save Khan, who could only use his head to nuzzle their hands with his muzzle). "All right team, Operation Red is ago!"

"Operation Red?" Mulan said, rolling her eyes as the dragon pointed at his scales proudly for his inspiration of the mission's name.

Mulan rose to action, going off to find Kairi so she could replace Mulan's dutiful watch over the camp. The company had halted for the night, as traveling at night with Heartless _and_ the Huns nearby was completely foolish. Her feet crunched in the crusted snow, leaving behind a memory of her feet in the frozen earth.

Kairi yawned, wiping her eyes to chase away the weariness as Mulan stirred her awake. After she had been caught throwing a snowball at Chi Fu's horse, which had caused the skittish creature to rear and throw off the rider into a heavy pile of snow, her reward was clear. Five straight hours of watching over the sleeping campsite.

"Already?" Kairi groaned, wanting to curl up in the blankets to soak up what warmth they were missing.

"Once the sun hits the mountain, you can go wake up Chien Po to take your place." Mulan reassured, vigorously rubbing Kairi's back to wake up more quickly. "And don't worry, it's not like your all by yourself out there."

"Really?" Kairi yawned again, stretching as she sluggishly put on her armor to hide her figure once more. "Who's out there? I don't think I can stand five hours of Ling talking about-"

"No, not Ling."

"Yao? I thought he was before you-"

"Just go before you have to take Chien Po's hours!" Mulan said, laughing as she pushed Kairi out of the tent.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Kairi yelped, hopping on one foot as she tried to put on her last shoe.

"Remember, you have to make a round over the cave shrine areas, okay?"

"Right." Kairi said, stretching and rubbing her hands together from the biting cold air.

Creeping through the snoring camp, the weak fires crackled from their neglecting nutrition of firewood. The flames were too weak to make a noticeable smoke, one whole have to have the eyes of a bird's-eye-view to spot their hidden camp nestled between the iced, rocky edges of the mountains.

Deciding it better to be quick and check out the caves, the Oathkeeper gleamed into view, gradually draining the cold surrounding Kairi and warming her. Only the steady whistle of the wind passing over the cliffs filled the air. Kairi jumped, her heart leaping against her ribcage as loud shriek was produced. Looking up, Kairi noticed a hawk circling the skies above, floating around. Kairi didn't envy the bird, being at such a high elevation and freezing temperatures chilling the air.

Turning towards the mouth of the Kairi, she felt another yawn sliding out of her throat. Closing her eyes and putting a hand over her mouth, she blinked several times as her eyes watered. They widened as she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye.

Instead of shouting at the person, Kairi ducked down under a jagged rock, sleep becoming completely obsolete. Their footsteps kicked aside rocks, Kairi's blood pumping in her ears. Taking a deep breath, Kairi jumped to her feet, on the rock then jumped down on the figure.

Reacting immediately, he countered by blocking the Oathkeeper. Falling on the ground, Kairi felt his strong grip on her shoulders, dragging her to the wall.

Kairi pouted. "You're no fun."

Sora loosened his grip, his hands coming on either side of her head as his head drooped. Kairi leaned down, looking up into his face.

"Tired?"

His head bobbed up, yes.

"How long have you been up?"

Sora shrugged, his head coming up, dangerously close to hers. It was then Kairi realized their height differences, how her eyes were aligned to where his lips were...

"Seven...hours?" Sora said, stating it more like a question. Kairi shook her head, ridding the thought out of her mind.

"Did you even take a break after the march?" Kairi said, worry dominating all other concerns on her mind.

He shook his head.

"_Sora..._You shouldn't be so rough on yourself." Kairi scolded lightly. "What if you just dropped right when we needed you most? You have to take care of yourself."

The Keyblade Master looked away, Kairi hoping her words hadn't stung. The two sat down at the mouth of the cave, both leaning on their own rocks, not really paying attention to their surroundings.

Her words were hardly anything harsh, but Kairi couldn't help but think, did Sora even know how to take care of himself? Of course he knew how to condition himself, but Kairi had seen his training sessions, and they were ruthless. With no one around, like his foster parents King Mickey or Queen Minnie, to really tell him what to do, Sora only had the will of the Keyblade to control him.

It was because of his heart, or something else? Kairi wondered. The thought of the Keyblade controlling him, it sounded so twisted, but not impossible. The Oathkeeper would occasionally take hold of Kairi in dire situations, she feeling nothing more then a puppet to it. But she had complete faith and trust in her Keyblade, but the theory alone...what if there was a possibility of a Keyblade with evil and selfish intentions?

Delving deeper, Kairi's thoughts seemed to be digging out more believable facts. So went the saying '_follow your heart_,' and what if you had not one to follow? The idea was terrifying, as that meant someone would most likely be desensitized to what is right and wrong, what is good or evil.

So the Keyblade's power came from the heart...Kairi nodded at herself as it all fit. The heart and Keyblade worked together, influencing each-other, thus, becoming more powerful together. She frowned. Sora had been without a heart for so long...so the Keyblade had been alone. With no force to guide Sora, he only had the Keyblade with him. She was beginning to understand a reason why Sora seemed to attached to his Keyblade, now. The most troubling thought she had, though, was if the Keyblade had lost sight of Sora's intentions without his heart there to communicate with it.

It seemed like Sora was just turning into a hollow being for the Keyblade. Instead of the Keyblade being the instrument, as intended, did that mean their places had been swapped? That Sora was playing the part of the tool and the Keyblade role of the master?

Kairi hoped her thoughts were nothing more then overreacting ramblings. Discarding the fact that whenever she considered a subject this deeply...

...she was usually right.

Her breath felt heavier as she breathed, the notion that Sora was nothing more then a slave to a powerful weapon gnawing at her conscience. Seemed like she had discovered a greater reason why Sora needed his heart returned to him.

Getting off of the rock she was leaning on, Sora's head turned slightly, acknowledging her movement. Going behind him, Sora stiffened, as he couldn't see what she was up to. He shut his eyes as Kairi reached her arms around his shoulders, embracing him. His head rested on her arms, hand coming up and holding onto her wrists.

"You know...I'll always be here," Kairi said to his ear. "To take care of you, Sora."

Sora felt something press against his eyes, a sensation in his chest very similar when a rock was being struck by a pick, crumbling into two cleaved pieces. Sora breathed in, his breath uneasy as the sting in building up in his eyes increased.

"Kairi..."He tried to say, his voice as rough as when it was the first time he spoke to Kairi.

At the same time, Kairi had leaned her head next to his, turning towards him, and Sora looking back. For the longest time (in truth, it actually spanned to only a few seconds) their eyes were locked in gaze, Kairi trying to look through the cloudy haze in his cerulean orbs. They reminded her so much of a rainstorm, the type of storm no one welcomed and only came on a dreary and sorrowful day. Then again, those types of storms, after they were over, brought the brightest of all sunny days.

Blinking, Sora squinted, wanting to look down as his eyes were now softening as they watering up. Shutting them tight in shame, he leaned his head in, touching Kairi's. Like two magnets hopelessly being drawn to one another, Kairi's head tilted, her jaw leveling to meet with Sora's. Her mouth was slightly open, not daring to take in a breath nor breath one out, as it might shatter the delicate distance they were at.

With the flesh of their lips being so sensitive to every touch...but it was not even for half a nano second. Barely, a tip of her upper lip was settled in between the lower and upper part of the cold rim of Sora's lips.

"Stop pushing me!" A voice hissed.

In less then a second, Kairi jumped away, almost clearing ten feet _away_ from Sora. Her hand was clamped over her mouth, as if she had said a _very_ naughty word.

_'WHAT. THE. HELL. JUST. HAPPENED?' _The Princess of Heart panicked, never the one to lower herself to vulgar references. A small piece in the back of her head made note to hit Riku hard for his poor influences over her.

_"Did we...no...but we almost-"_

"Ah, way to go, you dimple faced raisin!" Mushu wailed. "Not only did you _ruin_ the plan, their moment, and my hiding spot, but you also-"

"_Mushu!" _Mulan hissed, grabbing the dragon and shoving him unceremoniously in her sleeve. "Um, hey guys!" She said nervously, waving at them.

Kairi was shaking all over, and not from the snowfall's chill. Lifting her hand, she sheepishly glanced at Mulan, refusing to make any sort of eye contact until she settled the raging debate warring within her. Inside, her mind was shouting and scolding every part of her, mostly towards the hormonic drives. Yet, at the same time, her heart was dancing around like a lunatic, rattling against her ribs and lungs and stirring up a frantic chorus of joy.

"S-s-s-so-" Kairi coughed, shoving it all aside for her to spend hours of contemplation over it later. "_SO_! What're you doing here, Mulan? I already took your shift."

If Kairi was going to go through several trips and versions of ultimate humiliation, she was at least going to _share_ it with her friends.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Mulan said. Kairi smirked, partly in spite of herself. "Just-"

They heard deep whispering, Mulan's face twisting in disgust.

"_Mushu." _Mulan silenced. Before a excuse could regurgitate out of her mouths, Sora leapt up, his eyes wide.

"Sora? What is it-?"

The Keyblade appearing in his hand was answer enough. A jumble of shouts, screams and cries rung through the air for a brief moment, but were quickly silenced in a single instance.

"Wait, _I'm_ supposed to be on watch-" Kairi voiced aloud, cupping her hand back over her mouth.

"THE CAMP!" They shouted, all of them bolting in the direction of the campsite.

Mulan slowed, as Khan was galloping beside her, tossing his head for her to ride. Throwing herself against the black stallion, Mulan swung a leg over. Leaning over to the Princess of Heart, Kairi twisted around, Mulan yanking her onto Khan's back. Sora was already far ahead of them, but Khan was making up for the distance with a burst of energy.

"Oh, _no_." Was all they could say as they were all frozen in spot.

Or rather, the _camp_ was frozen in spot. Literally.

Covered in thick sheets of ice, tents and troops where solidified in cubes of ice. They slowly walked by, horrified to see the looks of terror being held on every face. Most troops looked like had all been awoken at the same time, all of them ready for battle.

"What could of done this...?" Mulan said, her mouth dropped as she saw Captain Shang on his white stallion, charging towards something. Somehow, they all knew Shang had been the first victim.

"Not, what. More like who." Kairi glared, seeing a dark figure lounging casually by a dwindling flame. With a simple gesture, a cold wind shot out of his hand, snuffing out the camp's flame.

"Greetings," Vexen said, casting off his hood and bowing after recognizing Sora among them. His draping, dull blonde hair was tugged away by the chilly wind, making him seem like a ghost for moment. "Seems like I've missed a few..." His eye observed Kairi and Mulan, not quite realizing they were actually females yet.

"I've no business with the likes of you-" He stopped, seeing the Oathkeeper in Kairi's hands. "What? A Keyblade Master? I was only told one of you were..." He stopped, chuckling. "My mistake. You're not nearly as valuable as a _true_ Keyblade Master. You're simply a byproduct of the Key's power, hmm?"

Kairi didn't reply, only tightening her grip over the Oathkeeper.

"What did you do to them?" Mulan demanded.

"Ah, yes." Vexen stood straightly. "They seemed rather disagreeable when I politely asked where I might find a 'Sora.'" He pointed at one bystander. "I assure, they're not dead. That is, at the moment. Allow me to demonstrate-"

A thick shield appeared in his hands, wrung with deadly spikes. Twirling it around as if it weighed nothing, Vexen struck the nearest frozen troop. The ice shattered, and the troop along with it. Mulan and Kairi screamed, looking away, Sora seething impatiently.

"Ah, and now for the reaction." Vexen said, halting them by holding up a hand. They watched the remains of the crushed man struggle within, the ice cracking like glass. Melting around and twisting in odd directions, a cold, wrath-like Nobody emerged from each shard of ice containing body part of the deceased troop. Hovering about in the air, it pieced its body back together, but they could see every part of the reconstructed Nobody had a mind of its own.

"Incredible, is it not?" Vexen said flatly. "This is no simple ice spell, none like the common Blizzard spells you children flout about. It is a mixture of magic and science, that I have discovered. Normally, a scholar such as myself would never mingle the two, however, as you can see, the results are stunning. For every one of your men that are...transfigured." He smirked at the comment. "Each piece of them will submit to my will, becoming a Nobody to do my bidding."

"You're disgusting!" Kairi said, tears burning in her eyes as they grieved at the lost life.

"My boy," Vexen said, trying to be soothing. Apparently, still convinced Kairi was a male. "For every action, there is and equal and opposite reactive force. These men were nothing but pawns in a larger scale of war, they still play the game, only they've simply switched sides...to the sure and winning side."

"What do you want?" Mulan said, gripping her father's sword, eager to use it.

"Just to prove something." Vexen replied vaguely, then glanced at Sora. "Sora. I would like to begin an experiment, but please, think of it as a game.

"As you can see, I am not quite the one suitable for one on one combat. In such, my strength less barbaric methods." Kairi and Mulan pretended to cough. "All you need to do to defeat the real challenge, is simply eliminate my source of opposition," He waved a hand over the camp. "Destroy every solider with the potential to become my own soldier. Of course, they will die, but, you will emerge victorious much more quickly and easily-"

"That's _horrible_!" Kairi shouted. "It's just sick and _wrong_-"

"Exactly." Number Four agreed. "Now, Sora. I know you are one who uses their logic to decide manners. And logically, you should destroy every soldier before I can use them, sparing them the unpleasant process of becoming a Nobody. Or, you could irrationally waste your time and try to free every solider from their icy prisons with a simple Fire spell. However, that will only grant me the time to gather more forces to oppose and destroy you.

"So, Sora." Vexen said, stepping up. "What does you _heart_ tell you?"

Laughing out loud, Vexen sidestepped, crushing another solider and transforming it to a Nobody.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed at him as he was about to slice through the pillar of ice holding a captive. Stopping him by grabbing his arm, Kairi tried to be brief, as Vexen was gathering forces and men's lives were at stake.

"It's all a trick," She said. "I know it is. He wants to prove...that you don't have a..."

_"I can't say it. I just can't." _Kairi countered her words. _"He does have a heart. I know he does!"_

"He's just trying to use us." She restated. "But I know...that you'll do the right thing."

Sora blinked. The _right_ thing?

Turning around and holding one of her hands, Sora leaned down to her, their heads almost touching. Their Keyblades touched, and Sora noticed the tears on her face were now frozen and stuck to her face from the cold temperature.

Heating his hand as a Fire spell was being conjured, Sora warmed up the tears that were numbing her cheeks, then wiped them away.

"I will." He said, Kairi's face brightening to a smile.

"Alright, now ya'll have done it!" Mushu fumed, jumping out as a Nobody had knocked down Mulan. "'Cause guess what, baby, this hot stuff here's a guardian!" He thumped his chest. "And it's PAYBACK!"

The dragon huffed, then turned to the iced Yao, scorching it. The ice melted, cracking in some spots under the intense flame, but in no time at all, the confused warrior was free from the rock of ice.

"King of the Rock, eh?" Mulan greeted happily, Yao only looking around, trying to figure out the situation.

Punching his fist against his armored breastplate, Yao growled, taking up the sword he had dropping then hurtling himself into a Nobody.

Surrounding another block of ice in a wall of flame, Sora hurriedly contained the fires for melt the pieces of ice. Mushu took off in the opposite direction, the enraged little dragon moved on to another one, heating up the ice, however, the intense flames where too much, and the ice cracked in the middle, also claiming the man within.

"You're calculations are off, if you think you can save them all!" Vexen chuckled as he looked at their horrified faces. "Unless you are saving me the efforts? Then, by all means, continue rushing through."

Kairi leaped ahead as a Nobody broke free from the ice. In a cartwheel, Kairi grabbed the little dragon before he was stomped on and flattened, then throwing him aside to Mulan as she took the Oathkeeper with both hands to block an attack just in time.

"Kairi!" Mulan shouted, coming to her aid by striking the Nobody from behind. "You stand guard over Sora, I'll try and handle this!"

"Alone?" Kairi argued.

"As if!" Ling shouted triumphantly, barely being freed from his own prison. Chien Po and Yao rushed up beside Mulan, slapping her shoulder encouragingly. "We men gotta stick together, right?"

Mulan and Kairi laughed nervously.

"Fools!" Vexen growled as he smashed another ice pillar, as Sora had gone against his hopes and was doing the supposed, _right_ thing. Glancing over, his eyes looked at Shang, curious to see what sort of Nobody he would produce.

Charging, Vexen shouted as he was about to cut through the helpless captain.

"NO!" Mulan screamed as she saw Number Four going for her captain. With rage, Mulan chopped the Nobody's arm in half she was against, then vaulted for Vexen. Tackling him hard, the two slid on the ground. Vexen snarled, throwing her off, then went back to his feet as he trudged through snow. Mulan growled, forgetting her father's sword, then jumped on Vexen's back her arms choking his neck.

"You fight like a _woman_!" Vexen screamed, reaching behind and throwing Mulan over his head. Grabbing her by the collar, Vexen hauled her up, his other arm summoning his shield. In a crescent swing, the shield sliced Mulan from the ribs to the hip, the girl crying out in pain as red painted the snow beneath them.

"You'll make a fine Nobody..." Vexen sneered, raising his hand to freeze her.

"Pray, NOW!" Auron roared, jumping down from the rocky cliff above, his massive katana high above his head. Vexen glanced up for a moment and jerked away, but he was too much as a disadvantage.

Vexen howled in pain as the Keyblade severed off the arm meant to freeze Mulan rolled away. Dark red spraying out of the opening, the Nobody fell face forward. Sora leveling his Keyblade to Vexen, standing in front of Mulan

"A fool's vexation is known at once," Auron recited, pointing his katana at Vexen as well, as he squirmed on the the ground. "But a prudent man conceals dishonor."

"Shut up!" Vexen snarled, leaping up as he blocked the incoming sword with his shield. With his good arm, Vexen grinned at him, then waved a hand over the missing limb. A Nobody in the form of an arm instantly rushed over to him, attaching itself to Vexen.

The Nobody swelled as Vexen poured more of his advanced ice magic into it, the muscles swelling to melons. The gallant samurai swung around his katana, holding off Number Four's intense combination of swipes of his heavy shield and the swinging punching. With Auron distracting Vexen, Sora had made his way around to Shang, kneeling down and bringing up a new flame thaw him out.

By now, only a handful of men had been saved, as Sora and Mushu were the only ones capable of freeing them. At least a dozen were still frozen, but most of the company had been smashed to bits and transformed into Vexen's Nobodies.

Shang's stallion neighed and sneezed, kicking out of the ice before Sora was even finished. Rallying the small force still remaining, the troops pushed back at the Nobodies with renewed vigor.

Vexen yelled in outrage, grabbing Auron and shoving him aside with his freakish arm. "You are all _worthless!" _

The Nobodies cringed at their master's anger, the drew back, forming a big circle. Sora was unknowingly hard at work with another frozen troop, Kairi seeing his exposed back to the Nobodies.

The arm-shaped Nobodies collided, forming a gigantic talon as they jumbled together. Kairi was in a full sprint, trying to outrun the propelling claw reaching for Sora.

Mulan and Shang had seen the force coming in, both riding in for Sora, passing Kairi. Kairi noticed a fallen wagon, one of the rockets lying uselessly in the snow.

"MULAN!" Kairi screamed, tossing her the rocket just before she was out of reach.

Shang was glancing around unknowing, wondering why Kairi had shouted the name _Mulan_ in a spare moment. Meanwhile, Mulan had successfully caught the rocket, but instead of aiming for the hand, she pointed it for the mountain.

"Ping, what are you doing!" Shang shouted.

"You're pointing the wrong way!" Mushu snarled, but Mulan silenced him by grabbing him and pulling on him, a flame forcibly coughing out of him. The rocket's fuse fizzed for a moment, then shot in the air towards the mountain.

Kairi was standing idly in the snow, her eyes squinting to follow the rocket. She didn't notice that Vexen had spotted her, and was aiming for her. With his monstrous arm holding her up in the air, he held her up as a second shield, Auron stopping his swing midway.

"Fool." Vexen chuckled. "You could have slain me, the boy would be dead, but so would I."

"Unlike you," Auron said, nodding in agreement. "I am not one willing to put my soul to shame for a meaningless victory."

"All victories are meaningless." Vexen retorted, the Nobody arm snaking around Kairi. "As his life will be!"

Kairi gasped as she felt the ice creeping around her, freezing her slowly, suffocating her.

"No!" Auron held his breath, moving forward in a desperate act. Kairi, however, had gone first, the Oathkeeper slashing at her freezing armor, cutting her free from her grip.

Falling to ground, Kairi coughed helplessly as Auron moved ahead to stab Vexen at the opening. However, the ground shook and groaned, everyone pausing to look back at the roaring wave stampeding down.

"AVALANCHE!" A solider screamed in horror.

Kairi looked between Auron and Vexen, noticing the two were still looking dumbfounded at the snowy tsunami tumbled for them. Standing up, Kairi knocked Vexen's large shield out of his hands, taking it for herself. Falling flat on her stomach, Auron noticed just as Vexen cried out in surprise, the samurai jumping the large shield himself. Sitting behind Kairi, he gripped on the sides to lean in his weight and steer, the two zooming down the hill on their improvised shield.

The Nobodies could have cared less about the avalanche, and were making dives and attacks at their fleeing shoulders. In a bold move, Kairi stood up, using what balance she inherited from the extensive weeks of training two straight months. Each swing she made, Auron would quickly lean slightly in the opposite way to keep it so neither of them would be sent tumbling off.

Hacking through the Nobodies as they sped dangerously down, Kairi glanced back. Sure enough, the Nobodies finally took note of the avalanche and were all beginning to retreat by means of, Kairi guessed, using the corridors of darkness.

"Look!" Auron ordered her, Kairi turning back ahead, noticing Shang and Mulan riding hard to escape the chasing falls of snow. Each horse was panting heavily with only fear driving them to run, as they were each carrying far too many people on their backs. Kairi spotted Sora behind Mulan, holding onto the reins for her. For a split second, a nasty taste tainted the spit in her mouth, her insides hardening at the side of it.

Kairi caught herself the moment the feeling of insecurity had come. _Jealousy?_ Of what?

"Kairi!" Auron dragged her down as the shield hit a hard bump, sending the two flying in the air. They hit a rough landing and began to rotate around dangerously, Auron now unable to see where he was steering.

Noticing them zip by the rock everyone had now taken cover under, Kairi looked over Auron's shoulder.

"CLIFF!" She hollered, naming the edge of emptiness approaching. Without question or hesitation, they threw themselves off the shield, both sent into a painful tumble. The snow's bitter cold bit her face as she smacked down first, each hit stinging hard from impact. On its own, the Oathkeeper put itself in Kairi's hand, and conveniently planting itself in the ground, holding Kairi in spot as she suddenly jerked into a stop.

Kairi groaned, lifting her head lazily. The topknot she had kept her hair up had been undone, her crimson hair covering her head in a red mess. Spitting out the strands on hair covered in clumps of snow, she tried to blink off the snow clinging to her eyelashes. She saw a the storm of white tumbling towards he, but also a speeding blur for her.

In a tumbling roll, Sora somehow managed to grab Kairi, taking four last steps and jump clear off the cliff, the avalanches fury nipping his heels.

The feeling of empty air surrounded them for a moment, but they swung back unexpected, Sora twisting around so he slammed hard into the rock. Their heads knocked together, making Kairi dizzy. She noticed the roped wrapped around his waist and chest. Sora hugged her suddenly, Kairi blushing hotly at the random action. The moment spoiled as snow poured over them, trying to drag them down into the cliff's depths.

Shaking it off after it had finally stopped, Kairi could not even feel any part of her body. She being so cold from being dumped with a frozen river of snow. The lifeline keeping them alive held true, and was being tugged up for them.

Laying them out, the two panted, Kairi's heart ready to beat out of her chest from the exhilaration.

"Ping!" Shang shouted as Mulan collapsed out of her saddle. Chien Po and Ling quickly rushed over to catch her, both gasping at her soaked armor.

"He's hurt!"

"Quick, get help!" Shang ordered, sliding out of his saddle to come to her aid. "Hold on, Ping. Just hold on, okay."

Mulan tried to respond, but her head rolled back, falling unconscious.

"Pong would-" Shang stopped short, as Sora helped up Kairi. "Pong...?"

Sora swayed, his energy finally burning out, and he fell back to his knees, Kairi descending suddenly. Slumping against her, the Keyblade Master was also forced into an unwanted and inconvenient slumber.

"What-um, yes sir...?" Kairi realized everyone was staring at her. Looking over herself, she remembered. In order to escape from Vexen, she had cut off her own armor...and the tumble from the avalanche had undone her hair...With no armor to conceal her figure, as her clothes alone could no longer to that, and her long hair draping down only made it more obvious.

"Pong is a..._woman!" _Someone finally yelped.

"No, way..."

"Impossible..."

"Pong." Shang said, anger building up as he approached her. "If that is even your name...are you really-"

Kairi sighed. It was too late to deny anything. In her regular tone, she admitted. "Yes, I am a girl."

"Treason!" Chi Fu snarled, whom had been cowering away the whole battle. "Ultimate dishonor!"

"Please, my real name is Kairi, I'm-AH!"

Grabbing her by the arm, Chi Fu yanked her away from Sora, twisting her arm painfully to shut her mouth.

"Hey!" Ling said timidly. "Pong, um, _Kairi?_...but, she saved us..."

"Yeah..." Others replied weakly, still acknowledging her heroism during the battle. "She-"

"Silence! You all know the law." Chi Fu snapped.

"Should have let Vexen smash him to bits..."Mushu muttered, still hiding in Khan's saddle bags. Cri-kee sulked, but agreed nonetheless.

"We owe her our lives!" Another tried. "If it weren't for her-"

"If she had been at her post in the first place," Shang said coldly. "We would have had warning for the battle."

"Captian...?" Kairi pleaded, trying to look for someone to help her. Auron was nowhere in sight, and Sora had just blacked out from exhaustion. Once again, she was left as the one thing she originally and always would be...

Helpless.

"Sir, we don't have time for this," The medic pointed out. "Ping is badly injured, many of our troops are either dead or missing and we're too exposed for another attack. This arguing will only make us more vulnerable."

"Fine." Shang said, Chi Fu letting Kairi go reluctantly. "You, _Pong, _are to be kept under arrest. Once we reach the safer grounds, mark my words, you will be punished."

Two soldiers went over to Kairi, not sure if they should be delicate towards her, or rough. Both had taken opposite sides, Kairi not bothering to struggle as she hung her head in shame. Looking over at Mulan and Sora's collapsed figures being lifted, Kairi shuddered.

"Sora, Mulan...I'm so sorry..."


	18. Reflections

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: My, my...

I was hoping to finish the Mulan world into this chapter, but my writing muse and whatchits refuse to cooperate. In short...here's your next update of _Those Without Hearts! _Sorry, I have been trying extremely hard to compile this chapter, but for some reason, had a lot of difficulty writing this one. I must have rewritten it at _least_ four times! Not to mention my personal life and affairs were intruding with my _work_, and sucked away my writing sessions. Pisses me off, really.

My work is working me to the bone, so I thank you all for patiently waiting for my update. Plus, there is an Anime Convention (yes, I'm an Otaku, aka, a nerd) I need to get ready for. I am somewhat participating, I'm actually planning on cosplaying, believe it or not! It's a two-day event, and the only convention in this entire desolate state! One of my costumes is a Kingdom Hearts related thing, the "rejected member of Organization XIII," I was thinking of calling myself _negative_ Number Five or something. Just a stupid joke. Lol

Hopefully, I'll be able to catch up with my past pace of updates. I guess that's a way I could make it up to you folks?

Again, I apologize for how late this is! At least I haven't given up on it yet! Thanks for bearing with me, you folks ROCK!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XVIII: Reflections**_

"Well, have a good day," Namine said with her usual, brightening smile that always made Roxas feel topsy-turvy.

"Y-yeah, you too." Roxas said, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. Just as he did, he heard whistling and hooting from above. Roxas groaned, and covered his face from the full body blush he was falling victim to. Hayner, Pence and Olette where leaning out of the windows, making catcalls to them.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Olette shouted down. "You can do better then that!"

"Give her a big, _wet_ one!"

"Aw, you're such a wimp!" Hayner pouted. "But Namine isn't!"

"Yeah! Go Namine-!"

"_They're _early risers." Roxas grumbled, picking at the peeling paint on his skateboard with his fingers. The two froze at a _very_ descriptive suggestion being shouted to them, but was silenced by Olette's outrage and yanking him back into the room by the ear.

"I was just kidding,_ OW-Ow-ow-ow..._!" Hayner wailed as his ear threatened to be ripped off from Olette's nails.

"Aw, and I kind of hoped we'd have an audience..." Namine laughed, the tip of her shoe tapping the ground behind her.

"Audience?" Roxas repeated. "For what-"

Rising on the tips of her toes, Namine's reddened face as it closed in on his, politely puckering her lips. At first, Roxas had a terrible impulse to lean back, until the fake heart in his chest pumped, scolding his reclusive habits. Trying hard _not _to grin, Roxas followed her example and slightly closed his eyes, his fists tightening in terror. Since, _technically,_ they had never kissed each other before.

Oh, but how they had tried on many occasions, it was almost a daily routine. But, either one of them, at the last possible split second, they would redirect their course to hit their kiss on some part _other_ then the lips. Their last attempt was earlier that morning, just after Roxas had woken up. He had thought it better if Namine wouldn't be aware of his attempt, as it still was dark, he had missed and kissed her nose. Or in more agitating cases, when both had barely enough confidence not to cowardly back out, a interruption would snap in between, completely destroying their nerves.

Much like this case.

Just as they felt each other's warm breath, a loud, thunderous _gong_ shook from the clock tower's bells. Both of them jumped at the same time, Namine kissing the Roxas' chin, him planting one just above her lip. In all consolation, this is the closest they had ever gotten to an actual _first_ kiss.

They jerked away, both covering their mouths in utter shame and their glowing faces of embarrassment. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing:

_'When are they gonna fix that damn clock...!' _

"Well, um," Namine said pitifully, chipping the icy sheet of silence.

"Yeah..." Roxas agreed, not knowing what in the world he was concurring with in the _first_ place. "You want me to, uh, pick you up later? You know, eh, after your lessons and stuff..."

"Sure." Namine said timidly, playing with a golden lock of her long hair. "Sounds good...I'd like that."

"Yeah, uh, so-"

"For crying out loud..." A voice said, looping his friendly arms around their shoulders. "You've both been saying goodbye for like, ten minutes! I think _we all_ know your both gonna miss each other-"

"Hello, Tidus." Namine said pleasantly as Roxas rudely ducked out of the teen's arm.

"Howdy." The third blonde said with a flirtatious wink. Roxas gritted his teeth at the athlete, his eyebrows furrowing as he tightened his grip on his skateboard.

"Well, sorry to go, but," Namine said, becoming a bit edgy over the time, as the next train would be leaving shortly.

"Yeah, yeah." Tidus said, waving a hand goodbye. "Gotta hit those books, right? Catch 'ya later."

As soon as Namine turned to leave and was out of earshot, Roxas slugged Tidus hard in the arm.

"Thanks for almost blowing my cover-"

"Hey, hey!" Tidus protested, catching Roxas' other fist. "Not like I came out and said, '_Hey Namine! Remember me? I'm one of the guys from Roxas' real gig at the Struggle!' _Cool down, man, she doesn't seem too suspicious, anyways."

"Whatever." Roxas shut off coldly, his paranoia still in the deep end. "I'm just worried she'll find out...she'll kill me if she knows I've sunk down to the Struggle Tournaments..."

"Hey, no worries, man." Tidus said, flashing his classic grin. "Whatever pays the bills, right?"

Roxas snorted, still not at all proud of the fact he was participating in criminal tournaments. Even worse, he had been lying to Namine for the past four weeks.

"Yeah, sure...I dunno why you bother competing, with your old man-"

"My _old man_," Tidus said stiffly, the brightness in his voice painted with contempt. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in and out to try and calm himself. Tidus was the sort of person who was not afraid to make it perfectly clear that he _hated_ his father, no matter how famous or wealthy was. "...ah, forget it. Besides, I'm not in it for the munny, anyhow...well, maybe a little."

Roxas laughed, slapping him on the back. "I don't see any other reason why anyone would enter a Struggle, _other_ then earning some munny. Not like you can brag about being the champion-"

"Hey, some people might like getting arrested." Tidus joked. "The slammer seems a lot better then most of the ruts people have to sleep in around here."

"True." Roxas agreed with a remorseful nod.

"Right, well," Tidus glanced up at the clock. "I was just stopping by to bug you about tonight. I've got a game in a few, so, I'll catch you later."

"Gotcha." Roxas said. "I've gotta head out, too. Another route and all."

Tidus rolled his sapphire eyes. "I'm telling you, Roxas, that job you have is crap. You should try out for a Blitzball team, your good enough...well, not as good as _me,_" He laughed. "But, I could pull some strings, you know."

"If your trying to score a date with Namine through me," Roxas quipped, but wasn't _completely_ joking. "Forget it."

Tidus chuckled. "Yeah, I know, keeping her all to yourself, huh? The shy ones are usually the more interesting ones, though, I gotta agree with you on that."

Roxas ignored the shallow comment. "Sounds like your speaking from experience."

Tidus, for once, didn't shoot back another snide or boasting comment. Instead, which Roxas was completely taken aback by, there was a brief look of pain flashing in his eyes. "Yeah, well," Tidus perked up, recovering from the strange moment. "Don't run into any lampposts, okay?"

"See 'ya."

Turning around, Roxas' head lagged behind as he was still looking over his shoulder. In such, he was unable to see the boy standing in front of him, and walking straight into him.

"Whoa!" Roxas jumped back, and was going to issue an apology, that is, until he recognized the boy. "Hey...you're that kid from the other day!"

"What kid?" Riku asked innocently, lowering his head to hide his eyes. "Am I supposed to know you or something?"

Roxas knew better then anyone when people were lying and trying to play dumb to him. "Cut the act. Are you some sort of stalker or...did someone send you?"

Riku didn't answer directly, shoving past him rudely. "Stalker? Don't flatter yourself. I'm just-"

Turning around, the Soul Eater and Oblivion clashed, Riku grinning at him while Roxas glared hard.

"Stay away from her." Roxas didn't mean it to be a threat. It was an _order_.

The corner of Riku's mouth flinched. "Where's that tournament you and that guy were talking about going to be?"

"You mean we're not gonna settle this now?" Roxas snapped.

Riku hummed a laugh. "Wouldn't want to make you late for your paper route, now, would I?"

Grinding the Oblivion Keyblade hard into Soul Eater's biting edges, the two dark swords gleamed hungrily for battle.

"Just follow the other punks after dark. I'm sure you'll blend in just fine."

"Thanks." Riku spat sarcastically. The older teen was surprised as Roxas' power nearly shoved him over, the Oblivion refusing to vanish even when Roxas rolled away on his skateboard. Tapping Soul Eater on his shoulder, Riku's eyes stared after the figure.

"You sure that's his Nobody?" Riku asked aloud, appearing to be talking to himself.

"Certainly." DiZ replied, stepping out of the nearby store, his hands hidden from view.

Riku rubbed the handle of his sword with his thumb. "He's nothing like Sora."

"Indeed, it may seem so. But Roxas resides in darkness, and is only half of Sora. And if you have not noticed, he is trying to separate himself from Sora." DiZ explained delicately. "It's natural for Nobodies to refuse to accept what they are...but Roxas is different. Saying Roxas resents Sora would be a complete understatement."

Riku bit the side of his tongue. "He hates him...?"

"As ironic as that may seem, yes." DiZ slid back into shadows, but not before passing Riku a cold object on a stick. "Try. I hear they're quite good."

Riku raised his eyebrow as he looked at the sky-blue popsicle. Getting ice cream from such an ominous person was among the last things he expected. "You like throwing off people with random stuff like this, don't you?"

DiZ laughed.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"C'mon, Bessy!" Mushu hollered to Khan as they broke through the stables. "Move them thunder-thighs!"

The black stallion purposely leaped over an unnecessary cart packed with caged chickens to frighten the dragon, thus, shutting up Mushu. The snow was lazily falling through the skies, taking its sweet time to flutter to the ground like discarded feathers. The sun was slowly creeping over the mountains, but for them, they wished it would never rise into view.

Because once the new day had come, that's when Kairi and Mulan's would end.

The camp was already on edge with Kairi's being revealed to be a woman, instead of being the boy Pong. Once the medic had discreetly informed Captain Shang of some interesting features _Ping_ had, Chi Fu had inevitably discovered her secret as well. The scribe's conniption had been enough to ensure a swift execution for the two girls, regardless of any sort of pleas offered for their past heroics.

Unfortunately, Sora had yet to know about it all.

Khan came to a direct halt, Mushu flying through the air, crashing through the open window with only a pile of worn, smelly armor suits to cushion his fall. Grumbling, the dragon scrambled out of the pile, sending them crashing about. Disgruntled soldiers began to wake up, none noticing the reptilian creature sneak through them and into an quiet room.

Clambering up the side of the bed, Mushu paused as he saw a peak of the suns rays from the mountains.

"Go away!" Mushu hissed to the giant orb of light. "You ain't helping!"

With a stroke of luck, there slept Sora, looking rather troubled in his dreams. Poking and jabbing his sides, the lazy boy groaned, knocking away the dragon and rolling over to ignore him.

"Alright, that's it!" Mushu fumed, steam shooting from his nostrils. Baring his teeth, Mushu took a deep breath and shot into Sora's loose clothing.

Sora's eyes shot open and he leapt out of the bed, tripping over his own armor. Reflexes kicked in, and Sora bolted to his feet, his arms slapping his back as Mushu clawed his way up to reach the Keyblade Master's shoulder.

"Up and at 'em, sunshine!" Mushu cheered. "While you was out napping and in la-la land, guess what kind of crap we've been going through?"

Sora glared at the Mushu, restraining himself from getting revenge on the dragon for biting his rump while he was trying to sleep.

"Jig's up! They found out about Kairi and Mulan!"

Sora's jaw dropped.

"Oh, wait, wait, here's the juicy bits!" Mushu went on. "They're gonna be executed-"

Sora was already pulling on his clothes, but not bothering to strap on his armor.

"-as soon as the sun comes up! Which is about in, eh-"

Mushu gulped.

"-now."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"...have you anything to say in your defense?" Chi Fu recited, completely uninterested in the upcoming pleas. "If you have any final words, say them now."

Kairi and Mulan glanced at each other, both knowing anything they said would not help them in any way.

"Well," Kairi started. "I was the one that put the cricket in your dumpling."

Chi Fu's eye twitched.

Mulan grinned. "...and I was the one who replaced your tea with Khan's-"

"IF THE CRIMINALS," Chi Fu broke in, his face turning purple with rage. "Have _nothing_ to say, then you two are..."

Kairi smiled sadly as two reluctant soldiers pressed their foots on the girls' backs to hold them still, raising their swords. Mulan nodded at her.

"He'll come." She said quietly, almost mouthing her words. "He always does."

"I hope so."

The two winced as their heads were shoved down into the snow at the same time, forcing them to eat the snow. Counting down the seconds, Kairi tensed, praying harder then she had ever done in her life for Sora. Doing everything she could to shove aside all doubts that wracked her wits, Kairi could hear the blades of the swords swinging down as they fell to her exposed neck...

A loud clang and the sounding scream howled in the air. Kairi felt the shattered parts of the blade narrowly miss her skin, biting the snow around her. The weight on her back was suddenly thrown off, followed by a ferocious battle cry. The soldier holding her down tripped over her back, grabbing his broken nose. In less then two seconds, the executor for Mulan was sent hurtling into a pile of frozen hay.

Pulling her up, Kairi instantly embraced Sora, knowing his touch from everywhere. Though it felt like hugging an cold statue of marble, to Kairi, nothing else could surpass it.

"You _lazy bum!" _Kairi was practically sobbing with mixed emotions, as she repeatedly slammed his chest with her fists. "I told you to _never, EVER_ do these things!"

"I know." Sora replied, passing her Oathkeeper.

"Traitor!" Chi Fu roared. "Get them-!"

Every solider hesitated, no one moving.

"SOLDIERS!" A stronger, much more fortified voice bellowed, everyone looking behind them. Sora held Kairi closer to him, seeing the large army of men on white stallions.

"General!" Chi Fu smirked at the reinforcements. "These four, here, are all traitors to the Imperial-!"

"I can see that." The man in golden armor said as he made his way closer to them.

And stepping out from the new army's ranks, was none other then Kairi's loyal samurai-

"Auron!"

The samurai nodded to her, then called out, "Captain Lee Shang!"

"Sir!" Captain Shang straightened immediately as the General came, his other troops following suit.

The General's eyes softened at the sight of Shang for a moment. "These here, they are all of your troops? Where are the others?"

Shang hesitated a second longer. "We met with an ambush before we reached the village, sir-"

"And this is all that are left?" The General pressed.

"Sir." Shang nodded.

"Auron located our post and told of what happened at Tung Show pass. That there was an avalanche during a battle...I expect you survived that?"

"Sir, one of my troops caused the avalanche to counter our enemies from the attack." Shang explained.

"And which troop would that be?" The General inquired, looking around curiously.

"General..." Chi Fu stepped in. "That solider happens to be one of the traitors-"

"Traitor?" He repeated, looking at him in disbelief. "What is his crime, Chi Fu? Saving his fellow comrades and blocking off further advancement from the Huns-"

"_What_?" Everyone asked suddenly.

"That avalanche that soldier of yours caused may very well have saved the Imperial City." The General looked around. "Now, show my this brave man-"

"Woman." Sora corrected. The General looked over at the Keyblade Master sharply.

"A woman?" He repeated, everyone nodded. "You allowed a woman into your-"

"Ah, excuse me, General. But this _girl_ impersonated herself as a man to join the army-"

The General threw back his head and laughed. "Is that true?" When he noticed that he was among only a select few laughing, he stopped himself short. "Ah, so explains the talk of treason...

"Shameful." The General sighed. Mulan and Kairi looking away, thinking the man was no different then the others. "Shameful, that this is your way of showing heroes of the Imperial Army gratitude of saving the Imperial City!"

Everyone gaped, Kairi and Mulan exchanging glances. Kairi felt Sora's hand gently push her back to step forward. Reaching out and grabbing Mulan's hand, the two girls stepped up towards the General.

"My name is Kairi," Kairi said in a clear voice, having more experience dealing with authoritative figures then Mulan. "And this here is Mulan."

"Mulan," The General reviewed, nodding at her. "And Kairi. Truly, I am both honored and amazed to meet such courageous women such as yourselves. Risking your lives to protect your families and homelands, not only to the Heartless and Huns, but in danger of being discovered by your own allies."

Mulan and Kairi gulped as the General bowed to them humbly, his veteran troops following his example. He straightened up to look at Captain Shang and Chi Fu. Everyone was completely baffled by what was happening.

"It is clear that these _warriors_," General said, his tone regaining a harsh edge. "Are not _worthy_ of your troop, Captain Shang..."

"Sir..."Shang's eyes lowered, disgraced.

"With both yours and their permission, I would like to request that these woman join my ranks. Unless, there is a problem with that-"

"No, sir." Shang agreed stiffly.

"What!" Chi Fu finally fumed out. "Do you not _know_ the law, General? They are nothing but worthless women-"

Auron stepped forward, silencing the scribe.

"I don't recall you having authority to issue immediate executions," the General snapped. "Perhaps, after these young ladies meet with the Emperor, they could _indulge_ him of your-"

"The Emperor-!" Chi Fu stammered, completely flustered.

"And, you, Shang," The General put a hand on his shoulder. "You have much to learn, when it comes to leading others. Not always, do law and justice align with one another. The only way you can truly know what it means to have honor, is by listening to what your heart tells you. Understood?"

"Sir." Shang nodded, not making eye contact.

"Men!" The General shouted. "We make way for the Imperial City!"

Leading Khan and two other spare white stallions, Sora boosted Kairi up on the first stallion, then sat himself behind her, grabbing the reins. Not even needing to help Mulan, Auron took his own horse, holding onto Khan's reins as they were led out of the quaint village.

Riding off in straight and evenly paced rows, they watched the shrinking village. Mulan was a bit more hesitant, looking back at the camp with a forlorn expression.

"You okay?" Kairi asked, Sora pausing their horse for Mulan.

"...I'm fine." Mulan lied, kicking at Khan and galloping ahead of them so they wouldn't notice the sadness on her face.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

The winds lifting from the hollow cliffs echoed their furious howls as the army trickled through the narrow route. Sora was impressed how silent they all were, but thought better of it, as the area seemed to be extremely sensitive to sound. Each hoof of a horse that stepped beyond the powdered path, a bouncing echo of its clop would reflect off the jagged mountains, small bunches of snow slipping from place.

It was well into the night, but the entire company was determined to reach the Imperial City before sunrise. Most of the soldiers were so disciplined that it was hardly noticeable as to how tired they all truly were.

Kairi murmured something in her sleep, her fully weight leaning back into Sora. As her head moved, she bumped into his jaw, but even managed to mumble an apology while she was still in her deep sleep. Sora felt something tugging at the corner of his mouth, it wanting to curve up at her incoherent mumbling. Turning his head slightly to the side, Sora allowed the side of cheek to rest, Kairi's head cushioning his cheek.

"Aw, ain't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Mushu commented, Cri-kee sighing in agreement. For some reason, it startled Sora that someone was watching, and almost moved his head away. Shrugging that it was only a mythical dragon and an oversized cricket, the Keyblade Master resumed his position.

"Leave them alone, Mushu," Mulan scolded, picking him up and plopping him in front of her. "They're _content_, so just let them be for now."

"Ah, I get 'cha." Mushu winked and clicked his tongue while pointing at her, Mulan simply rolling her eyes. Mushu opened his mouth to add on another comment, but stopped before he could utter a noise.

"Oh, I forgot!" The dragon hissed to himself, slapping the sides of his head. Jumping on Mulan's shoulder, the girl tried reaching for Mushu as he jumped for Sora.

"Hey, buddy," Mushu started casually. "Now, I really appreciate you and Kairi going all out and making Mulan a war hero and all...But, we had that agreement, right?"

Sora nodded, listening.

"You're never gonna guess it," Mushu went on, hiding under Kairi's blanket as a solider looked their way. "But that Keeper ya'll are looking out for, his place is just around here!"

Sora's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be excited! All we gotta do is make a pit-stop there, you do your thing with the Keeper and all, and boom! We're all clear and home free!" The dragon grinned at his own brilliance. "Sound good?"

The Keyblade Master looked around, silently agreeing by trying to see how they could find a way to the Keeper without causing too much of a fuss. It would be too inconvenient to simply pass the Keeper's lair and go the Imperial City, only to come back. Sora thought it best they see the Keeper as soon as possible, since it _was_ the purpose of his and Kairi's quest.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be him causing a ruckus among the ranks. The General had ridden on a ridge to overlook his company, and was making some strange signals by waving his sword and pointing in various directions. In a matter of seconds, the entire army was alert, all of them becoming much more silent but tense.

"What's going on?" Mulan asked aloud.

"The Huns are just beyond that pass." A solider pointed out ahead. "General wants us to assemble for an ambush-"

"But I thought the path was blocked off?"

"They must have known where we were going," Another solider suggested. "This path is suicidal, but it's still a shortcut, nonetheless."

"Quiet," A residing officer said. "If the Huns don't already know we're here..."

Kairi jerked awake suddenly at the sound of a shrill hawk's cry. Groaning, Kairi looked up at the sky irritably. By now, most of the army was now strategically settled amongst the rocks, remaining hidden from the rough score of enemies down the slopes ahead.

Sora stopped the horse suddenly, looking around at the rocks, and studying the skies. The circling hawk's presence was simply too unnerving, his intuition screaming at the discomfort of it. The hawk kept shrieking down at them, irritating the other soldiers, but also making them restless. Furthermore, it was casing more unnecessary movement...

It all clicked together in Sora's mind, realizing what was going on.

"Trap." Sora snarled, Kairi looking back at him. The Princess of Heart quickly caught on as she noticed the snow and icicles falling from place. With the constant cries from the hawk and the unnerved soldiers shuffling around, it was stirring up a deadly mixture that would leave to an avalanche. The area was especially sensitive, and this storm from the mountains would most likely be less merciful then the one Mulan had invoked in their previous battle.

Sora glared at the hawk, calculating its distance in the air. The Keyblade appeared in his hand, and he aimed the tip at the bird. The Keyblade flicked, golden electricity squirming around the blade. In a single command, the electricity shot into the air, a high clouds above swirling into place. A single bolt clapped down, searing through the hawk, one last shriek uttering from it as it was struck.

"Fresh chicken nuggets, anyone?" Mushu laughed, complimenting Sora's aim of his Thundaga spell.

It had grown almost too quiet, now. The horse's neighed and whined as they shuffled around suddenly, becoming jumpy and restive.

"Khan!" Mulan pulled on her horses reins, trying to get Khan to calm down. The hairs on the back of Kairi and Sora's necks stood on edge, Oathkeeper inviting itself into Kairi's hand.

"Heartless." They said in unison.

"We have to warn the general-" Kairi added, until Mushu raised a hand.

"No time for that, girl. " Mushu said, becoming completely serious for once. "These guys are tough and can handle them. Well, until those Hun dudes come along-"

"Which is why we're here!" Mulan said with full confidence.

"Yeah, that's great Mulan." Mushu nodded. "But I got a better idea."

Sora, Kairi, Mushu, Khan and Cri-Kee all inwardly groaned.

"Hey, don't go shutting me out just yet!" Mushu pouted. "Sora, Kairi. Let's go get our _friend_ to help us..."

"Friend?" They repeated, only Sora knowing what Mushu had meant.

"Let's give 'em the slip for now, and I'll take you kids right to him." Mushu proclaimed, jumping on Khan's head and sitting cross-legged, looking at though he was about to meditate. Cri-Kee piped something, Mushu opening an eye to glare at him.

"It is _not_ weird! Now ya'll shut up and let the dragon do his thing!" Going back to his concentrating, much to their surprise, the dragon was surrounded in a crimson, gold tinted aura. Hovering slightly above the stallion's head, Mushu's eyes opened, but were pale with a luminescent glow.

"_That way."_ His voice was intensified, sounding more powerful and majestic. His hand lazily came up, a claw pointing towards an abandoned path between the crack of the mountain.

Trusting Mushu wasn't up in his tricks and pranks again, they started off, ignoring the soldiers protesting to them to get into formation. Squeezing between the rocks, Mushu's strange radiating light guiding them through the tight tunnel. Kairi's heart doubled its pace as she saw yellow eyes open in the shadows, dark figures rising all around them. Sora nudged her, his hand going over hers.

Passing him the Oathkeeper, Kairi took the reins instead, the horses' gallop increasing as they approached the end of the tunnel.

Leaping out of it, a swarm of Heartless shot after them.

"Keep going!" Kairi shouted to Mulan. "Sora can handle them!"

"Right!" Mulan shouted back, not even needing to look back.

Jumping down from higher ledges, Heartless of all shapes and sizes descended to them, drawn in by power of the Keyblade. Kairi leaned forward more, allowing Sora more room to swing. Clamping his legs tightly against the horse, the Keyblade Master leaned to the side, swiping at a Heartless attempting to grab their horse and pull them into a pit of darkness.

Becoming a deadly revision of polo, only with Keyblades for mallets and Heartless replacing the ball, Kairi's heart continually skipped at the sight of the Heartless diving for them.

The mountain walls were steadily growing tighter and smoother, proving to be ancient. Kairi even made out worn down statues craved in the rock, and she knew they were coming closer to the Keeper's resting lair. The Heartless seemed fully aware of it, and were desperately trying to impede there progress. As the areas was becoming much tighter and closed in, it only narrowed down room for the Heartless to tackle them.

Snow kicking up behind them, Kairi gasped as she saw a massive Heartless step above them. Sora's eyes flickered at the sight of it, Kairi suddenly feeling his presence leaving her back. Glancing back, Kairi was tempted to shout at Sora to sit back down, as he was balancing on the horse, standing up and readying the Keyblades.

Sora looked down at her, his eyes pleading for strength, and a weak attempt to smile pulled his mouth.

Kairi screamed as Sora jumped off, the Keyblades lighting up dangerously and granting him supernatural speed to keep up with them. Running along the smoothened walls Sora wildly slashed at the Heartless. Another set of statues were coming up, Sora using their offered hands as ledges to jump off to the opposing wall. Cutting through a Heartless midway, gravity almost retook Sora as he stumbled for a moment.

Kicking back and forth, Sora made his way up the two parallel walls, trying to reach the massive Heartless spitting out more soldiers of darkness. Kairi gulped as she saw the walls close together ahead of them, creating a ceiling. She prayed either Sora would slay the Heartless in time, or would abandon his crazy stunt and get back on a horse.

Sora disappeared from view for a moment, leaving Mulan the only armed one to slash away the Heartless. Ducking as a half-cut Heartless tumbled away from Mulan's swipe, their horses were now kicking through the thick line of Heartless crowding through them, none of them caring they were being run over by the two stallions.

Cutting off the head of a statue, Sora twisted around in mid-air as it rolled off its former body's shoulder's. Sora kicked the head hard, sending it hurtling towards the Heartless' head. Cracking into its skull, the giant Heartless snarled as it turned its attention towards the Keyblade Prince. Redirecting its energy, a blast of crumpled Heartless shot out of its portal, all of them breaking apart to surround Sora. The two Keyblades in his hands flickered with rage, their light biting into Sora.

The Keyblade Master grunted in pain as the light tore the skin on his knuckles, a feeling of puncturing acid exploding in his chest. Holding in a stinging cough, a coppery taste in his mouth building up until he couldn't contain it. Spouting out a mouthful of blood as a Heartless' struck him in the stomach, Sora's eyes glimmered a pale white light, matching the Keyblade's resonating aura for moment.

The Heartless cringed for a moment, as a brilliant light rivaling the sun blinked above them. Kairi heard a blood-curling scream from Sora right then, the massive Heartless shrieking as it was ripped apart by the force. She was about to look up, but the ceiling had just closed off.

"SORA!"

Just then, Sora crashed through the rocky wall, the stone crumbling to dust under the Keyblades. Not even thinking twice, Kairi let go of the reins, jumping up on the horse's saddle. Leaping ahead, Kairi caught herself, balancing on Khan. Holding her breath, Kairi used Mulan's shoulders to step up on, jumping in the air. Colliding into the Keyblade Master, Kairi hugged him tightly as they smacked into the stoney ground, both tumbling on the floor.

With only a few scrapes and cuts, Kairi moaned from the dizziness. Shaking it off, Kairi looked at her Keyblade Master, whom was breathing heavily while lying on his back. It seemed to be incredibly difficult for him, considering that his mouth was overflowing with dark blood. He was gripping onto both Keyblades tightly, Kairi noticing the light resonating from them was actually _cutting_ into his hands.

Wrenching them away, the Keyblades laid idle on the ground as the Princess of Heart dragged up Sora. Shaking terribly, Sora's eyes rolled around his head, the red liquid from his mouth spilling over his chin splattering on his chest.

_"It's killing him." _

The memory of Sora's voice rang and echoed in her ears as Sora doubled over, spewing out more of the crimson over the carved floors. Kairi rubbed his shoulders, tears itching her eyes as she watched him suffer, unable to do a thing. She was so preoccupied with him, that she didn't pay attention to the Heartless gathering around them. It was only until she heard Mulan's voice shouting for her and Sora, that she noticed the army.

Picking up the Oathkeeper, as she was no where near skilled enough to pick up two Keyblades, let alone wield Sora's, Kairi faced them all.

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi said as she set back her stance. As soon as the Heartless leaped for her, Sora collapsed forward, Kairi unable to catch him as she jumped back to stand over him and dodge the Heartless' talon swiping for her.

Carving its claws into the ground, Kairi stepped forward, stabbing forth, twisting, and lifting Oathkeeper into a slash. Rotating to face her side, she continued the movement by cleaving another Heartless into two. It was just as good as seeing, as Kairi knew another Heartless was lunging from her from behind. Pushing her legs back, Kairi backflipped, her feet unsteadily coming down and stomping on the Heartless' back.

Planting the Oathkeeper down until it hit the ground, Kairi pushed her full weight into the Keyblade until she was holding herself above it, balancing for a slight moment.

Her eye twitched as a Heartless bit its claw into her arm, as she delayed too long. Leaning forward, Kairi allowed a tumbled, the Oathkeeper uprooting and as she rolled forward, cutting down vertically on another Heartless. Kairi remembered Sora's relentless fighting style, as he would come in hard and fast, not stopping or pausing to allow a moment of recovery.

Jumping to her feet, she raised Oathkeeper up, slicing through Heartless as she ran her way back to Sora. Gaining several cuts and gashes from the crowded area, Kairi was back in front of Sora once more. Forcing herself to forget the creeping exhaustion, Kairi backflipped over Sora's head, the Oathkeeper's power lifting her up. She stumbled for a moment, her ankles still not used to the shock, and was just in time to block the descending Heartless. Sliding Oathkeeper away, the Heartless reared as its hands were deeply sliced.

Shuffling around Sora, Kairi cried out as her back was slashed, but she continued to hack away at the Heartless closing in around Sora over herself. Like a brilliant idea, Kairi heard the Oathkeeper's next form of guidance. Leaping up in the air, once again, her Keyblade led her movements until her head would be the first to hit the ground, should she fall. Kairi's eyes widened as she saw Sora's Keyblade glow, answering the Oathkeeper's request. Sora's Keyblade jerked for a moment, then flew towards Oathkeeper. Panicking, Kairi hit it away, sending the Keyblade hurtling away.

Much to her surprise, the Keyblade spun around, cutting through Heartless, and made its way to return to Kairi. Rolling on the ground, Kairi held her breath as she hit Sora's freeborn Keyblade in time, but the force caused her to stagger back. However, the Keyblade was halted as it became stuck in an oversized Heartless, which fell over in defeat with a Keyblade lodged in its throat.

"Too many..." Kairi huffed as she looked around at more of the Heartless stepping over their fallen comrade.

"Not like your alone!" Mulan commented, her back pressing against Kairi's as they stood behind each other. Mulan had a fair share of cuts and claw marks all over her, showing she must of had quiet an experience to reach Kairi.

"Let's fry these suckers!" Mushu added, breathing out a mouthful of fire.

"Where's the Keeper?" Kairi said before decapitating another Heartless. "Isn't he here?"

"You're standing on him."

They all looked down at the floor, noticing the lightening patters tracing back the twisted pillar in the center of the dome shaped room. Kairi followed the pillar, noticing a Keyhole atop the ceiling. However it was hidden amongst the dangling, razor sharp icicles.

"That'll hurt if they fall..."

Kairi was struck with an idea. But was cut short as newcomers crashed through the air, and began to tear through the Heartless.

Nobodies.

The Heartless turned their surprised attentions to their rivals, and the two began a vicious brawl between each other.

"Hurry!" Kairi ordered, ducking down to pick up Sora. "Help me get him to the side while they're going at each other!"

Mulan nodded, taking Sora's other side as they dragged him to the wall to a less exposed spot. Mulan was looking over his wounds as Kairi looked up at the ceiling, then down at Oathkeeper. Wondering, Kairi pointed the Keyblade at the Keyhole.

Nothing happened.

Sighing in disappointment, Kairi reminded herself just because she had a Keyblade, it didn't mean she was the Keyblade Master. Sora was the Keyblade Master. And only he could use its full capabilities...She frowned, looking back at him. He was in no condition to exert himself any further and unlock a Keyhole now...

Kneeling down to him, Kairi put her hands on the sides of his face. "Sora...?"

No reply.

"Kairi..." Mulan whispered, edging back with her father's sword. The Nobodies had clearly outmatched the Heartless, some of the Heartless were even beginning to flee back into the darkness.

Leaning in to his face, Kairi felt her face heating up at the closeness. "Sora." She tried again. "Come on...wake up."

"Kairi..." Mushu pressed after spitting a fireball at a Nobody who was smart enough look their way.

"Sora, please..."

"Kairi!" Mulan and Mushu said together, thinking she hadn't heard them the first two times. The Nobodies were now strutting their way towards them, all of them fixated on both the Princess of Heart and the Keyblade Master. They leaped in the air, Mulan and Mushu combining their efforts as he torched Mulan's sword, wrapping it in his flames. In a clean cut, Mulan evenly sliced through three Nobodies, all of them dropping to the ground and writhing in pain as Mushu's fire gnawed at their bodies.

Closing her eyes, Kairi dropped the Oathkeeper, putting her arms around Sora, trying to force life back into him.

"Kairi."

She stopped, wishing it had been Sora that had called her name. Turning around, Kairi looked at the man in black standing amidst the Nobodies. His oversized arm made it all the easier for her to recognize.

"You're grown into quite a young woman," Vexen said calmly, walking towards her. "Beautiful, caring, intelligent...just how I remembered you to be, your Highness." Kairi glared at the man, not saying a word.

"Remember your lessons back at Radiant Garden, my dear?" Vexen smirked, faking sincerity. "You were such a studious child, surprisingly. An ideal pupil for a tutor to instruct."

"_Even_." Kairi said finally, but not looking at him directly. "...you used to be one of my tutors back-" Kairi shut her eyes. "Why did you help them, Even?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you join the resistance group against my family?" Kairi said, her voice gradually shouting. "We were good to everyone, and you had no reason to abandon us and join the revolt!"

"Sweet, little Kairi..." Vexen played on. "You are still such a child with so much to learn. You have no idea what politics were involved, perhaps when your older, you will realize the logic in our actions."

"Quit flapping that mouth of yours!" Mushu interjected. "You got something to start, start it! Gotta walk the walk before you can talk the talk, am I right?"

Cri-kee whistled, pounding its feet together in agreement.

For some odd reason, the passion raging in Kairi's heart had died out, and she simply had no will of her own to fight. It was all digging too deep and too personal for her now...

"Kairi." Sora said, looking up and touching her hand. Instead of crying out in joy, Kairi could only look up at him, smiling pathetically.

"You're okay..." She stroked the side of his face, hoping he wouldn't see the wounds within her reflecting from her dejected indigo eyes.

Helping him up, Sora and Kairi leaned on one another, facing Number Four once more.

"I easily bore of your games." Vexen yawned. "You are nothing but a failed experiment to me, Sora. For I believe, I already know the source of your power..."He eyed Kairi as her fingers fondled to lace between Sora's. "I am here only to pay my dues."

Number Four raised his twisted Nobody arm, indicating his revenge. "A quiz, your Highness, from our past lessons. I believe I mentioned it earlier, but tell me, what is the law of reciprocal actions?"

Realizing that they weren't about to play his games of teasing, Vexen sighed. "It appears your studies have been lacking, my dear. Basically, to every action of applied force, there will be an equal opposing reaction. Meaning-"

"Payback time!" Mushu answered, the four of them charging for him.

Vexen smirked, the Nobodies breaking apart from their frozen states, then combining with each other much like the previous battle. Every separate body part combining to form giant limbs. Soon enough, a massive Nobody mocking the shape of the statues carved around the room took form.

"Mushu!" Mulan shouted as she rolled out of the way of the Nobody's stomping foot. "Aim for those!" She pointed at the icy fangs dangling form the ceiling.

"Freak on rocks, coming up!" Mushu saluted, scampering up Kairi and jumping on the tip of Oathkeeper. "Light me!"

The Keyblade flickered to life, lending its energy to the guardian. Heaving the Oathkeeper over her shoulder, Kairi reeled back and swung hard towards the ceiling, sending Mushu flying like a ball out of a cannon. The dragon roared happily as he rocketed a row of fireballs to the ceiling. The two elements clashed, shards of the ice blasting off, but the icicles were glued to the ceiling.

Kairi had turned around just in time to notice Vexen's monstrous arm grab for her. Gritting her teeth, she batted it away, then ducked as his shield moved to bash her. Sora dragged out a grunt that grew into an angry yell as he came behind Vexen. His shield whipped around, blocking the oncoming Keyblade, then grabbing Oathkeeper around the handle to stop Kairi mid-swing.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade Master and his-" Vexen stopped just before he could finish his taunt, as Sora's Keyblade shattered his shield after several intense beatings. Spraying the ground with ice, Vexen slid away as Sora and Kairi lost their footing, slipping on the ice and falling back. Sora moved his leg under Kairi's neck so her head wouldn't bash against the ice, but costing him a quick recovery from the fall.

"INCOMING!" Mushu shouted. Kairi rolled away from the ice, both her and Sora helping each other up as they scrambled away from the falling icicles.

The giant Nobody moaned as the icicles tore through, the Nobodies separating each other from the shock of the blows. Kairi and Sora immediately took advantage of the situation, jumping in and picking off the Nobodies while they were alone. Mulan was busy using Mushu's fires on her sword to slash away Vexen's deadly spikes of ice shooting up from the ground.

The fight itself was incredibly easily for Kairi, compared to the difficultly of her trying to draw her attention _away _from Sora. More than once, Sora had come right in time before Kairi was about to receive a devastating blow from a Nobody, reminding her to stay focused. Slapping herself, Kairi was confused and angry with herself why, of all times, she found it necessary to watch Sora. It was simply the way the Keyblade Prince reacted in such a way, flowing his combined techniques were it could almost be a dance. Or was if more along the lines of how Sora always maintained a reasonable distance around her, showing no hesitations to be as close to Kairi as possible.

She smiled at that for a brief moment after ducking under a cluster of Nobodies, turning around and slicing through them. But then, a _very_ terrifying thought presented itself to Kairi, which instantly severed all of her interests with Sora entirely. Was she...

_'Now's not the best time to think about this, Kairi!' _She scolded herself as she back-shuffled from a very angry Nobody, only to have Sora jump down on it, cleaving it in half. The two made eye contact for a split second, but Kairi hurriedly looked away, hoping Sora wouldn't really notice anything of her strange behavior.

But he did, thus, he frowned and turned away from her and back to the battle at hand.

Chagrined, Kairi shook off the prospects of her infatuation, and put herself back in the frame of battle.

With a significant number destroyed by both Keyblade bearers, the Nobodies clumped back together, only now, the giant mass they teamed up to form was slightly smaller then before.

Running between his legs, Sora attempted to hack away at the giant's ankle as it stomped around. However, the Nobodies conjoined together reacted, all kicking away the Keyblade. Sora wrinkled his nose in frustration as he backed away from it, deciding the best way to destroy the Nobody was by scattering it like before. Rolling out of the way as the large Nobody stomped to squish him, Sora grunted as his foot was suddenly caught by something. Glancing down, his foot was complete sealed in an ice block, rooting him to the spot. Distracted for a moment to free his foot with another Firaga spell, Sora heard a sudden scream.

"Kairi!" He gasped, looking up, his heel still incased in ice.

Vexen had already frozen the Princess of Heart up to her waist, steadily building it up simply to taunt the Keyblade Prince.

"All becomes like glass, once it is frozen." Vexen explained, utterly amused. "No matter how thick or hard the substance is within, with the right amount of force-" He pointed at the giant Nobody marching towards Kairi. "-it will shatter into bits. But, I am curious, Princess...what sort of byproduct Heartless or Nobody will you produce?"

Mushu huffed a breath of air to spit a nicely sized fireball at Vexen's head, but was cut short as Mulan grabbed the tiny dragon.

"Whoa, WHOA!" The dragon hollered. "What 'cha doing, crazy? Put me-" Mushu's protests were dragged out into a long, terrified scream while he was mashed together, forcing him to coil up, then was hurtled towards Vexen. Number Fourteen staggered back as someone hit and latched onto his face. The angry and confused dragon only reacted the best he knew how, and held onto dear life by biting the Nobody's nose.

Vexen hollered in pain, his hands scratching to try and pull off Mushu, but the dragon only panicked and dug his fangs deeper into the nose. The Nobody was raised its foot, but holding it in place and waiting for Vexen's command. Sora did not spare a second as he threw his Keyblade towards the Nobody's foot, all while sprinting like a wild mustang towards Kairi. Vexen backed into Kairi after Mushu gave a particular crunch in his bite, but cracked the ice imprisoning Kairi. Kairi gasped as she felt the crack narrowly spare her left hand. Shivering in cold and terror, Kairi looked down at the useless Oathkeeper, half frozen in the ice.

Closing her eyes, Kairi tried hard to remember the night when Sora had briefly shown her how to manage a fire spell. Though she had hardly a clue how to _create_ fire, now seemed like an ideal time to try.

Mulan quickly jumped in front of Kairi, holding her sword ready as the now severed foot of the Nobody came raining down. Biting the inside of her cheek, Mulan sensed Vexen from behind, and was forced to turn her attention towards the Nobody charging for them with a dragon still stubbornly attached to his nose. Slicing past him, Number Four growled from the impact of the sword.

"You...!" He breathed angrily, recognizing Mulan. Mulan was just about to twirl her father's sword around her head and plant it into Vexen, but was stopped short.

Completely frozen.

"MULAN!" Kairi screamed, the arm holding the Oathkeeper breaking free from the ice. Mushu's eyes widened, mixed with remorse, rage, and complete shock. Vexen ripped the dragon away with his arm, squeezing him hard before throwing Mushu aside like a ragged doll.

Sora was pressed as what to do first. The Nobody was ready to retaliate and crush Kairi, while Mulan was seconds away from being destroyed herself. Of course, Kairi's life outweighed any life, including his own, but Sora was simply at a loss as what to do. What was the correct, or best move to do?

What was the _right _thing to do?

Like a light-bulb flashing over his head and lighting the way, Sora's Keyblade jerked towards the Keyhole above him. Holding his breath, Sora pointed the Keyblade up at it.

Vexen's fist and the Nobody's compiled foot were inches from their targets, that is, until a loud chime and a brilliant flash of light interrupted them. The Nobody instantly fell apart, shriveling under the mercy of the light, Vexen screaming and backing away from it, trying to hide himself from the light.

Kairi noticed the ice around her had vanished, as well as the ice around Mulan. Unlike their foes, she found the light very welcoming and comforting. Looking towards the source, Kairi's feet seemed to move on her own as she charged towards Sora, whom was ready to collapse under the exertion.

Stumbling, Kairi slipped under the ice, but grabbed Sora's waist to steady her. Like a vacuum, all of her energy was sucked out of her the moment she touched Sora. With her head pressed against his abdomen, she bit her lip, hoping she had come to help him just in time. It all stopped when a loud clicking noise echoed through the room. The Keyhole above them glowed steadily, the ceiling cracking and icicles hailing down on them.

Sora panted as he dropped the Keyblade, his arms going limp as he fell forward against Kairi. All of the icicles broke into thousands of tiny shards before they made impact, Kairi feeling the cold flecks of ice spraying all over them.

**_"I will not tolerate your presence any longer, Nobodies." _**A deep and ancient voice snarled. Glancing up, Kairi's breath was stuck in her throat as she gazed upon the awakened Keeper. Garbed in black, gold and yellow robes, was an old man. His long snowy beard draped down to the ground, dragging along with his robes. His head was bald and exposed, the only hair on his head being the sideburns growing towards the beard and mustache.

In his hand was a long and jagged staff, imitating the shape of a lightening bolt. It was sleek and black, looking much like it was made of steel. The Keeper's pale eyes narrowed as he stepped before Kairi and Sora protectively, positioning his staff towards Vexen.

**_"You shall return back to the depths whence you came, Nobodies!" _**The Keeper roared, raising his staff over his head, waving it around and conjuring a storm of clouds above. Kairi hugged Sora tighter as she heard the clouds grumble with thunder, the noise was almost deafening. Striking down with his staff, a massive lightening bolt ripped through the ceiling, frying the stones themselves. Stabbing at the ground over the Nobodies, they all instantly perished under the mighty bolt.

Vexen stared in horror at the Keeper, unable to tear his eyes away. The Keeper snorted, then glanced back at Sora and Kairi.

**_"Reap your vengeance, my liege." _**Stepping aside, Sora's head came up, suddenly restored of his energy as the Keeper's staff waved over the two of them. Pushing Kairi gently away from him, Sora rose as his grip closed over the Keyblade.

Sora looked as though he was about to charge, but turned, throwing aside his Keyblade once more towards an idle icicle that had survived. Striking true, Vexen was still petrified by the presence of the Keeper, unable to move or react, even as the icicle came spearing down on him.

Kairi looked down, flinching as she hear the ice shatter as it cut through its target and splintered away from the ground. A gentle hand rested upon her shoulder, Kairi looking up to see the Keeper smiling kindly at her.

**_"Your Majesty."_** He said, Kairi rising to her feet. **_"I am overjoyed to finally meet you and your Keyblade Master..._"**

Kairi reddened slightly at the format of his statement.

**_"I am Ramuh._**" The Keeper bowed down to them. **_"The Storm Guardian, if you will, and the Keeper of these mountains. I would like nothing more then to express my eternal gratitude for your efforts to break the seal on me..."_**

"Uh," Kairi swallowed. Ramuh was definitely more refined and commanding then Carbuncle was. "W-we're happy we could free you, Ramuh."

Ramuh smiled again. **"Once again, the pleasure is mine, Kairi and Sora. I understand you have also freed one of my other colleagues?" **

"Yes," Kairi answered, relaxing, _barely_. "We met with Carbuncle first. That's where we were told to find a guardian, um, Mushu over there-"

**_"MUSHU?" _**Ramuh thundered, drawing back, his staff hitting the ground. **_"That poor excuse of a dragon? He is nothing close to a guardian-"_**

"What?" Sora and Kairi said together, looking towards Mushu as he was regaining consciousness.

"Oh, um, hey!" Mushu greeted, suddenly becoming awake as he saw Ramuh. "Nice to see ya'll are acquainted-"

**_"Mushu." _**The Keeper growled, walking over to him. **_"Is this true? You posing yourself as a guardian and-"_**

"Ah, um, no, no! That ain't it at all, wait!" Mushu laughed nervously at the excessive glares. "I mean, well, yes, I-" The dragon sighed. "Alright, fine. I did. I told them I was a guardian..."

**_"And what did you hope to achieve through this ruse?" _**Ramuh tapped his staff, much like an impatient judge looking down on a low pick-pocket thief in trial.

"I want to be a guardian again!" Mushu blurted out. "I know I messed up a little bit-"

**_"A LITTLE?" _**Ramuh boomed. **_"Your reckless guidance resulted in the near destruction of an entire city, and the death of-"_**

"Thanks for the reminder..." Mushu whined, looking down. Kairi sighed, feeling pity for the dragon, and was about to step up.

"Please, sir," Mulan said before Kairi could. "Mushu has helped us so much-"

**_"And who might you be?" _**Ramuh broke in coldly.

"I am Fa Mulan." Mulan bowed humbly. Ramuh studied her, reading her every moment.

**_"Ah, so you are the girl the winds have been whispering about?" _**The Keeper observed. **_"Breaking the laws of the country? No doubt, this is Mushu's influences-"_**

"But, um, Ramuh." Kairi interjected. "We also did the same thing. I mean, uh, Mulan and I both pretended to be boys to get into the army. But, believe me, it was the only way we could get to you."

Ramuh sighed, unable to argue with Kairi. **_"Indeed...I shall overlook your transgressions for now, Mushu." _**Ramuh turned back to the Keyblade wielders. "**_You must forgive my harshness. I am still accustomed to the old ways...and it seems little has changed since I last departed into a slumber. Carbuncle and Ifrit never cease to remind me how 'old-fashioned' I can be..."_**

The Keeper laughed. **_"Though it has taken me over two hundred years to consider it, your arrivals here are proof that the winds are shifting." _**His bushy eyebrows furrowed. **_"As much as we need to discuss matters at hand, we must cut this meeting short. As another, new crisis as arisen."_**

Kairi, Mulan and Sora stood fully attentive, much like they would when Captain Shang would settle them in line every morning.

**_"The army you have traveled with...has been slain." _**The three gaped, jaws dropping in disbelief. **_"With the combined forces of these invader Huns and the Heartless, the brave men of that army fought to the last, but their efforts are in vain. _**

**_"Forgive me, but I'm afraid this is too grave of news..." _**Ramuh's expression saddened as he leaned against his staff.

"Please, tell us everything!" Mulan pleaded.

**_"Very well...the Imperial City has fallen under the Huns. While the army that accompanied you did fail, they slew the onslaught of Heartless. However, a fresh force now comes to conquer the Imperial City in full, so our time is limited. You must act with all haste-"_**

"Hold up, there." Mushu interrupted. "You mean, you ain't coming with us?"

Ramuh's eyes hardened at Mushu's rudeness. **_"Unfortunately, no. I will, however, deal with the oncoming Heartless army from reaching the Imperial City and making our enemies' victory complete. I place my full trust that you, Keyblade Master, and you, Princess of Heart, are capable of freeing the city with your powers."_**

Kairi stared, absorbing exactly what it was Ramuh was asking them to do.

"Just..._us?"_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"...that will do for today, Namine." Yen Sid said as he entered the room. The girl glanced up from the tome she was soaking up to memorize.

"Alright, Master Yen Sid." The witch said formally as her stool squatted down for her, allowing her to slide off easily. "Is there anything you would like me to-"

"No," Yen Sid cut in, stroking his dusty silver beard. "Enjoy your weekend. We'll continue your lessons at the start of next week, but do not trouble yourself and relax until then. You've been working very hard lately..."

Namine sighed, Yen Sid trailing off, noticing her distress. Frowning, the mighty sorcerer's eyes darkened as he sat down.

"You are worried about him?"

Namine nodded. "Both of them."

Yen Sid nodded thoughtfully. "You _have _considered the alternative route, have you not?"

The blonde girl looked down, locks of her golden hair cascading over her shoulder. "I just can't do it. It feels like I'd be stabbing him in the back, and I just...I could never hurt Roxas like that."

"It will not be a painful process for him," Yen Sid corrected, stoic-faced as ever. "Frustrated, yes, but he will suffer no difficulties."

Namine stared hard at a particular corner in the study, her arm closing over her wrist, trying to comfort herself in a small way.

"It's probably better that way, but..." Namine inhaled slowly, trying to get the better of her emotions before they would her. "...He's all I have, Master Yen Sid. I'm not ready to give up the only thing in the world that means so much to me...not yet, that is."

"Very well." The sorcerer resumed his former position, standing up tall and erect. "While it may be very hard on you, it will still lower the chances of conflict."

Namine nodded in understanding. "I know it will, but I also think Roxas has to face this on his own. If I went ahead and took away his..." Namine's voice refused to vocalize the rest, so she cut out the detail to spare herself of some of the agony. "...he'll just be more confused. And I think, no matter what I do, part of him will still want to hate Sora, right? If he's going to go back to Sora, and I know he will someday, I think he'll have to forgive Sora before he can...does, that make sense?"

"You have considered this carefully, I see." Yen Sid said, suppressing his smile, but his eyes sparkled by how impressed he was. "Wise, indeed. However, none can foretell an absolute future, Namine. And it may be necessary for you to step in and take action. You must be ready for anything."

Namine shrugged her shoulders, reluctantly shaking her head up and down.

"Good." He put a hand on her shoulder for consolation. "Now, go home and rest. We have a busy schedule for next week, and I would be more content knowing you settled your doubts with Roxas as soon as possible."

Namine looked up at him. "You mean...?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"He's going to be...Oh, I don't know how he'll be..." Namine half-smiled, contradicting her anxiety over Roxas' reaction.

"Then best you tell him while the time is still right, correct?"

Namine forced herself to smile fully, trying to be optimistic. "Okay, I'll tell him. I will tonight, even."

Gathering her books and stuffing them into her bag, Namine flicked her wrist, opening the door from afar as she rushed out of the room. Unknowingly to her, Yen Sid was watching her journey down the long stair case. Closing his fist, the letter in his hand crinkled, scolding himself for being the one to fabricate the plan and present it to his former apprentice, King Mickey Mouse. Of all the things for him to overlook, it was how it would effect Namine. Even as a Nobody, the girl certainly had daughterly traits he had grown to admire.

Though he had seemingly presented it to be Namine's choice, they both knew there was no alternatives of what had to be done. The sorcerer stalked to his window overlooking the borders of Traverse and Twilight Towns. His sagging eyes feeling heavier then the would when reading a thick book for too long. Glancing down at the letter, the sorcerer closed it tightly, only to open it and reveal a small white bird. Much like a tiny dove or a plump white canary.

Twitching his fingertips, the bird whistled and fluttered away. Yen Sid smiled slightly as he watched the bird follow the wind currents to return back to the Disney Kingdom with his reply.

"Forgive me, Namine." He muttered before pulling on the curtain's rope, letting it fall over his window.

Namine had just looked back towards the tower's top to see the lights be snuffed out, signifying that Yen Sid was going to head off to sleep. The trolley's bell sounded, rapping for her attention and startling her as the impatient conductor beckoned her to get on or walk on her own.

Her eyes drifted towards the sky, her pretending smile shattering as soon as she sat down alone. Bending over, Namine was almost thankful she had no true heart of her own, because then she would really know what it felt to have it break in two.

In the long run, she knew it would make the transition of Roxas joining back with Sora easier, however...to her, it felt like betrayal. As much as Namine wished for it to be a last resort, it was already known that the Heartless and Nobodies had pulled out all the cards and limited their decisions. In fact, they were lucky to even _have_ a last resort.

"He doesn't deserve it..." Namine muttered, putting her head against the glass.

"A Nobody does not deserve a single thing in the first place, my dear." A voice confirmed from behind. "They should not even be allowed to exist. Especially with the likes of Roxas."

Namine jumped up, knowing the voice from anywhere. Whipping around, Namine's eyes flared with anger at the man, even though she was terrified to hear him. Let alone, have her sit behind her.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your-"

"Quiet!" Namine barked, gaining the attention of other passengers. However, her bravado quickly plummeted, and Namine slowly sunk back into her seat. "Just...stay out of this...please..."

"We had a deal, Namine." The cloaked figure said coldly, rising and making his way off the trolley. "And it's terms are just about up. I suggest you make your peace with Roxas, because once _they_ arrive, you'll both have to fulfill your true destinies."

Namine bit her lip, not even looking up at the man. "Why is it so...unfair?"

The slender figure sat next to Namine, his leg brushing against her leg. Shuddering, she drew away from him, but he persisted. Practically pushing her against the glass with his hands on either side of her, forcing her to look at him. Namine only squeaked in terror as she felt the man's cold breath on her neck.

"I could always cut out little contract now, you know..."He smirked, he caressed her cheek with his chin, but Namine gagged as if a hideous spider had touched her. "Whisk you away back to-"

"No!" Namine cried out. "Please, not _there..._"

Settling back, the man pouted, his dangerously silvery blue eyes sparkling in mirth. A strand of his feathery white hair dripped down and shadowed his eyes. Many might see the delicate young man as handsome, although his graceful features made him seem fragile as a porcelain doll. But Namine thought of him as one of the most disgusting beings to ever enter existence.

"My fellow brothers in the Entropy won't wait much longer, my sweet." He said, his hand waving around as if he was leading a symphony as he spoke. "Either you can remain with your beloved for all eternity, or, spend eternity with us at our _humble_ abode..."

Namine wanted nothing more then to yell _'Never!' _and spit in his face, but held her pride by squeezing the edges of her seat.

"Choose well, Namine." He taunted, whispering in her ear and sending very unpleasant prickling chills down her spine. "Or we will choose _for_ you."

Namine's mouth tightened to a firm line, biting back her retorts. A grin also wanted to invite itself, Namine blaming her rebellious attitudes towards the man from Roxas' influence.

"Farewell, my little canary." He giggled at the pet name, only stirring more anger within the witch. "Do tell Roxas that _Jaukx..." _He bowed low, referring to himself. "...sends his _best_ regards."

Namine couldn't take it. She was about to shout back at him or at least force him to leave already with a readied spell on the tip of her tongue, but he was already gone. Her eyes were brimming now, and Namine felt suffocatingly compressed. She stood up and pushed her way off the trolley, wanting to be away from other people. Tripping as she jumped off and ignoring the irritated conductor for her taking such a reckless jump, Namine bolted towards her home apartment building. Luckily, it stood out with the crooked sign hanging along the side of the building, spewing sparks out of the cracked and buzzing neon sign.

With a sudden wrench aching in her chest, Namine staggered back into the alley between two shops, a hand closing over her mouth. With her the two reminders of her biggest concerns practically crushing her sanity, Namine was so sickened by it all she would have gladly thrown up if it would help.

Looking over at the apartment complex, the lights within were either blinking on or off. Roxas was most likely home and waiting for her for dinner, it was 'his night' to cook and though he as good with knives and other utensils, his culinary skills were awful. But Namine had always forced herself to clean her plate for him...

Choking, Namine smiled, letting the tears empty out before she could face Roxas. It was cruel how she was suddenly reliving the happy memories of the past few years with Roxas in her mind, given her predicament.

"I can't do it." She tried to convince herself. "I _won't_ do it. Not to Roxas..." She leaned back against the brick wall, muttering to herself and massaging her temple.

"_Not_ Roxas," She repeated, bowing her head and covering her eyes shamefully. Taking deep breaths in and out, she failed miserably to calm herself down.

"Namine should be inside. Safe and dry there." A rumbling voice commented. Namine's head jerked up, her head straining up. In a wave of relief, Namine did not spare a single second and lunged at the figure, hugging him.

The large figure looked down at her, his course blue fur ruffling as a breeze combed through. His narrow, golden cat eyes surveyed the area carefully for threats, then cast themselves down at the shivering girl quietly shedding her sorrows. Putting his massive paws on her shoulders, careful not to scratch her with his black claws, the figure just held her.

"I don't know what to do, Kimahri." Namine whispered to the humanoid lion. "I just...don't know anymore..."

Her guardian's expression softened, and not an easy thing to do, considering he had large fangs and a broken horn centering his forehead. His tail swished around as he thought for a moment, but also waiting for Namine to vent and confide further.

"What should I do...I don't want to Roxas to just forget about everything...its not fair to him that way." Namine rambled, mostly talking to herself. "But...I have to help Sora, too. I just know that if Roxas sees Sora again...he'll try and kill him for sure, this time, won't he? And nothing can come out of them if either one of them dies..." Namine dug her head further into Kimhari's stomach, him being too tall for her to seek comfort on his chest and listen to a steady heartbeat to settle down her nerves.

"I wish things weren't so complicated..."

Kamahri gave a low purr, sounding like a deadly hum. "Namine does not have to know."

The girl looked up at the lion curiously.

"Not alone."

"But, Yen Sid and Roxas wont'-"

"Namine not know." Kimahri said slowly, his white mane reflecting the glare from the moon from afar. "But _Namine_ know."

Utterly befuddled for a moment, the witch thought of what the lion could possibly be trying to tell her. However, the certain tone Kimahri had when he had repeated her name the second time... as if the last piece in a jigsaw puzzle, it dawned on her.

"_Kairi."_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"You know, I still think the whole sewer entrance wasn't such a bad idea." Mushu droned on as they slipped past another set of vicious Hun guards.

"Then _you_ should have gone that way!" Mulan hissed back at him, shoving him away to shut him up. "Okay, that wasn't nearly as hard as the Keeper said it would be-"

"That's because he distracted the guards." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, a old bugger with a big black staff, and glowing like a firefly while shooting lightening from his hands would scare _some _folks." Mushu added dully.

Jumping behind an abandoned cart, the three ducked through the maze of littered materials all over the streets. Every now and then, they would find a spot to hide in as another Hun patrolling the streets would walk by.

"Man, security's a bit tight, ain't it?" Mushu commented. "We'll never get into the palace at this rate."

Mulan nodded as she pushed Khan back to hide him from further view, sneaking in Mulan's champion horse had been their more difficult obstacles. "He's right."

Kairi huffed. "Where _is _everyone, anyways?" She looked around. "Isn't this place the city capital or something?"

"Huns must of locked up everyone-"

Sora hissed suddenly, hushing them as a large group if Huns strutted by. Mulan seethed in anger, her will to slash the invaders to bits starting to cloud her judgement.

"_Pst_!" A faint voice whispered. They looked around, trying to find the source, until a hand gently tapped Mulan's shoulder.

"It's not safe out here, follow me." An old woman said, crouching down. Not even bothering to question her, they assumed her good intentions and followed her. Before long, they had reached the outside of a tailoring shop. Creeping around to the side of the building, the woman cleverly knocked on the door, as if it was a code. Sure enough, the door responded by opening.

"In here, quick!" She waved her hand back and forth, motioning them in.

"Hey, I think I heard something..." A gruff voice said from afar. The woman gasped, then grabbed a stranded apple sitting idly on the ground and hurtled it at a sleeping alley cat.

Just as the cat shrieked and bolted away, the four rushed into the door, then closed it, Khan quickly stepping over the door like a stubborn mule to guard it.

"Luck must be from the ancestors." The old woman praised. Cri-Kee scoffed with a vile chirp.

"Thanks for helping us." Kairi said, bowing down respectfully.

"What are you children doing out?" She said, gaining a mother's scolding tone. "You should know better, with the Huns at every corner. Especially you!" She pointed at Sora, all of them flinching slightly.

"Wait, why just him?" Mushu muttered, but the old woman did not seem to notice the dragon's presence.

"You know, after the Huns came...they captured every boy and man, no matter how old they were!" She sighed. "I suppose they didn't want to take any risks of opposition. Though, I'm surprised you escaped them...but it was the only way the Emperor could stop the Huns from burning down the whole city."

"Where is the Emperor?" Mulan asked, but seemed a little more forceful to be polite.

"Safe, still." The woman answered. "Shan Yu is stubborn and is only focused on finding the Emperor, and has forgotten about us...for now."

"Oh!" Another woman said, entering the room. "Picked up a few more stragglers, I see?"

"Yes," The woman nodded. Kairi looked between the two woman, both of them identical in most every way, leaving her to assume them to be twins.

"Uh," Kairi cleared her throat. "I'm Kairi. And here is Sora and Mulan." The two bowed their heads.

"Hello, Kairi, Sora, Mulan." The twins repeated, acknowledging each of them. "It appears you children are no ordinary children." Mulan looked down at her father's sword strapped to her belt. "We're nothing but humble seamstresses-"

"Sorry, but," Mulan pressed. "What did you mean by that earlier? Did you find other people-"

"As a matter of fact," One twin said, her eyes lighting up. "They happen to be soldiers. We managed to save these poor boys right about when the chaos started, yet, one of them is badly hurt..."

The three looked between each other hopefully. "May we see them?" Kairi asked politely.

"Well, I see no harm in that..." The second twin shrugged, then slowly led the way.

Lifting a rug off of the floor, the two twins both bent over to lift the heavy ring on the floor, opening a secret basement.

"We usually keep our materials down here." One explained as she trailed down the stairs. "But it's quite the little hideout, if I do say so myself."

"How are you boys doing?" The other twin called. Sora and Kairi stopped, squinting to make out the soldiers standing up to greet the women.

"We're doing fine, thanks." A familiar voice said politely.

"Is it dinner already?" A larger man asked hopefully.

Mulan and Kairi exchanged glances.

"Is that..." The two girls rushed ahead. "Ling! Chien Po! Yao!"

"I don't believe it!" Ling skipped to them. "Guys, its Ping and Pong!"

"You guys are really here!" Mulan cried out happily, practically tackling them into an embrace. However the reunion was spoiled soon enough as recent event reminded them of what separated them in the first place.

"I mean, um," Ling scratched the back of his head as he backed away from them. "_Mulan _and_ Kairi._ That's what I meant..."

"Oh, come _on!" _Kairi fumed. "Just because we're girls, it doesn't mean we're different people! Mulan and I are still the same people you trained all those weeks."

"Yeah, but..." Chien Po started.

"...your _girls_." Yao finished weakly.

"And just _what _is that supposed to mean?" Kairi glared.

"Exactly how it was said." Another voice stated.

"_Captain!_" Kairi and Mulan exclaimed in unison.

The three soldiers parted, allowing them to see a wounded Shang lying atop layers of cloth with a heavy bandage covering his torso.

"You're the one that was hurt..." Mulan sadly pointed out.

"So I noticed." Shang said sarcastically, then trying to get up.

"Now, now!" One of the twins protested. "You need your rest, young man! You'll never get better if you keep trying to get up!"

Shang groaned. "How can I just lie here while the Emperor is-" He gasped, flopping down and cringing. Sora, Kairi and Mulan all held their breath as they saw, not a red spot of blood form from the the wound, but a deadly black goo spread. Just the same Jane was afflicted with when Sora and Kairi were in the jungles, luckily, Carbuncle had been there to cure her of the Heartless' curse.

"What is-" Mulan was about to ask.

"We don't know." Yao said stiffly. "Rotten Huns had some weird armor on them, like it was _alive_."

"The Captain fought them all by himself while we helped some of the people get in their homes." Chien Po explained further. "But when we came back for him, he was hurt with this arrow."

Ling bent over, picking up a filthy rag and holding it up to them. Unraveling it, he revealed a jagged arrow that was pulsing with dark, bubbling tar-like substance.

"Luckily, they missed his heart, but still, he's hurt badly." Ling said, wrapping it back up as soon as they had looked at it long enough. "We don't have any doctors or medics to call, so we don't really know what to do."

Kairi looked back at Sora hopefully, whom shook his head.

Frowning, she relayed Sora's answer. "There's nothing you can do-"

"What!" The soldiers broke in.

"How can you say that, Kairi!" Mulan shouted, rounding on her. "We can't leave the Captain to die-"

"I meant," Kairi restated. "There's nothing _we_ can do. But, Ramuh could help us-"

"The Keeper?" Mulan whispered, Kairi nodding. Ling, Yao and Chien Po all shrugged at each other, not knowing what the two were discussing. "But he's-"

"He'll be back." Kairi said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ramuh asked us to take care of the Imperial City first. And I bet he'll be back sooner then that to help us!"

Mulan smiled faintly, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Kairi."

The Princess of Heart looked at the girl inquisitively, not quiet sure what she was being thanked for. Opening her eyes with renewed confidence, Mulan looked at the twins.

"You said they're arresting _only_ men, right?"

The twins nodded, both thinking Mulan was deaf or simply silly. "Well, yes-"

Mulan smiled. "How fast can you fit clothing?"

"What?" Everyone choked.

"Mulan, girl, I don't think this is the right time to-" Mulan thumped a spot in her shirt, squashing Mushu for him to remain silent.

Looking back at them, the girl smiled. "I have an idea."


	19. True to Your Heart

**Summery**: A boy who lost his heart, after it was locked away by the Keyblade. Everyone was ready to give up all hope for him. Then, came a princess. A story of how a girl found a boy's heart, and a boy who found the girl to share it with. Sora x Kairi

**A/N**: Yay! I'm back from the dead! Sorry about the wait, but most all my time and efforts were being put towards an Anime Convention I've been obsessing about for the past few months. It was Anime Banzai 2006, and Anime Oasis 2007, to be more specific. Lol, I cosplayed as Roxas in his Organization XIII coat while having both Sora and Mickey's Kingdom Keyblades. It was scary, because a lot of people couldn't tell if I was a boy or girl, but I was glomped a lot, nonetheless. Anime Oasis was a bit dissipointing personally, but mostly because I was sucked into other people's "dramatic" lives. But, My friends and I are already making plans to go to Anime Expo 2007 this summer at Long Beach, California. We're a cosplay group known as XDCDX. Standing for the emoticons XD and DX, the "C" standing for Cosplay.

But now its back to reality. Sadness.

I can't _believe _the Mulan world stretched this far! This is gonna be one of those real long stories, I take it, so hopefully, that won't distress you all. Like it somewhat does me...but hey! It's a _challenge! _And I'll do better then my best can give! Thank you all so much for reading this far, and special thanks goes to those whom reviewed the story! It really motivates me to continue, regardless of what obstacles in my life are thrown at me. I think I've put out writing this because I'm not very motivated to write more for the Mulan world.

Sorry the chapter is short, but it just felt like it should end at the scene it did. Plus, as proof that I've not completely given up on writing Those Without Hearts.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_The Lionheartless_

_**Those Without Hearts**_

_**XIX: True To Your Heart**_

Roxas lifted his heavy cerulean eyes, as Tidus was annoyingly snapping his fingers at him.

"Man, you got to stop spacing out like that..." The teen muttered, drawing away. "What's with you, though? You've been acting stiffer then usual since we got here."

Roxas glanced away, looking at the shady characters sitting themselves in the audience. Most of them were lords of crime, dealers of deadly and illegal items, or worse. Others were simply rebellious youths or homeless beggars just in for the show.

"Just thinking, that's it." Roxas muttered. "It's nothing."

Tidus sighed, shrugging helplessly. "Whatever you say, man."

The lie was clear to them, even though Roxas was quite adept when it came to fabricating such things. He _was_ part of Organization XIII, after all. However, his current issue was different.

Typically, Roxas had to cover another one of his coworker's shifts, thus, could not fulfill his promise pick up Namine from her lesson. What worried him more, was that she had come home exceptionally late, as she always arrived precisely on time. With their dinner solid cold and untouched, Roxas was about to leave and look for her, when someone had arrived at the door. Of course, it had been Namine, but Kimahri was with her. Roxas rarely met with the lion man, whom was rumored to be from a dying tribe from the mountains called the Ronso. The only occasions he saw Kimahri in person was when something happened to Namine.

The moment he saw Namine's fake smile and flushed face, he knew something was wrong.

Roxas felt his gut churn, disgusted that he still had the gall to sneak out to the Struggle tournament tonight. _'I should be with her right now,'_ Roxas scolded himself as he looked around at the individuals, or scum, as Roxas referred to them as, clotting around the fenced arena. _'Even if I might belong here...but...Namine...'_

Roxas shut his eyes, shaking his head. He barely had the confidence to look up, let alone face an oppenent.

"You know, if you get first place tonight," Tidus said quietly. "You could quit your job and wouldn't have to work for a good three years..."

Roxas glanced up.

"They overwork you anyways," Tidus said, beaming a smile. "You should be spending more time with your girl, anyhow."

Normally, Roxas would blush and deny it. With the blush still staining his cheeks, Roxas smiled hopefully.

"Let's get you first place," Tidus declared softly, slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks." Roxas replied, as it was the only thing that seemed proper to say at the moment.

Tidus smirked. "Who said I was doing this for you? No pretty girl should be alone every night."

Roxas shoved Tidus away, the teen laughing at the Nobody's beet red face. "And you wonder why we _never_ hang out?"

"All contestants!" A hoarse voice called. "Take your places in the waiting rooms, and we'll call you out according to your number."

Shrugging, the two teenage boys quickly made their way to the darkened hallways, neither wanting to bump into the diverse number of dark characters flooding through. Struggle tournaments were typically rushed, since the sponsors were especially paranoid, it being an illegal event. Any and every person attending, be they spectator or a contestant, had to be on guard and ready for the event to _suddenly_ be cancelled by authorities. Or worse.

Roxas dropped the worn brown bag in his hand, reaching in and pulling out a long, black leather object of some sort...a black trench-coat. Holding it more like one would a corpse of a sick creature, Roxas glared at it in distaste.

The coat was the very coat he had worn while in Organization XIII.

Why he had kept it, he wasn't sure. Several occasions, he had tried to throw it out, but it would only mysteriously be waiting for him back in his room, hanging on the door like a floating phantom. Roxas vowed to burn it someday, be never quite found the time to do so.

Despite it being a memento of the horrors of his past, the coat did have its uses. Brimming with darkness, its dark enchantments allowed the wearer to move about undetected by most anyone. It was almost impossible to sense the wearer's presence, proving very useful for stealth or during combat. Of course, Roxas had gotten used to the scent of it, and could easily pick off other members. Stronger enemies also weren't affected by its charms, either.

Roxas clenched his teeth as he looked at a certain tear in the back of the coat. Four parallel lines, claw marks.

"Hey!" Tidus shook Roxas' shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Man, you're so out of it. What's up?"

Roxas looked between the coat and Tidus, then sighed. "Nothing, just-"

A loud roar from outside towards the arena was heard. The Struggle was starting.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Roxas said to Tidus coldly, fanning out the coat from its folded, crumpled state.

Rolling his eyes, Tidus muttered a _'Whatever_' and began tightening the straps, buckles and bolts of his armored left arm. A heap of other armors laid waiting at his feet as he continued to ready himself, Roxas tapping the thin armor with his foot.

"Just for show." Tidus grinned at the armor, putting on his gauntlet.

Since the Struggle was a criminal gathering of gambling and risk, anyone attending and with enough sense took the precaution to conceal their identities. Of course, there were strange characters who took advantage of the opportunity and wore outrageous costumes to appear more fearsome, but Roxas thought it was rather encumbering to try and intimidate opponents on appearance.

Roxas held his breath as he zipped up his coat, the fabric feeling slimy and disgusting to his skin. He would have almost preferred to simply forego the disguise and compete without the coat. However, some spectators also attended to see if anyone was idiotic enough to show their face, then report them for a measly reward. Roxas laughed at himself, as he was guilty to sinking to the lower levels of scum just to get munny.

Curious, Roxas' fingers pinched the folded piece of paper in his possession. According to the number written, it would determine how soon he would enter the ring. Almost fearfully, Roxas slowly looked down as he peeled apart the uneven fold of paper. His fake heart froze as he saw half of the paper, and seeing only one of the potential numbers written on.

_Three._

_'You've gotta be kidding!" _Roxas swore to himself he would scream, that is, once he had fully unfolded the paper and it revealed another unfortunate number in front of it. Roxas sighed, relieved.

"What's your number?" Tidus whispered from within cloth tied around his head, only showing his eyes as if he was some sort of bandit.

"Twenty-three." Roxas said, almost proudly. He was practically ecstatic it hadn't revealed itself to be the grim number _thirteen._ A number with too many personal ties that chained Roxas to his forsaken past.

"Nice." Tidus responded dryly. "I got fourteen, guess I get to fight whoever is thirteen-"

Roxas' stomach tightened at the format of Tidus' remark.

Tidus slapped Roxas on the back. "Good luck, pal." With that, the athlete drew back to explore the stuffy hallway and look over their competition.

Leaning against the wall, Roxas closed his eyes, and started to deafen out the sounds around him.

"Roxas, focus!" He could still hear people saying. He always had a strange tendency to become distracted, but somehow, someone would yell at him to regain his concentration. Why he would simply blank out from now to then, Roxas could only bitterly assume that it was because he was simply incomplete.

A Nobody.

"Number thirteen-!" An announcer shouted. Out of habit, Roxas looked up, but cursed himself, and forced his gaze back to his feet.

"-and fourteen, for the round!"

_'Already?'_ Roxas mumbled to himself. He was finding it hard to believe that they had already mounted up to the ranks. Just a moment ago, it seemed as though the event had just begun.

Tidus strutted by, as usual, his opponent entering from the opposite side. Roxas knew the basics, that those assigned with odd numbers would face off those with even numbers. In total there were typically twenty-eight contestants, all fighting each-other. Eventually, it would narrow down the fighters, where it would become completely random.

Usually, many would drop out from exhaustion after their third round, making the Struggle event go much faster. As unorganized as it really was, it still functioned, and few complained, nor did any seek to make the system better.

Of course, there were those that always sought the _easy_ way out. Much as Roxas was now currently hearing about.

"...looks like some blokes got in on the Cheat spots." A contestant garbed in dark forest green armor said bitterly.

"Probably that Setzer." Another stated, flicking a coin through the air. "He's always buying his way into things."

"Or out of them." One added.

The group of men chuckled at the statement, one of them cracking his knuckles for emphasis. Of the several loop-holes into the tournament, the Struggle was no exception for them. Anyone with the right amount of persuasion could easily rise through the rounds. Whether it be through extensive threats, or bribery to purposely loose a match. Roxas' lip curled up, since it was often the type of person who lacked the proper skill to even make it that far into the tournament. It only made his oppenent all the more easier to face.

Through listening to conversations being muttered about, Roxas learned that this particular tournament was a little more unorthodox the others, as an odd number of people had entered. Not only that, but several battles were being hosted at once. Of the information, the only part that interested him were the amount of times it would take for him to win the tournament. All Roxas had to do was simply win five battles in a row. Simple, for Roxas, as he had gone through much worse training brutalities that Organization XIII insisted upon to have _worthy_ members.

"Number fourteen!" Roxas' attention snapped towards the direction of the caller. "You're up with seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Roxas repeated. What happened to the fifteenth contestant?

As if reading his mind, the man answered. "He went through already, sixteen dropped out, though." Roxas's mouth tightened. As it seemed his would-be oppenent already used one of the loopholes.

"C'mon, kid." The man urged, pointing towards the improvised arena. "You scared or something?"

Roxas' jaw tightened, provoked by the comment. Without further hesitation, Roxas pushed his way through the scruffy men gathered around the door and into the arena.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Are you sure of this?" The Superior said, increasing the intensity of his voice. Bobbing his head, the massive figure did not falter from his leader's harsh glare.

"Indeed." Xemnas said slowly, eyeing the box in his hand. "If our brother, Number Eleven, wishes to resort to such measures, we shall answer his challenge-"

Just then, the tension in the air shifted as a portal of darkness cut through the air, a slender figure stumbling through.

"Your late." The large man stated obviously.

"Yeah, well," Axel grumbled pushing off his hood, revealing the cuts and bruises covering his skin. "If you had just ticked off the 'Lord of the Dead' and had to play with his giant mutt, you'd be _lucky_ to be just be late for a meeting-"

"I assume he did not take interest in our offer, Number Eight?" Number One asked, but already knew of the answer.

Axel shrugged. "Sort of lost interest...let's see..." He pretended to be thinking hard. "Oh! Right about the moment he saw me."

"I see...the blame must fall to this _Entropy _masquerading as members of our brotherhood." Xemnas assumed dully.

"Been a real pain, haven't they? Not only do we have this stupid mutiny, but the Entropy, too."

"What is your approach, Superior?" Lexaeus asked humbly.

Xemnas' mouth curved into a grin as he pulled out an identical box to the one he was about to give to Lexaeus.

"Look well, my brothers." He said, holding them up. "Just a few days before Number Four's demise, he finished the product I requested of him."

Opening it slowly, he revealed a tiny particle that glimmered a faint gold and shed a pinkish light. It shivered and pulsed, almost in fear, as it was being held down by small black chains. "Behold. What lies before you now is a shard of nothing more...then a heart."

"_THAT_ is a _heart?_" Axel gaped in disbelief.

"How?"

The Superior grinned. "Worry not on the details. Simply be put to rest that we've received valuable volunteering from a close..._friend_ of ours."

Axel's eyes narrowed, knowing full well what that meant. Not only was this heart stolen, but it had been broken into many pieces, no doubt. Pity was the last emotion Axel thought he should be feeling, but still, he was curious as to _whose _heart it once belonged to. Axel had seen many hearts beforehand, witnessing them wither away before a Heartless devoured it, but somehow, he knew there was something special about this heart shard.

"Although we lack the full original heart," Xemnas explained. "We had thirteen shards of it. But due to recent events, they have been reformed and now a more suitable amount are available. That said, only those still loyal to the brotherhood are worthy to hold such artifacts..."

Axel and Lexaeus exchanged wary glances.

"With this, my brothers," Xemnas continued. "We can taste what we, as Nobodies, have yearned so long for. True, this heart is not ours, but it is _exceptional_. Because of its _exceptional _state, we can harness its power-"

"And use it for ourselves." Lexaeus finished, awing at the heart shard like a valuable gem.

"Precisely."

Pulling out two more boxes, he handed them to his two comrades. "Keep it close. As long as that is within your possession, consider yourselves more formidable."

Axel opened his box, examining the tiny shard. "Doesn't look like much..." As he said that, he could feel its limitless warmth shed from it.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Number Eight." The Superior recited. "I assure you, that is no ordinary heart piece. In fact, it once belonged to someone we once held..." Xemnas chuckled, a sickening noise to hear. "_...very close to our own hearts_."

With that, Xemnas' chuckle increased to a full-out laugh as he stepped back into a shade of darkness, vanishing.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Roxas heaved as his oppenent slammed the large, pole-like weapon into his gut. While he tasted the bitter flavor of his own blood, Roxas grinned as he saw the opening he needed to end the match.

Rolling forward, everyone thinking Roxas was doubling over in defeat for the first two split seconds, Roxas let his body limply tumble until his feet touched the ground. Instantly, Roxas swung the hardest he could horizontally, the Oblivion Keyblade slicing through his opponent's armor effortlessly.

Screaming, the man grabbed his now open side, falling to his knees. The bloodlust in Roxas' eyes flared as he saw the man fall, Oblivion seizing control of Roxas' arm to bash the man over his head. Just as he fell over cold, the crowds cheered and booed alike as Roxas was proclaimed the winner.

While his hood concealed his face, he was glaring down at Oblivion. As powerful as the weapon was, sometimes, it seemed _too_ powerful and Oblivion was aware of it. If Roxas knew any better, he would have labeled Oblivion's personality to showing off its power all too often. Yet another reason for Roxas to miss his other Keyblade, Oathkeeper, as they countered each other's effects and influences. This giving Roxas complete control, usually.

Flopping down on a bench, Roxas leaned over to the side, spitting out the tangy mix of saliva and blood in his mouth. Rubbing his ribs, Roxas grimaced as his fingers touched the precise spot to were they had cracked. A smile crept along to his face, unknowingly to him, as he thought how Namine would lecture him about roughhousing again. However, his mood spoiled as Roxas was also reminded of how he would possibly face the beautiful blonde witch.

As his ever falling mood was plummeting, the Keyblade Master Nobody was was shaken from his thoughts as a sudden surge of twisting and rending pain tore inside of him. Choking, Roxas bit back a yell as he gripped his chest, eyes watering with stinging tears. The leather of his coat creaked from the strain, refusing to rip no matter how hard Roxas tugged and clawed at it. His other hand dug hard into the edge of the bench, the soggy wood giving into Roxas' desperate attempt for support.

"Dammit, not again..." Roxas swore, nearly biting off the tip of his tongue.

The wood groaned and splintered at this point, the pain taunting him as it ran its cruel touch all along his insides, poking and jabbing into the heart beating in his chest. Doubling over, Roxas' shoulders trembled as he shut his eyes, trying hard to hold onto the image of the only person that never made him feel like a Nobody.

He was about to shout out Namine's name in desperation, as if it would banish the pain gnawing inside of it. His stomach lurched, Roxas jumping up and bolting to someplace secluded, shoving people out of the way.

Pushing through two men who were simply loitering near an abandoned, dark hallway. Roxas punched the wet brick walls as his body forced out the disgusting pain worming around inside of him. It felt more like coughing up icy razor blades, along with someone long and very slimy. Roxas was glad his eyes had sealed themselves, so he wouldn't have to watch whatever it was he just regurgitated.

The revolting heap steamed and bubbled, Roxas knowing its scent anywhere...mixed in with his own flesh, was Darkness itself.

Roxas was about to stomp on the dark sludge coated in dark crimson, but it only made him feel more nauseated.

Murmuring voices from behind, but moreover with suspicion rather then concern. Taking off his glove, Roxas unzipped the top of his coat, reaching in his hand to rub the sore heart in his chest. Splotches of red dotted his vision as the sickness reluctantly left him, and it didn't help when Roxas saw the dark heap slowly shrink away into the gutter, as if it were alive. Aside from the stench of Darkness, it luckily didn't reek of rotting food. But let off an acidic smell of burning flesh, which was even more disgusting. Unfortunately, Roxas wasn't completely unfamiliar with his sudden breakouts.

Of the many secrets Roxas kept to himself, this was one of them. Most likely one of the more serious ones, unfortunately. And of course, he simply didn't have it in him to inform Namine about his _predicament. _Checking himself, he glanced down fearfully at his bare hand, then sighed in relief. Still whole and solid...for now, that is.

"Hey, man." A voice said, knocking on the brick wall to get his attention. "You alright in there?"

Roxas ignored him for a minute, trying to stare into the graffiti staining the walls.

Just as he sensed another inquiry of his well being, Roxas sighed irritably. "...yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little sick."

"Yeah, we heard you." Another voice added.

Wiping off evidence of the crimson and black shaded substance from his mouth, he exited the scene as if none of it happened, regardless of the unsure faces looking at him. His hood was already tightened over his head, but his coat was still unzipped. Curious, Roxas glanced down, as if he would see his heart poking itself out of its place. Putting a hand over it, Roxas frowned as he felt it flutter pathetically, weakened significantly.

It was a paradox, actually. No matter how many times he was told his heart was not a true one, Roxas could not help but contemplate whether or not he was caught as an exception. Without even realizing it, the dark Keyblade, Oblivion had presented itself into Roxas' free hand, trying to comfort him somehow.

_You will understand soon. _

Roxas bit his lip. "You keep saying that...and whenever you do, I only end up with more questions with every new answer..."

Oblivion's blade glinted, its way of smirking, since it was hardly the type of Keyblade to offer a kind gesture of reassurance.

"Hey, I found him!" A large man said into a walkie-talkie, appearing almost from out of nowhere as he put his oversized hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You just gonna stand there or do we have to drag you out there? You're up!"

Hesitating, Roxas slouched as he followed the man back into the Struggle arena. Eyes on his feet, Roxas stared helplessly ahead, not at all realizing the match was seconds away from starting.

"What's up with you?" A familiar, and rather annoying, voice said. Roxas glanced up, but gritted his teeth as soon as he saw who it was.

"_You_ again..."

"Nice to see you, too." Riku returned sarcastically.

Roxas snorted. " Hardly."

Both of them continued to stare each other down, both itching to begin as the countdown on the flickering scoreboard above them ticked away the seconds.

"Well, I hope you're half as good as _him._.." Riku taunted, leveling Soul Eater to his head as he brought back his foot.

Grinding his teeth, somehow knowing to whom Riku was referring to. "If you're trying to psyche me out, it's not gonna work."

"Oh, really?" Riku pressed, his smirk widening. "If the two of you are anything alike-"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE SORA!!!" Roxas screamed, lunging at Riku with murderous intensity. Riku held his breath in surprise, jumping out of the way as Oblivion cleaved through the air, leaving a dark aura in its wake. Shuffling back, Riku held back his provoking comments, fully focusing on parrying Roxas' strikes. But Riku was not fast enough to evade all of the enraged Keyblade Master Nobody's attacks, receiving several scrapes and cuts.

Hammering against Soul Eater, Riku slid back from the sheer force as Roxas continued to pound away, pure rage taking hold of him. Riku's leg suddenly gave away to one certain block, and he fell to one knee. Before Roxas could take the opening, Riku rolled away to the side. Hounding after him, Roxas leapt in the air, raising Oblivion over his head to cleave through Riku's skull.

Riku twisted around, gathering a desperate ball of dark flames and shooting it for Roxas, forcing the Keyblade Master Nobody to use his reserved slash against the ball of flame. Landing hard, Roxas brandished Oblivion into intimidating twirls from one hand to another. While it may have been wasting his energy, Roxas was in need of venting out his anger somehow. Charging for Riku while ducking over another dark Firaga coming his way, then leaping over another one, Roxas spun around, Oblivion over his head to gain momentum. Bringing it down hard with both hands, Riku sidestepped away from the Keyblade, but the sleeve of his coat snagged on Oblivion's thirsty tip, and was torn clean off.

The fabric fell, burning and withering away to Oblivion's black flames. Riku took note of the power of Oblivion's terrifying darkness, hoping that Soul Eater would just be able to stand against it will its own inadequate source of darkness for just awhile longer. King Mickey himself helped design the blade, but had warned Riku not to use Soul Eater too much, as the name of the sword had a reason for it. The King had an interesting formula, that the sword would be as strong as a wielder. And right now, Riku was seriously doubting that power.

Taking chances, Riku made to cut Roxas' wrist, but as expected, it was blocked. Not only that, but Roxas expertly slid Oblivion away to thrust for a counter attack. Holding in a gasp, Riku would have sighed in relief as he moved away, feeling only the tip of Oblivion's burning edges scraping his skin. Knocking away Oblivion, Riku jumped back, then backflipped again as the black Keyblade nearly sliced off his legs.

Stumbling from the acrobatic maneuver, Roxas broke into a run to catch up, then lifted himself into a flying kick. Riku could only turn around, just as Roxas' boot nailed Riku square in the chest. Sent flying back into the fence, the jeering audience whooped and hollered, demanding more ruthless fighting. Riku gritted his teeth as the wire fence prickled into his back, then gripped Soul Eater all the tighter.

Just as Roxas landed from his successful kick, he forced himself to fall limp, so that he would roll forward. Popping up again, Roxas thrust Oblivion, one arm supported his elbow as the black blade struck through the fence.

Riku narrowed his eyes, to hold back the surprise in them. Roxas had purposely missed, as the Oblivion was caressing side of Riku's neck with its razor cold edge. Roxas looked up, his fiery blue eyes sparkling in rage and excitement, then smirked at Riku.

Ripping Oblivion away, then letting go, Roxas leaned back quickly and reached his hands over his shoulders to catch him on the ground. Pushing himself up, Roxas backhanded into a temporary handstand to shove himself into the air. After landing briskly on his feet, he held out his hand as the obedient Oblivion Keyblade landed in his hand.

_'Show off.'_

Roxas seemed to have heard Riku's thought, looking back at his loosing opponent. Stepping back into typical battle stance, Roxas cocked his head, provoking Riku to try and fight him again.

Riku felt himself being pulled to his feet and forced into a run, as if Roxas had some sort of power over him. Both clashed weapons, their faces inches apart as they glared at each other.

"Why are you wasting your time here, anyway?" Riku asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that-"

Pushing away, the two panted for a moment, both holding up their guard. "Think about it. Only losers participate in these sort of events-"

"You're obviously not from around here." Roxas countered, lashing out Oblivion to Riku's vulnerable leg.

Riku snorted. "Oh, that's it, then..." He moved his targeted leg back, catching the oncoming Keyblade with Soul Eater. "Wow, man. I didn't think you'd be the type to sell yourself out-"

"I'm not a sellout!" Roxas snarled, slashing upward and letting Riku block his move. The two blades were now tangled amongst the other, Soul Eater being caught by Oblivion's thick chain. The two fighters circled one another like two angry wolves biting into each other's necks, both trying to free their weapons.

"But that's why you're here," Riku reasoned. "That has to be it. I mean, it's not like it's _fun-"_

"Fine! Whatever! So what!" Roxas admitted, putting his foot against Riku's stomach and kicking off, freeing both of them from the deadlock. "So what I'm selling myself out! It's not a big deal, Riku-"

Riku flinched slightly. _'I never told him my name..._'

"Glad we're starting to agree with each other-" Riku faked a laugh to get rid of the pestering thought. Roxas growled as he spun around, throwing his legs into the air to try and kick Riku in the face.

"It's not for me, anyways!"

Riku raised an eyebrow after he ducked another swipe. "It's for that one girl, right?"

Roxas' face flushed, distracting him enough for Soul Eater to come too close, leaving his instincts to block it with only his arm. The blade bit hard into it, but didn't have enough force to cut through his bone and sever off his hand.

Blood dripped down quietly, spilling freely as Riku withdrew his weapon.

"Yeah..." Roxas said, his face still slightly red, not at all acknowledging the wound.

The two paused for a moment, Roxas slightly embarrassed for somewhat confiding into someone such as Riku. Riku, on the other hand, was now fighting the aftertaste of guilt.

"I don't have much time left with her," Roxas began, lowering his injured arm. "But I want to make what we have last for what its worth, that's why I have to win this tournament. I probably won't be around to..." Roxas stopped to breathe. "...but she deserves so much more. Someone better then me, someone who can give her a good life and actually be there for her while she lives it."

Riku's jaw tightened, absorbing what Roxas just stated. _'He really is like Sora...' _Riku chuckled. _'Both are total saps.' _

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you know," Riku replied nonchalantly. "Saying stuff like that."

Roxas' smile widened. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-(THoSe WiTHouT HeaRTS)-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"...alright, do you all understand the plan? Any questions?" Mulan finished, looking over her _troops._

A rather short and stout, and flat out disturbingly looking woman raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kairi nodded her head towards her.

In a deep, gruff voice, she coughed. "Does this dress make me look fat?"

Mulan and Kairi stared for, Mulan's left ear twitching at the ridiculous comment, but Kairi politely laughed it off. "You look...stunning, Yao."

"_Tee-hee!_" He giggled, which sent uncomfortable shivers raking down their spines at the horrid noise.

"Okay, I'm going to check how Sora's doing-" Kairi said, turning to go to his dressing room. Just as her back was to them, everyone exchanged glances and smirked.

"Sora?" Kairi called out, pulling back a drape. "Are you-"

Her words stopped short in her mouth, crumbling meaninglessly back down her throat to leave way for the flooding, hot blush taking over her face. Wriggling out of the gown and straightening it out to try again, was a very exposed Keyblade Prince. Thank heavens managed to figure out how to put on the bottom skirt. Even it it was on backwards, as the obi so painfully showed. Waist up, was now completely bare, the dust floating around in the room making the light shining in all the more obvious at it hit Sora's uncovered skin.

Coughing aloud, and not simply from the dust, Kairi adverted her eyes elsewhere. Sora turned his head, relaxing at Kairi's presence, and simply went back to his work. Just two months ago, Sora would have ambushed an unannounced entree with a arm unceremoniously around their throat and a Keyblade readily placed at the back of their head.

"Hey," Kairi tried, which actually translated to an incoherent mumble after leaving her mouth. Clearing her throat again, she walked up behind him and began to straighten out the skirt.

"You're doing it all wrong," She said stiffly as the Princess of Heart regained some self control. "Just stand still and let me do it, okay?"

"Yes." Sora responded without question. Kairi sighed. Maybe now would be a good time for another lesson.

"Turn around-" The Keyblade Master obediently rotated, Kairi holding the skirt in place to it's proper position. Sora paused, almost hesitating, as they came face to face, but resumed turning until Kairi instructed him otherwise. Looking at the girl before him, he couldn't help be have a strange impulse to look at her and nothing else. Sora was taught to be aware of all his surroundings, but seeing her in her gown, he was more preoccupied with the jewelry that aligned with sparkle in her eyes. Or the make up meant to lighten her skin made her look all the more like a flawless, soft doll. He was suddenly reminded of what King Mickey would often say Queen Mickey. Sora scrounged to remember the phrase, deeming it appropriate to repeat it to Kairi.

"You look," Sora's muscles stiffened slightly. "Beautiful."

Kairi flushed, trying her best to distract herself by dressing him. But the thought only made it worse. Sora's cold lips deepened into a frown as he noticed no reaction from her after his comment. Did he not say it correctly? Working his thoughts to solve why he hadn't received any feedback, the two were left in an agonizing silence.

As Kairi was adding on the decorative jewelry and ribbons to make Sora's disguise more convincing, or to stray the eye away from his more masculine features, Sora's mind wandered. Perhaps because he didn't complete the steps that he had seen Mickey do before. After complimenting Minnie, he would usually approach her and-

Kairi had just finished looping the earrings over Sora's ears. Luckily the seamstress twins had already applied the make-up on Sora, sparing her the trouble. Just as she opened her mouth to tell Sora she was done, a sudden strength grabbed her shoulders. The unsure grip instantly made Kairi feel tense and a rise of panic shoot all throughout her body. Forcing the both of them to look at each other, Kairi found herself unable to look away from Sora's empty, cerulean eyes. Every time she found herself looking into them, an overwhelming sadness tempted to get the better of her.

_If only_. Every time, she would think those words. If only there was a way for her to make that loneliness vanish, if even for an instant. Sora deserved much better then what fate had denied him. Leaning closer to him, Kairi rethought the words, _if only I could..._

Sora shifted, his weight feeling dead as the two were so incredibly close. The air felt thick and sweltering, though it was really frigid and dusty. An impulse nagged his judgments to simply take in all of the warmth would Kairi constantly shed. Though his lessons in mannerisms contradicted the notion completely, Sora would have easily throw them aside if it meant another chance for him to experience the Princess of Heart's benevolent touch.

The Keyblade Prince's chilled breath clashed with Kairi's own hot breath, just barely before their mouths were about to connect. Her eyelid that had lazily closed from the moment fluttered open at the realization of their position. Fright, confusion and nameless other emotions gripped her insides, all screaming the same thing.

_This isn't right._

With that, Kairi backed away, her arms shoving Sora's shoulders away to widen the distance between them. Sora was not suspecting Kairi's sudden rejecting move, and was caught completely off guard. As soon as the presence of Kairi was ripped away from him, Sora felt a thundering throb inside his chest, searing a new and foreign pain unlike any other he had ever experienced. The shock of the inward blow was too much, even for the so-called invincible Keyblade Prince.

Shaking all over, his hands clamped over his chest, nails digging into the fine cloth of the gown he was wearing, trying to find the source of the pain and stop it. Even more, Sora's eyes were blurring faster with numbing cold tears.

As Sora's crumbling composure played out before Kairi, she instantly regretted her actions, even if it was meant to spare the two of them from...well, something Kairi definitely was not experienced in. Let alone ready for.

"Sora?" Kairi finally managed to forge together her voice. "Are you-"

Shaking his head, Kairi caught glimpse of his hardening eyes, darker and more desolate then she had seen even when she had first met him. Trying to approach him, Sora backed away like a frightened animal.

"Sora, I'm sorry-" Kairi pleaded, holding out her hands to him. "I was just a little startled that-"

Before she could attempt to explain her reasonings, Ling stumbled in with Yao. "Hey, you two all prettified yet? We gotta go! The gates to the Imperial Palace are gonna close for the night soon-"

"Coming." Sora said, forcing himself together and callously brushing by Kairi. Frozen in spot, Kairi stared, unable to speak.

"Hey!" Ling tugged on her sleeve. "We gotta get moving! Let's go!"

Swallowing, Kairi shut her eyes, closing off her emotions as well. She never realized until now how fragile both Sora and her really were. Sora, especially.

"...yeah. Okay, I'm ready."


End file.
